Destined to Be
by lizzybee
Summary: Originally posted, but was deleted mysteriously. The gang seperates and meets in unusual yet so similar ways. New enemies arise, as new feelings collide with old ones. See Fuu, Mugen, Jin and Shino as they take on one of their biggest challenges. Will the
1. Our Seperate Ways

Okay so, my account was mysteriously deleted, and so were all my stories, no one can tell me why; so I decided to repost all my work…it's just a shame I had to loose all my wonderful reviews, from all my wonderful readers!  :)

Here's to old readers coming back, and to new readers reading for the first time.

Love to all,

Bizzybee/ Lizzybee now LOL

Samurai Champloo is not owned by me…(sniffles) I think it should be, but sadly its NOT. This is my second fanfic, so if you need to be brutal, be; but it's the time of the month so don't make me hurt you (I think the girls got that joke..the boys might be a bit slow) HAHAHA

Chapter One: Our separate ways

Fuu had walked into town feeling quite content with the way she left Mugen and Jin. Sure she wanted to hug them both and tell them that she would miss them, but that's not how they were. She didn't want to look at their separation as a dreadful or depressing thing, but a happy one. She had a life time of memories built up now, that she would replay over and over in her head, and maybe some day she would see them again. As she passed the town's people and stores and houses, she wondered what it would be like to see them after years had past, what they would say to each other; if they would go on another journey. She smiled, softly sighing, it was than the intoxicating scent of food assaulted her nostrils.

"OOOHHH" She drooled looking towards the humble restaurant. She scrimmaged through her little purse, and found enough money to at least buy her a small meal and drink. She smiled and trotted inside the restaurant. It was empty when she walked in, and she wondered why people weren't dashing in here at the smell of something this delicious smelling. But than again, not everybody is lead by their stomachs.

"Welcome." The old lady smiled, wiping her hands on her apron as she left the kitchen area to seat Fuu.

"Have a seat here." She smiled gesturing to the table closest to the kitchen. Fuu smiled with little tears bubbles at the side of her eyes, happy that she would be next to the kitchen.

"Arigato." Fuu smiled sitting down. The old lady than asked her what she wanted to eat and quickly put the order in. Fuu wondered why they were cooking with no body else in the restaurant. But her mind was in her tummy, and she needed to eat. The old lady smiled bringing her some tea. She noted how young Fuu looked and recognized that she was not from this town.

"Excuse me, but are you here by yourself?" The lady asked slightly worried about the young girls safety. Fuu smiled taking a long sip of her tea, she didn't know she was so thirsty.

"Yes, I've been traveling." She smiled. Fuu knew it sounded bad to say that she was alone, and the truth is, she didn't like saying that she was; it made her feel sad. The old lady, smiled, her eyes almost disappearing into her wrinkles.

"Alone?" She asked sitting down in front of her. Fuu looked down to her cup of tea, starting to feel a bit sad but continued to smile. She nodded. The old lady looked over to the kitchen where her husband was cooking away, he tilted his head and looked back at his wife after hearing that the girl was alone.

"It's not safe for you to be traveling alone like this..." The old lady started. Fuu looked up and smiled at her, knowing very well that it was not safe, but she had no other place to go.

"It's okay, I'm fine, really." Fuu smiled taking another sip of her tea. Her journey with Mugen and Jin had made her stronger and even though she had only been separated from them for not more than 4 days; she felt she could be fine on her own. The old man came out of the kitchen with a tray full of food she didn't order. Fuu gasped looking very worried.

"Ahh, I didn't order any of that." She smiled hysterically waving her hands in front of tray. The old man smiled setting it down.

"Don't worry, it's on us." He smiled.

"We always have so much left over anyway." The old lady smiled gesturing for Fuu to eat. Fuu was a bit hesitant and thought for a second that it was a trap. But her mission was over, the people after her were gone. She was free and alone. She smiled and started to eat.

"What is your name?" The old lady asked pouring her more tea. Fuu had stuffed her face like a little chipmunk, there was rice and bits of food all over her face as she ate. She swallowed a large lump of food and sighed happily.

"Fuu." She smiled. Realizing how disrespectful she was being, she put her bowl down and gently bowed, thanking them for being so kind to her. The old lady and her husband smiled. He sat down beside his wife and insisted Fuu continue to eat.

"Fuu, that is a very beautiful name. My name is Aki." The old lady seemed strangely beautiful for her age, and considering she was covered in wrinkles. But her eyes sparkled like a youth, innocently and kindly. Fuu stopped to aw at her.

"And I am her husband, Shiro." The old man said. He also looked very beautiful, like there was a large ray of sun light from heaven glowing them. Fuu smiled bowing her head. They let Fuu eat and offered many servings of food as she stormed everything down. They were amazed and frightened by her appetite. After a couple of hours past, and Fuu had blimped up into a fat little girl, she burped happily. The couple sat across from the fat girl struggling to balance her sitting. They smiled and laughed as they watched Fuu try to get up. They had not laughed like this in a long time. It was than Fuu noticed that she had not seen one person come in yet, she wondered if she should ask about it or if it was too impolite.

"You are wondering why nobody has come in yet?" Aki said. Fuu twitched nervously smiling.

"It's okay Fuu-chan." Shiro smiled pouring himself another cup of tea. They seemed very upset but not from the lack of business.

"See, nobody comes in here until dinner time, it's our bad luck that the magistrate of this town has decided that only his warriors and men can eat here." Aki started the story, slightly saddened. Fuu, surprised asked to hear the story.

"We make good food here, very delicious food. One day the magistrate's sons' came to our restaurant and ate. He liked our cooking so much that he banned any other person that was not in his gang or father's circle, to eat here." Shiro sank in his seat looking at his old hands. Fuu's eyes glassed over with sadness watching the old couple quietly stare down.

"That's not fair though." She blurted.

"We know dear, but it can't be helped. They come every night for dinner here, they drink too much and often cause fights. No one comes near our restaurant in fear of getting in the cross fire." Aki smiled, she was sad, but somehow smiling took some of the pain away.

"That's horrible." Fuu was very upset for the old couple.

"Though we have many friends who see us outside the restaurant, we are isolated and alone here." They looked as if they were going to cry. Anger and sadness built up in Fuu's heart. They were silent for a moment, Fuu not knowing what to say to make them feel happier. She thought about it, she had never eaten food this delicious in her life. They truly were very talented cooks.

"Fuu-chan…I know this is very forward. But since you are alone, and we are…alone. Would you like to stay with us?" Aki asked looking deep into Fuu's eyes. Fuu was shocked by the offer. She thought about it, and for a brief second she was going to say no because she had travel companions with her, but she was alone now. She smiled, realizing that she could make this town her home, make these people her family.

"I would be very honoured." She smiled. The old couple hugged each other, thanking Fuu for agreeing to stay. Fuu knew it was strange, and even more strange that without knowing enough about her, they asked her to stay with them. But she could tell they were lonely and obviously had no child to love. Maybe they were looking for what she was looking for now, a family. They laughed as Shiro jumped to the kitchen to start making Fuu some shrimp dumplings. Fuu drooled, patting her stomach.

"Thank you Fuu-chan." Aki smiled hugging her. Fuu hugged her back.

"No thank you Aki-san." They both smiled at each other one last time before going into the kitchen.

…………………………………..

Mugen was walking through the forest looking up at the sky. There was no one around him, no one to annoy him. He stopped and looked back thinking to yell at the wimpy girl who was always complaining about her feet hurting. He didn't know why he was thinking that, and why he wanted to shout back at her; but he did. He was angry at the feeling and now starting to become very angry at her. He turned back and started to walk again. He put his arms back against his head and sluggishly soaked in the sun and the light breeze. He was in no hurry now. The journey was over and there was no urgent destination to go to. He was back to roaming around, feeling empty. But he didn't care, that's how he was like before Fuu and Jin popped into his life. Suddenly a bird flew off a tree quickly forcing him to grip his sword. He was paranoid, that somebody was still after them…

"Me, after me…there's no one here but me.." He angrily spat. Why did he miss having them around. He sharply looked to the sky.

"You stupid bitch!" He shouted. Suddenly he heard a herd of footsteps and horses. He could hear them now, fighting and screaming at each other. He didn't duck, instead he smirked and made his way along the path, ready to see who was fighting.

As he approached the battle, he noticed that it was some sort of gang fight. Obviously some rich guys against some poor group. He smirked and continued his way, walking into the middle of the battle. Both sides stopped watching Mugen walk in between them, carelessly.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing!" Shouted one of the young rich guys, gesturing his sword to Mugen.

"Can't you see we're fighting!" Another shouted walking towards the ruffian. Mugen smirked happily ready for the attack.

"It's a trap! They're trying to distract us!" Screamed the poor gang's leader as they raced to Mugen for the kill.

In a flash of fast swords, the poor men who attacked him fell dead around Mugen's standing body. He smirked.

"Anyone else?" He asked sheathing his sword. The left over members of the poor gang quickly dashed away surprised by Mugen's skill. Even the rich gang, sitting on their horses, felt sweat rushing down their foreheads watching Mugen's eyes. They were afraid of him. They had never seen such skilled fighting.

"You, you didn't even move…"The young rich boy stuttered panicking. Mugen grinned.

"Why should I move when they came to me." Mugen turned to face the gang as their leader peeked through. He was mounted on a black, very decorated horse. He looked rich and spoiled. He clapped at Mugen, coming down from his horse.

"You have tremendous skill. I would like to make you an offer you won't refuse." He smirked standing face to face with Mugen, who smirked back tilting his head to look at his scared army.

"I don't like being told what I can or can't do…makes me mad." He grinned eyeing the young rich boy trying to hide behind the others. The young man in front of him smiled and nodded agreeing to choose his words better.

"Well than, in that case. I will let you decide."

……………………………………………

He watched the sun set, and admired the colours stretching out to the ends of the worlds. He looked on to the small island across the ocean thinking about her. All he thought about was her when they all separated. He wanted to see her, let her know that he was still alive and that he was waiting for her to gain her freedom again. But they both knew that when she stepped into that Island sanctuary, they would have to wait in vein for three years to see each other.

"Shino…." He whispered into wind, hoping that some how she would hear him. He had been standing there for a long time, and though the journey to get there should have taken days, he ran, as fast as he could just to see the island she lived in. He smiled to the island, his hearting tearing at him. He felt alone suddenly. He turned back thinking to see Fuu shout for him and argue with Mugen. He pictured them standing there trying to strangle each other, and even pictured Fuu's little flying squirrel to jump out and suffocate Mugen while Fuu kicked him. A small smile cracked on his face. He didn't know that it would feel like this after they said good bye. The wind picked up, making his pony tail dance. His glasses beamed against the soft light of the fading sun. He had become so accustomed to being with people, he had forgotten what it felt like to be alone. Fuu was the reason he went on the journey, was the reason he felt company, he met Shino. It was because of her journey to see the Sunflower Samurai that he was there now, without his traveling friends. He saw a small boat approaching, peeking ghostly through the water fog. The boat ported slowly closer to land, and Jin saw a very old monk trying to dock. Without seeking permission, Jin helped the boat dock gently and safely to land so that the old monk did not fling back. The old man smiled, looking up to the silent samurai. Jin didn't smile back, he was always expressionless and seemed emotionless, like he had no soul.

"Thank you young Samurai." The old monk said allowing Jin to help him out of the boat.

"You're welcome." He said after the old man was on land. Jin shared a silent moment looking at the old monk looking at him before he moved his gaze to the island.

"Is there someone there that you wish to see?" The monk asked, thinking to grab the quiet man's attention. But Jin, without surprise or revealing too much of his interest, smiled.

"I must go now. Stay in good health." And he started to slowly make his way. Suddenly the monk grabbed his forearm. Jin turned around a bit surprised by the old man's quick movements.

"Destiny always brings people who are destined to be together, to BE together." His tired ancient smile and strong grip should have sparked more suspicion in Jin but he let the old monk happily make his exit without another word. Jin watched his body disappear into the forest, engraving what the monk said, into his memory.

Okey so that was the first chapter! Let me know what you think


	2. The Magistrates Son

And than there was chapter two…. 

Chapter Two: The Magistrates Son.

Fuu was nervous about the crowd of men that had walked in. Some of them were still stained with blood from a recent battle. She gulped staying at the back of the kitchen as her new adopted family had requested of her. She watched Aki and Shiro quickly put together the meals they had been slaving away with all morning. She felt bad that this is the life they were living, having to cook for such low men.

"Let me help, please." Fuu insisted, wanting to be more useful than just a statue in the corner. Aki looked to her and smiled putting a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Fuu-chan, not today okay. Just watch tonight." She went back to her serving, leaving Fuu to stay close to the back of the kitchen listening to the men start to get drunk. Carelessly they were throwing money down at Aki and Shiro has they served them.

"Whoa, they sure must make a lot of money." Fuu whispered watching from a crack in the wall. Aki quickly hurried back into the kitchen noticing that more men were coming in and getting more drunk, surely they had won yet another fight against the rebel gang.

"Fuu-chan, I think it would be best for you to go home and rest." She urged gently pushing her out the back door. Fuu seemed a bit puzzled but didn't argue with the old woman. Fuu had always argued with her mother, always made her worry; she didn't want to do that to Aki.

"Hai." Fuu smiled and dashed quickly to Aki's home not too far away from the town. She ran up the small hill, looking down at the vibrant town. It looked so humble in the day light, she would have never guessed how large it really was. She traced with her eyes the different area's and even noticed that one particular area was light with red lights, and was creepy silent. She narrowed her eyes, watching men walk in the building, she knew what it was now.

"Stupid men." She growled with her fists balled. She remembered how Mugen and Jin left her one night to go to the brothel and how Mugen was always into things like that. She relaxed, exhaled and started to walk to her new home. The little squirrel in her kimono peaked out, looking up at Fuu.

"Oh Momo-san, we live here now." She smiled opening the door. The house was not small, it was rather big for just a couple. She lit a few candles in the house and started a small fire in the chimney to keep the place warm. She walked down the wooden hallway to her room. It was than she realized that the house had two other doors. Her interest peaked, she went to slide open the door beside her room. The room had a futon and was humbly furnished, and so was the next room. It looked as if somebody was staying there. She wondered to herself if her new family perhaps had children and didn't tell her. A bit strained, she decided it would be best to just forget it for now and ask in the morning.

………………………………..

"You're going to love the food here. It's one of a kind." The rich young man explained leading him inside the small restaurant, swelled already with many of the magistrate's men. The men silenced and bowed to their leader's son.

"Seems like you're quite popular." Mugen grinned examining the place. He didn't know why, but he felt like Fuu was still behind him. He didn't like having the sensation of her hovering over him.

"My name is Koroso and I am the local Magistrate's youngest son." He smirked devilishly. Mugen knew that it was something like that. He knew that guys like him were always at the top of the food chain feeding off of everyone else's work. He led Mugen to sit at the best seat in the restaurant and quickly ordered for Aki to get his favorite dishes. Aki smiled gently noticing the young ruffian with Koroso.

"Tonight, you will eat whatever you wish." Koroso smiled patting Mugen's shoulder. Mugen relaxed sitting down more comfortably.

"What would you like to eat?" Aki asked with a soft smile. Mugen didn't know why, but he liked the woman's smile. It eased him, it reminding him of Fuu. His eyes narrowed, he needed to think about something else, he needed to get that witch out of his head.

"Get him the house specials old hag." Koroso ordered dismissing the frail old lady. Mugen didn't take much liking to Koroso's demeanor when addressing older people, but he wanted to wait for a more perfect time to loose his temper.

He ate, and drank to his hearts content. Koroso introduced Mugen to all his men, even named him the best just by seeing him fight once.

"Mugen, will be your new commander!" Koroso announced taking his sword out and plunging it into the old commander's chest. The crowd cheered as Aki and Shiro stood sadly at the kitchen door way. They were clearly miserable. Mugen looked over to the dead commander and than back up to Koroso drinking more madness. He fell back down next to Mugen with a large evil smile.

"You can have whatever you wish, all the woman, all the saki, anything; if you join me." Koroso poured Mugen another cup of saki, encouraging him to drink. And Mugen did. He didn't stop and think about his offer, he just agreed and drank. Koroso jumped back up and announced that tonight they would celebrate. The men cheered, drinking and molesting woman from the brothel they brought to the restaurant. Aki and Shiro snuck back into the kitchen, wondering if asking Fuu to stay with them was a good idea.

"We just have to make sure we keep them happy, and nothing will happen." Shiro smiled, holding his small wife.

…………………………………..

Jin had been walking for hours now, non stop. He felt tired and hungry, so he decided it was time to rest. He sat down, leaning against a thick tree, looking up at the stars and the moon. He remembered the last night he shared with his companions. How Fuu cried on his chest. He felt bad for her, and he started to wonder if leaving her alone was the honorable thing to do.

"…hmm…" He sighed. He heard a crack in the wind, and sensed someone was approaching.

"Who are you!" Jin shouted meeting the man's sword with his. His attacker looked suspiciously at Jin and examined his clothing.

"You're a samurai?" The man asked silently assessing his opponents' great skill and speed. Jin said nothing.

"You attacked me." Jin became more distrusting as the seconds past and not one word was exchanged. The attacker pulled his sword back and sheathed it. Jin did the same, but did not let his guard down.

"Gomen." He bowed humbly. Jin stepped back in surprise.

"I thought you were the magistrate's army hunting for us." The young man said looking back up at Jin. He was about to walk away, when the young boy called back to him.

"You have amazing skill and speed. Where did you learn that from?" He asked. The breeze brushed against the tall trees from the forest the young man leaped from. Jin turned back around slowly, making eye contact with him. He didn't say anything, but he could sense that the man's life was in danger.

"We could use someone with your skill, to help us fight the tyrant who is running my town." He spoke looking deep into Jin's eyes, he was determined and confident to win. Jin didn't make a move, nor did his reserved expression change. He was quietly standing looking into the young man's eyes, trying to judge if he could be trusted. He didn't want to involve himself with yet another journey.

"Gomen, I don't think I will be able to help you." Jin voiced turning around to walk away.

"Wait, no please. We will pay you for your aid." The young man insisted taking a few more steps closer to Jin. He knew that with Jin's quick movement and strength, they would have a fighting chance.

"You're a samurai aren't you. Isn't it part of your code to help those in need." He stated looking to the ground. Jin didn't turn around, but he stopped in his tracks. He had already helped someone in need and he delivered her safely to her destination. He had long ago abandoned his code, and was now just roaming the world.

"You're mistaken. I follow no code." He whispered. The young man's eyes widen.

"Did you hone your skills till now to walk away from a desperate person." He shouted angrily at the silent samurai. Jin didn't move his eyes off of the horizon as he listened to wind whistle.

"I will pay you for your service, plus room and board." He bartered, hoping that the Samurai would change his mind. Jin knew that he was starved and had no money to buy food and lodging with. He closed his eyes, feeling trapped.

"I accept." He said turning around to face the young man.

"I won't ask you to be one of my men and take my commands, but rather a comrade who can assist me with my decisions." The young man continued feeling humbled by such a skilled master. He was only a humble young man with a sword, swinging it aimlessly at those who opposed him, but the Samurai had education of battle, and talent. He bowed his body in gratitude. Jin nodded and followed the man to a camp deep into the woods.

…………………………………

Koroso and his army had soon grew tired of the lack of female company at the restaurant and made their way disturbingly to the brothel up town. Mugen paid close attention to the streets, noticing how empty it was, he knew than that it was late. He yawned and stretched his arms, walking along side Koroso as they made their way to the brothel. The whole area was lit in red fire, it was quiet because it was late now and many of the customers had been served long before.

"I want two woman, beautiful and with large breasts." Koroso drunkenly gestured with his hands. His men had already scattered and picked their woman like picking pastry from the bakery.

"Give him the best you have. Make sure that he is pleased." Koroso winked going up the stairs to be attended to. The girls that he would be with walked quietly to his chamber, they're heads hung low. Mugen didn't seem bothered by it and looked away.

"I hope that you are satisfied with your woman." The keeper stated leading him to Mugen's room. A busty woman was ready for him, pretty much naked and waiting for him. Mugen grinned and made his way, tonight after many nights, he would have fun.

…………………………………..

"The magistrate's youngest son, Koroso, is the bloodiest one. He takes life without reason, simply because he can without being questioned." The young man looked to the fire, with his small army with him. Jin listened carefully to their heart felt story about how the real magistrate was murdered by Koroso's father Kao. He took his position by threatening and killing anyone who opposed him. He looted the poor and the town of money and dignity, invested in brothels, evil gangs from all over the country, and even foreign guns.

"We are the only one's who have been able to threaten him this much. He doesn't know, but the town he is detaining, is the very town who is funding us to fight." Mizu said smiling.

"It's with his own money that we have been able to arm ourselves." The man smiled slightly still gazing at the fire. Jin looked around to his army, they all looked very brave and strong. But they were still greatly out numbered. And only with skill and excellent strategy, could they win.

"By the way…my name is Mizu." He smiled looking up to the samurai he had just recruited.

"Jin." He said back, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Jin, thank you." Mizu smiled, closing his eyes. The men somehow felt more confident in their own abilities by having a Samurai on their side, a true fighter. They sat there telling Jin more about the tortures of Kao and his evil sons.

"Here, you must be hungry." One of Mizu's younger men gave Jin a bowl full of food and a pot of water. Jin gratefully accepted as he listened to Mizu's tale.

"We have had success…we were able to kill both his eldest sons…but compared to Koroso, they were nothing." Mizu narrowed his eyes looking deep into the fire. It was silent, only the gentle flicker of the large fire could be heard. The wind had calmed and the forest had died in silence. Jin had not moved since he sat down to listen to their story.

"Why are you here, so far from your town? It's at least a day's walk from here to your town." Jin said breaking the silence that had surrounded them. Mizu smiled, closing his eyes.

"Kao's army is always patrolling the area around the town, we had to move further in order to make sure our numbers went un counted." Jin nodded agreeing that it was a good strategy to hide away from the town. This way, the army could not count who was involved and who was not. This way it would protect families and their men.

"I see."

I hope you guys like this so far…don't worry I'm getting to the good stuff, but I have to set the mood right? LOL


	3. The Empty Bed

Chapter Three: The empty bed.

Morning had crept up and Fuu was still sleeping. The dawn's sunlight tickled her eyes and surrounded her in a soft warm feeling. Momo-san peaked out of her kimono and started to fly around the room, call it exercise…he was one health conscience squirrel.

Fuu rolled over to her side facing the door, not wanting to get out of her bed. It had been along time since she was able to sleep in such a cozy clean place. On her journey she had to settle for whatever she got, most of the time sleeping on the floor with Mugen and Jin close by, there was no level of privacy. Her eyes fluttered open gently feeling the sun on her skin.

"Fuu-chan?" Aki called on the other side of the door. Fuu sat up rubbing her eyes and stretching her arms and legs out. She was so relaxed.

"Yes Aki-san, come in." She had not invited anyone to come into her room in a long time either. With Mugen and Jin, they would always just walk in, well mostly just Mugen. Jin had a lot more respect and common sense about walking in on a woman. Aki slid open the door meeting her with a bright smile.

"Are you hungry, you can have breakfast at the restaurant." She smiled. Fuu jumped at the thought of eating breakfast. Eating in the morning was always a 'ify' thing when she was on her journey, now she had a home.

"OHHH thank you!" Fuu giggled happily as Momo-san flew down to her shoulder. Aki's eyes opened in happy surprise.

"Oh what's this? You're friend?" Aki asked stepping into the room. Fuu smiled letting Aki pet the small animal. Momo-san liked the gentle petting of Aki's old hands and voluntarily skipped on to her shoulder. Aki laughed in complete joy. Fuu looked at how this small attention from a animal made the old woman so happy, like playing with a child.

"His name is Momo-san, he must really like you if he came to you just like that." Fuu brightly smiled. Aki felt very honored. Fuu remembered how much Momo-san hated Mugen but some what liked Jin. Mugen was always trying to kill the flying squirrel and even threatened to eat him when she was asleep.

After playing with Momo-san for a bit, Aki asked Fuu to take a bath, and meet at the restaurant. Fuu agreed and hoped to it, after Aki left. It was just like home now, she thought as she bathed. But even though, things were going well so far in her new home, and she had the security of a family; she missed Mugen and Jin.

"I wonder what they're up to right now?" Her mind trailed off picturing Mugen at a brothel molesting a swanky woman and Jin silently wondering through the forests. She smiled looking out to the sky. She wondered if she would ever see them again.

…………………………………………

Mugen woke up feeling rather annoyed and disgusted. He looked down to the naked woman beside him, he felt slightly bitter with himself. He got up and put on his shirt and hung his sheathed sword on his back. He didn't say one word to the willing woman, instead he left her sleeping on the messed futon in the middle of the room. It was early, and the men were now leaving, going back to their homes; and work. He noticed how the brothel was full of mostly just the magistrate's men and he only spotted a few normal town's men. Ignoring the fact, he left for a walk and some food. Not seeing Koroso anywhere in the brothel he headed back to the restaurant, hoping to score breakfast.

"Oh…you're back?" Aki asked a bit surprised to see Mugen there in the morning. She looked around him to see if the magistrate's son or men were with him, but saw no one. Mugen looked down to the old lady, not really interested in what she thought or said.

"I want food. I'm hungry." He said settling himself down to the table he was in last night. The place looked different in the morning when it was empty, peaceful. He noticed that the commander's body was gone and so was the blood stains on the cushions. He was silent as Aki brought him some tea.

"What would you like to eat?" She smiled. Mugen ordered a large serving of squid, rice, shrimp dumplings, and crab. Aki's smile twitched, she thought he had a large appetite. Mugen annoyed by the woman's shocked expression asked her what her problem was.

"Oh no, I'm sorry. I was just thinking about this young girl I just met who has a rather large appetite too." She smiled and quickly walked away. Mugen didn't say anything, he just started to drink his tea. Soon, his food was done, and Shiro brought it out to him. Mugen grabbed him by his shirt and pulled the old man to him. Shiro gasped slightly.

"Why do you and the old woman keep smiling so much…it's annoying me." He grunted with a smirk. Shiro smiled back nervously.

"I'm not sure, we just like smiling." He stuttered. Mugen let the old man go and went to his eating. This was the second time in a row that he had eaten this well. He couldn't tell last night because of the saki he drank, but the food tasted exceptionally good. Real good.

"There you are. I see you have come to like this place too." Koroso smirked stepping into the restaurant. Aki quickly greeted him and went to tell Shiro to make more food. She stood in the kitchen with her husband, wondering why Koroso was there so early. They never saw anyone from the magistrate's group at the restaurant during the day. They were silently staring at each other, wondering if they had perhaps killed off all the rebels.

"I'm here." Fuu smiled coming in from the back. She was ready to eat. Aki and Shiro quickly pushed away their gloomy thought and greeted Fuu. Shiro excused himself to cook while Aki let Fuu sit down at a small table in the kitchen to eat her breakfast. Fuu had tears in her eyes from all the happiness she got when she looked down to all the food she could eat. She leaped and hugged Aki tightly, thanking her for this wonderful day. Aki smiled with little sparkles in her eyes, Fuu saw it, but thought it was wise beauty; not tears of happiness.

Meanwhile, Mugen had finished and was now talking to Koroso about his rule in his gang.

"All you have to do, is protect me and kill off anyone who opposes me." Koroso smirked stuffing his face with the food Aki brought out. Mugen grinned closing his eyes.

"Basically I'll be the body guard and assassin?"

"Yes."

"Well two jobs means twice the pay." Mugen grinned looking at him. Koroso was a bit irritated, but changed his displeasure to a smirk. Looking down to yet another bowl full of food he nodded.

"Agreed." He said. Aki brought out the last tray of food for Koroso but by this time, he was done and ready to get back to his home. He left Aki with some money on the table, exiting with Mugen close by.

"I'll show you your new home." Koroso smirked. Aki sighed looking at the wasted food she held on to, and angrily decided that she would just feed it to them tonight. Mugen stopped just short of leaving the restaurant hearing a familiar whine of happiness. He turned in confusion. A strange feeling was tugging the back of his mind as he looked to the kitchen. Aki saw him and looked back at the kitchen wondering what he was looking at.

'….it can't be…' he smirked and left. Aki turned around to see that the newest member of the magistrate's gang was gone. She shrugged and headed back to the kitchen.

………………………….

Jin, Mizu and a hand full of his men were walking in the heavy forest. They had made a secret path way leading back to the town without anyone knowing. The day was sunny, but not too hot. Light gentle breeze's would cool them as they journeyed back to the town. Jin was ever silent, and only hummed when spoken to. Mizu felt like he could understand Jin, and his silence. Sometimes it was better to stay silent, it made sure that no one knew enough about you to use against you. They were almost there.

"That's my town." Mizu pointed from the top of the hill down to his town. It was a busy town, with lots of trades and merchant's traveling to sell goods and do business. Jin followed them down the hill side to the town area. He could not believe how well organized Mizu's gang was. They had safely made it to the town without one person noticing them. He wondered what kind of training Mizu had. He knew that he was no samurai and knew nothing of bushido, still he seemed very alert and elegant like a samurai. The hand full of men branched out running in different directions back to their homes, to their woman and children. Mizu continued to lead Jin towards his home, a rather large home on a small hill outside of the town area.

"You can stay with my family for now, until we plan our next move. If we somehow get found, it's important that you don't get captured with us…we'll need you to fight." Mizu whispered as they continued their way down. Jin nodded.

……………………………….

Fuu had learned quickly how to prepare batter and make dumplings. She made a small game out of it, making it more fun for her to work. She liked Aki and Shiro's company, they made things fun and lively. She could tell that they had been together many years and were still madly in love. She smiled, wondering if she'll ever have that sort of love. She looked to the seating area, and sure enough it was still empty. No customers were in yet.

"Oh come to think of it." Fuu said out of nowhere. Aki looked over to her blinking.

"What was that last night?" She asked patting her chin with a finger. Aki and Shiro looked at each other and than to her. Aki smiled coming closer to Fuu.

"That was the magistrate's son, Koroso and his gang." She said softly to make sure no one heard.

"They are usually not that obnoxious…it seems they won a battle against the rebels." Shiro sadly smiled mixing the dough. Fuu was confused and she looked out to the tables again.

"The rebels are the men who are trying to over throw the magistrate and his army. Ever since Magistrate Kao killed the old magistrate, nothing in this town has been the same."

Aki sadly complained looking down to the floury floor. Fuu's eyes glassed watching the sad expression on her face deepen.

"They robbed this town of so much more than just money." Shiro added equally sad.

"So did the rebels loose ..?" Fuu asked rather upset. She put her hands together almost begging that she hear something good.

"Who knows, but they were celebrating something last night. They even got a new recruit. Some ruffian." Aki sighed. There was small silence amongst the three. Fuu didn't know what to say, she felt bad that someone as evil as the magistrate was in power. She knew that if Jin and Mugen were here with her, they would surely jump in to help…but than she thought about it, and realized they wouldn't do that.

"It's okay Fuu-chan. We'll talk more about this at home. But we must start cooking lunch. What would you like to eat?" Aki asked smiling. Fuu smiled back still feeling sad. She felt like Aki had lost something dear to her during the battle and, at least for now, choose not to tell her.

…………………………………….

Koroso pointed to a rather impressive lodge, it would be Mugen's home from now on. This was the only house close to the magistrates large palace, which was guarded heavily. He showed him to his door and left with a smirk.

"We'll meet later, and I'll fill you in about our enemies." He left. Mugen shrugged not really caring. He opened the door to a pretty nice place, complete with bath, room and kitchen; not that he would need to cook. He stepped in looking around, feeling like he had possession of something now, some asset. He didn't know why but he kept hearing this strange voice telling him that who he was dealing with was criminal. But since when did he care who was criminal or not. He cracked his neck, and placed his sword on the ground walking to the bath, it had been 5 days since he bathed, today he would soak his body.

……………………………..

Mizu and Jin were standing like quiet shady robbers as they entered from the back door of the house. It was large for just a normal home, only people with money could afford such a place. Jin examined the place and noted the value of the land. He looked suspiciously at Mizu wondering how his family had come into this money. Mizu could feel his suspect and smiled.

"They're restaurant owners." Mizu smiled offering Jin some fresh cool water. Jin accepted not moving his eyes off of Mizu.

"Koroso ate at their restaurant one day and liked the food, after that he declared the place off limits to normal town's people. They only come at night, to get drunk and eat." He took a sip of his water, knowing very well that Jin would find it hard to believe him.

"In their drunkenness, they put down money without thinking, majority of the time, heaps of coin." Mizu explained. He didn't feel guilty for what his family was doing, he felt proud.

"It's because of them that we can afford weapons and a home that we can easily hide in." He continued. Jin was still unsure of how valid Mizu's story was, but somehow it was believable.

"And it's not just my family, many families do what they can to contribute." Mizu sat down on the floor pouring himself another cup of water. Two years of battle with the magistrate had left many scars on his body, but he was not ashamed of the bruises he took to save his town. Jin sat down across from him, watching him with stern quiet eyes. Mizu smiled looking up to him.

"You don't have to believe me. Whatever proof you need you will see for yourself." Mizu felt slightly guilty looking to his water, knowing that his family was probably worried for him. He knew that they had another long night at the restaurant cleaning up after the mess Koroso probably left.

"I'm going to take a bath, I'll show you to your room." Mizu got up and showed Jin to his room, but surprisingly they noticed that the futon looked like it had been slept on, and a woman's night gown had been left on it. Mizu looked surprised and quickly went to remove the gown. The bed was supposed to be empty.

"I'm sorry, perhaps there was another guest here taking refuge." Mizu left Jin in the room and made his way to the bath and noticed that the bath was full of water as well. He thought about it, and knew that his parents did offer young woman who were trying to escape the brothel home for awhile until they could leave the town safely. Either way, he would not worry about it now.

SO! How do you like? I've got some surprises lined up later on so stay tuned.

On the next chapter: Mugen's gets a first hand look at how things are done in the town. Jin meets Aki and Shiro and Mizu meets Fuu.


	4. Wind Meets Water

Thanks to my two reviewers LOL for the second time around :) SMOOCH

Thanks to that one particular reviewer! I'm glad you like it. And I'll make sure I update regularly.

(A side note: Mizu means : water and Fuu means: wind cute uh)

Chapter Four: Wind meets Water

Fuu was busy in the kitchen, laughing with Shiro and Aki as the day went on. It was only mid day and the streets were packed with market folk, business men from other towns and general public. But no one stepped into the restaurant, somehow everyone just knew that it was off limits, of course part of it could be because there was a clear sign at the top stating for people to stay away. Somehow Fuu missed the sign and walked in that day. But she was glad that she did, and so were Aki and Shiro.

"Fuu-chan, we're out of shrimp. Can you go to the fish market and get some more." Shiro asked politely handing her some money. Fuu smiled wiping her hands on her apron.

"How much should I get?" Fuu asked taking off her floury apron and fixing her hair.

"Get as much as that money can buy." Shiro smiled. Fuu looked down and counted, realizing that this would be a lot of shrimp. But based on what she witnessed last night, and all the food they were making now, there would probably be another crowd tonight. She smiled and hopped out of the restaurant, Aki insisted she always enter from the back to make sure that no one from the magistrate's men see her. She wondered why she would have to be a secret, but figured that Aki and Shiro were just looking out for her best interest. She was walking down the town, looking at people. It was busy, people were dotted everywhere buying things, selling things, and some people walked just for leisure. She looked around wondering which way the fish market was, and figured that it was closer to the ocean, but just to make sure she asked a kind middle-aged woman for directions. She had three very naughty kids with her, they were running around all over her, the woman seemed tired. Fuu felt bad for the woman, and thought back to her mother.

'she must've felt like that when I was naughty.' She thought. She looked down to the little devils and smirked.

"I'll have that one." Fuu grinned poking a finger in one of the boy's bellies. The middle aged woman was confused and so were the kids.

"Wha?" The woman asked with her three sons.

"I'll take that one. Hmmm he'll make a delicious soup." Fuu grinned slightly drooling for show. She bent down examining the others, stating that she would come back for the others some time later this week. The kids became frightened and clung on to their mother, begging her not to let them be eaten. The woman smiled down at them.

"Well you kids were being so bad, I thought I'd take you out of your mother's hair." Fuu grinned again, showing all her teeth, which were now sparkling fangs. The kids squirmed trying to hide behind their mother, promising they would be good from now on. The woman agreed and said to Fuu that she can't sell them today. Fuu sounded disappointed and sighed.

"Well if they ever get naughty again, please let me know." Fuu smirked again licking her lips making sure to look at the scared little children. The woman smiled again in appreciation as Fuu left to the fish market.

……………………………….

"This is your family's restaurant?" Jin asked looking around the old wooden place. It was pretty big, and the wonderful smell of great food was assaulting his nose. He inhaled the smell, his stomach now growling for a bite. Mizu smiled walking carefully in the back area of the restaurant. He was wearing a fake mustache and carried a wooden stick to show age. Jin knew that part of being the leader of the opposition meant hiding yourself. He walked in from the back watching his mother and father cook up a storm.

"Momma…papa" He smiled leaving the wooden stick against the wall and heading towards his old parents for a hug. Both his parents were relieved and hugged him tightly, thankful that he was safe.

"Oh the way they celebrated last night…I thought that." Aki cried gently holding on to her son. Shiro smiled to his son, gripping his shoulder.

"We're just happy that you are alright." He said to his son. Mizu smiled happily to both his parents, he had not seen them for a month. It would have to be like this for them, to see their son for only spurts of time after months, but that was what they had to do; for the greater good of the town. Jin watched the family hug their son once more, he wondered what it would feel like to hug his parents if they were alive. He wondered if they would be as happy to see him.

"Oh who is this?" Aki said opening her eyes as she released Mizu from her tight embrace. Shiro and Mizu turned to see the silent warrior samurai standing at the door way.

"This is my new comrade, Jin. He's a very skilled samurai. He's going to help us with our cause." Mizu smiled gesturing towards him. His parents nodded and smiled, welcoming him.

"Welcome Jin." Aki smiled bowing her head. Jin bowed to in their presence, showing his silent respect.

"He needs a place to stay while we prepare for our next attack. He can't be seen with us, just in case. I've brought back some others too, to make sure we're scattered…it's good that they think they won….we can use that to surprise them." Mizu explained with a confident face. Aki was concerned for the safety of her young son and worried so much that he would not return one day.

"He can stay with us." Shiro smiled.

"It would be our pleasure to have you as our guest Jin." He continued. Jin's expression was less stern, less assertive now, he was feeling very comfortable and slightly smiled.

"Arigato." He said bowing again for their generosity.

"I bet you two are very hungry." Aki urged quickly getting food ready for them. She let them sit at the small table inside the restaurant, closest to the kitchen. They quickly closed off the front entrance with some long pieces of wood. Jin was thankful and started to eat. He had never tasted food so delicious. He looked around, noticing that no body was in the restaurant and they had closed off the entrance. He narrowed his eyes, realizing that what Mizu had said, was true. He didn't say anything though, he just continued to eat his free meal. Aki and Shiro didn't stop, they kept bringing more and more out, encouraging them to eat up.

………………………………………

Mugen had walked to the magistrate's home, a large palace on an enormous stretch of land. He looked to the guards who addressed him, asking for him to state his business.

"I was invited here, by Koroso." Mugen spat not feeling an ounce threatened by the heavily armed guards. The guards were irritating by his unbothered attitude and shoved Mugen. He didn't wait for a second to lapse before he punched back, falling to the ground to spin kick the two large men. They fell to the ground with a loud thud. Mugen cracked his neck and smirked.

"Like I said, I was invited here." He grinned dusting off his shorts and shirt. The guards boiled with rage and started to fire, but unfortunately for them, Mugen was too fast and blocked each shot with his sword. The dust settled and it was quiet. The guards were standing ground starring back at the ruffian with the sword. A moment had passed before the guards fell to their knees' realizing they had been sliced. Mugen said nothing as he watched them die.

"Very impressive. Very impressive." Clapped Koroso as he made his way to Mugen. He was with his father Kao, the magistrate looking very pleased with the results of his trap. Mugen's eyes narrowed, his temper rising.

"Oh you don't have to make that face Mugen. I simply wanted to show my father your skill." Koroso added. Mugen felt the urge to slice open his head, but instead he sheathed his sword.

"If you really want to see my skill, how's about trying to me out yourself?" He grinned, his eyes beaming craze. Koroso laughed, holding on to his sheathed sword.

"Why would I fight, when I have men who do that for me." Koroso smirked. Mugen was going to continue but was interrupted by Kao.

"That was impressive. Such speed, such skill." He examined Mugen, from top to bottom, noting that he was a creature of the wild, not tamed; something that had been used to freedom, and his ability to take commands were limited. If they used him in their army, they would have to make sure they worded each order properly to him. Mugen smirked watching the old man research his body.

"Yo, I don't do that, so you can stop looking at me like that." Mugen said eyeing the old magistrate. Koroso gasped looking back at his father, knowing very well that Mugen had stepped over the line, and would probably be killed now. But instead, the magistrate laughed.

"You did well Koroso. He is indeed an animal." Kao laughed inviting Mugen into his palace. As they walked, Mugen noticed a heavy presence of guards and skilled warriors. He always analyzed his surroundings and the people he was with. He was finding that he did this more now that he was alone. With Jin and Fuu there, he always felt that he only carried half the responsibility of noticing these things, usually Jin was better at seeing things that weren't there. They entered a large open area reserved for entertainment and eating. Kao offered Mugen expensive tea and snacks as they sat down. The maid girl had brought the demanded items promptly, and shyly placed them in front of the men. She started to serve them the tea when Kao started to speak.

"This is my town Mugen, and now that you are part of my army, you will have freedom to walk in this town." He smirked. Mugen didn't like the look on Kao's face, and his words; but he stayed and drank the tea the maid girl served.

"It's simple, my enemies are those who oppose better and more profitable businesses. They are the rebels who want this town to be a small dot on the map. But I want my town to be a throbbing city…and most importantly, I want money." Kao laughed drinking his tea. Mugen could easily tell that the magistrate had a lot of wealth and a lot of power. He had noticed the fine artifacts placed delicately in his palace as well as the exquisite food and drinks.

"I want you to be with my son at all times. The rebels have killed my other two sons, and I want revenge. I want them all to suffer, I want their families to suffer like I have suffered after they took my son's lives." Kao was bitter, his hate was clear and the thirst for revenge in his eyes. He threw the cup he was drinking from across the hall and let it break. The maid girl quickly went to pick the pieces. All the maid's seemed saddened and afraid of the magistrate and his cold hearted son, but they silently worked for him; not able to rescue themselves. Mugen smirked, closing his eyes.

"You protect my son and assassinate my enemies, I will give you all the luxury you desire. Fortune, respect, woman, a life worth living for." Kao smirked ready to seal the deal. Mugen and him got each others eyes, starring sternly,

"Deal." Mugen grinned starting to eat. Kao smiled and called for one of the maid girls standing and waiting for more orders. She walked to her lord when he snatched her arm and threw her towards Mugen.

"Here, call this part of my gift. Do what you want, feel free in this town. I will not question your crimes." Kao smirked. The maid girl looked up at Mugen, frightened and crying. She looked back at Kao and than Koroso, hoping that they would change their minds.

"My lord, please, you promised me my safety." The girl cried gently. The other maid girls looked down helplessly, weeping silently for their friend. Kao and Koroso smirked at her plea. Mugen put down his bowl, grabbed the girls arm and forced her to stand up with him. She was becoming more terrified by his quick actions. He smirked at Kao and threw the girl back on the ground towards the other maid girls. The girl gasped looking back. Kao and Koroso seemed equally shocked.

"I don't like being told which girl I want to have." Mugen grinned. Kao nodded his head, and started to laugh. He liked the ruffian's attitude, a lot.

"Very well. Do as you please Mugen." Kao and Koroso stood up, his hand out ready to seal the deal he made with Mugen, who accepted without thought.

"With you on my side, my enemies have no chance." Kao laughed hysterically.

………………………………………….

Fuu had finally made it to the fish market. The place reeked of fish and the smell was slightly grossing her out. It was busy, with people screaming out to each other to bargain prices and offer discounts for different assortments of fish. She stopped and looked out to the ocean, watching it glitter under the sun ray's. She smiled.

"I wonder what Mugen and Jin are doing right now." She whispered when a fish suddenly hit her on the side of the head. She snapped from her trance and yelled at the merchant.

…………………………………………..

Mizu and Jin were still eating when Fuu quietly returned back, drenched in sea water and fish. She reeked of seafood and Shiro and Aki held back their laughter as she handed them the pounds of shrimp. Fuu twitched angrily.

"I'm gonna go home and change…I'll be back later." Fuu said not asking for permission. But Aki and Shiro would not have dreamed of telling her not to go, the smell was even bothering them. They watched her slippery body almost fall as she walked out of the restaurant. They smiled to each other, feeling like they had one big happy family just like they always wanted. Lost in their train of thoughts, they didn't hear Mizu ask for some more tea. But when they did hear his voice, they went quickly back to work, forgetting to tell their son about the young girl staying with them.

The sun was now starting to slowly set, but not enough for the colours to change. Mizu and Jin had stayed at the restaurant all day discussing the magistrate and his army and how he came into power. It was a brutal blow to the town when Kao killed the gentle magistrate 6 years ago, back than Mizu was just a mere boy, and though still young; he alone organized a team of rebels to get back their town. It was a humble town before, with humble people, almost like family. However, after Kao took over it, a large brothel trade was introduced, and daughters and mothers of men-less homes were forced to work there to pay for the ridiculous tax Kao placed on every home. Than there was the drugs and guns they illegally bought from the American crooks. They sold women and bought women whenever they pleased and destroyed legitimate businesses such as the restaurant to suite their own needs. Jin was growing more outraged with the magistrate and his lack of compassion for life and women. He thought back to Shino, and how helpless she was, and how she was dragged into being a prostitute. After that, he hated any man who treated women in such a manner. He would not spare Koroso nor his father.

"His treatment of women…" Jin said looking down at his tea, thinking of Shino. Aki, Shiro and Mizu looked to him, smiling sadly at his words.

"It's like he was not born from a mother at all…" Jin ended. The four sat there, before Mizu decided to excuse himself. He wanted to go back to the house to bath and rest, the last few days had taken a toll on his body. Jin was about to leave with him, but Aki and Shiro asked if he could stay and keep them company since they rarely had visitors come back with Mizu. Jin agreed.

"Well Jin, I'll come back after I've rested…it won't be too long though, the sun is going to set soon." Mizu said waving good bye to them, and quickly dashed out the back door. Jin sat back down, but this time inside the kitchen. He watched the two aged cooks continue their cooking. He liked the smell of their cooking, it was settle but delicious, teasing his senses, making him hungry again. He silently drank his tea and only answered questions Aki and Shiro had for him.

"Where are you from Jin?" Aki asked curiously, coming to his side. She had a vibrant smile, too beautiful for someone who was as old as her. Jin looked up to her and nodded.

"I'm not sure anymore." Jin replied. It was true, deep inside he knew where he was born and where he became a samurai, but after everything that he had been through; he wasn't sure where he was truly from. He thought a lot about Shino, and his travel companions Fuu and Mugen. It was because of Fuu that he met Shino and dealt with the things that haunted him, so he would say that it was where he met Fuu; was where he was from.

"A small town not too far from Edo." He added. Aki scratched her head thinking about where Edo could be. She hadn't seen much of the country to know if there was anything out there, and since her communication had been cut off from the visiting world; she had not heard of any exciting places.

"You are alone than?" Shiro asked looking over his shoulder. He wondered why there were so many youth traveling by themselves. Maybe his parents were killed, maybe they died in war, maybe they died from illness…or maybe he never saw them. Jin nodded with a small hum. Aki moved her face closer to the young stealthy samurai, making Jin wonder what she was doing.

"You don't speak too much Jin, do you not like our company?" She giggled petting his head. He felt nice all over, feeling like a mother was looking into his eyes and talking to him. He was surprised by it at first, but smiled generously feeling the motherly warmth.

"I have never really spoken much." He blushed slightly looking down to his half full cup. He wondered why he was always so quiet around people, when he was alone he craved to talk, but when he finally came into company he was quiet. In fact, the most he had ever spoken was to Fuu and Mugen. He had grown quite attached to them, especially to Fuu. He couldn't understand the link than, but maybe she was like a sister, a piece of family that he could care for. But she was gone now, and he didn't know where. Was she alright, he didn't know. Aki could tell he was deep in thought, even though his expression had not changed. She smiled to him, petting his shoulder before going back to her cooking.

"It was really delicious…you're cooking." Jin said out of the blue, closing his eyes, sipping his tea. Both Aki and Shiro turned to him and smiled after the surprise had faded.

"Whenever something is made from the heart, it's always delicious." Shiro added mixing dough in a bowl.

……………………………………….

Fuu was naked and relaxing in the tub of warm water. She was content now that she didn't reek of smelly fish. She had washed her hair for the second time in two days. It felt so good to be clean. How many days she would have to wait to just bathe once while on her journey. She really liked it here, with Aki and Shiro. It wasn't like working at the tea shop, it was like a home now, living with her family. How quickly her journey ended, and all she ever did was complain about how long it was taking when she was on it. She smiled getting out of the tub and wrapping a large towel over her parts. She sighed drying her hair with another towel. It was so fluffy and clean, she loved it. Suddenly she heard footsteps but couldn't tell it was footsteps. Momo-san jumped on her shoulder and she looked up to the ceiling, thinking it was the roof. The door slide open quickly and there was Mizu standing without his shirt on. They both looked at each other in shock.

"Who are you?" He asked blushing as he looked her body up and down. Fuu freaked out and screamed to the top of her lungs as Momo-san leaped to his face. But Mizu was a lot quicker than most people and grabbed the little squirrel. He looked back up to the screaming girl and quickly grabbed her covering her mouth. He didn't want to be suspicious and he certainly didn't mean to grab her like this, but she was screaming.

"Who are you, who sent you?" Mizu growled in her ear, muffling her voice. Fuu became increasingly afraid, as he tightened his grip around her waist. Her voice disappeared and she fainted not able to contain her maddening fear. Limp in his arms she closed her eyes, he looked down to her face. She was pretty, but very young. He looked at her body covered only in the towel. He turned red.

"Mizu, I forgot to mention that a young girl-" Aki stood in her tracks with Jin as they looked at Mizu holding on to the fainted young female. Jin's eyes bulged out of his glasses as he looked closely at the wet, barely covered young.

"…Fuu…"

SOOO? How did you like it! I made it a bit longer and I'll try to make the next chapter longer. By the way, I was meaning to ask, raise of hands, but how many want to see a lemon in this? I need to know, so I can set up for it '


	5. Part of a Reunion

Thanks to all for reviewing Please keep reading, I promise to make it good

Chapter Five: Part of a Reunion.

Fuu was still unconscious and still in Mizu's arms. Aki looked at him eyes narrowed, walking up to him and hitting him a few times over the head with her shoe. He tried to duck but he had the partly naked girl in his arms.

"Please momma, wait OW, no let me OW let me explain!" He begged as she continued to hit and yell at him.

"Mizu! Have I taught you nothing! What were you thinking this young girl was? A spy!" Aki didn't show him any mercy as he flinched trying to stop his mother from killing him.

Suddenly Jin walked up to them, looking down at Fuu with happy eyes. He had not seen that face for a week, but it somehow felt like years had passed. Aki and Mizu blushed looking at him examine Fuu. Without a word he pulled Fuu into his arms and carried her out of the room. Aki didn't question him as he carried the young girl out of the bathing room. She turned back to her son, and smacked him one last time over the head for his foolishness. After that they followed Jin.

He had bent down and laid Fuu down on the futon he was supposed to sleep in. He smiled covering her with a sheet, so that she was not exposed to his eyes. She lay there, breathing gently. He realized now, why the gown was there when he first saw the room. It was Fuu. Aki and Mizu watched him from the door, wondering what link he had with the girl.

"I see..." Jin smiled.

"If you're here, this means that no matter what, this is our destiny." He said closing his eyes. He opened them up again when he felt her wake up slightly. She sat up in worry and shock, breathing heavy. She looked around, her eyes a bit fuzzy, than she looked up beside her and there was Jin, smiling down at her. Momo-san jumped out of nowhere and landed on his shoulder. He had missed the little creature too. He smiled.

She was confused and sat on her knees facing him. She looked down to the towel covering her body, and than back up at him. He was lightly blushing.

"Okay, am I dreaming?" She asked scratching her head and wondering off to space thinking about what she thought happened.

"What are you doing in my dream Jin?" She asked the embarrassed samurai. Aki smiled and quickly covered Mizu's eyes and shoved him away, sliding the door shut. Whatever their relationship was, the two obviously had not seen each other in a while. Jin opened his eyes looking deep into her eyes. He was really happy to see her. After wondering for days by himself, he was seeing those familiar eyes.

"It's not a dream Fuu…" He said looking to his hands on his knees. He knew that when reality sunk in, she would be mad about why he was looking at her. But instead she cried out his name and leaped into his chest, hugging him. He was surprised, he didn't expect her to do that.

"JIN!" She cried rubbing her head against his chest. He smiled hugging her back. He could feel that she was still wet from her bath and her wet hair was making his clothes soaked.

"What are you doing here?" She smiled, with tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe it. It was Jin, she was seeing Jin. He smiled down at her, grabbing the sheet and covering her. She blushed pulling the sheet to her tightly. Jin blushed for a moment too, it was awkward.

"How did you get here?" He asked wondering if her journey alone had been unsafe and bad. She smiled looking down to her legs. After only six days apart, she got Jin back. Destiny made it happen, but what about Mugen, did this mean she would see him too. She looked back up to him, his eyes filled with concern. She didn't answer him, and he worried that something had happened to her. Her eyes filled up with tears again, making it even more worrisome for him.

"Did you get hurt Fuu?" He asked leaning closer to her, his expression demanding to know. He was concerned and upset. He didn't want to hear that she had been hurt or even worse, but her tears and silence was bringing him to bad conclusions. Fuu nodded side to side, smiling and wiping her tears.

"I'm fine Jin. I'm just really happy to see you." She smiled. There was a long silence between them as they sat there across from each other, knees inches apart from touching. Jin really missed her, missed her constant talking, singing, her giant appetite, all the things that made him feel less lonely. Fuu missed him too, even though he was silent all the time, he was always the one who ran after her; made the most attempt to make sure she was rested.

"Jin…" She smiled looking back up to him. He was stern again, that trade mark expression that she never got tired of.

"I'm really glad to see you." She smiled brightly. Jin smiled to her, his eyes lightening up.

"Me too." He replied back in a small whisper.

………………………………………….

"HEY, don't make me break your legs." Mugen shouted pulling the fish merchant by his shirt. He was demanding payment of the tax he owed. Behind him were 5 of the magistrates men.

"Here…" The man stuttered handing over the money to Mugen. He smirked throwing the coins over to the men. He left the man standing there thankful he was still alive. The men walked behind Mugen, following his lead everywhere. He stopped and looked over to the ocean, it was colourful under the sun set. He had not seen that shade of orange since his journey. Those few days when he almost died. But it was Fuu who found him, and saved him. He smirked to himself, swearing in his mind for still bringing her up. Why did everything he did remind him of her. It was bothering him too much, and if he didn't stop, his temper would set off in a mad spiral. During the day, he couldn't count how many times he thought of Fuu and occasionally of Jin. He wondered what they were up to, but he remembered that he didn't care. He smirked leaving the sun set behind.

He met up with Koroso at the brothel, he was fondling a woman as he lazily sat and drank. Mugen took a seat down in the large cushions and drank a cup of saki. He was feeling tense and he couldn't figure out why.

"I'm going to get some dinner." Mugen blurted out, quickly getting up and leaving. Koroso followed feeling bored of the woman.

"I was getting hungry too." He smirked shoving the woman away. They were silently walking the busy streets, people were still out, laughing and playing. The air was cool and crisp and had it not been for Koroso's company, Mugen would have appreciated the feeling. It was still early for dinner but Mugen could eat anytime. When they got to the restaurant they saw the boards of wood covering the entrance. Koroso twitched with anger.

"What the hell is this!" He shouted as he busted down the boards, alarming Shiro and Aki. They didn't expect the men to get there this early. The sun had not even completely set yet. In a panic, Shiro quickly ran out, humbly lowering his head to Koroso and Mugen. Koroso shoved the man over, angrily growling at him.

"Forgive me sir, but I didn't know you would come so early." Shiro tried to explain trying to balance with his hands clasped together. Koroso nodded his head in displeasure. Aki was watching from the kitchen, wanting to help her husband, but how. Koroso pulled the man by the front of his shirt to face him. The old man was trembling, his old eyes begging not to be harmed.

"You didn't know! Since when did I need to give you a time for my arrival!" Koroso shouted at him, shaking his bones. His men were not there with him, but having Mugen there, relaxed him. He had no need for anyone else to protect him, and the old man was an easy target. He shoved the man on to the table, taking his sword out. Mugen had a stern expression on his face, but sat down at the table with his eyes closed. He didn't want to get involved. Shiro with worried tears filling up in his eyes looked up to Koroso as he grabbed his weak arm. Aki gasped and ran out to plead with Koroso but he only shoved the old woman to the floor. Mugen opened his eyes, looking straight, he knew that the woman was shoved. Shiro begged for Koroso not to harm them and apologized madly.

"This will teach you to talk back to me!" Koroso shouted with a twinkle of evil in his eyes. His grin was so large, that the edges of his lips could have stretched out and touched his ears as he readied to slice off the old man's arm. Aki gasped, Koroso laughed and Mugen closed his eyes again.

The clang of sword hitting sword forced Mugen to open his eyes to see Jin stopping Koroso's blade from contact. Mugen's eyes widen, surprised to see him there. Jin was mad, and he flung the confused leader back, sending him to the floor. Mizu knelt down helping his mother to her feet. She was crying and clutching on to Mizu's shirt as she looked on in horror and relief.

"You bastard! Do you know who I am?" Koroso shouted picking up his sword again. He felt embarrassed and defeated as Jin sheathed his sword and helped the old frail man behind him. Jin's face was stern and he didn't move his icy gaze from the young killer. The silent tension was driving Koroso insane. Mugen laughed under his breath, his eyes closed, facing down at the table. He realized something, when he saw Jin, that his destiny brought that silent samurai back. Maybe it was because they agreed not to kill each other. He opened his eyes, Jin looking back at him with a small smirk. They both knew what the other was thinking.

"So here we are again." Mugen smirked still sitting. Koroso was annoyed and confused, he wanted to know why Mugen was not attacking Jin and killing him off. Jin smirked gently pushing the old man behind him towards Mizu.

"Yes here we are." He replied. Mizu, Aki and Shiro looked back from Jin to Mugen, not sure what to think. Silence fell over them again, and Jin had closed his eyes. Suddenly Mugen leapt into the air for the attack, but as quickly as Mugen came, Jin was just as quick to attack back. They were now in a heated fight, Koroso smiling as Mugen fought the dark haired samurai. Fuu had closed her ears and closed her eyes. Jin had pushed her into a pantry like room where food was stored, telling her to stay put as he went to help Shiro. Fuu couldn't hear anything solid or recognizable, but she could hear fighting and the sharp noise of swords hitting. She closed her eyes tightly, picturing Jin up against a large crowd of Koroso's evil men.

Mizu pulled his mother and father back into the kitchen, urging them to stay back as he watched Jin fight Mugen. They were both equally fast and sharp in skill. They moved quickly, darting all over the restaurant trying to get a hit. Koroso soon realized that Mugen was not winning and even seemed to be struggling. The two fighting men stopped, swords still in hand, breathing heavily and smiling.

"You're still pretty fast." Mugen smirked.

"So are you." Jin replied with a faint smirk. Mugen sheathed his sword much to Koroso's surprise.

"What are the odds…" He said under his breath, turning the other way, ready to exit. Koroso looked at Mugen, angry and confused. Jin sheathed his sword as well and looked at Mugen's back, knowing very well what he was about to say.

"That we should meet so soon." Jin finished, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Mugen smirked, looking over his shoulder slightly. He walked out of the restaurant, not sure what to do with the moment. He felt happy that he saw him. His old companion and friend. His first real friend. Koroso sharply looked back at Jin, outraged with what he saw. He ran up to Mugen, pulling his shoulder back.

"What the hell was that?" He shouted. Mugen quickly pushed Koroso's hand off of his shoulder, angered that he was touching him. Mugen didn't say anything to his face, he turned around looking at the road of ahead of him.

"I'm not going to kill him …yet. I'll get my chance to kill him, but it's not today." Mugen smirked. He thought back to when he first met Jin, and the circumstances of them traveling together. It was Fuu's fault that he didn't kill him, and he hated that about her. But there he was now, ready to fight in the restaurant but he choose to walk away. Was it really because he would fight later…or was it that he didn't want to kill him. Koroso stopped for a moment to think about it, and than he realized what Mugen was planning.

"OH I get it, you want to kill him when he least expects it." Koroso laughed patting Mugen on the back. He liked Mugen's attitude but he still wanted to know something.

"You look like you are familiar with that man" Koroso added with a sneaky smirk. Mugen's face became more aggressive looking and he was ready to turn around and tell the young man off but something caught his eyes. The back of a young girl as she ran out of the alley way and up the street. He was shocked, stepping back a step as he watched her figure disappear.

"Her kimono is different…." He said to himself. Koroso looked over to the girl who ran until she disappeared, and smirked looking back up at Mugen.

"What?" He asked.

"….Nothing." Mugen whispered angrily. He wanted to hit himself over and over again for the way he reacted. He thought he saw her, and his heart stopped for a moment. He was secretly wishing that it was her. He stretched, thinking back to Jin. It was really strange to see him there. He had not seen him for 6 days, he thought it would be a lot longer before he saw him again, maybe 6 years; but not 6 days. He quietly walked with Koroso until other men joined them. Embarrassed by what happened at the restaurant, Koroso urged they not speak of it to the others. Mugen shrugged and left them to go to his home and bathe. He needed to relax his tense muscles, and his mind.

……………………………………………..

It was good to see Jin again, and it bothered that he missed him. He laughed at how destiny played with them, making them see each other like that after such a short time had lapsed. He made note that Jin's moves had improved some how, maybe the separation made his senses more alert since he was alone. He sighed, getting out of the bath. He wondered if he would see Jin at the restaurant again tonight when he went for dinner. But he would have to go to the brothel to see Koroso first. He was really starting to hate that punk kid, but as long as he got paid, he didn't care.

"That guy…" Mugen smirked thinking back to Jin as he dried himself. He wondered what he would say to him if he did see him again. Since the time of separation till now was short, he pondered if there was anything worth telling him about.

………………………………………………….

It was good to see Mugen. He had not changed even a slight bit. But what changes could be made in just 6 short days. What happened to their plan to separate and go their different ways. In one quick day, he reunited with Fuu and now Mugen. He wondered if Mugen knew that Fuu was here too. He smiled to himself, feeling bigger. He knew that Mugen would be jealous when he found out how he met up with Fuu. Of course he would never show that he liked seeing Fuu like that, it felt gross in some way; but he was after all a man. Mugen too, would certainly never show how jealous he was when Jin got close to Fuu, and he could sense that Mugen saw them that last night before they parted. Fuu had confided in Jin and even cried gently in his chest for a long time, he knew that Mugen didn't like it and probably thought about pulling her away from him.

"You…." He whispered. He was glad, that he saw them again. But one thing he realized was, that Mugen was obviously working for Koroso, making him a temporary enemy. It may even come down to killing him too when the battle began. He looked out to the streets waiting for Fuu to return from home. She had left Momo-san in her room, sleeping; and she needed to get him back. He moved his eyes up to the darkening sky, feeling a strange tingle in his chest. He looked back to Mizu, Aki and Shiro sitting and talking at the table; perhaps it was not a good idea after all, to let Fuu go alone.

I hope you liked it.


	6. Just Mugen and Fuu in a room

Thanks to all for the reviews! So I've decided to make this story into a lemon LOOL- but I'm gonna have tact and nothing vulgar Like it should be.

Chapter Six: Just Mugen and Fuu in a room.

Mugen didn't rush to meet with Koroso, he really didn't like that annoying punk's company. But he needed a night at the brothel to calm his tense muscles. He put on his regular clothes, no amount of money would change his style and his attitude, especially for someone like Koroso. It was now dark, and very little people walked the streets. A few were going to get last minute additions to their dinner from a couple of popular tea shops and the rest just loitered. Mugen shook his head smiling at the odds of seeing Jin again, he looked up to the sky wondering if the odds were with him to see Fuu. He hit the side of his own head with his sheathed sword.

"Baka, stop thinking like that." He continued to walk towards the palace Koroso lived in, under his father's protection.

"Yo, I've been waiting for you." Koroso smirked with his men, waiting patiently outside the gates. Mugen matched his smirk.

"I didn't know I was a baby-sitter too." He mocked. Koroso should have been upset, but he needed Mugen to be happy, and knew that one wrong word; and he would leave. He noticed how much his own gang improved trying to match Mugen, they all viewed him as competition and wanted to carry the same rank.

They started to walk back to the restaurant, Koroso decided to ignore the events that took place there earlier, because he knew that Mugen would take care of it. Shiro and Aki were there to greet them, already placing utensils on the tables and tea. They both smiled, bowing their small old bodies to Koroso and Mugen.

"Please sir, forgive me for my misbehavior earlier." Shiro apologized. Koroso placed a gentle hand on the old man's shoulder, surprising him. He grinned and waved his hand, dismissing him.

"You're just lucky that I like your cooking so much." He laughed sitting down at his table. Mugen was looking towards the kitchen wondering where Jin had run off too. He smirked realizing that he was probably just drifting by the town and was probably already gone.

'That lucky bastard.' Mugen thought with a grin. His meeting with Jin was short, but fun. He got a chance to spar with him and said his goodbyes once again. He wondered when he would see him again, if at all. He started to drink his cup of saki trying to stop his thoughts from racing in his mind. The top of his concern was seeing Fuu again. That girl annoyed the hell out of him, with her constant complaining and non-stop talking; but now that she was far away from him, he sort of missed her. His eyes narrowed when he realized that he thought that, and without thinking he angrily drank the saki from the pot. He needed to drown her, drown her in alcohol so that he could live normally again. Koroso laughed at Mugen watching him drink madly. The men applauded loudly and drank too.

Dinner was served and eaten, and one bye one, the men started to leave. It wasn't clear if they could walk all the way home, they were so drunk, but they were going somewhere. Mugen was drunk, his plan to drown Fuu worked and he wasn't thinking about her anymore. He was instead, very happy, incredibly drunken happy as he and Koroso, shoulder to shoulder, skipped to the brothel.

"Man this is great. Tell me Mug- hiccup- Mugen, you like young girls uh? –hiccup" Koroso asked waving his arms pointlessly around as he talked. Mugen was equally crazy, his smile was weird and strangely large as they arrived to the brothel.

"You're right, young girls are good." He laughed patting Koroso on the back. The brothel keeper welcomed Mugen and Koroso and offered his regards as he helped them to their rooms. Koroso had a surprise for Mugen and only the keeper knew about it. Before parting with two very busty women, Koroso winked at Mugen.

"You have fun man. You just go crazy with her okay." He said stumbling slightly. Mugen's smiled changed a little, suddenly he was sort of worried. When the keeper helped him to his room, he demanded tea; and after the keeper poured some for him in a cup, Mugen drank from the pot. The keeper's smile twitch watching Mugen regain some of his sense.

"I have a special young lady for you sir. Koroso-sama picked her just for you." The keeper was grinning wickedly. Mugen became very excited about his surprise, and in anticipation, pulled off his shirt ready to get wild. He heard kicking and muffled screaming as two large men walked into the room with a young girl in their grasp. Mugen smiled, the girl was tied up and her mouth was covered with fabric, he couldn't see her face, but he knew he would enjoy this. The man threw the girl forward inches away from his feet. Mugen smiled rubbing his hands together. He liked her small figure, he would be able to toss her around, all over the place.

"Enjoy sir." The keeper grinned sliding the door shut. The girl sat up on her knees, as Mugen sat up. He was going to lean over and force a kiss when she looked up to him. Their eyes met and shock stunned them both silent. Everything was quiet, nothing could be heard as they starred at each other. Mugen's lips twisted in panic.

"Fuu…" He blurted, looking down to her teary eyes. She sat up properly feeling better about her safety. Mugen recovered from his shock, and now he was mad.

"Still getting yourself into these kinds of situations uh?" He mocked noticing Fuu's angry eyes. She was trying to yell back at him, but her mouth was still covered. He smirked again, this time untying the fabric from behind her head. As he leaned over her, her head pretty much rested on his shoulder, he felt strange; like he wanted to hug her. Quickly he untied her and moved back to sit.

"Could you untie the rest of me?" She was upset but happy. Mugen grunted and pulled out his sword, she gasped in horror. Her eyes bulged out in comedic circles as he struck the ropes. She sighed relieved when she realized that her arms were still attached to her body. Mugen sat back down watching the girl pat her arms happily. She was there, in front of him and yet he hated looking at her. She turned around still sitting and facing him. She was really glad to see him, and surprised.

"Mugen?" She asked smiling. He looked back down at her with no sign of happiness.

"Is it really you?" She asked, her eyes filling up with more tears. This had to be the strangest way to meet people, but she was glad she got kidnapped and taken here; she got to see Mugen. Seven days now, and she had reunited with Jin and now Mugen. She was very happy. His dynamite smirk came back.

"No it's a ghost." He motioned in a creepy ghost voice and waved his arms loosely. She was just too happy, and without saying a thing, she leapt into his arms, cuddling into his chest. The surprise hit Mugen hard and the world around him disappeared as he felt her against him. She smelled nice and he could hear her soft sobs.

"I'm so glad to see you Mugen!" She cried, holding him tighter. Mugen didn't know what to do, so he looked defeated and only put a hand on her back as she cried annoyingly on his bare chest.

"Ah, do you have to cry!" He angrily whispered.

"Of course you baka!" She yelled back, hitting his chest with a weak fist. Mugen leaned against the wall and let her continue to hug him. She was sitting in between his legs, cuddling his chest like she really missed him. Why wasn't he pushing her away, she was driving him insane. She had tortured him by coming into his mind at all times of the day and now here she was, in the real.

"Stop your annoying cry!" He barked down at her head.

"Well excuse me for being happy to see your ugly face!" She shouted back looking up at him. And 3, 2, 1-

"You stupid bitch, why do you always have to be so emotional!"

"Shut up your ugly baka!"

"No you shut up!"

"NO YOU SHUT UP!"

"Ahh SHUT UP YOU STUPID BTICH!"

"NOOO YOU SHUT UP YOU UGLY MONKEY LOOK-LIKE!"

"Sir is everything alright?" The keeper asked standing outside the door. Mugen quickly looked over to the door and narrowed his eyes, he knew that if he rejected Fuu, the keeper would toss her to somebody else; and all the men were very drunk. They wouldn't spare Fuu, she was young and innocent; something they would all dive at.

"It's fine." He growled throwing a cushion towards the door.

"Don't disturb me again." Mugen shouted back. Fuu seemed a bit worried when she heard the keeper and had expected Mugen to let her go, or maybe threaten the keeper to let her free; but he didn't do that. She looked up, standing up with him. He was quiet. Fuu looked at him, trying to read his face. He opened his eyes again, walking closer to her. Fuu didn't move, she trusted Mugen, after everything he had done to save her. She felt his hands on her shoulders, with his eyes closed. He looked peaceful and gentle, something she had never seen. Fuu was waiting for him to say something, she couldn't stop admiring his handsome features, why didn't she see it before. He leaned in, closing the gap between their faces. Fuu was becoming nervous and turned pink trying to pull back.

"….Fuu…" He whispered in the softest breath. Fuu's eyes opened a bit more and she turned her head slightly to hear with one ear.

"BAKA!" He screamed forcing her to fall back down. He was laughing at her shaking her head and angrily starring back up at him. She was just getting up when he noticed the bruises on her legs. His expression changed, he was serious. Fuu stood up to him shouting at him, but got nothing. He pulled her arms, looking at them and than slightly pulled her kimono.

"What are you doing!" She shouted trying to push him back. She looked into his eyes, he was seriously in mad thought.

"Who hurt you?" He growled in a deep low voice that shook her insides. She was getting scared. He still had her by the forearms piercing a whole in her head. She blushed a little in worry. Fuu didn't respond to his question only making him more upset.

"The bruises on your legs and the one on your collar bone, who did it?" He asked again, this time more loudly and way more ticked. Fuu swallowed feeling hot under his gaze.

"I don't know who they were…But I was walking when they got me." She was whispering feeling a bit scared of Mugen at that moment. She trusted him not to hurt her, but those eyes were starting to bother her.

"Stop it Mugen, you're freaking me out." She asserted, moving her eyes away from his. He realized how he was acting and let her arms go. He went back to the cushions he was sitting in and leaned against the wall. Fuu was left standing, wondering what he got so crazy about. She had bruises before, and he didn't seem to care.

"You won't be able to leave. You should just sleep here with me tonight, and I'll get you out of her in the morning." He said putting his head back against the wall. Fuu looked at his chest, the chest she hugged. Somehow, he looked built and very handsome, even though he was a low life. Rubbing her forearms that he had tightly held on to, she walked over to the cushions and sat a bit further away from him. There was silence between them, it was awkward for Fuu.

"It's funny uh?" She asked smiling, looking down her legs. Mugen opened an eye.

"Uh?" He said

"After such a short time, we meet again…don't you think it's funny." She giggled lightly. Mugen looked over to her completely straightening his head. This was what he missed. This was the girl that he tried to get rid of, and after successfully parting; here she was again. She was a burden to him, because he thought a lot about her, and it bothered him to feel like he liked her face. He should have admitted that he was glad to see her too, but instead he ignored and went to sleep. Fuu wasn't surprised that Mugen didn't show the same reaction that she did, she didn't expect it either. Jin was more the type who would show a little emotion every now and than, but with Mugen, it was always hard to ease up to. She sat there looking out the window shade she opened a crack for fresh air. The brothel smelled like saki and it was intoxicating her. She looked out to the red lights that covered this side of the town, and wondered what Aki and Shiro were doing.

"OH yeh. Mugen. Mugen?" She said trying to get his attention. But he didn't respond, he seemed to have fallen asleep. She slid over closer to him, too excited to wait till morning to tell him.

"Mugen? Mugen wake up." She said more loudly gently shaking his shoulders. But he kept sleeping against the wall, not the least bit disturbed. Fuu pressed her lips together angrily wondering what else she could do to wake him. She looked around the room trying to think of ways.

Suddenly she was suffocating him with a pillow. He was struggling to breath as she sat up on him pushing the pillow hard against his face with a large delinquent smile.

"Mugen wake up!" She shouted again. This time Mugen grabbed her arms and sat up slightly. She slid off of him quickly now that she had his attention. He grumbled throwing the pillow hard on the floor.

"You stupid bitch!" He shouted angrily facing her. Her eyes were closed and she was flashing him an innocent smile. He was grinding his teeth, with his fists ready to punch.

"I wanted to tell you something really important." She smiled using her hand to knock on his forehead, only escalating his temper. He twitched wanting to pounce her and slap her for waking him up like that.

"Couldn't it have waited till morning!" He shouted back grabbing a pillow to suffocate her with.

"Oh gomen gomen. But it's important." She smiled waving her hand gently in his face to calm him down. Mugen liked that smile, even though he was mad. He wondered if it was just impulse to be mad first; he didn't really want to be mad at her. He sighed loudly and sat up waiting for her to tell him.

"Well what is it?" He growled rolling his eyes.

"I met Jin too, in fact he's staying at the same house as me." Mugen already knew that Jin was here, but he didn't know that he had already made contact with Fuu. He looked sharply at her, feeling jealous that the silent samurai was living with Fuu alone.

"I know, I already met him." Mugen spat not really interesting in Jin and hated that Fuu thought it was important enough to wake him up for. Fuu was surprised that Mugen had made contact with Jin, and she didn't even know.

"Oh?" Fuu said looking at Mugen. He felt her eyes on him, and he looked to her too. They stayed there for a moment in the dark room, alone looking at each other. Suddenly Fuu broke the silence.

"Ahh he didn't tell me he saw you?" She whined upset that Jin hid information like this from her. Mugen's eyes rolled annoyed, he grunted and fell back on the cushions. He heard footsteps and noise coming from outside his door, and he wondered what was going on. The men were riled up, and too drunk, they were now just roaming into different rooms and doing what they wanted. Fuu heard the noise too and stared at the door wondering if people were fighting. Mugen suddenly grabbed her forearm, surprising her.

"It'll be better if you stay close, those men are drunk and they'll do anything; especially an annoying breastless girl like you." He snorted turning over to his side, his back to Fuu. She blushed a bit upset and not really knowing what to do. If she stayed on the futon with him, it would be like sleeping next to him. The noise of glass breaking and doors being ripped up where echoing in Fuu's mind and she was starting to get a bit scared. She looked over to Mugen's seemingly sleeping body, and she sighed. Crawling next to him, but making sure not to touch his body, she laid down. It was comfortable and warm. She pulled a sheet over her and relaxed, it was just one night.

'This feels so weird..' she thought in her head as she heard Mugen's deep breath. She hid her mouth in the sheets closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep. Mugen could sense that Fuu was trailing off to sleep, he could hear the men also outside the door, causing all sorts of trouble. He knew that if any one of them walked in here, he would not spare one.


	7. The Trio: Bad Guy

Heloo again. So how is it going so far? Good..I'm good too. LOL Thanks for the summary tip by the way to that one reviewer I hope it gets me some more readers

Chapter Seven: The trio: Bad guy

Her eyes fluttered open in a sleepy haze. She wanted to keep sleeping but she knew she had to get up. All the booze she smelled some how made her feel woozy, almost feeling like she had drank all night too. She felt soft firm skin under her cheek and her hand, and she rubbed her cheek a little against it, feeling warm all over. She had expected to get cold during the night, but she wasn't at all. He opened his eyes too feeling a small ball of warmth in his arms and on his chest. Not really wanting the sensation to fade he didn't move a muscle as he yawned to the morning light.

"AAAHHHHHH!" They screamed jumping apart. They were horror stricken. Fuu had large bright eyes with little tear circles at the edges as she looked at Mugen. He was also very surprised but acted more repulsed.

"Oh geez. Baka!" he shouted getting up and putting on his shirt. Fuu was embarrassed and equally disgusted by her situation. She stood up fixing her kimono that had slightly shifted while her sleep. She was flushed pink from all the intoxicating booze she inhaled all night and slightly dizzy from it all. But mostly she was grossed out with how close she was to Mugen and how they were locked into each other. It played in her mind and she shook her head so hard it could have twisted right off.

"No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no….." She said shaking her head, trying to spin out the memory from her brain. Mugen got annoyed and told her to stop that, or he'd have to slice off her head for her. Fuu grunted and turned facing her back to the ruffian male she slept with.

"BAKA!" She shouted turning sharply to stick out her tongue, and turning back around avoiding his gaze. He couldn't help it, but a smile cracked and it worried him. Maybe he liked it like this. He had never spent the night with a woman alone, and not had his way. He was close to Fuu, had her in his arms, all wrapped tightly to him; and yet nothing happened and it still felt good. He could've done what he wanted, he was certainly stronger than the girl, and it would have been legal of him; but he didn't.

'What the hell is wrong with me.' He thought ruffling his hair. He wiped his face with his hands and gave out a loud sigh. Fuu was still looking the other way, not feeling anything more than extremely embarrassed and dizzy.

"Come on." He blurted out from nowhere leading out the room. But instead of opening the door and walking out, he stopped and looked down. Fuu looked to him from behind, wondering why he had stopped.

"This isn't going to work like this" he said turning around to look at her. She was perplexed and almost started to whine when he pulled her over his shoulder. She gasped punching and kneeing him trying to get down. She was growing mad with all his quick un-announced moves.

"You baka, stop that!" He shouted maneuvering so that her hits didn't get him. Fuu tried to look over to see his face, but only saw the back of his head and her bum.

"Baka, if you're mine, they won't put a finger on you!" He shouted pinching the side of her stomach. She screeched hitting the back of his head with her left shoe.

"Stop calling me baka, BAAKKAAA!" She shouted back, hitting his head again. He was growing real annoyed with her, but instead of yelling back at her, he slid open the door. It was still early, and no man had got up to leave for their homes. Mugen didn't make an attempt to sneak out, he walked passed the keeper and smirked at the ladies.

"I'm keeping this one with me." He snorted as he left the brothel. The keeper wanted to urge him to stop and not take her, but he didn't want to get sliced up by the man even Koroso was trying hard to please. He kept walking with Fuu on his shoulder, until he was able to blend into the forest area. He placed her down gently, which surprised Fuu. She was bracing for hard impact with the ground. Mugen, like usual, looked cool and unbothered by anything or anyone.

"Where'd you say you lived?" He asked getting ready to take her to her new home, where she was living with Jin. It annoyed him that Jin met her first, that knowing Fuu; hugged him too. And understanding Jin's quiet calm nature, he probably hugged her back. He thought about those things as he followed Fuu to her house, she was talking but he couldn't hear her. He was too consumed in his angry thoughts. He had more reason to kill off that guy. That's when he stopped. He looked at her, talking away, smiling away like usual; and he liked it. He narrowed his eyes, infuriated by this feeling. He promised to himself that after he delivered her, he would not see her again, he would completely erase her from his mind.

"Mugen? Mugen? MUUUGGGEEENNN!" She screamed into his face, causing him to fall to the ground shocked and disturbed. He was in deep thought and she had forced him out of his trance in the most un-pleasurable way.

"Why you little" He started, showing his fist close to her chin as she stuck out her tongue. If it had been any other girl, he would've, but he just couldn't do it to this one. He relaxed putting his arms back to his side.

"We're here." She smiled running off to the direction of her new home. She was almost out of the forest when she felt a blade come inches behind her back. She froze as did Mugen, since the blade was meant to slice him. Mugen grinned. Jin came into the morning light covering Fuu's body from Mugen's sight. His eyes opened wide in shock and he looked back at Fuu who was trying to stop him.

"So it's you again." Mugen smirked stretching out his arms. He should have guessed that the silent samurai hadn't left, he was probably staying back to help the rebels fight. Jin sheathed his sword and smiled at the low life in front of him.

"When she didn't come home last night, I went looking." Jin started as Fuu came forward so that she could see both her former body guards. Mugen didn't like where Jin was going, but he smirked as if he didn't care.

"I should have known that you found her." Jin closed his eyes and opened them again to look at Fuu, who was confused. Mugen turned his head the other way, not making eye contact with Jin.

"She was brought to me. It's lucky for her, I don't like breast-less girls." Mugen grinned hitting all the right nerves on Fuu. She twitched angrily with a vein popping out of her forehead.

"BAKA!" She hollered, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Jin gently smirked, the type of smirk that was seductive and mysterious; unlike Mugen's face, he had grace. Fuu looked back at each one and than smiled looking down to her feet.

"We're all together again. The three of us." Her eyes were getting watery. She was very happy to see them both again, she wondered if this was all part of destiny, for them to always be together. But as a trio what would they do, they didn't have any exciting adventures or missions to accomplish. They were just normal people now with no purpose to life other than to live. She couldn't say much, what could she say. Jin closed his eyes and nodded agreeing, and even though his meeting with both companions were strange and one-in-a-million type of situations; this was only temporary. Soon he would fight Koroso and his army, probably end up killing Mugen too, and than he would continue on with his lonely self for three years until Shino was set free.

"Feh!" Mugen spat looking like he always did, like he didn't care. He was surprised though, by the fact that only after 8 days, they were together again. What was destiny telling him. It was impossible though, for the three to always be together. He was a low life criminal, Fuu was a young woman who would probably in a couple of years marry; and than there was Jin- and there was nothing he wanted to do with him.

"Mugen." Jin interrupted. Mugen looked side ways to the samurai, he was stern looking; more serious than before.

"Are you supporting Kao's government?" Jin asked. Fuu was surprised and looked at Mugen with large eyes, hoping that he would say no.

"I'm not supporting anyone, but I am getting paid to kill." Mugen grinned as he shifted to face Jin. Man to man. He wanted to send him the message that if he was on the rebels side, he would die.

"Mugen, how could you help those guys!" Fuu demanded angrily. In the time she had been with Mugen on her journey, she had thought that it had changed him, but she saw it did nothing.

"So you're teamed up with them! Koroso and his bad men!" Fuu demanded again. Mugen snorted at her questions, looking very casual.

"I'm not teamed up with anyone. I just get paid to kill. The perfect job for me." He smirked. He knew that it was hurting Fuu to hear all this. And in some way he never wanted to go to Koroso's side, but this is what he was; this is what he always was. A low life, an untamed dog who killed. Fuu was increasingly getting upset with him, and her eyes were glassy. Jin sighed.

"Very well." Jin smirked crossing his arms on his chest. He had expected it from Mugen, it had happened like this before; where he was on one side of the gang and Mugen on the other side. Fuu looked distraught. After meeting up in the strangest way, they were all going to part again, well at least Mugen. He was on the bad side, the side that had kidnapped her and taken her to the brothel. And even though, she was glad to be abducted because she got to meet Mugen again, but she didn't know, he was one of them.

"They're horrible people. They even took me to the brothel!" Fuu exclaimed surprising Jin. He looked down to her wondering if she had been taken.

"What?" Jin asked demanding to know exactly how the story went. Fuu blushed madly covering her mouth. Mugen laughed cracking his neck.

"They kidnapped her and brought her to me, as a present. But they didn't know I didn't like breast-less girls." Mugen grinned only ticking Fuu off further. She turned red and was ready to swear at Mugen when Jin grabbed her arm. She looked up to him, his eyes were stern and serious; wanting to know if she had been forced. Fuu blushed even more mind reading what he was thinking.

"AHH NOO, that didn't happen!" Fuu screamed feeling hot. Jin let go of her arm and looked back at Mugen. If he had not forced her, why didn't he bring her home last night. Why did he wait till morning. Mugen could feel his cold eyes on him and could also hear the un-asked question. He turned to him and gave him a large smirk. Jin realized it than, that Mugen could not just walk out with Fuu without killing off a few of Koroso's men. He didn't want Koroso finding out who Fuu was and why he had gone to that length to protect her. And it was his side that Mugen fought with. Jin smiled again.

"I see." Was Jin said. Fuu wasn't catching on, but was having a lot of bad thoughts of Mugen. Her eyes were narrowed and after 20 seconds of silence lapsed she stomped her left foot hard on to the ground.

"That's it!" She shouted catching both the young men's attention. Fuu was growing in mad frustration and she grinded her teeth pointing a finger to Mugen.

"I won't believe in you anymore!" She shouted and stormed off to her house. She slightly tripped but retained her balance as she faded into the forest. The two samurai men were puzzled and kept staring at the area she vanished into.

"What's with her?" Mugen asked annoyed with the girls erratic behavior. She was always like that, he had forgotten how much it bothered him when she did things all of a sudden without explaining anything. Jin sighed looking back at Mugen.

"Are you going to continue with them?" Jin asked seriously. He didn't want Mugen to take what he was asking lightly. Mugen glared back at Jin, and for no reason, he thought about how Fuu could have hugged him; if it was a tight hug like with him or just a loose hug. He snorted pushing away that feeling.

"Yeh." He grinned, his body language was casual but he was being serious, this time one of them would die. Jin gave a short smirk.

"Very well. Until we meet again." Jin said and walked away. He knew that the next time could be on the battle field, where either he or Mugen would die. Why did it always happen to go this way. Mugen was always on the side that matched his criminal habits, and only once did he side with a noble cause, and that was done by obligation. But that was how Mugen was, a free dog to the end. Mugen smirked and left the other way, not looking back once. He was feeling confused for the first time, about the decision he made. He was a bad ass, a criminal and low life dog; with Koroso was where he belonged.

…………………………………….

Fuu ran back to the house, out of breath. She was mad at Mugen for where he was going and what he was doing with his life. She thought that the trip had changed him, soften just a little the rough edges of his heartless side. Or maybe she gave him too much credit, she did that often with people, give them too much trust. She looked down to her feet walking closer and closer to the house when she bumped into a hard chest. Coming out of her thoughts she looked up to see Mizu.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked holding on to her shoulders gently. He was concerned and worried, the expression on her face was incredibly sad and upset. And she had been missing for the whole night.

"Fuu-chan, Jin and I have been searching for you all night, what happened to you?" He asked letting go of her shoulders. Fuu blushed gently and moved her gaze away from his handsome face. She never saw a man this cute.

"Fuu-chan, are you okay?" He asked again, worried by her silence. He was starting to think something did happen to her, but she sported him a happy smile.

"No, I'm fine." She looked back down to her feet, wondering if she would ever see Mugen again. Or if he would just forget about her and Jin, and the journey they were on together. Jin had walked to them, looking his usual self, Fuu couldn't tell if something had happened or not. She looked to him as he walked up to the two.

"I guess you must've found her Jin." Mizu smiled assuming that Jin had done the rescue. Fuu was about to correct him when Jin jumped in. His eyes were closed and his expression was unsatisfied.

"Yes. We should get inside." He sternly said walking into the house where he was greeted by Shiro and Aki, who were joyous with the news of Fuu safely coming home. Her adopted parents were so happy to see her, and they hugged her tightly. Aki had little tears fall down her old wrinkly face as she looked deep into Fuu's eyes. It felt nice to have people who thought about her and cared for her.

"Fuu-chan we are so glad you are alight." Aki smiled giving her another round of tight teddy bear hugs. Shiro stepped back and looked down to Fuu's legs and noticed that she had bruises, he couldn't tell if they were serious or large, her kimono covered it mostly. He looked sharply up to her, worried that the young girl had been forced. He looked over to Mizu who also noticed the bruises.

"Fuu-chan..are you hurt?" Mizu asked in deep worry. He had barely known the girl, but he cared. He cared for all people and especially respected woman. Fuu smiled and nodded yes, still holding on to Aki. Mizu looked back to his father as the two women walked inside the house. He would ask Jin about it later. Right now, she needed to eat all the wonderful food they made for her.

OOHH am I evil or what! Lol But don't worry, it all falls together.


	8. No Hello's

Helloo people! So here is Chapter 8…I guess you already knew that, but it's good to have useless information sometimes…somehow.. LOL ENJOY! Big thanks to the reviewers!

Chapter Eight: No hello's.

Fuu had taken the longest bath she had ever taken in her life. She could have fallen asleep in the tub but her mind was so active. She wondered if it was all a dream, that she was with Mugen alone in that room. He was different, but some how still the same. She didn't want him to fight Koroso's battle, and nor did she want to loose either him or Jin. They were so dear to her. Why did she have to meet them again, she was fine with her goodbyes and ready to start a new life. Sure she would want to see them later down the road, but why now. Why only after 8 days of separation were they together again.

'But Mugen's on the other side…'She sadly thought. It was only her and Jin who were together now, and even Jin would fight in the battle; and if he lived he would go away again. She wondered if there was some way for them to all live together happily, like a normal family. It was no use though, that could never happen.

"Fuu-chan? Are you alright?"Aki asked knocking on the door gently. Fuu smiled, she liked hearing Aki's voice, somehow her old aged tone soothed her.

"I'm fine Aki-san." Fuu answered back. Aki didn't ask to come in, instead she trusted that if Fuu needed to take things off her chest, would come to her. She could tell Fuu was like that, a girl who liked to share feelings but at the same time; keep them to herself. She had waited so look to tell Jin and Mugen who the sunflower samurai was, and even longer to tell them that her mother died and she was alone. Aki left Fuu to enjoy her bath.

She walked back to the men who were seated down eating lunch. Jin ate quietly not speaking about his thoughts. He was madly worried for Fuu last night. So worried, that he could not sleep without getting her back. He had thought of worst case scenarios, like rape or murder and what he would do if those things came up. If she was raped, he would marry her, and forget Shino, and hope that she would forgive him. If Fuu was murdered, he would give her an honorable grave and visit her resting place often. He was relieved that none of those things happened.

"Jin." Mizu broke the silence as Aki came to sit down and join the men. Jin looked up acknowledging Mizu's call.

"Was Fuu-chan hurt?" Mizu asked, he didn't know what he was so concerned about her safety, couldn't figure out why he needed to know if she was hurt or not. Ever since he had met her, he had thought about her, and in his dreams he would picture her smiling at him. Jin looked confused by his question, it was obvious that she was safe.

"What do you mean?" Jin asked. He knew that Mugen would not stoop low to do something to Fuu, after all he was not that kind of man. He was a murderer and probably would have forced any other girl, but Fuu meant something to him; he could sense it. Mizu blushed a bit and took a bite of his rice before explaining.

"There were bruises on her legs…" Mizu didn't want to say such things in front of his mother, he felt that it would upset her and make her cry for Fuu. But he needed to know if Koroso's men had done something to her at the brothel Jin said she was in. Jin's eyes narrowed. He had not seen any bruises on her because he was too busy with Mugen. But what if something had happened to her, what if Mugen really did force her and she was hiding it in shame.

'No, it couldn't…' He trailed off. He was quiet and said nothing as he got up and started to walk towards the bath where Fuu was drying herself off. The members of the household got up to ask what he was doing.

"Jin, what are you going to do?" Mizu asked not sure what Jin was doing. He thought that Jin had known about the bruises, but now he wasn't sure. Aki tried to stop Jin from walking in on Fuu, she even pulled his sleeves. They were all very confused by his actions, and through it all, he maintained his mysterious cool.

"I'm not going to harm her, but I need to see something." He asked closing his eyes, feeling slightly gross. But in order to decide conclusion, he first needed to interrogate Fuu and see these bruises. If they were bruises, where did they come from, what type of bruises were they, were they forced; or mutually accepted. He didn't want to think that Mugen had done something to her, but he couldn't be sure until he talked to Fuu. And he wasn't going to wait and ask to see her legs. Aki let her grip on his sleeves slide and she looked back to Mizu and Shiro walking to her. Mizu was about to follow Jin and stop him, when Shiro grabbed his arms. His old face, looked quiet and gentle, but his tone was stern.

"No, let him. There is a bond between them that only they could understand and accept." Shiro said and Aki agreed. Mizu felt panicked. Was Jin going to demand to see her naked and examine her body. He pictured it in his head, and suddenly a gush of blood streamed out of his nose. His parents stood there a bit shamed with little tear drops hanging down their heads. Aki slammed her shoe at the back of his head, for thinking dirty things. He fell comically to the floor stuttering his apologies.

Jin had walked to the bath. He was looking at the door. Behind it was a naked young woman, only 15 years old that he would be walking in on. He was 20, well beyond her senior. He had said to himself that if she had been forced, he would give up Shino and marry her; this was his life he was deciding. He needed to see it. Suddenly he opened the door catching the girl partly dressed in her kimono, revealing only her shoulders and one of her legs. She gasped as Jin entered. He didn't shut the door behind him, he didn't want that sort of privacy. Fuu blushed madly with large hysterical eyes.

"Jin! What are you doing?" She screeched quickly straightening her kimono. This had been the second time he had walked in on her. At least this time, she was mostly dressed. Jin's eyes narrowed with dark anger. He had seen the bruises Mizu spoke of, and one more on her collar bone. He had given Mugen credit for rescuing her, but had he known that the dog did something to her; he would have finished him off there. Fuu was starting to panic slightly, not sure what to think about his angry gaze.

"Jin?" She asked hoping to get a response. She had this sinking feeling that he was mad at her. He closed his eyes, bowing his head slightly from looking directly at her.

"Answer truthfully." He said not moving a muscle. Fuu was becoming increasingly anxious about what Jin was going to ask about. She worried that he found out that she had slept in the same futon with Mugen. The image replayed in her head for the split second Jin was quiet.

"Did he do something to you?" Jin asked firmly. He moved his eyes back on her, warning her not to lie. It was imperative for him to know the truth. He never lied to Fuu, and expected that the person he risked his life for, would not lie to him. Fuu redden looking to her feet feeling very gross. It was like answering to a father. She never knew what it felt like to have a father question her about her dealings, and right now Jin was giving that vibe.

"Answer me. What did Mugen do to you?" He asked in a louder voice. To make her more uneasy, but to give his demand more seriousness, he stepped closer to her. Her hair was wet and now soaking her kimono. She turned red.

'What's he thinking!' She screamed in her head feeling very uncomfortable. Here she was trying to relax after a hectic night, and than a emotional straining morning; and now he was asking her crazy questions.

"He did nothing to me. Why would you even ask a silly question like that!" She shouted, her face ablaze in red humiliation and nervousness. Unluckily for her, Jin was very in touch with people's emotions and inner thoughts. He took a few more steps closer to her, forcing her to back up a little. She was worried that he could see through her upset expression and see that she was hiding something.

"I asked for the truth." He unsympathetically voiced. Fuu chocked a little on her breath, she had never heard a tone like that from him before. He was actually very mad. She swallowed hard, feeling her spit get locked in her throat. She coughed a slightly, putting her hands to her chest. Jin's eyes widen a little feeling like his credit's to Mugen were flawed, and he really did something to her.

"I was walking back to the restaurant when a few men attacked me. I tried to get away but they were too strong and they tied me up and hit me once… They took me to Mugen's room, I didn't know I would see him there… I didn't even know he was here..." Fuu didn't make any eye contact with Jin, and as much as she wanted to know what he was thinking, she was still too afraid to look into his eyes. She could feel his gaze on her. Jin was piecing it together now. She had gotten the bruises from the men when they tied her up. And they would bring her to Mugen's room because they were trying to please his taste.

"They men were all very drunk and they were running all over the place causing trouble. Mugen thought it would be better to stay back… the night. And…" Fuu blushed, looking further down, feeling a bit shameful. What did happen. How did she end up cuddled up to him like that. She hated Mugen, the way he teased her, his smell; and all his other characteristics. So why did she agree to sleep next to him, why didn't she fight about it like she would normally. Maybe she wanted to be close to him.

'AAAAHHHH gross!' She screamed in her head. When her eyes opened she was semi strangling Jin. He wasn't very pleased looking and was very suspicious about what she was thinking. She blushed, freeing him from her weak grasp. She looked very dumb smiling hysterically.

"What happened next?" He demanded stopping her from her creepy smile. She looked side to side, wanting to escape. Jin held her in his scary gaze, his eyes were almost sparkling. His thoughts were going nuts in his mind. He wasn't sure if Mugen had done something to her or not.

"Ah..well um…he told me to stay close…and so I was sleeping ..close to him…." Fuu was stuttering and pausing a lot as she spoke. Jin's eyebrow shot up in annoyance.

"We were sort of on the same…futon…and I woke up… in his arms." Fuu closed her eyes tightly feeling very weird and embarrassed. Why was she telling him this much. Jin was annoyed and horribly upset with Mugen. He had in some ways taken advantage of Fuu, by asking her to stay with him during the night. Although he knew his reasons for delaying Fuu's return, he didn't like her sleeping like that with him. He had sensed it awhile back, that perhaps Mugen felt something for Fuu, but his criminal attitude and no-shit persona in combination with his ego; would never let him admit anything to her. It was than, in his annoyed state, he realized something. Mugen had his chance, it would have been very easy for him to force himself on Fuu; would be easy for him to get away with it too, but he didn't. Instead he protected her in his way and brought her home. Fuu was getting even more nervous with Jin's silence. But suddenly a small smile cracked on his face. Fuu waited in anticipation for what he would say next.

"I see." He said keeping his eyes closed as he turned from her. He was relieved that he barged in on her while she was bathing, it made her more likely to confess whatever she was hiding, being in a vulnerable situation. She twitched a little annoyed with Jin's crazy ways. But smiled when he shut the door behind him and left her alone.

"Thanks for worrying Jin." She whispered. It was something she should have said to him before he left, but some how the words didn't get out until after he left. Jin was always there for her, worrying for her, trying his best to keep her safe. She didn't know what sort of bond she could officially label her relationship with Mugen, but she knew she could give Jin a title of someone who was family.

………………………………………………….

Mugen didn't care one bit that he was going to the restaurant where he would probably see Jin and Fuu. Koroso was with him along with a handful of his men who had loitered around all day doing nothing interesting, except regular business. There had been some debt money to collect from some men who gambled away their wives and daughters. He had no respect for men like that, but didn't show his disgust. When they arrived to the restaurant, it was already full of some of Kao's men, who were already eating and getting drunk. They had not spotted one rebel since their last battle. Thanks to Mugen's sharp skills, they were all dead; at least that is what they concluded. There was time now, to do what they wanted to do, be reckless and ego centric.

"Good evening Sir's." Shiro smiled welcoming happily the men. Mugen looked from the corner of his eyes to see if he could spot Jin's figure in the kitchen somehow, but did not see him. He also kept an eye out for Fuu, and didn't see her. He closed his eyes taking a chug of his saki, thinking that they had probably left. Somehow he didn't believe that Jin had packed up and left town, they had unfinished business, and now that they were on opposing sides; Fuu could not complain about them fighting. But what would happen to Fuu if Jin died, Mugen thought for a moment. As much as he hated it, he saw that perhaps there was a close bond they shared. It was probably because Jin was more sensitive to her, defiantly a lot nicer than he was. After all, she met him first and was living in the same house. He was up last night searching for Fuu. There was care in his eyes for her.

'Danm it to hell…'He whispered in his mind. He hated that silent warrior, maybe more jealous than ever. Why couldn't he have this relationship with Fuu. He smirked realizing the answer. It was because he was a low life from Ryuukuu, a murderous criminal; and Jin was an honorable samurai from a dojo. He couldn't offer Fuu anything more, than a hectic life of death. Jin could offer her a husband's dedication and honor her with a proper life and maybe even have children. He was so disgusted by his thoughts that he was now in the mood to kill. He didn't care who it was, it just had to be somebody.

"Here you go Sir" Aki smiled placing a tray full of food in front of Mugen. She could see he was mad, a dog's temper flashing on his face, as if he wanted to roar. Frightened by his maddening expression, she left quickly to the kitchen. She whispered to her husband to pay close attention to the newest ruffian in Koroso's circle. It was than Jin entered from the back door putting his un used umbrella against the corner. He was with Mizu, who was wearing his fake mustache. Fuu was with them, but stayed behind and away from anyone's eyes. She didn't want to see Mugen, or be seen by anyone from his horrible band of men. She had no faith in him now, he was supporting the men who kidnapped her and put her up in the brothel like some object. And Mugen was still with them, he didn't go insane and kill them off like she had expected; instead he kept her there with him the night. She blushed thinking about how soft his skin felt, how hard and masculine his chest was and how strong his arms were around her. She was safe there with him, and didn't want to leave.

'What am I thinking!' She shouted in her head, coming back to reality. She sat quietly down on the small table in the kitchen, in the very corner where no one could see her. She could see Jin and Mizu talking, and knew that Jin was not happy about bringing her with them, but she couldn't stay alone at the house, she didn't want to. In some small way she wanted to see Mugen again, see if he would change his mind. She marveled when she would be able to speak to him again, if ever. She heard the drunken laughter of Koroso and his men, but did not hear Mugen. It was predictable that Mugen was not laughing, he was never like that. Or maybe he wasn't there. But judging by Jin's expression, Mugen was there. Jin looked back to Fuu, emotionless as usual. She couldn't read what he was thinking or what he was going to do.

Mizu helped with the cooking, as did she, still staying at her isolated table. Jin stayed close to her sitting at the table too, watching her make dumplings. He was impressed that Fuu even knew how to cook. His mind drifted to Shino and how they first met. She had given him a crash course in cooking eel, and helped him greatly that rainy day. If he had known that she was married and was being forced into prostitution, he would have taken her away that very moment. He closed his eyes, still alert of his surroundings, but submerged in memories of Shino. He had only spent one night with her, and that night would last him a life time. However, he wanted to see her again, be with her; laugh with her, see her all the time. All he had of her now, was just the memory of her face. It was this memory that would have to last him 3 years before he could see her. He was sad. His destiny was great, and led him to meet up with Fuu once again, but somehow push Shino away for now. Yet, the distraction was good. Being with Fuu for now, meant that he would not be lonely, and he would have new memories to carry with him as he waited for Shino. Time would go faster with Fuu. He sighed.

'If only it all could be the same again..' He thought. If Mugen, Fuu and him had somehow met before they sided with combating forces, perhaps they would have been able to live together as a family; at least for a short while. But he couldn't curse destiny, because it was destiny that brought them back together in the short time in the first place. It was strange, to meet the way they did. A small smile came to his face thinking about it.

"Jin? Jin? You alright?" She poked Jin in the shoulder waking him from his deep thoughts. Fuu was worried. His eyes opened to see Fuu covered gently in flour, her hair was messed up slightly; but in her eyes he saw concern. He smiled closing his eyes in silent grace. He nodded and hummed that he was fine, and only in his thoughts. Fuu smiled and went back to her work.

The night pressed on, and after serving them tons of food, saki, tea and water; they finally left. Mugen was one of the last to leave, somehow he felt that he would see Jin or Fuu pop out from the kitchen, but he never saw either. He leered knowing very well that they would probably not come to the restaurant, not after what they went through this morning. Especially Fuu, either she was still mad at him; or Jin asked her to stay back. Suddenly Jin walked out with Mizu helping Aki to clear up the mess Koroso's men left behind.

"Oh Hi Hi Samurai!" Koroso laughed drunkenly. Mugen wasn't bothered, but slightly content with seeing him. Jin turned around to see Koroso laughing like some drunk monkey with Mugen sitting next to him.

"You're lucky you know that. But you're luck's gonna run out soon. You're gonna die, you can count on it." Koroso laughed madly, his eyes bulging out his head. Mugen was growing irritated with Koroso's physco laughter and watched a couple of his men carry out the drunk leader. Mugen got up and stretched out his arms, grinning at Jin.

"Yo, where is she?" Mugen asked, trying to act like he didn't really care. But he wanted to know if she was still mad at him, he didn't know why it bothered him that she was upset with him; and he was only feeding his temper. Jin dejectedly smiled closing his eyes in silence. Mizu's eyes widen, shocked that Mugen even knew Fuu. His wonder was growing, he knew that Jin and Mugen already knew each other, and that Jin carried a friendship with Fuu; but what connection did the ruffian dog Mugen have with her. He looked back to the kitchen wondering about Fuu and her life's tale. Mugen watched Mizu's eye's path to the kitchen. He snorted and started to walk towards the kitchen.

"Don't." Jin said calmly. His eyes were still closed and he had this eerie silence around him, the same mystifying stillness he had always had. Mugen turned to him, annoyed that Jin thought he had that much command over him.

"Why? You afraid I'll take her?" Mugen grunted still grinning. He knew he came across as a monster, and it only strengthened his criminal aura, but he didn't like taking orders; especially from Jin.

"You'll put her in danger. If one of Koroso's men find out about your past journey with her, it will only do her harm." Jin said, coolly opening his eyes and facing Mugen. There was a long silence between the two samurai men as they tarted holes into each other's souls'. Mugen snorted again, finally heading away from the kitchen and towards Jin.

"I don't take orders from anyone." He grinned coming to face Jin. Mizu swallowed hard as the untamed samurai came before him. Mugen definitely had a eccentric strength that lingered all over him, and it wasn't his skill or his murderous smile; it was everything about him.

"But there's really no reason to see her. I don't care." Mugen spat with a fat smirk and left the restaurant. He wanted to see her, and he lied about it. His ego was a big part of him, and his confidence in what he was about would be damaged if he seemed too desperate to see the young girl. He hated her, and he said it over and over in his head as he walked further away from the restaurant. He knew she was there, and he knew that she knew he was there.

'What, did that line even make any sense.' He thought. She was there, in the kitchen, knowing very well that he was out there. Yet it made sense that she didn't come out and say hello to him. How could he say hello back to her. He had never said a 'hello' to her before. He was glad that Jin stopped him, if he saw her, he might have said hello. And saying that alone would make it difficult for him to go to the brothel.

He stopped in the middle of the road. He was only minutes away from the red light zone, where he would take a woman roughly over and over again until he had killed Fuu in his head. But it felt disgusting. He was filled with a sensation he had never had, shame. He didn't want to kill her, he liked her in his mind.

"DANM THAT BITCH!" He howled slicing a nearby tree into half. He didn't watch the tree fall to the ground, his eyes were fixed to the brothel. He was actually forcing himself to go to there.

"Hello, Fuu." He whispered. It was what he should have said when she was in front of him, but didn't. It was good that he never got to say it. She would landed herself in front of Koroso's horny gaze, and secondly; Mugen would have to slaughter anyone who looked at her like that.

There you have it folks, the end of Chapter eight….another obvious piece of information

On the next Chapter: I'm not telling :P lol heheheheheehe it's more suspenseful this way…hey put down the pitch forks my friends. Chapter Nine will be up tomorrow


	9. The Tale of Three

HI everyone! Super thanks again for all your wonderful reviews, OH and yes Lemon means 'doing it'--- I'm so embarrassed about saying the "s" word, how the heck will I ever write this LOL

Warning: Some spoilers to the series. You've been warned

Chapter Nine: The tale of Three.

They had all settled in for the night. Fuu was alone in her room, staring outside the window. Momo-san twisted in her kimono and jumped out onto her leg. He was looking at her, almost in wonder about what she was thinking of. Fuu had her eyes fixated on the large full moon, her eyes were sparkling in it's bright silver light; a small smile crept up on her face.

"It's strange uh momo-san?" She asked not moving her eyes off of the moon. The little animal stared at her with large black eyes.

"How can you hate someone so much, but still wonder about them this much?" She asked closing her eyes, bathing her skin it's the night's shine. It was very cool and serene in the area they lived in. No body was close by, which was why it was perfect for Mizu and others to hide in. Since the magistrate believed that Shiro and Aki had no living kin, and were old in age themselves, he never questioned them. It was peaceful there, without anyone there to bother them on a wonderfully calm night like this. She sighed, still thinking about Mugen. He had not changed one bit, but was not the same. He had his reasons for keeping her there that night at the brothel, and none of them were for her.

"But I guess there's no point right Momo-san, to think about all this?" She sighed again taking her eyes from the moon and back down to her squirrel friend. She laid down on her small bed on the floor, she was no longer thinking about Mugen, instead she tried to focus on something else.

"Fuu-chan? Are you asleep?" Aki whispered cracking the door open. Fuu sat up and smiled, inviting Aki in.

They sat with some tea and a dried potato snack. Aki sensed that Fuu was not the same since this whole mess had happened, and might need a female friend to at least take her mind off of things. Although Aki was greater in age and wisdom, she was still Fuu's friend, and cared for her dearly. She could see Fuu being her daughter.

Fuu smiled and started to eat the potato snacks as she drank some tea. It was silent between the two as they ate and drank hot tea. Aki even played a little with Momo-san as he jumped from Fuu to her.

"Where did you ever meet such a wonderful friend?" Aki asked with a large happy smile. Fuu wasn't sure how she met Momo-san, he was just always there with her ever since she was little. How old the creature was she didn't know, but she could always count on his help whenever he could deliver it. They made small chat when Fuu finally felt like opening up. She looked down to her cup as Aki poured her some more tea. The house was quiet, with all the males asleep. Aki couldn't remember the last time the house was this full of people. It was nice to have a large family like this.

"I met Jin and Mugen by chance. There was a big fight and both of them were going to get killed. I sort of saved them, but I made them promise me something." Fuu said in a soft tone. Aki listened carefully with understanding eyes. She was surprised that such a young girl like Fuu had been alone all this time, but didn't show it. She didn't want to remind the child how lonely she was.

"What was the promise?" Aki asked taking another sip of her hot tea. Fuu closed her eyes and smiled.

"I wanted to find the samurai who smelled like sunflowers.." She whispered. Aki seemed confused, she had never heard of such a thing. What did sunflowers smell like.

"Sunflowers? Who was he?" Aki asked politely. Fuu opened her eyes and looked to the moon again, still smiling. She was at peace even though he was executed in front of her. She still wanted to say so much to him after he said his final words, she almost wanted to block the sword that killed him with her own body. He left her and her mother alone, to face horrible problems without a man there to protect them; but even so, he was her father. And leaving them behind, he saved so many lives.

"He was …my father. But he's dead now." Fuu whispered. It hurt to have to recall such a memory, but there was relief. Aki didn't say anything but gave her a small understanding smile.

"I wanted to find him, yell at him, punch him. Mugen and Jin were my body guards on the journey to find him so that I could do those things. It was hard, there was a lot more walking, many times we had to stop in towns and make money for living expenses and food. We kept having to face other problems, like the yakuza gang and so many other things I had never expected I would have to face…" Fuu paused to take sip of her tea. Aki was at a loss of words. She knew that Fuu had been on a journey, but never knew that she was alone on such a large mission with two men who she didn't know; but had to entrust her life and safety with.

"Through it all, we came to understand each other, and as agreed after I got to my destination, we would go our separate ways. We separated on happy terms. If I didn't have them with me, I would never have had any memories of a life." She stopped looking down to her tea. There were little drops of tears slowly running down her flushed cheeks. She knew all along that because of Mugen and Jin she accomplished such an impossible goal, and because of them, she remained safe. There were so many nights alone under the stars that she wished that her journey would end soon and she would find her father, but when it was all done; the journey would end. Mugen and Jin would no longer be with her, travel with her. It was something she came to terms with and happily accepted. She knew that she would see them again some where in her life time, but to see them both now, was wonderful. What did destiny have planned for them, she didn't know.

"Fuu-chan." Aki whispered catching her attention. Fuu looked up with tears still coming down her face. She didn't really know why she was crying. Was it because she finally realized the impact the journey had on her, or was it her lonely life before she started her hunt for her father; or was it just out of happiness and sadness.

"There is never a chance meeting that hasn't had a purpose. Perhaps fate is telling you something. Maybe no matter what you do, you three will always be bonded to each." Aki smiled gently. The light from the moon hit her face just perfectly to give it a magical glow. Fuu thought about it for a moment. It did seem like destiny brought them back together, but for how long, after the battle between Kao's men and the rebels was over; they would all separate again. They could never always be together. Fuu started to get really sad again. Every positive she tried to think of always came with a negative. Aki could tell that Fuu had been through a lot in her short life, and had held up strongly; but perhaps she was becoming a woman now, and was realizing more about the world. Her feelings were strange and didn't make sense, but that was huge part of life.

"Jin certainly cares for you a great deal." Aki said petting Momo-san gently. The little squirrel had cuddled up on her lap taking a long nap. Fuu was not surprised the Jin cared for her, he had always been the one to go after her. On their journey when Sara had asked the impossible from her, to separate from one of them, it was Jin that ran after her. And it was Jin that she had to give up. Was it because Jin wouldn't take advantage of Sara, or was it because she wanted Mugen to be with her. She had even shared a deep moment with him before their final day together. Of course, it was Jin she met up with too, in the most embarrassing way. Fuu smiled thinking back. Jin was always looking out for her, and he didn't hide it.

"And that young man, Mugen." Aki said rubbing her chin in slight confusion. The man had protected Fuu on her journey, not laid one finger on her during the empty dark nights; and seemed to still have that connection, but he showed little of his worry for Fuu.

"He's violent, but even with his choice, he remains your companion as Jin is. Nothing he does now could sever this link." Aki closed her eyes, her expression was somber. Fuu had never looked at it that way. It wasn't the first time Mugen joined forces with the bad side, but he always came back.

'That's right….' Fuu thought. During her journey, when they had taken off on her, and she had been kidnapped and taken to the brothel, Mugen had signed up with the bad guys and Jin with the seemingly good guys. All three had met that instant at the brothel still fighting. Mugen put it the best, when he growled that 'no matter how far we get, this is our destiny'. More importantly, he came back, to get her. He stormed the brothel to get her. What possessed him to rescue her when he had blown her off? Fuu smiled softly, her face brightening. Mugen did care, but he just made it less noticeable.

"We all come to this world to make relationships. Fortunate for you Fuu-chan, you have two very good ones. Jin and Mugen." She started to giggle as she spoke.

"The best of both worlds if you will." She laughed softly. Fuu felt better. Everything that happened on the journey, time and time again, Jin and Mugen were always with her; and both showed her loyalty. Right to the very end, they both fought for her.

"Yeah, I am fortunate." Fuu smiled. All her worries had lifted, she was optimistic again. Fate had brought them together, parted them and brought them back again. No matter what happened now, she would trust that the three of them would always be together.

"Arigato Aki-san." Fuu smiled happily.

……………………………………………..

In the next room, Jin lay awake hearing the words that were shared between the old lady and Fuu. He always knew that they were companions, but he never realized the depth of their friendship. It was a chance meeting, and they could have missed each other instead of meeting. Mugen could have gone to another tea shop, and Jin would not have saved that man and taken money to eat at the tea shop. He and Mugen would not have fought each other, and Fuu would not have rescued them and locked them to a promise.

"Hmm." He smiled, closing his eyes. The same moon light that covered Fuu surrounded him. He was warm. He had been since the day he met Fuu and Mugen. The loneliness he denied feeling, was gone.

"It was Fuu.." He whispered very quietly so that walls could not hear. Both men had come into irreplaceable circumstances and because everything went perfectly; they met. Fuu had to do nothing, but meet them. It was fate that brought both men to her, for her to realize her goal and accomplish it. But it wasn't just that, other wise they would not have met again (or so soon), they were all meant to be together. Yet, how could they do that. They were together, but still apart. Mugen was on a side that paid him complete freedom, which is what he wanted. Jin would have Shino again and be with her. And Fuu…well other than to just live, there was nothing more for her. His eyes shot open in realization. He sat up, looking down for a moment with wide eyes and than to the moon.

"Fuu…" He whispered again. It was for Fuu, they were there for Fuu. Other than them, she had nothing else. He had never looked at their trio as a true family, how could they be; but it wasn't up to him to decide what family was. As much as he or Mugen would never admit, but they wanted the same. How could it all work though? Mugen was a free criminal spirit who roamed and killed recklessly when he saw fit. Jin was a silent man with grace who found love in Shino. Fuu was still young and kin-less.

'It all balanced…' He smiled to the brilliant moon. Because of their journey, Mugen was sealed to a promise giving him direction, purpose and true friendship. Jin found trust after a long time, and love for someone that he would give up his katana swords- his soul. And Fuu, she got her peace, but what was next for her. Without Mugen and him, she was alone again, no matter who she lived with. Jin smiled to himself not revealing his thoughts to even himself just yet. Perhaps he knew what was next, or maybe he was guessing. But for now, he would wonder.

………………………………………………

The moon was staring down at him, large and bright. It was like it was trying to keep him awake and think. Mugen was in his own home, looking out at it, laying on his futon. He had no woman, and nor did he bring anyone back with him. His expression was careless, but his mind ran a mile a minute. He thought about how things were now compared to when the three were together. He never had the company of family or true friends, so when he met Fuu and Jin, his attitude of not-giving-a-damn remained. But as the days progressed and he saw more and more of Jin and Fuu, he felt himself changing. He even thought that maybe he was not as criminal as he thought he was. Yet every now and than something would spring up to remind him of who he really was, his former pirate comrades showed it to him.

"Danm it to hell." He groaned closing his eyes still keeping his face to the light. The light gave him warmth, the warmth he had when he was with Fuu and Jin on that journey. He opened his eyes and sat up facing the moon, still looking down at him through the window. His eyes narrowed but he was smiling. He remembered, how worried Jin and Fuu had been for him when he almost died because of the pirates he rejoined. The people he grew up with in Ryuukuu betrayed him again, but Fuu and Jin did not. They searched for him, and Fuu cried for him. It was the first time, somebody had truly cried for him. He hated to feel it, but it felt good to have someone worry for him. He had never felt care from anyone and in return he never gave it back. But right down to the last moment, he worried for Fuu and Jin. He had been betrayed many times in his life, but Fuu and Jin had never and would never betray him; because they cared.

"Baka!" He shouted to the moon, angry that he was thinking of things like this. The journey was over, he was free from his promise, but he couldn't stop thinking about his companions, his temporary family. He leaned back on his hands, and sighed loudly.

"Feh! I don't care." He said to himself closing his eyes. He was clearly bothered. When did he start considering Fuu and Jin his family, people he might give a danm about. They were a hassle, especially Fuu. They had to stop so many times because of her, she annoyed him. She talked too much and ordered him around so much on their journey like she owned him. His eyes opened in shock.

"I didn't…." He whispered in horrible shock and realization. He had never taken orders from anyone, and would slice anyone who tried to give him a command. But he listened to her, each time she whined and ordered him to do something; although he complained, he did what she asked. When she commanded him and Jin to get jobs for the ferry, he went to find money, without thinking. He listened.

"That bitch." He growled realizing that she changed him on that journey. How many times did he jump and rescue her without thinking, it was reflex for him. But how could he, he hated that girl. He sat up properly, shaking his head. He stopped closing his eyes. She listened to him too. She trusted him to protect her, and when he was in dangerous situations she was always loyal to both him and Jin. After all, she didn't want to leave when she thought Mugen would be killed by her captures, it was that day he showed the extent of his care. He told her to go, go see the samurai that smelled like sunflowers and leave him behind to face certain death. He smirked.

"That baka." He whispered into the air. She was worried for him too, and if he didn't yell at her to leave, she would've stayed. After they separated, they met again, and now they were together; but still apart. He wanted to see her again, see Jin again; on good terms. To laugh and scream at Fuu, to threaten Jin with death and fight with him; just like when they were traveling. But they couldn't be like that.

"I don't care." He murmured and fell to his futon, sighing heavily. He looked to the moon one last time before his eyes closed. The warmth still around him.

Okay, so this was a more slow chapter, but it sets things up. See you in the next chapter!


	10. Attack Plan

Hello again, wanna let you guys know a little secret…I don't own Samurai Champloo, I know I know, I really shouldn't have said anything, but it's for the public's own good. PS: Aki does know that Mugen is Koroso's army because he's always with him at the restaurant…remember the little fight scene between him and Jin at the restaurant

Here it is: Chapter Ten….hurray for useless information! '

Chapter Ten: Attack Plan

"What is it?" Koroso asked his father as he stepped into the large open chamber. Mugen leaned against the wall, looking uninterested as usual. He didn't sleep well last night, his mind would not stop, no matter how much he forced himself.

Kao stood silent and stared out to his incredible garden smiling.

"We have learned that the rebels are still planning to destroy my ownership of this town." Kao said in a deep low tone. He didn't seem angry knowing that the rebels were still very active. Koroso looked back at Mugen with a large smile.

"No matter, we'll kill every last one!" Koroso laughed much to his father's pleasure.

Mugen kept his eyes on Kao, and examined his body language. He was a calm man who had mastered manipulation of people, of course his bloody ways was ultimately how he gained power; he was still a very educated person. Two maid girls came into the open room with trays of tea, they had set it down to serve when Kao kicked the tray, surprising the girls.

"Leave." He demanded in a growl. The girls didn't want a second to pass, they quickly jetted out of the room and away from any trouble. It was routine to serve tea when Koroso came to visit his father, but today, Mugen could tell Kao was in a bad moon. Even though he smiled, he was worried and angered by the strength the rebels had. Mugen smirked.

"We need to plan properly if we are to win this war Koroso. I want heavy security around my home and lands. I also want men to patrol the town and the outskirts to weed out any hiding rebels." Kao looked to his son and Mugen.

"I want them all dead." He demanded. Clearly, he was troubled by the rebels and the fact that no matter how many they killed, more and more young and old men were standing up to fight. Even some women had volunteered to lay their lives down just to rid of the magistrate. Mugen was impressed by the rebels insistence, and how, even with such small numbers; they were bothering Kao this much.

Koroso bowed to his father and was about to exit with Mugen when Kao called for Mugen to stay. Koroso looked back at his father, unhappy with his liking of Mugen, who didn't even try to impress Kao.

"I need to discuss somethings with you." Kao said in a calm voice, that didn't sit right with Mugen. Although reluctant, but powerless, Koroso left the chamber with Mugen leaning against the wall opposite Kao. There was a small silence between the two men as Kao prepared to sit and watch his garden in peace.

"Whaddya want?" Mugen asked impatient. Kao smiled devilishly, he knew what kind of creature Mugen was, the type who jumped and killed anything in sight. He needed the ruffian to smooth out his edges and become more tactful if they were going to use him properly in their fight.

"Where did you learn to fight?" Kao asked trying to assess Mugen's credits.

"What's it to you." Mugen asked back with a large smirk, he could already tell what Kao was trying to do. He could feel it, the stern man's need to tame him. But Mugen didn't angrily swing out his sword, instead he wanted to see how this would go.

"The rebels have been a nuisance to me since the day I came into power…I want them all dead. Don't spare one, but I don't want my last son being killed." Kao looked out to his garden watching the sunlight shower over his flowers and plants. He worked delicately on them, weeding out the old magistrate's flowers to plant his own. Mugen's smirk grew larger.

"I will pay you double if my son lives." Kao closed his eyes, almost meditating. He knew very well that Koroso was a spoiled child and a horrible fighter. Everything he gained was because of his father's blood shed, and he wanted to protect that.

Mugen nodded and promptly left the chamber.

…………………………………………………

Fuu was hard at work kneading the dough. Aki and Shiro were also busy at work, preparing for the night's crowd. Thanks to Jin's presence, they all felt a bit safer. But Mizu and Jin were going to leave tonight for the camp far outside the town's borders. It would be a day's walk, and in order to make it safely without being caught, they would leave under the night's blanket. Fuu, although happy, was still worried about Jin and Mugen. She didn't want them to fight, it was a mystery how they were able to pass up the chance to murder each other at the end; but this time she knew that one of them would die.

"Fuu-chan, taste this. Do you like it?" Aki asked with a pretty smile. Fuu became very happy when she saw the shrimp skewers in front of her. She slurped on the stick until all the shrimp were in her mouth, and she started to chew like a happy starving chipmunk. She was making delicious noises and saying something that was incomprehensible.

"I guess she loves it." Shiro smiled, slightly twitching at the girls crazy behavior. Aki giggled gently looking at Fuu continue to eat the rest of the skewers when Jin walked in. He acknowledged Shiro and Aki, but when his gaze fell on Fuu, he was comically twitching to see her gorging herself on food. It didn't surprise him to see her like that, it had been something he had grew to accept when he was on the journey with her and Mugen. They fought like mad, eating all the time. She clearly had a bottomless stomach, that could never fill.

"Here Jin, you have some too." Aki smiled offering him a plate full of skewers of shrimp as well. Jin thanked the old lady and went to sit next to the ever weight gaining girl. She was powdered in flour and her mouth was puffed out, but she was still very pretty. He had never stopped to admire Fuu's strength and beauty. She was alone and bravely went out to fulfill her goal. The edge of his lips curved very subtly He started to eat his food, he couldn't remember the last time he had eaten a meal this wonderful. He would miss this while he was away with Mizu to orchestrate a plan. He looked over to Fuu for a quick glance, and wondered if she would be safe. He knew that Mugen probably gave up on seeing her again, but he wondered if some other mess could come her way.

"Fuu-chan would you like some more?" Shiro asked putting more skewers of shrimp on a plate. Fuu's eyes bulged out with happy tears spinning at the edge of her eyes. It was cute, and Jin smiled gently at her joyful response.

…………………………………………..

Mugen was walking along and he stopped at the restaurant. He was at least 10 feet away and not moving any closer. Why did he walk there, what was he doing. He continue to stare at the restaurant with angry eyes. He was mad at Fuu, for making him feel this way. He liked being a criminal, that's who he was, a murderous criminal. But what she said to him before she stormed off that day, made him unsure of his decision. What was so wrong with her not believing in him anymore? He tried to not let her words affect him, but it was all he thought about among other things. Since when did he become a man with so many opinions. He kept his eyes on the restaurant door and than he heard it, her horribly annoying laughter. He smirked.

"She's eating." He said to himself. He looked so stern but he was feeling very high spirited now. His eyes closed. He wanted to go inside, he wanted to see her, and tell her off; slap her maybe. But he didn't. Instead, his shadow moved away and he was no longer in front of the restaurant.

……………………………………………….

The night air was crisp, more fresh than normal. Aki felt pain in her joints and predicted that it would rain soon. Fuu was amazed by her many talents, but worried about her pain. Shiro tried to send the old woman home, insisting he would be fine on his own, but Aki didn't want Fuu exposed to the men's eyes when they were drunk; she couldn't risk that happening. Fuu smiled at her concern, and cracked a deal with her. As long as Aki promised to take regular breaks during the night, she could stay. Aki agreed.

"Jin, are you going to stay with us until they leave?" Shiro asked frying fish. The smell was amazing, and it was destroying Jin's stern demeanor. Since he met Shiro and Aki, they had cooked not one thing he didn't like, and he wasn't fond of squid. But, the way they made it, was delicious; with lots of extra love. He nodded to Shiro's question, taking a seat at the table watching Fuu strain the noodles. She had learned fast and was getting very good at cooking. He thought back to his happy memory when Shino and he cooked together, talked to each and slept together. He missed her, but tried not to think too much about her, if he did; his mind would shut down.

"Hey Jin, when will you come back than?" Fuu asked looking back at him watching her straining away. Jin closed his eyes again, humming that he was not sure. Fuu was examining his face, he looked very peaceful but worried. She wondered what he was worried about, and lost in her train of thoughts, she got too close and yelped in sharp pain. Aki and Shiro turned quickly to see the young girl clutching her finger, with a hilarious pained face. Jin shot out of his seat with not so big eyes. He knew it was coming, a accident where Fuu would burn herself.

"It burns…." She cried. Shiro and Aki smiled at the display as Jin put some cold water in a bowl and walked to her side. She was trembling with burning pain in her finger, as Jin took her small hand and put it in the bowl. Immediately, Fuu felt relief and sighed.

"You should be more careful next time." Jin said leaving her to hold on to the bowl with her hand submerged in the water. Her smiled twitched, she was clumsy.

The men were starting to fill up the humble restaurant, more than usual. Typically only Koroso's men came in to eat and drink, and maybe a handful of Kao's men, but tonight there was a heavy presence of Kao's men too. Aki and Shiro wondered what this could mean as they peered out to the growing crowd.

"Come to think of it, I saw a lot more guards today patrolling the town than normal." Shiro explained rubbing his chin. Aki went back to the pots and started to dig out the rice into bowls.

"They are getting ready." Jin said softly from his corner. Fuu, Shiro and Aki looked to him not looking the least worried about the increase of security.

"What for?" Fuu asked hoping that it had nothing to do with a battle. She knew the chances of Jin saying 'just for the heck of it' was slim but there was still a chance.

"It seems Kao must be worried about the rebels ability, and has stepped up security. He must be preparing for an attack." Jin calmly got up and walked to the gap that separated the kitchen from the restaurant where the men were eagerly waiting for their saki and food. Aki pushed past him with a tray full of rice and food. She needed to get it out there before they became angry. Jin looked to the crowd when Mugen walked in with Koroso not so far behind him. Koroso seemed to be heavily surrounded with Kao's men instead of his own. Jin's eyes narrowed.

"Protecting him." He whispered. He knew the best way to disable the magistrate, was to kill his awful son, and that is what he and Mizu would plan tonight after they left. Mugen wasn't bothered by Jin's gaze and Jin wasn't bothered by his. They had a silent understanding, respecting the others decision to do what they wanted to do. Jin smiled and turned back around away from Mugen's eyes.

"Lots of saki tonight old lady!" Koroso hollered at Aki as she quickly dashed inside the kitchen. Her joints were still hurting, but she maintained a good grip on the tray. The night was still pretty clear, but brooding clouds were rolling in. She rushed back out with a pot full of saki that Fuu handed to her.

"Jin, what's wrong?" Fuu asked looking puzzled as she saw him walk straight to the back door. He wasn't leaving, he was just standing there. He didn't say anything to her as she walked to him. He closed his eyes when a small smile came to his face. Fuu waved her hand in front of him a few times before getting back to work. She figured that Jin was meditating …in a very strange way.

The demand for food and saki was large and although Shiro always cooked food well in advance during the day, and was still cooking now; he was falling behind. Men would leave and more men would come, some with women from the brothel being forced to dance for them as they ate. Fuu was disgusted by the display and at one point wanted to storm in there and shout at each one. But she knew that she would only end up being taken to the brothel too. Aki was growing more and more fatigued by her pains that stung her whole body. A light shower started to fall, forcing people to quickly do their tasks and race home.

It was getting really late, and they were still drinking and eating.

"We're almost out of saki." Fuu exclaimed opening the large pots that they kept the alcohol in. Aki and Shiro gasped, worried that the men would cause a fuss over this. Jin volunteered to go to the nearest tavern and get more, Shiro gratefully handed him a bag full of money, and off Jin went. Fuu encouraged him to hurry back, and she raced back to frying fish.

"Where's my drink!" Koroso screamed throwing his cup against the wall. Shiro panicked and quickly sent Aki with the last pot of saki for the nasty man. Aki was struggling, and Fuu could see it. Her hands and legs were trembling badly trying to suppress the pain. She worried for her, and as Aki walked out of the kitchen, Fuu snuck a glimpse out at the men. They were laughing madly, teasing the women that danced for them and drunk. Her eyes followed Aki's trembling body to Koroso when her hands gave in and she was going to let go of the tray. Panicked, Fuu didn't hear Shiro call out for her in horrible worry. She dashed to Aki's side and held up the tray and helped Aki to her knees.

"Aki-san, are you alright?" Fuu asked putting the tray on the ground. Aki was wincing at the pain in her legs and arms as she tried to get to her feet. Koroso pulled out his sword in rage and sliced the table they were eating on. Fuu and Aki looked up in a gasp.

"What the hell is this!" He shouted looking at his pot of saki on the floor. Fuu tightened her grip on Aki as she tried to cover her with her body. Shiro ran out saying his apologies. He kneeled down before Koroso a few feet away from Fuu and Aki, hoping that he would calm down. Koroso's angry eyes changed to a lustful smirk as he moved his gaze from Shiro to Fuu.

"OH." He grinned staring at the young girl, holding on to Aki tightly.

"Fuu-chan, please leave." Aki whispered in a sad old voice. Fuu felt like Aki had aged suddenly when she looked down to her pale face. Fuu didn't move, she wasn't going to let Koroso bully them in fear anymore.

"What is your problem, it's in the pot, it hasn't spilled!" Fuu shouted back looking up to the intoxicated monster. He grinned hungrily at Fuu ignoring her sentence.

"Little girl wants to play?" Koroso laughed frantically as he stepped down from the table area and towards the huddled women.

……………………………………………….

"You." Jin said as he came closer to the restaurant to see Mugen sitting outside in the alley way. Mugen stood up and looked up to the samurai. He was serious looking. Jin was carrying a few bags of saki, but knew he would drop each one if Mugen pulled out his sword.

"I just came here to tell you." Mugen stared firmly as he walked a few steps closer to Jin. Mugen looked like he had been in deep thought, and finally came to a conclusion.

"Hmm." Jin nodded with a unyielding expression, waiting for Mugen to continue. Mugen looked straight into Jin's eyes. The light shower, was now turning into hard rain, and was soaking both men. It became very silent between the two as they starred harshly at each other.

"No matter who dies, no hard feelings." Mugen said with a large grin. He meant to be more compassionate but that wasn't his style. And that's why he and Fuu always got into fights, he made it a point to make her feel bad. Jin wasn't surprised that Mugen came there to say that to him, in fact he had expected it.

"Agreed." Jin replied slightly smiling at his former companion. Mugen felt like he was sharing a heart felt moment and it made him uncomfortable, he felt like he was exposing himself too much.

"It's not like I care or anything." Mugen said yawning as he started to walk away from the alley way. The rain was really started to come down, sending everyone running off to safety. Small fits of lightning illuminated the sky as loud crashes of thunder rang in their heads. Suddenly they heard Fuu scream. Mugen sharply turned around as did Jin.

"Fuu" Jin whispered alarmed. He let go of the bag's of saki and headed to the back door. Mugen followed. He didn't know what was going through his head, he shouldn't have been running to save her, but his body couldn't be controlled. Jin was the first to run in and examine the kitchen empty of it's chefs and Fuu. His eyes widen as he shot into the restaurant area to find Aki and Shiro begging to bring back Fuu. Koroso was gone along with Fuu, but his men were still behind taunting the old couple.

"Stupid old hags! Let go of my leg!" Shouted one of Kao's stronger men as he pushed the old man back. He pulled out his sword and aimed a hit when he felt sharp pain in his stomach.

"What the…" He looked down, and saw a sword sliced into his belly. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell dead to the ground. Jin kept his stance but pulled his sword from the bloody stomach, he welcomed anyone else who felt like dying with his unforgiving gaze.

"Jin, Jin, he took Fuu." Shiro begged as he and Aki struggled to get up. Jin scanned the door, Koroso's only exit with large maddening eyes. Mugen heard the old man, and in his frustration was going to run off when one of Kao's men grabbed him.

"What are you doing, you have to stay back and help us kill them!" His shouted loudly tightening his grip on Mugen's arm. He turned quickly to the man and without a word sliced him. The man fell to the ground with a blood curling cry. The other guards gasped in shock, Mugen had killed one of Kao's guards.

"Hey." Jin said looking at Mugen before he dashed out the door to rescue Fuu. Mugen turned to him with a determined smirk.

"You stay here with the old geezer and his wife." He turned to the door again.

"I'll get her back." He growled and dashed out. Jin smiled, feeling his credit to Mugen was not enough, he deserved more. He also knew that his assumption was correct, Mugen did feel something for Fuu, and maybe now he could admit it.

Some of the men twitched in fear and ran out of the restaurant to get more help, but some of the more ego-centric guards stayed back to fight. They grinned wildly, almost drooling on the fresh prey Jin; who quickly cautioned the old couple in his care to stay in the kitchen.

"I'm gonna pay you back a thousand for killing my friend!" The man was clearly from Kao's army and charged at Jin with great speed, but his speed did him no good; when all Jin had to do was cut. Men after men charged at Jin, and he only fought them off killing each one. Aki and Shiro held on to each other, fearing the worst had come, and after this, life would change completely.


	11. She's with Me

I wanna say a BIG thankx to pimptroyce for all your wonderful comments- it helps me sleep at night No seriously, thankx. And of course to the other reviewers- I love you guys soo much man! group hugg--- that was scary. But I'm okay now, just something in my eye.

Chapter Eleven: She's with me

Mugen ran, he knew exactly where a sick degenerate like Koroso would take a young girl. He was growing mad at each passing second as he rushed, he growled taking out his sword and swinging the hard rain away from his path. Today he would kill that punk, he knew it.

"That bastard!" He screamed as he knocked down the large doors to the brothel area. The guards, keepers, customers and prostitutes looked on in horror as Mugen sliced away at anyone who attacked him.

"You! Where is she?" Mugen screamed pulling the small male keeper up by the front of his shirt. He was going to be gentle about it, but when the small man didn't reply immediately, Mugen pulled him off the floor, frightening him.

"What girl sir?" He stuttered as Mugen brought his sword closer to his throat. He smirked like crazy looking up at the small man at his mercy. The guards poured in from outside trying to strike Mugen, but he was too fast and skilled of a fighter; and he wildly swung to kill. Finally when 15 or more guards stopped dead in their tracks after meeting with Mugen's sword, he pulled back into his grasp the small keeper.

"Ahh please please, don't kill me. I'll tell you anything just please don't kill me." He begged like a dog awaiting execution. Mugen demanded again.

"The girl with Koroso, where is she!" He screamed. The worried man hesitated, if it had been anyone else Mugen was demanding, the keeper would have blurted her location out; but this was Koroso, the magistrate's evil son. Mugen waited for a moment to pass as he watched the man decide feverishly in his mind on who's hands he wanted to die from.

"TELL ME!" Mugen shouted shaking the helpless man.

"She's up there, in the last room down the hall. He's with her now." The man quickly answered back unable to think properly. Mugen smirked, he knew that Koroso would not stay in his usual room, because he knew that the samurai from the restaurant would try to follow him. But Mugen was the one who was here to rescue Fuu, not Jin.

"That bastard better not have touched her!" He shouted.

……………………………………….

Jin was being attacked from every corner, he was skilled in swords, better than most men in his young age group. Even with his small space and lack of light, he was able to get accurate hits on his attackers. More and more of Kao's men rushed into the small restaurant. It was getting crowded, and Jin needed a more open area to fight properly. So he jumped on to the wall, and quickly jumped on the tables, skipping outside; confusing the guards. He was outside in the rain, with his sword ready for blood as the army quickly came outside. They were feeling hesitant to attack Jin, and he sensed their fear.

"Hmm." Jin whispered waiting in silence. The rain was the only thing he chose to hear, he ignored the panicked rush of citizens running to safety after seeing the men rush out of the restaurant. The air was cool, and it refreshed his senses, he was more awake now.

AAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Kao's army screamed as they darted towards the samurai. Jin didn't move and nor did his expression change as the army swung their swords trying to kill him. Jin had his eyes closed, he focused on their steps and their breathing and not their screams as he plunged his swords over and over in their chests. The rain was cleaning the stains of the battle when Jin finally stopped, he let one man escape with his life. He knew that this man would report to Kao, and that's what he wanted.

"Jin! Are you alright!" Mizu shouted running out of the restaurant, his sword in his hand. Jin could tell that the young rebel leader had been running like the wind to get to him, to help him fight. Jin closed his eyes thinking about his killings, it was necessary, they attacked him first; he attacked no one. Mizu arrived to Jin, looking down to the 30 something bodies being washed in the rain.

"Where is Fuu-chan? We have to go after her!" Mizu shouted against the noise of the hard rain and thunder. Lightning flashed perfectly on time as Jin looked up and opened his eyes. He was calm.

"He said he would get her back." Jin said walking to the restaurant where Shiro and Aki peeked out of. Jin was soaked to the bone, and Aki gave him a small dish towel to wipe the water from his face. Mizu didn't understand what Jin was talking about, and his concern was completely on Fuu.

"Who is going to bring her back?" Mizu whispered as he slowly walked inside. It would not be long before more of Kao's large army showed up, ready to slaughter. They would rest for now.

…………………………………………

"Get away from me!" Fuu shouted pulling her kimono over her shoulders. She was flushed with fear and rage. She had been fighting off Koroso successfully, but he was becoming more and more aggressive in his advances. He grabbed her by the forearm before she got away again. She was weaken from the hits she had been taking since she got to the brothel. She tried to escape and he pushed her down again, hard. She fell wincing at the pain in her cheeks when she met the floor. He didn't wait, he quickly ripped his shirt off, and pounced her. Fuu was still fighting as best as she could, but he slapped her each time she was getting a bit free. She was finally slipping away from the emotional and physical trauma. Koroso had her wrists pinned as he hovered over her small beaten body. Even with the pain in her cheeks, legs and arms; Fuu fought away her blurry vision and continued to struggle.

"HELP ME!" She screamed, but knew it was useless, she had already screamed many times and no one came to aid her. He was inches away from her face, his body pressed against hers. She could feel his breath on her cheek, smell the saki on him and see the madness in his eyes. Fuu whimpered, realizing that there was no escaping.

"….no…"She cried gently, letting her tears stream freely down her aching face. Her helpless state only enticed Koroso's already hungry body, and he was now only pinning her down with one hand. He used his other to seductively rub her hips, motioning what he was going to do to her.

"You're mine." He grinned as he brought his lips closer to hers. Fuu cried feeling completely dead. Suddenly the feeble door broken open, landing on the other side of the room. Koroso looked up to the door way to see Mugen.

"Mugen?" He said. Fuu opened her eyes to see him, but her vision was blurring, her mind spinning out of control. He looked at Koroso on top of Fuu's body, her tears stained over her bruises, her right leg up to her thigh exposed, her kimono slightly pulled down to reveal her shoulders and the hill of her small breasts. His madness had hit it's max, he was now thirsty for blood.

Mugen growled angrily leaping to Koroso, who was puzzled by Mugen's sudden appearance.

"YOU BASTARD!" He shouted kicking the boy off of Fuu. She couldn't see anything properly but could hear Mugen voice clearly. She quickly balled to a corner, pulling her knees to her chin, shivering in fear. She shook her head until she could finally see Mugen beating Koroso. His sword was sheathed and she didn't know why.

'..Mugen..' She thought with teary eyes. She wanted to run out of there, but her body froze, she was still in horrible shock.

"Mugen! What are you doing! You ass! Have you forgotten who I am!" Koroso shouted back after getting balance. He wiped the blood dripping from his mouth and nose. He looked to the dog he thought was on his side, he noticed the hatred, the deep true passion to murder him in his eyes. They sparkled with lunacy.

"I didn't forget anything!" He shouted sending him flying to another wall. He didn't want to kill Koroso just like that, he wanted him to suffer, to feel the pain he put Fuu through, the pain he felt seeing her in that state.

"My father will have you killed for this! You're giving up everything to save that bitch!" Koroso screamed in fury. Mugen's breathing was getting deeper as he slowly walked to the cornered man.

"I'll do whatever I want to her! This town is mine! I own you, remember!" Koroso shouted quickly picking his sword from his belongings. He felt safer now, feeling like he had an equal chance to kill Mugen. He looked up and grinned at the dog he had recruited. His eyes were still filled with crazy rage. Koroso swallowed hard as he inched closer to him. All he could do was hold up his sword warning Mugen not to step any closer. The brothel was quiet, not one person ran to help Koroso, there was no point, Mugen would not stop until he killed him.

"I'm a free as the wind…And you won't do anything to her…!" He calmly said jumping into the air for his attack. Koroso's vision was fuzzy from the hard punches he took to the face and stomach and was still a little out of breath. He saw Mugen making his descent down in front of him, and swung but missed. He felt his sword fling from his hand, leaving him defenseless.

"SHE'S WITH ME!' Mugen shouted slicing open Koroso's belly. Fuu's eyes and mouth opened wide in shock hearing the words leave Mugen's mouth. She had stopped breathing in her shock and kept staring at him.

"Bastard." Mugen spat as Koroso fell to the floor clutching on to his stomach, hurling blood. He looked up one final time to Mugen before he died. Fuu stood up holding on to her kimono tightly so it would not fall off of her. Mugen kicked Koroso's body and turned around to face Fuu. He realized what he had screamed, he felt vulnerable and ashamed for revealing such things. He walked to her, she looked down slightly ashamed too. If he had not come, she would have been forced and probably killed. He put his sword away and took off his red shirt. Fuu blushed and looked up to him after she felt his shirt wrap around her shoulders. He didn't want to look at her, and sure enough he looked angry still but Fuu stared at him anyway. Her eyes teared up again, wanting to cry.

"Mugen…" She started but was cut off with her soft sobs. She wiped her tears from her cheeks trying to be gentle so that her bruises did not hurt so much. Mugen looked down to the crying girl he had just saved. It was impulse, a strange reflex that he didn't want, but it was there in him, the need to be with her; to make sure she was safe. He wanted to say it, wanted to hug her, but his old habits prevented him from doing those things.

"Come on, they're probably worried for you." He said turning his back to her. Fuu nodded and started to follow him out.

"Arigato." She whispered gently. Mugen didn't acknowledge her gratitude with a smile or happy remark, instead he grunted and continued to walk. He saw the guards, and many others in the brothel watching in terror as Mugen passed casually by. He carried with him a smirk, and a deep satisfied glow, telling all of Kao's men; be warned.

…………………………………………..

Mizu didn't want to risk Aki and Shiro's life, aside for them, he had no one else. Jin waited at the restaurant not afraid of fighting alone. Some how he knew that Kao's cowardly army would not show, he had analyzed Kao greatly from what Mizu described him to be; and determined that Kao was a conspirator. He was unlikely to be a man who would carelessly battle without strategy and planning. He leaned against the wall separating the kitchen and the restaurant. He felt badly for the elderly owners, and because of this occurrence and the fact that Mugen would most defiantly kill Kao's last son; they would come after them.

He closed his eyes, not wondering about Fuu, he trusted that Mugen would arrive on time, and mercilessly destroy anyone who tried to stop him. A smile cracked on his pale face, he was happy for them, but sad that perhaps Mugen would not admit to Fuu what he feels. It wouldn't be easy for Mugen to blurt out feelings, he knew that Mugen would tell himself it was useless to be with Fuu; since he had nothing to offer her. But Jin knew something about life, and that sometimes you have to take the chance. If he hadn't taken a chance and chased Shino, he would not have saved her, nor saved himself.

"Destiny always brings people who are destined to be together, to BE together." He recalled the old monk's words when he helped him dock. His smile grew, realizing more things about life than he earlier thought existed.

"Yo." Mugen called out entering the restaurant. He walked to the side, allowing Fuu to walk in, Jin's eyes widen and he hastily walked to her. He was gawking down at her like her body was flipped inside out. He was horrified to see her so shattered. She tried to smile, but it just wouldn't happen. She felt disgusting, like something had tainted her. There was a long silence, the three had no words to share just yet. Mugen moved a bit further from them, he didn't want to see Fuu like this. He wanted to smack himself for not getting there sooner. Her clothes were ripped, her body slightly exposed, the bruises on her; the smell of Koroso on her. It made Mugen sick.

"Were you …on time…"Jin asked looking over to Mugen. He didn't know how else to say it. The way Fuu looked seemed the worst had happened, but there was hope in him. Fuu blushed and lowered her head more, away from either one's gaze. Jin's heart sunk, had he not left the restaurant, he could've have prevented the whole incident.

"Baka! I was on time!" Mugen shouted slamming a fist to the table. Jin relaxed, but his expression still very stern. Jin put a hand on her shoulder, knowing that she was very hurt inside, she would probably not talk for days because of this single experience. He wished that there was something more he could have done or said.

"We should go home." Jin said. Mugen's eye cocked up, he was getting ready to walk out of the restaurant, he was acting like nothing happened. Fuu didn't turn around to stop him or say anything, she was still in her own world, replaying the episode over and over again.

"Hey." Jin said looking to Mugen. He propped his arms behind his head and was ready to walk back into the rain.

"It would be foolish to go back after you killed him." Jin expressed. Mugen snorted, grinning at Jin's words. He was like that, serious and careful, and because of his calm nature; never experienced 'sudden'. Mugen on the other hand, was carefree and careless, and because of untamed character; he didn't give 'a shit'.

Fuu kept her eyes to the floor, making sure that no one could see her watery eyes. She wanted Mugen to stay with them, to be part of the group again. Mugen looked to Fuu's shaking body, she was cold and tired from night's adventures, he didn't want to stay there and argue about this; she needed to get home and rest. Mugen closed his eyes, changing his expression to something more understanding, Jin could see it.

"Fine." He grunted and headed towards the back of the restaurant.

"Jin?" Mizu asked whizzing for air. He had ran back hoping that Jin was alright and that Fuu was back. He was shocked when he saw her shivering body standing there completely broken. His eyes squinted painfully as he heart stopped. The worst had happened, and Fuu was no longer pure he thought.

"Who're you?" Mugen snorted walking to Jin's side and covering Fuu from his sight. Mizu swallowed hard seeing Mugen there, and looked back to Jin for answers.

"We should go now." Jin voiced, heading towards Mizu and out the restaurant. Mugen and Fuu followed closely behind, as Mizu stood there for a moment, left in wonder and confusion.

…………………………………………….

Kao was sitting alone in the dark chamber when his closest warrior kneeled before him. He was sternly watching the rain drown his flowers, silently mourning his son's death. He was left with no child now, all of his children were dead, and his last was now gone; and at the hands of a man he welcomed. He closed his eyes, thinking of Koroso's dead face. He was not completely dead when Mugen sliced open his stomach, no he was alive; but he blood painfully to death.

"My lord…" The warrior spoke softly so that Kao did not angrily remove himself from his trance. He opened his eyes slowly and watched the rain.

"I planted these flowers with dedication and joy, but now the rain has drowned them all." Kao said folding his arms across his chest. He was silent again listening to the hard drops of rain hit the roof. The warrior remained silent, bowing his head in respect to the Lord's dead son. He had never liked Koroso. He was a burden to his men, constantly leeching off his fathers credentials, he was in some respect; happy to see him die.

"I cannot kill the rain…" Kao said moving his eyes forward and closing them. He appeared to be in deep thought, surely Koroso's dead body was still lingering over him. The warrior waited. This was the first time Kao had been betrayed, and the victim was his own son being killed by his own general. He could see how the Lord's face had become, it was frightening.

"Not yet at least." Kao interrupted the warrior's thoughts. He was puzzled at what he heard. Was his lord admitting defeat and intended to do nothing to the dog who killed his son.

"Kill all that are with him, but bring Mugen and the girl…alive."

WHOA. So how was it? By the way, again, I'm really grateful to all your wonderful support and reviews Makes me all warm and fuzzy inside See you in the next chapter.


	12. A Quiet Moment

WOOHOO! Thanks to all! Before I start I wanna say additional 'thankx' to :

Nblkolt, doodoo, moon pryncess and all the others! You guys are (sniffles) the BEST! Hmm, I did say I'm gonna add a lemon and I am…but I'm waiting for the perfect moment. Tee hee.

Chapter Twelve: A quiet moment

They were walking home, with Fuu in the middle. She had stopped crying, but her body ached, and her head was spinning. She tried not to think about Mugen and what he blurted out loud.

'she's with me!' She replayed over and over. What did he say that for. Fuu looked up to see Jin's back, he was walking slower than he normally did, and she knew it was for her sake. She was cold and tired, she had a couple of red blotches on her face, but she still looked pale. Her eyes sparkled looking up to the moon and stars, she had never seen them this bright. The rain had stopped, almost immediately when they left the restaurant. Maybe her father asked the rain to stop for her, or maybe it was her mother; or maybe it was just wishful thinking. How did it all happen, when did life get this strange. She had moments on her journey when she thought that life was unfair and strange, and now; she felt it again. Her mind was overwhelming her with all these thoughts, about Mugen, Jin, her new family, and Koroso. She hated that man, and she felt no sadness when Mugen killed him. She never knew that Mugen would come for her like that, nor did she think he cared about what happened to her.

"uh…." She faintly let air escape her lips as she slowed down, her eyes closing, and before Jin could turn around and catch her; Mugen had her in his arms. He grunted looking down her face.

"Baka, you're so weak." He whispered sternly, as if he was mad at her. He wasn't, but it was all he could say to keep himself in check. He didn't like doing this for her, carrying her in his arms, it was too much.

"We're not far, can you manage?" Jin asked. He knew that Mugen could carry the girl, it was not like she was too heavy or he wasn't strong enough, but he wanted to see if he would give up custody of the girl. Mugen felt a bit jealous that Jin would ask such a question. He hated Jin, because he knew Fuu was closer to him, and somehow, was even closer to her since they parted.

"Feh! Don't f around." He groaned carrying the girl. Mizu looked on to Mugen and Jin and the quick moment they shared, he could see it clearly. They were more than just friends from the past, they were some sort of family. He didn't know what sort of relationship Mugen had with Fuu, but he was sad to see that perhaps it was love in Mugen's eyes.

"Hmm." Jin's lips curved up a bit as he turned around. He knew what Mugen was feeling, but didn't ask him. Mugen was acting like he didn't give a danm about Fuu, or what happened to her, but when she needed to be saved; he didn't hesitate to rush to her. He had done this before many times on their journey. He always seemed to be unbothered, but that was not the case.

The troop of four finally peeked out of the forest to reveal the house. Mugen smirked and made a remark about how nice the place was.

"The drunken filth paid nicely uh?" Mugen snorted examining the size of the home. Mizu didn't like what the criminal dog was implying and he was quick to rush to his side to set things straight.

"It's not a life of luxury to be afraid of death." Mizu blurted as he looked Mugen in the eyes. Mugen moved his gaze to see Mizu standing next to him. The boy was not older than 17 but carried a more mature sense of honor and strength.

"So you're the rebel leader." Mugen smirked realizing it all. Jin didn't seem too surprised the Mugen was able to figure it out, but Mizu seemed panicked. He couldn't understand how the ruffian was able to know this information, the secret would have never left Jin's lips. Mugen continued to grin at him as they approached the house, which looked as if no one was there.

Shiro slid the door open when he heard Jin's voice call out for them. They were relieved to see them all alive, but saw Fuu's body dangling in Mugen's arms. Shiro gasped letting the men quickly into the house. Aki was in horrible pain and had no choice but to fall asleep.

"We need to get her warm." Shiro explained dashing to get towels while Mizu started a warm fire. The house had been left dark this whole time to ensure they would not attract anyone. Mugen grunted when he felt Fuu shiver slightly. He looked down to her face to call her idiot, when he saw that she looked frightened.

"Hey, what's with her?" Mugen asked Jin. He turned around before opening the door to Fuu's room, he walked over to the girl and analyzed her face. He knew that she must have been dreaming, possibly having a recollection of Koroso. He closed his eyes and straightened to face Mugen.

"She's having a bad dream." Jin said softly going back to opening the door. Mugen seemed puzzled about her situation. He said nothing and followed Jin inside. He saw the futon and some furniture. He looked around more and realized that this was where Fuu was sleeping.

"Oy, is this her room or something?" Mugen spat kneeling down to place her on the futon. Jin nodded. He could tell the Mugen was jealous of his connection to Fuu, was even jealous that he had privilege like this. As he was setting her down, Fuu suddenly grabbed on to Mugen's shirt and buried her head into his chest. Her pleas's were muffled as she tightened her grip. Mugen was taken back and all he could do was keep his hands on her back. Jin sadly sighed.

"Hey, baka, wake up!" Mugen shouted. He would normally have pulled the girl off of him, but it was Fuu who was clutching on to him. He liked the feeling of having her in his arms, cuddled next to him, although at the same time; it disgusted him. Jin saw the expression hidden behind his anger, Mugen was concerned.

"Here, I brought a change of clothes, some warm blankets and some towels." Shiro rushed in with the items. He saw Fuu holding on tightly to Mugen's shirt, as Jin watched on. The old man's eyes saddened and glassed, watching the poor beaten girl whimper in Mugen's chest.

"Poor girl. And to have her dreams flooded with that memory…." Shiro whispered kneeling down next to Mugen, who looked half bothered by the old man. He wanted to let everyone in the room know, that he didn't care about the girl, especially to Jin. So he shrugged and sighed annoyed as the old man reached out to pet Fuu's hair. Jin closed his eyes and waited. Fuu was strong, and was able to get over things pretty easily, but this time he wasn't so sure, she would recover as quickly. Shiro kept gently stroking her hair, trying to relax Fuu's mind.

"There there Fuu-chan, it's okay. You're safe now. You're family is here with you." Shiro said softly in a song. His gentle old voice was bringing her peace and she was loosening her grip. Her mind was obviously relaxing. Mugen didn't like what the old man said about 'family', but he didn't say anything just yet. He waited until Fuu let go of his shirt completely. His missed the warmth leave his body, he never knew a woman could feel like that. He held many women before, but nobody was warm to him, nobody ever felt like this. Fuu settled down, and Mugen rested her head on the futon. Shiro smiled down to her.

"She's okay now." Shiro whispered gesturing that they should all keep their voices down in order for her to sleep well. Mugen was getting up to leave, when Shiro stopped him. Mugen spun around annoyed by the old man.

"Old man, let go of my arm." Mugen smirked. Jin sighed again. He knew that Mugen would probably leave after he returned Fuu.

"There is no one out there who needs you, but this young lady." Shiro didn't seem to be upset with Mugen, instead he was smiling at the young man. His eyes turned into little half moons as his face wrinkled up. Jin folded his arms across his chest, he had expected that Mugen would leave, and was prepared for that. However, when he heard him grunt and plop down in the corner of the room, he was surprised.

"OY! Don't look at me like that." Mugen spat closing his eyes. He smirked acting like it wasn't for Fuu that he stayed for. He didn't want Jin to see what was going in his mind. Jin smiled to him, saying nothing. They were all together again, again because of Fuu. Only this time, Fuu was a mess. Shiro stood up and started to leave when Jin called back for him.

"Don't worry, I'll come back and change her clothes. You two should go to the front and get something to eat." Shiro smiled. Jin sighed relieved that he would not have to undress the girl. Mugen got up without a word and left. Jin followed him.

The three men sat in front of the fire, eating and roasting fish. It had been a long night, and they would have to soon prepare for a full scale war. Mizu was uncomfortable with Mugen there, he felt he couldn't trust him, he felt jealous that perhaps he was close to Fuu in a different way. His eyes were narrowed as he munched on his fish, glancing up at Jin and Mugen every now and than.

"Ahh, what is it?" Mugen groaned with a full mouth. Mizu shot him a look, and slammed his bowl down.

"Jin, can we trust him. He was working for Koroso!" Mizu shouted pointing an accusing finger to Mugen, who smirked at the young man. Jin's eyes were closed as usual, he had always kept them closed so that he would not have to see the world around him.

"Are you afraid of me uh?" He joked. His smile was twisted, and Mizu could feel how cocky he was of his ability.

"You killed some of our men for no reason!" Mizu shouted standing on his knees. He was mad at Mugen and upset that Jin could trust him so easily. Mugen smirked again putting a hand on his sword.

"I don't need a reason to kill." Mugen wasn't making things better for himself, he was only making Mizu angry. Jin hummed, setting his bowl down.

"We have traveled before, he is always like this. There is no need to worry." Jin explained looking to Mizu, who was shocked that Jin had so much trust in Mugen's wild behavior.

"He was Koroso's general, you can trust him after he was ready to slaughter you!" Mizu shouted. Mugen was growing more and more irritated by the young man's accusing tone and was ready to stand up and fight.

"It's what we had when we traveled, and it is all we have now." Jin said calmly taking his bowl again. Mugen and Mizu were both very surprised. Mugen didn't know what to say to Jin. He trusted him, he trusted him on their journey and even now trusted him, Mugen the criminal dog. Mizu was upset with Jin's trust in the man who tried to kill him, the man who went to an evil cause for money. But before Mizu could complain further, Jin cut in.

"He saved Fuu, that alone is all we need." Jin's expression was blank, like it usually was, and Mizu couldn't read if he was happy, sad, mad or anything. Yet, it was true, Mugen saved Fuu, he didn't have to but he did. Mugen didn't like the mushy atmosphere that had crept over them. He hated moments like this, moments where his heart was telling him one thing and his brain another. They stayed quiet after that, making no eye contact with each other. Mizu was still suspicious, but mostly jealous. He had to be mature in order to lead the rebels and he had been most of his life, a grown man in a young man's body. But for some reason, when it came to Fuu, he felt his age; jealous of Mugen. He didn't know why he only felt it for Mugen and not Jin, after all he was the closest to her; and he had even seen her partly naked. So what was it about Mugen that threatened him so, was it because he sided with Kao's government; or was it because he could tell that there was something in his eyes when he looked at Fuu.

"She's changed now and still sleeping. We should all sleep, it's been a tough night". Shiro smiled. He was an old man, and though undressing a young girl that he looked as a daughter was something he did not want to do, it was not disrespectful of him. Had it been one of the young males who could court her, it would be dishonoring her. Mizu got up and left to sleep. He said a small good night under his breath and disappeared into the shadows. Jin and Mugen sat there, not exchanging a word with each other. It was like that between them, they barely spoke about anything.

"Arigato." Jin said looking down at the fire, his glasses shone brightly in the reflection, and hid the calmness in his eyes. Mugen didn't look over to him, instead he grunted and sprawled on the floor in front of the fire. Jin smiled and got up, he said no good night to him, there was really no reason.

………………………………………………..

It was in the dead of night, when no sound was made, that Mugen was waking up. He had been tossing and turning seeing the look on Fuu's face as Koroso laid on top of her, molesting her young body. She was almost naked as he tortured her with kisses, his hands touching all the places she covered. She was crying, and begging Mugen to save her, but he was tied up tightly in chains. His was mad. All the blood had rushed to his head and it was the first time he would scream her name.

"FUU!" He shouted in his dream when he suddenly woke up in sweat and panic. He sat up looking down to the dead fire. It was only a dream, but it had felt real. His breathing was heavy and rapid, it was like he just came back from hell. His head was hurting. He never had a nightmare before because he had lived in a bad dream all his life. It was the first time he had called her name, he had never done that either. He regained his normal rhythm of breathing and wiped the sweat on his forehead. He looked over to the hallway.

He didn't realize he was already standing outside her bedroom door. He was quietly looking at the piece of wood that separated him from her. His eyes were intense as always as he tried to hear for her breath. Looking side to side, from Mizu's room where he and Jin slept and than to the old couples room. It was only Fuu alone, it wasn't fair that she was alone, sleeping in the dark. He slid open the door quietly, not wanting to catch anyone's attention. He walked in, shutting the door behind him. His eyes softened looking on to her sleeping face, helplessly laying there. She was warm under the layers of blankets Shiro pulled on her. She hugged the sheets, cuddling, trying to find a certain comfort she was missing.

Suddenly a blur of an animal plastered itself on Mugen's face. He was fighting off the little beast, his whispered swears muffled under the squirrel's belly. Finally the little creature flew off landing in front of Fuu. He squeaked. Mugen's face had a few little marks from his little scratches. He smirked angrily.

"So you're here too you little brat." He barked under his breath. He prepared himself to attack the little beast. How idiotic did it look that Mugen, a strong man with speed and skill had yet to defeat a small animal. The squirrel flew to his face but this time Mugen caught it, grinning madly at his success.

"I'm gonna roast you." He smirked licking his lips, teasing the animal of certain death. He squeaked loudly, forcing Mugen to cover it's head with his hand in panic. Fuu twitched and pushed the blankets down, she was getting hot. Mugen relaxed and watched her from the door. He was silent, everything around him faded. It was just her. He understood what was happening to him, and though he hated this feeling, it couldn't be helped. Somewhere along the way, she became important. He thought when they parted after the journey was completed, he could finally go back to his normal way of life, the way he was born to be. However, she lingered over him, destroyed all his mind's thoughts and painted herself all over him memory. Nothing mattered to him, but her.

"So that's how it is uh?" He smirked closing his eyes, and removing his hand from chocking her little pet who had been struggling comically to fight him off. The squirrel jumped down from his grip as he started to walk to her sleeping body. She was still uncomfortable. He knelt down in front of her looking down, scanning the length of her body. His expression was blank, but in his eyes were hurt.

"This is what's destined…for us." His voice was so soft, that the wind could barely hear what he said. She turned on her back, her arms sprawled on the futon, carelessly. Mugen smiled, watching her snore gently. He remembered back on the journey, when she had become drunk and slept like there was no tomorrow. He had said it than too, that she had not a care in the world. But the truth was, she had every worry in the world. He was a man, he could fight off anything that came to harm him; but Fuu was still young and unskilled in protecting herself. He slightly laughed.

"You were always getting yourself kidnapped, baka." He complained softly. But she wasn't completely helpless like most women were, Fuu fought back in all her situations, and never gave up hope. She had more guts than most women old and young would have. She was brave and honorable. He smiled to her.

"It won't happen again…" He whispered. His hair hung low, as if to cover his eyes from revealing much more. He continued to watch her sleep still turning around everywhere trying to find comfort. Momo-san squeaked and trotted up on her chest, laying down and snuggling into a small ball.

"Gave up uh?" He smirked leaning on his left elbow, pretty much laying on the floor beside Fuu. He watched her chest rise up and fall gently down as she slowly breathed. Her face had red and purple blotches, but she was still beautiful, especially with the moonlight messaging her. He knew he should have gotten up and left, but instead, he lay his head down partly on the futon close to her. A horrible need to be near her was taking over his judgment. Just for temporary purposes, he would ignore his forced instinct to move away.

…………………………………………..

Jin did nothing. He opened his eyes slowly, and smiled looking to the moon. Mugen was in Fuu's room, possibly deciding to sleep in her room for the rest of the night, but he didn't mind. He let a small smile grow a bit as he stared out at the sky.

"Lets just hope nothing stupid comes out of his mouth." Jin sighed in a soft whisper. He rolled over to his side, getting ready to sleep, when he noticed that Mizu was still awake. His back was turned to him, and his futon was horribly close to the wall, he was fidgeting. Jin closed his eyes, realizing what was in Mizu's heart, and Fuu was in it. This would cause complications, Mugen would not take this well.

'It can't be helped right now…'He mused, and went to sleep.

I hope you guys like it so far…any spelling mistakes this time? ' Sorry I have to write this story at night because I'm actually a uni student during the day! HAHAHAHA But if you do see mistakes just know, I'm sleepy LOL Oh and just a advance notice, a slight character change has to happen in order for the lemon to take place, but don't worry it won't be like 'oh my god that was dramatic', I'm gonna keep it with the flow of things. Hmm this is the longest side note I have written by far, but maybe I'm just trying to make it look like the chapters are long, but in reality it's just 100 more lines of my blah blah blah blah blah blah…oh yes and blah Dear god, I am evil ' Good night!


	13. Heading back without Mugen: Part 1

Heloo. The answer to the question you ask? Yes it was be a Mugen and Fuu lemon I mean I wouldn't dream of having it any other way. Sorry I didn't update this chapter on until later because I got a tad bit busy I promise it won't happen again, don't kill meee! HAHAHAHA…no seriously…lol

Chapter Thirteen: Heading back without Mugen

Part One.

The bright sun rise was annoying Mugen as he closed his eyes tighter. He had fallen asleep without even knowing it. His eyes finally opened and he turned to the sunrise to shout at it, but he saw Fuu's face, she was still sleeping.

"Uh?" He said puzzled, raising his neck off the ground a little. He quickly sat up in a panic realizing that he had fallen asleep in her room, and on top of that, right beside her. He sighed relieved that she wasn't awake and she wasn't in his arms. He stared at her for a moment, watching her nose twitch a little as the sun rays started to peek on to her. The bruises on her face had slightly worsened, but thanks to Shiro's handy work, they had not swelled up and considering how hard Koroso hit; she didn't look half bad. Minutes past, and he was still looking at her, he had completely forgotten about the outside world. Momo-san leapt out of thin air yet again and landed right on Mugen's face. It would seem there was something about Mugen's face that the little squirrel liked. He struggled, swearing at the beast trying to rip him off, and finally the little creature bounced off landing on Fuu's chest. Her eyes twitched and Mugen panicked, his eyes turned into large circles, his teeth grinding; and before he could run away she was looking up to him. Everything was silent, as Fuu and Mugen stared at each other.

"Mugen…"Fuu whispered gently staring up at him. Mugen was pretty much hovering over her face, in the battle of man and squirrel he had shifted slightly closer to her. He didn't move when he heard her say his name. He wondered what she would say, or how she would react to seeing him there beside her, so close to her.

"I can see your nose hair." She said. Mugen's eyes turned lame, annoyed by her pathetic and un-foreseen comment.

"Baka, who told you to look at them than!" He shouted back sitting up properly as Fuu did too.

"I wouldn't have to see them if you ever trimmed them!" She shouted back. It was like the old days, even though so much had happened, it all went back to the way things were. And it was somehow a good thing, because this way, Fuu could put behind the attempt made on her. Mugen and her were now leaning a bit forward, both in heated combat mode.

"I'll do that when you trim yours!" Mugen spat. Fuu narrowed her eyes madly balling her fists. It didn't occur to either one of them, where they were and how they ended up in the same room.

"I don't have ugly nose hair like you, baka!" She shouted. A small electric buzz sparked between their foreheads as they leaned in to angrily stare at each other. Seconds had past as they madly eyed the other, when Mugen saw the depth of her beauty. She was really cute when she got mad, her nose scrounged up in a sweet way and her eyes became playful glass; and her lips, he didn't even want to think about her lips. Maybe that's why he had always bugged her so much. Fuu noticed that Mugen wasn't boring a hole in her head like he had been earlier and she moved back wondering if he was alright. Mugen snapped out of his momentary trance, seeing reality in all it's glory. He was in her room, he had slept beside her the whole night, he was with Fuu the whole night. His intention was just to see her, to be with her as long as he could; but not sleep there. What happened to him while he was watching her, when did he just fall asleep.

"Baka!" He shouted getting up and heading for the door. Fuu was puzzled but as she watched him leave, she felt a bit sad inside. Like something important about her was slipping away. When he slid the door shut, she remembered it all again. The things that happened in her dreams were not really dreams, it was what happened. She sighed looking out the crack of the window that was left open the whole night, the sun was almost up. She wondered what her day would be like today, and what would happen now that Mugen had killed Koroso. She knew that it was only a matter of short time that a war would break out. Momo-san jumped on her lap shifting her train of thought. She was so happy to see the little creature.

"Momo-san" She smiled faintly. She thought she had lost him when Koroso threw him violently against the wall. She pet his fur gently as he nuzzled against her palm. She looked out to the sky brightening up revealing a blue sky.

"Mugen…." She was slightly confused, and uncomfortable. This was evil ol' Mugen, who always teased her, in fact he had just teased her before the morning even started. What was between them, if anything. She moved her gaze back to the door, it was strange how she felt. Yet, even though she felt refreshed and happy, she was still being bothered, the lingering hurt and fear that Koroso left behind in her. Her head hung low, her hair covering her eyes as Momo-san looked up to her in wonder. She was feeling sad again.

"I wish it was all a dream Momo-san…if only it could have been all a dream." Fuu said faintly trying to force herself to smile.

…………………………………………………

Mugen had walked out of the house, he needed to get away from Fuu, away from his feelings. But as soon as he stepped out of the door, he felt uneasy. It was because of Fuu that he had troubles walking out, something he never had a problem with before. He wondered if she realized that he was there with her the whole night, sleeping next to her. He sat on the front porch with the door closed. He wanted to be alone for a moment to think. If she wasn't around him, he could think. But even that was becoming hard, her face kept popping up every time he tried to think of something else.

"That bitch…" He muttered under his breath. He was so mad, infuriated that he had such things in his heart, such things in his mind. Bothered and feeling helpless that a girl, a girl, FUU on top of that; consumed him. He sighed leaning forward, putting his head in his hands. He had never done that before. Out of all the tough situations he had been in his life, this had to be the toughest, and it stressed him out.

'Oy Mugen, you're thinking too much. Just go have a woman and you'll be fine.' He thought to himself. He waited, nothing made a sound.

"AAAHHHH that baka!" He shouted after several minutes had passed and he had not moved yet. He wanted to go get a woman, he should have, but he stopped that night and now he was completely unable to have another woman. He leaned back on his hands. He watched the sun rise and fit itself into the sky, the perfect place to sunbath. The steps were the best place to watch the sun lift up, and the slight coolness in the breeze eased his tense muscles.

"I gotta get out of here." He whispered slightly to Mr.sun.

………………………………………………..

Mizu finally joined Jin, Fuu, Mugen, and his parents for breakfast. He was trying to avoid seeing Jin. He felt like he had misbehaved the night before, like he showed the childish side of him. But it couldn't be helped, he was young still too, and every now and than; he was entitled to act like it.

"Oh Good morning Mizu, are you feeling well?" Aki asked handing him a bowl full of rice. She had woken shortly after Fuu had to make breakfast. After a good night's sleep, all her pain had vanished. She had come into Fuu's room and asked her about her night and what had happened. Fuu was embarrassed that Shiro changed her, but than again, there was no one else. Jin certainly would have done it, but he would have blinded himself with his swords before stripping her. Mugen would have done it too, in fact, he would have love to have done something like that so he could make fun of her later. But he didn't.

"Fuu-chan, you are very brave." Aki smiled holding her hand. Fuu did feel better talking about it, but she was still very hurt inside. And even though Koroso didn't get what he wanted, she felt very tainted still. Fuu didn't want to worry Aki, she was old and very frail and had suffered enough, so she smiled instead of crying.

'If I hold it all inside, I'll forget it ever happened…'Fuu concluded. But she didn't want that piece of memory where Mugen said what he said. It felt good to have him say something like that. But now things were back to normal between them, there was nothing there.

………………………………………………

"Hmm, we should leave for camp tonight if we want to plan this attack carefully." Jin explained rubbing his chin. He was deep in thought. He tried to pan out how Kao would think, which way he would attack. Mugen was sprawled out under a large tree giving remarkable shade to the house. He felt better knowing that he was leaving with Jin and Mizu tonight, that way he would not have to see Fuu. He relaxed while Jin and Mizu discussed plans of leaving.

"With all that rain, we should probably take the road at the edge of town into the forest, it won't be safe, but at least we won't be caught." Mizu explained. He looked over to Mugen laying there on the grass uninterested in the cause or the plan. His eyes narrowed angrily, he didn't understand why Jin trusted him so much; Mugen barely paid attention. Mizu contemplated about Fuu a lot, and he couldn't sleep very well because he was so worried. He didn't want her to be with Mugen, he was heartless and cold; and Mizu could provide her an honorable home and last name. Mugen couldn't do that.

"We should take leave in the middle of the night, the guards will most likely be tired." Jin saw the look in Mizu's eyes, he could tell his revulsion for Mugen and he could understand his rationale. But Mugen was not all that he seemed. He was brutish and cold, but when it all boiled down; he would do what he needed to protect his companions. He could see the dazed off expression on Mugen, he was forcing himself not to think, Jin smiled at that.

"It'll be a days' journey so we should pack light." Mizu continued.

"Mizu, we have to open the restaurant." Shiro said with an old smile as he and Aki walked slowly down. Fuu followed them and stood at the door. She didn't want them to go, she worried that Kao's men would bother them. It was also very shocking and worrisome for Jin and Mizu.

"No mother, it's too dangerous to go back there." Mizu voiced getting closer to them. He was upset that they would even say such a thing. Jin kept his cool, but agreed with Mizu, insisting that Kao's men would indeed hassle them.

"We have to Jin. If we don't, Kao's men might come here wanting answers." Aki smiled pulling Mizu's face in her hands. He felt horrible about everything that was happening to his family.

"If we are at the restaurant, they won't come here." Shiro smiled patting his shoulder. Mizu's eyes were glassing up.

"No you can't go. Aki-san, what if they hurt you both." Fuu shouted with tears in her eyes. She raced up to the old woman, begging her not to go. Shiro smiled at her sadly, he knew that there was a possibility that his men might use force, but they would certainly not die.

"Fuu-chan, if they come here, they will find you. And we don't want you to get hurt" Shiro placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down. Mizu closed his eyes in disappointment. He didn't know what to do that would help his parents.

"I'll hide, but please don't go!" Fuu shouted again with tears streaming down her bruised face. Jin didn't show any emotion, but he did feel sad for the old couple and so honored that they would risk their lives for Fuu. Aki took Fuu into a hug and let her cry gently.

"Oy old man, lets go." Mugen shouted as he got up and dusted his shorts and clothes. Everyone looked over to him as he started to walk. Jin smiled at Mugen's back, he knew what he was suggesting; he was truly honorable.

"Wha?" The old man whispered looking first to his wife and than to Mugen who didn't stop and look over.

"I said lets go, you guys have to go to the restaurant right. I'll stay there, but I want free food while I'm sittin' watch." Mugen grinned but still didn't turn around, he didn't want anyone to see what he was doing. He was being noble and even though it bothered him, he couldn't help himself. Fuu wiped her tears, she was surprised. She smiled at him as he walked off into the forest.

"Well come on old folkies!" He shouted disappearing in to the bush and trees. Mizu was shocked, terribly shocked. He watched his parents gently smile at him and than follow Mugen into the forest. What kind of man was Mugen. He was actually doing something that was dignified and he wasn't being greedy or murderous about it. Mizu looked over to town, everything was a dot from here. Perhaps Jin was right, Mugen was trustworthy. Mizu felt bad for misjudging Mugen.

"Fuu, you should stay inside the house." Jin sternly said looking over to the smiling girl. A ray of light was giving her appearance a soft glow, and for a moment nobody could tell she was bruised or 15. But when she turned to look at Jin, she was Fuu again. Jin walked over to her looking down at her face, examining her damage.

"Are you in pain?" He asked sternly. Fuu scrounged her face slightly, she thought that he would use a more gentle tone of voice. But than again, this is how Jin always was. There was a silence between them before Fuu answered.

"No I'm fine." She smiled. Jin was happy to see that she was emotionally recovering fast. He had thought she would need a lot more time to get back to her old self. Perhaps it was because of Mugen's presence in her room last night that led her to sleep comfortably and for her speedy recovery. Jin wanted to ask her if there was something she wanted to talk about, but somehow he was embarrassed. It was the sound of her stomach growling that woke him from his thoughts. He blushed in amazement, as Fuu twitched turning red.

"OHH I'm hungry." Fuu childishly laughed. Jin's eyebrow twitched, she had the biggest stomach he had ever seen. Fuu could eat and eat all day, and still be hungry. She hopped away from him and into the house, to go eat everything that she could find. Jin sighed, happily but distraught by her crazy appetite.

'Seems she's recovered…' He thought quietly to himself.

Mizu was still standing and looking on to the town, wondering why Mugen was doing this and why he acted like he didn't care if he did. Could he really trust him, was he on their side, or still connected to Kao. But he couldn't be, he killed Kao's only son, Koroso. Mizu thought long about it, before Jin disturbed his thoughts.

"They'll be fine." Jin said walking towards the house. Mizu followed.

When they entered the house, they saw Fuu eating away like a starving cat, she had food all around her, her little mouth extending into a large eating circle. Momo-san was in the corner, plumped into a round fur ball. Mizu's smile twitch as he watched her eat, Jin sighed.

………………………………………………..

Mugen entered the kitchen first, he looked around suspiciously and than walked into the restaurant, closely looking at the tables. He snorted and sat down with Aki and Shiro walking in slowly. They looked around to the tables a mess from the fight that had taken place the night before. Tears had started to fill up their old ancient eyes as they looked. Mugen could feel it, their sadness.

"Oy, old man." He called out getting up.

"I want some roasted squid and 50 dumplings, so get to it." He said grinning as he pulled the tables into place. Aki and Shiro were surprised that he was helping. They stood there for a second, momentarily in shock. But when they recovered beautiful smiles crept on their wrinkled old faces.

"Arigato Mugen." Aki whispered turning around into the kitchen to start their first order of the day. But they were still uneasy, what would happen that night, would Kao's army come to eat, or would they surprise them early in the day.

But for now, they cooked like they always did, everyday, waiting for certain war to break. They hoped that their newly grown family would be safe.

……………………………………………

Mugen had finished yet another serving of dumplings when he finally felt full. Aki laughed gently at him as his belly popped out. He leaned back against the wall sighing in satisfaction. She wondered how he was able to eat so much even after eating so much at breakfast. Mugens' eyes went to the corner looking down at the spot beside him where Koroso usually sat, he snorted. He hated that guy and was glad that he killed him. He deserved it for what he tried to do to Fuu. His eyes narrowed at the very thought of protecting Fuu, he hated it. Why couldn't he just stop, just for a moment. Everything that he thought of went back to her.

"Mugen?" Aki called sitting across from the ruffian male. He looked over to the old woman, her kind smile and warm eyes.

"Huh?" He said back unbothered.

"You must care for you friends a great deal?" She asked gently. Mugen snorted and leaned over the table smirking.

"Feh" He snorted. He rubbed his belly.

"Anything for some food." He moaned. Aki smiled not believing his obviously acted words. She giggled softly closing her eyes from stopping the tears.

"You did a great thing. Saving Fuu-chan" Aki expressed with great relieve and great sadness, but she was still smiling feeling like it was appropriate; after all she was saved. Mugen's eyes opened at the very mention of Fuu, but his don't give a shit attitude was still plastered on his face, and all he did in response; was shrug.

"I spoke to her. She was awfully afraid. Poor girl, to go through something like that at such a young age." Aki looked down to her old hands, thinking back to Fuu's face, she was struggling to keep back the tears for her sake. She knew that Fuu wanted to cry, felt like she was going to, but held them back because she was worried about her. Mugen didn't look the least bit bothered, he just rested his chin in his hand and looked off to the corner. He couldn't understand how Fuu felt, but he knew how he felt. It must have been frightening for her, after all she was helpless to protect herself. Koroso was twice as large as her.

"Women are delicate beings Mugen. They are mothers and perform the great miracle of birth, that reason alone, is why women should be considered jewels. Taken care of and loved. How any man could do such a thing to a woman is a sickening thought." Aki looked to Mugen, saw the expression on his face. He was listening and was thinking. And in deed Mugen was thinking. He replayed the incident in his head, how afraid Fuu was, the tears coming down her eyes, the bruises. His eyes narrowed seeing her slightly exposed body. Koroso would have been violent with her, he was already physically beating her; what would stop him from being aggressive in his performance.

"But, luckily you got there on time Mugen. Other wise poor Fuu-chan…"Aki sighed. Mugen was still thinking, Fuu was in serious danger. It was the first time he had reacted like that for a girl. On their journey Fuu had been captured many times, but he was never in this type of serious urgency to get to her. Maybe he knew that she was not that much in danger, but this time he knew Koroso. He knew what he wanted from girls, and Fuu was in his custody. He snorted to Aki's remark not wanting to think about this anymore.

"Mugen, you should never wait too long to say the things you want to, life is so much shorter than you think." She smiled ruffling his hair as she got up to go back into the kitchen. Mugen growled at her showing motherly attention to him. He hated it, he wasn't a kid, he never knew his mother; he didn't care if he did or not. But it felt good to have Aki play with his hair like that, felt good to be cared for. He sighed and dusted off the feeling.

'What was that old woman talking about anyways..'He barked in his head.

Sorry about taking so long to write this guys. I'm going on a mini vacation to Hawaii! Hehehehe so I might not be able to write for a couple of days, but I'm taking my laptop so if I'm kicking back on the beach, I'll make sure I write something SEE YAS!


	14. Heading back without Mugen: Part 2

SO I'm totally loving Hawaii! WAIKIKI ROCKS! Sorry you guys are not here. So there's a few things 'lurking…' brought up, and I want to clear them up.

1) Fuu is allowed to have an emotional break down, and she was never raped, episode 26 only implied molesting. Even if she was and was raped again, who's to say that she shouldn't be all emotional about it?

2) Sure the story does remind you of the other episodes because I took the feel of all of them to make my own. You need to just enjoy the story, and stop being so 'nit-picky', it spoils everything when you think too much. ' It is after all just a fanfiction, not life or death. ' One other thing: I don't think I over dramatized Fuu's emotions, and I think I made her pretty strong even so.. I guess I'm nit-picky too…. Gomen! ' Enjoy!

Chapter Fourteen: Heading back without Mugen

Part Two

The streets were buzzing with people even though the sun had set and it was getting dark fast. They waited silently, wondering if Kao's army would come to eat, or come to kill. Aki and Shiro were sitting in the restaurant area, both watching the door with worried eyes. Mugen was still in the same spot he had been all day, looking like he was annoyed by everything. Hours had past, and the menacing black clouds were not sitting well in their old stomachs. They wondered if this was a bad sign, that something horrible would happen. Still no one came, not even one man from Kao's government. Finally when the crowd was pretty much dead, Shiro decided that no one would come.

"Should we leave than?" Aki asked looking to her husband. He was unsure if they should leave, but Kao's army never came this late, and if they had to eat; they would have come by now. The whole day's worry and paranoia had finally faded, they were safe for another day.

"Feh, alright old man, lets go." Mugen snorted shutting the restaurant doors. Shiro smiled at the young hell raiser, he was always very rude, but behind that awful exterior; lived a gentleman. Aki and Shiro bundled all the food they could and started to walk home. They took the back roads and alleys so that the heavy security around the town would not catch them. Shiro and Aki felt like criminals evading the police, Mugen wasn't used to this either; he always walked where he wanted to, without worry of the police. He went slow so that the old people in his care did not have to force their fragile bodies. There was a slight hill, and going up with those heavy bags loaded with food would be difficult for Aki and Shiro to carry.

"Give 'em to me." Mugen didn't look like he cared, in fact he looked like he was pissed, but he took the swelled bags in his grip and started up the hill. Shiro and Aki smiled at the young ruffian who lead them, they were surprised that he could be so kind. Their first impression of him wasn't all that good, they had never guessed that this was the same man who started up a fight with Jin. Never the less, he was now part of their family.

"Mugen." Shiro called out smiling.

"What is it old geezer, break a hip?" Mugen smirked still walking up the hill. Shiro laughed slightly with a big sweat drop hanging on the side of his head.

"No no. Are you going with Jin and Mizu tonight?" Shiro asked holding on to Aki's hand to help her a little up the bumpy parts. He and Aki had shared the last 54 years together living happily. They had no child, until one day Mizu came into their lives. Suddenly their happy lives filled with even more love.

"Yeh." Mugen snorted back. They were approaching the house. Mugen wanted to just speed up and get to the house and eat, but he had to go slow for the old couple struggling behind him. He sighed gruffly, when did his life get so many people in it. He was fine on his own, he traveled, killed and killed; and that was all he needed. But than Fuu and Jin came into his life, he was sealed to a verbal contract with that stupid girl; and now that he was free, he couldn't get away from them. Making matters worse, new people had some how been shoved into his destiny too.

'Whats next, a wife and kids' He snorted in his head. But somehow it didn't seem to unrealistic. He could get married, have a home, have kids.

"WHAT THE F AM I SAYING!" He shouted, frightening the old couple. They clung on to each other watching Mugen pull at his hair and swear at the tree as he kicked it.

"That bitch!" He shouted over and over and over and over and over again as he went along kicking trees and throwing rocks. Shiro and Aki twitched walking cautiously behind him.

"Do you think he's gone mad?" Aki asked her husband.

"He is truly a very confusing young man…" Shiro whispered back.

………………………………………………….

Fuu was yawning lifelessly as she watched Jin and Mizu discuss plans for their attack. Their strategies were long and incredibly annoying, it was a wonder how they could stay awake talking like this. She pet Momo-san gently as he rolled asleep on her lap. She looked agitatedly down at him, wishing she could roll over and fall asleep. Her stomach suddenly made a loud growl, catching both Mizu and Jin's attentions. But Jin was not surprised to hear that Fuu was hungry again, after all it had been a good 3 hours since she last ate. Her smile twitched and she laughed hysterically, turning red. She sometimes felt very un-lady like. She saw the type of women Mugen and Jin chased after while on their journey. They were beautiful women, kind of swanky, with big breasts and great curvy bodies. Her eyes narrowed to annoyed little dots as she thought back to the time they had abandoned her to go to a brothel. She sighed hearing her stomach growl yet again. This time Momo-san leaped off of her in panic from the loud noise and landed on Jin's shoulder.

"HEY, I'm just hungry!" She barked at the little creature. Jin smiled gently. It was just like Fuu, she was always like this. She had gone through a lot on her journey, but somehow remained positive about it all. He had expected her to take more time to recover from this attack. Why was she so traumatized, it wasn't like she hadn't been attacked before. Of course, this time, she didn't have Jin or Mugen as companions to aid her. Did she actually think in her mind that they would not come for her. After parting, Fuu figured that she was alone, and nor he or Mugen would save her. But it was ridiculous thinking. Sure she had to rely on her own strength, but that did not mean, her companions would not help her if they were there to aid. It didn't matter though, she was safe and the three were back together.

"Uh…"Jin had a thought, and it came to him suddenly. What if they had left and Kao's army had come to Shiro and Aki's home to question or kill them. Fuu, Aki and Shiro were all in danger. One of them would have to stay back, one of them would not be able to participate in the plans. He looked over to Fuu now playing with Momo-san again. He watched her for a good silent moment as Mizu continued to talk. He had not noticed that Jin was not paying attention to him, his expression was always so blank that Mizu could never tell.

"OY!" Mugen shouted sliding the door abruptly open. It had scared the skin right off of Mizu and Fuu, and the fur off of Momo-san. Jin was annoyed by Mugen's constant loudness.

"Are you always in such a hurry to show your stupidity?" Jin asked in a dull tone. He was sitting with his arms folded and his eyes closed.

"What did you say?" Mugen snorted walking in. He put the bags on the floor and slammed down to sit. Aki and Shiro walked in trembling as they entered the door. Mugen had frightened them.

"What happened? Why are you shaking?" Mizu asked getting up concerned for his parents. Fuu looked over to Mugen.

"What did you do?" She demanded. The whole day had past before he heard her voice again, and it did something to his face; but he cleverly covered it. He looked up to her unbothered and irritated by her tone.

"I didn't do nothing. They just can't handle quick movements." Mugen spat digging in. Fuu got up and helped Aki and Shiro to sit. They relaxed. A combination of worrying all day for their lives, cooking and Mugen's erratic behavior had messed them up.

"It's okay Fuu-chan. Lets eat." Shiro smiled. Mugen was already eating, he didn't ask anyone else to join him and he didn't care. Fuu sighed.

'Still the same pig.' She snorted happily.

……………………………………………………………

The middle of the night had come, when the moon was at the very top of the sky with brilliant stars looking down. They had not seen such a beautiful night in days. But it worried Mizu, he hopped that it would have rained, it would be easier to hide. There was no choice they had to leave. Mugen walked over to Jin's side and was getting ready to go when Jin turned to him.

"You will have to stay." Jin said calmly, knowing very well that Mugen was going to blow up. And he did, in a big way.

"What the f are you talking about!" He shouted balling his fists. Everything about the way he was standing sent chills up Mizu's spine. He could tell that Mugen was a fearless killer and maybe that's why Koroso made him a general. The rebels who survived from the night that Mugen met Koroso, told Mizu of how fast and skilled he was, a style they had never seen. Mugen would be a great help, in fact with Jin and Mugen, the rebels could have a winning chance. He smiled, sure of certain victory.

"This house will need protection." Jin continued as Mugen breathed exhausted from all the swears he used to express his displeasure. Fuu looked at him angrily waving her hand to make him shut his swears while he was in front of Aki and Shiro.

"Than you f protect it!" Mugen shouted back.

"What is wrong with you! Stop swearing." Fuu shouted comically shaking his shoulders from behind him to make him pipe down.

"You stupid girl, I'll swear all I want!" He shouted.

"There is no other choice for you right now." Jin whispered.

"What did you say to me!" Mugen demanded roughly.

"Mugen, quiet down already. What's the big deal if you stay!" Fuu shouted.

"You stay out of this!" He screamed at her, bumping his forehead into hers, matching her icy stare with his own cold gaze.

"Make me!" She shouted back.

"Don't think that just because you're a girl I won't" He screamed, sweat slightly flying off of him and on to Fuu. They were now attempting to twist each other's necks.

"Why do you always have to start fights!!" She shouted. The old couple, Jin and Mizu watched silently, with Jin the only person not surprised by the sudden fight. He sighed looking to the stars. Before Mugen could say something back, Jin interrupted.

"We need to go now if we're going to make it there by mid day." Fuu and Mugen pulled apart from their head locks and looked to Jin. He was serious.

"They'll die if Kao's government shows up." Jin's face was more harsh than usual. And his tone of voice was aggressive. He didn't want a discussion about this.

"Forget it, I'm going!" Mugen snorted getting ready to leave them. Fuu grabbed on to his arm, forcing him to look back at her watery eyes.

"Can't you just stay, for one more night." Fuu urged. She was mad at him for acting this way, for not giving a danm about what happened to her or to the people who gave him free boarding and food. Mugen sharply removed his arm from her grasp and continued to walk away. Jin sighed. Their plans were already being destroyed. They watched Mugen's body disappear into the forest area, he was really going to leave them behind.

"What will we do now?" Mizu asked feeling very stupid for believing in Mugen. He should've known that he would do something like this. He regretted feeling like he could trust the criminal from Ryuukuu. Jin looked down, feeling like they needed another day to plan.

"You guys go, we'll be fine." Fuu said in an pressing tone. She didn't want Kao's government to win. Jin looked over to her in astonish; he didn't expect that from her. Aki, Shiro and Mizu were also very shocked.

"Fuu" Jin whispered looking down at her smiling.

"We can take care of ourselves, don't worry. I can do this Jin." Fuu smiled. She was very confident, after everything that she had been through while on her journey and up to now; she had used to get strength from. She could handle it, she could protect her new adopted family. Jin wasn't sure at first, he felt it was risky.

"Jin, she said she can do it. We should believe in her." Mizu pointed out as he walked to the silent Jin and determined young girl. She kept her eyes on Jin, as he looked down at her; as if he was trying to asses her abilities. But than he closed his eyes and smiled gently.

"Alright." He accepted. Mizu and he pulled up their bags for the journey and made their way, but before Jin left; Fuu thanked him and gave him a small hug. He was comforted by it, feeling like he had a strong connection to her. He didn't want to return to see her hurt.

"Do your best, but be safe." He whispered down into her ear as she hugged him.

"Take care my sons." Shiro smiled as he embraced Jin and Mizu. Aki gave them the tightest hugs for such an old lady. Jin was surprised by their emotions, he had never felt the affection of parents. He was warmed by it.

"Be safe and well!" Aki shouted back as they watched the duel leave. Aki let a small tear escape her eye as she continued to wave good bye. Fuu was saddened to see Jin go, she worried for his security, but she was mostly fuming at Mugen for abandoning them. Sure he didn't like taking orders, but this was serious. They could die tonight.

……………………………………………….

Mugen was trailing along the roads, when a dozen of Kao's guards rushed to him, surrounding the young samurai.

"Mugen, we are here to arrest you for the murder of Kao-sama's son, Koroso." The captain of the guards shouted. Their guns were pointed to Mugen's legs, their orders were clear, if he tried to escape; use force. But no one was allowed to kill him. Mugen grinned.

"Oh, why didn't Kao come here to arrest me himself? Too scared?" Mugen laughed. The captain blushed.

"You're in no position to talk!" He shouted back.

"Now stay still and you won't die!" The captain bellowed moving closer to him. Mugen smirked and leapt into the air. Gun shots fired and by the time the dust on the road settled, all of the men were dead; leaving Mugen standing with blood dripping down his sword.

"I don't like being ordered around." He smirked sheathing his sword. The crowd that was watching had quickly dashed before the first gunshot was heard. They were all afraid. Kao was not a man who would take much more of Mugen's habits. Mugen walked over the dead bodies and started to leave, but he stopped. He was silent for a while, allowing the wind to lightly brush his body.

"Serves her right." He blurted.

………………………………………………………..

It was a few hours before sun rise and Fuu, Aki and Shiro were fast asleep. They had been up talking about Jin and Mizu after they left, while Fuu ate the left overs'. They wondered why Kao hadn't sent anyone to the restaurant. Eventually, their talking marathon ended, and they were overcome with tiredness. Aki and Shiro were the first to fall asleep. Fuu checked on them a couple of times before she headed to her room to snooze. She felt her face, the bruises were not that bad. She changed her clothes and laid down on her futon, whispering her thoughts to Momo-san. The last thing she said before she fell asleep was how much she detested Mugen for leaving them, for leaving her. She concluded that what he said and what he did that night when he saved her, was a error in her hearing. He didn't say that, and he didn't come for her; he came to kill Koroso for his own reasons.

The night was still, the air cool. There was no wind and no cloud. It was a perfect night to sleep through. Fuu's eyes opened when she heard a shuffle of noises come from the next room, Aki and Shiro's room. She sat up and looked over to the wall that separated her room from theirs wondering what the stifled noises were. Suddenly her door broke open and in rushed a two dozen of Kao's men. Fuu gasped, but before she could get up and run away they were tying her up. Momo-san tried to bite one of them, but the man only ended up chucking the little creature out the window. He landed hard on the ground, dazed and than unconscious. Fuu's screams were muffled, and Aki and Shiro were helpless too.

'…help ..us..' Fuu thought.

Ahh the perfect ending to the story. LOL juuuss kidding! Well guys, I'm gonna go sun bath for awhile again, I'll be seeing you guys in the next chapter.

On the next chapter: Will Jin and Mizu come back for some crazy reason and find Fuu missing, will Mugen find Shino?...that's not what happens but it's good to think about for now LOOL


	15. An unlikely Hero

OH 'break me', about your questions. Mugen was just saying 'serves her right' because he was just mad at her, and was glad that he left her behind. :) Read the chapter, it will all come together :) ENJOY!

Chapter fifteen:An unlikely hero.

Jin could feel it, the unsettling sensation in his gut, his mind pulling him back. What could be back there, the way he came from. He looked back behind him wondering if there was something wrong, something he missed.

"Hmm" He mused.

'Was leaving her the right decision?' He thought. He saw the expression on Mizu, he was determined. The goal he had been trying to reach for so long was now coming to a concluding end. After this, he would either live or die.

"Mizu." Jin asked. Mizu turned to face Jin still walking beside him.

"Huh?" He said wondering why Jin had decided to break their silence.

"Kao's government is quite wealthy, how is that possible? . I've traveled through many large towns, and he has to be the richest." It was a very clever observation he had made, it was obvious to him that Kao was involved in something big scale, something that would amass this much capital. After all, Koroso threw cash around like there was no end to his wealth. Mizu smiled slightly looking off up ahead to nothing.

"He has a few contracts with the American and the Dutch. They provide him with money and he provides them with contraband guns and un-limited porting space." Mizu had no problem with foreigners coming to their land to visit, unlike the Shogunate who viewed outsiders as all threats; he viewed them as a good way to boost Japan. But it was illegal for any sort of transaction to occur between foreigners and the Japanese. Nevertheless, the money Kao soaked up from them was large. He also imposed various taxes and collected every 4th month. Jin listened carefully. Mizu seemed like the type who would fit very well in with politics, but here he was; going against it. Though still young, he had gone far to protect his town.

"I see." Jin said. They continued to walk, they were almost out of the town, and out of Kao's jurisdiction.

……………………………………………………..

"What do you want from us!" Fuu struggled as the men untied her. She quickly sprang to her feet demanding answers. She wasn't afraid, she should have been, but she wasn't.

"Shut up!" Kao's closest warrior said, slapping the girl. Fuu didn't fall though, she stood tall, she didn't want to look weak. But she didn't want to look too strong, he might test that ability to withstand more hits.

"Where is Aki-san and Shiro-san!? What have you done to them!?" She shouted. The warrior stood silent for a moment and than went to leave. Fuu shouted back at him, calling him a coward. He shot her a look, with a small smirk.

"You should be more worried about yourself." And with that he locked the girl in the room. Fuu fell to her knees feeling she let Jin down. She had told him that she could handle it, but the truth was she couldn't. How was she supposed to protect them, when she can't protect herself.

"No, I won't let this happen!" She shouted and ran up to the door. She was kicking and hitting the door, demanding she be freed. The guards outside only laughed at her feeble attempts. Fuu leaned against the door feeling really disappointed in herself. She looked around the room, there was a large futon with an entire area covered in cushions and sheets. She had an idea. She ran to the window and opened the latch to see how far down she would have to climb. It wasn't too high, and she was used to heights, after all she had done this before. With a sneaky face, she went to work, tying the sheets together.

"There." She whispered throwing the long rope of sheets down. She climbed out carefully feeling very proud of herself. She would have to come back for Aki and Shiro after she made up a plan to rescue them. She was no use to them if she was dead. She didn't look down, that would only freak her out. She remembered why she hated doing this last time, it was the fear of heights. She was almost to the bottom.

"Going somewhere little girl?" Fuu cringed turning around to see an entire battalion of guards surrounding her.

"You shouldn't drop down to where the guards are next time." The guard poked fun at her as they tied her up again. Fuu sighed when they finally were able to get her kicking and screaming body up to the room she was in.

"Danm." She sighed, sitting by the window she tried to escape from. In a quick flash she saw Momo-san leap onto the window shelf. Fuu was so happy to see the little creature.

"Momo-san you're alright!" Fuu exclaimed as she hugged him. Momo-san was happy to see her too. She felt his head and could feel a small lump. She kissed his head and smiled to him.

"Momo-san, you have to go get help." She begged in a small whisper. She needed to escape and save Aki and Shiro. The little squirrel squeaked understanding her request and flew off into the wind. She wasn't sure what kind of help he would be able to find, after all not many people knew how to speak to squirrels.

……………………………………………………

Kao was sipping on a hot cup of tea when his appointed general walked in. He was heavily armored and looked very greasy. He knelt before his lord and smiled.

"We have captured the girl and the old couple." He said bowing. A satisfied smiled crept on Kao's face, the first stage of his plan was going perfectly.

"Good. Kill the old ones, make sure the girl is not harmed" The general looked up to Kao wondering what he was going to do with the young girl, perhaps sell her to the Dutch, or put her into slavery or prostitution.

"I have very important plans for her." Kao smiled wickedly. His eyes had a dark glint, he was certain to get his revenge. The general bowed once more and made his exit. His next task was to kill the old couple.

…………………………………………………

Jin and Mizu had passed the border, and they were now out of Kao's jurisdiction. But they still had a long way to go before they made it back to camp. Even though their bodies were tired, they did not stop and rest; instead they pressed on. A war would begin after tonight. He thought a lot about Shino tonight. Somehow in the last few days, with Fuu and Mugen, he didn't have much time to miss Shino. Time passed a lot faster with Fuu, she was always talking and always getting into some sort of adventure. She and Mugen kept his mind busy, thus making the 3 years inch closer to an end. He wondered if Shino thought about him as much as he thought about her tonight. He looked up to the stars telling them to pass a message on to her from him. His message was simple, and she already knew this before he saved her; that he loved her.

"Jin." Mizu interrupted looking from the corner of his eyes.

"Hmm." Jin responded. His expression was still blank, still pale.

"How did you meet Fuu-chan?" Mizu was hesitant, but he was trying to asses his relationship with Fuu. Also to find out what relationship Mugen shared with her. Jin could tell what his intentions were; but he was never good at telling summaries or stories, he had never had to tell anyone before.

"We met in strange circumstances…the three of us." Jin started. Mizu looked over to him still keeping with the pace.

"I walked into a fight that Mugen was involved in concerning a magistrates son. He mistook me for one of his swordsmen. Even after clearing my name, we fought. We landed ourselves in jail being held responsible for the magistrates son who was burnt in a sudden fire; that was not caused by us." Jin didn't know what details to give and what details were unnecessary, but his confusion in story telling wasn't noticeable.

"By promising to help her find the Samurai who smelled like sunflowers, she saved us." Jin closed his eyes and smirked recalling what she admitted on the day they parted.

"She didn't even call the coin toss correctly on purpose." Jin added. Mizu didn't seem to understand, but before he could ask about it Jin continued his tale.

"We went through many experiences and dangers while on the journey, and there were times when he tried to separate from her…" Jin paused his smile growing larger.

"But?" Mizu asked

"Somehow destiny would not let us part. We kept meeting back with each other. Even after parting again in what should have been the final time, we meet again. Destiny has done it again to us." Jin added. He recalled the old monk's words, he knew that no matter what they all did to escape each other, one way or another; they would come right back together. And that was the same for Mugen. He took off, but some how Jin knew; he would go back, he would find Fuu.

"You believe a lot in destiny, couldn't it just be coincidence?" Mizu laughed. He didn't believe in such pretty things like fate and destiny anymore. He wanted to, and there were times when he did believe it was fate that he met Jin and Mugen; but with everything that he had experienced in his life, he was loosing his faith.

"Once yes, twice maybe, and even three times is not too unrealistic….but four times is no coincidence: that is destiny." Jin was stern, but he had this cool demeanor to him that Mizu envied. He wished he could be like him, a intelligent and skilled samurai. Had his father lived…he could have been a lot of things. Mizu didn't ask anything more, he realized that the link all three of them had was irreplaceable, something that he could not join and he certainly could not remove.

………………………………………………..

Mugen was walking along the town, content with the guards he killed. Suddenly a thought came to him. What if the guards were at the old man's house, what if Fuu was taken or killed. He twitched, his hate and anger exploding.

"That bitch!" He shouted as loudly as he could into the nights sky. He was almost there, he was almost completely rid of her from his life. He had gone the last couple of hours without thinking about her, and than BAM; there she was again. The sensation in his chest was making him sick, his heart was beating fast; urging him to go back.

"F you! I'm not going!" He shouted at his heart, punching himself in the chest hard. He winced at the pain he caused himself and cursed for being that idiotic. He was acting ridiculous and it was all because of that girl. He shook his head rapidly almost spinning it off before he grunted loudly shouting BITCH and than taking off. He was headed back to the house on the hill, to protect that house.

When he arrived, the door had been ripped off. His eyes narrowed, he could tell this was bad. He walked in, rushing from room to room calling out for the old geezer and his wife; but not once calling for Fuu. She was who he was trying to actually find, but he couldn't admit that. He looked in her room, in panic, she wasn't there anymore.

"Danm that baka!" He growled lowly. She was taken, the old couple too. Regret fell over him, he let his attitude and his careless habit take over him again; this time, Fuu might not have survived. She may already be dead. He shook his head, his eyes covered by his bangs of hair. He slammed his fist hard into the wall still standing in her room.

"DANM THEM TO HELL!!" He shouted to the top of his lungs.

"Squeeeek" He heard and he turned to see what made the loud annoying screech as it landed on his face. Again Momo-san genitals met with Mugen's face. He squirmed in infuriated disgust trying to rip the little squirrel off of him. Finally the little animal let go jumping down to the ground. He kept squeaking as Mugen got ready to fight it. But he stopped noticing that he was alone. Mugen looked around to see if he could spot Fuu, however she was no where in sight.

"Oy, where is she?" He asked as if the squirrel could tell him. Momo-san squeaked a few times only annoying Mugen further and than dashed off, flying down the hill to the town.

"OY! You little bastard! Get back here!" He shouted running after it. He didn't think about it, he didn't want to; and certainly didn't want to feel relieved at the thought that she may still be alive. He cursed himself, why did he have to be like this. It didn't matter right now, right now; he had to help Fuu and the old couple.

"Baka!" He whispered in huffs of air as he raced down the hill.

Okay, just a word of advice to everyone, really pay attention to details, because these little details all had up. So everything from the first chapter to now is all VERY important. Because you'll need it for the ending. Consider it like the Harry Potter story for the anime Champloo world LOL Lots of details, lots of things you gotta piece together.


	16. Helpless Now

Whoa…did I come off as some reviewer ogre? HEHEHEHE by day a uni student by night, I'm a reviewer hunter! LOOL : ) And 'Me' – **not** having convo's with yourself and imaginary characters is what's REALLY disturbing. Relax, tis FUNNY! --' And I only did the post card so that I could answer "don'tbreakme's" question, not that I have to justify anything to anyone :)

OH BY the way…don't own Samurai Champloo...

Chapter Sixteen : Helpless now.

It was a silent night, perfect to think. Jin took this opportunity to ponder where he was and how he got here. He had only come close to the town because he wanted to see the Island Shino was imprisoned in. He never meant to meet Mizu and he certainly never intended to see Fuu and Mugen. What was that monk saying to him, why was he out there so late at night, anyway.

'hmm.' He thought trying to put together everything he had experienced so far. It was a chance meeting, and somehow it happened. Every now and than Jin would pause and look back at the direction he was walking from, the strange tugging in his gut growing more intense. Perhaps it was hunger, or maybe it was guilt. He had left Fuu behind, alone and unprotected. But Fuu was not the type of person to give up, she had stood up for people in horrible situations ; even when her own life was at risk. Yet, the feeling was different from the other times she was in danger, this time; he wasn't sure she would live. So why did he leave her, he asked himself countless times while walking deeper out into the dark forest. He smirked.

'Maybe he will come back…' He thought. Maybe that is why he left, because he knew Mugen would come back, Mugen would come to save her, to protect her. There was something he saw in Mugen's eyes each time he looked at Fuu, each time he heard her laugh, yawn or complain; he was happy behind that angry façade. Of course he would never admit it to anyone or to himself, instead he would bottle that feeling up and try his best to throw it off into the ocean.

'But he will come back…'Jin added. Mizu finally stopped, taking the large bag draped over his shoulder down. They needed a break. In the cover of the night and large trees, Mizu started a fire. They drank water and relaxed while their dumplings roasted. They couldn't see the night sky anymore, the tree's forbid it. Mizu was thinking about Fuu too. His mind trailed to his helpless parents, he wondered if he made the right decision to leave them all behind. Maybe he should have urged them to travel with them out of town and to the rebel camp. But with their weak bodies, they would never have made it. And he was the rebel leader, he couldn't stay back. His men had all left their families, their wives and kids volunteered their time and dignity to get their town back; he could not be selfish and not do what he promised.

"Jin, do you think they will be safe?" Mizu asked in the smallest voice. He never needed reassurance, he always told himself that he didn't require it; that whatever happened was fine with him. But now that he had someone he could talk to, he needed that assurance terribly. Jin looked up to him silent. The fire reflected on his glasses adding to his silent emotion.

"Hmm." Was the only thing he could say. Although, he could've pretty much guaranteed that Mugen would go back to protect them, he didn't. He didn't want to discredit Mugen. Mizu sighed at the response, not sure if he felt better or not. Maybe it was best not to know, only when they returned for the attack would he know if he had a family or not.

"Mizu." Jin interrupted. Mizu looked to him taking a sip of his water. Water had never tasted this good before. Somehow it always did when your body was dreadfully thirsty.

"What impression do you have of Fuu?" Jin didn't like asking these kinds of questions. But he couldn't help it. He could tell Mizu was infatuated with her. Mizu blushed and looked uncontrollably silly. It was like being interrogated by her father who just happened to be a graceful murderer. Mizu swallowed.

"Umm…well…that is….well..Fuu-chan….she ….I mean…I …." He broke down not able to say what he wanted to say. His face landed on the ground, his hands pounding away on the dirt as he mumbled incoherent ranting. A sweat drop hung on Jin's face as he closed his eyes choosing to ignore the silly young man in front of him.

"Do you think I have a chance?" Mizu asked sharply looking up to Jin. His face was covered with dirt and a couple of twigs were tangled in his hair, but instead of laughing Jin coughed trying to suppress the hilarity. He would be perfect for Fuu. She often did things like this, silly things that could make people at a funeral break out in laughter. But he knew that somehow destiny was not steering her Mizu's way; it was Mugen that was always in her way. Mugen would always stand in front of her, he wouldn't let anyone get near. So why was it so hard to tell Mizu that Fuu was already taken, maybe because Jin was not sure if destiny would want him to tell Mizu.

"Gomen, I'm not a fortune teller." Jin said unable to interrupt what fate might have planned. Mizu sat up, leaning against the tree again. He was slightly down, but for now he would have to forget about it.

"We should quickly eat and leave. It's not safe to linger here for too long." Jin expressed pulling out his dumpling stick from the fire. Eat and leave, was Mugen's motto, somehow it had rubbed Jin's funnier side, and he smiled remembering that.

……………………………………………………….

Mugen was running as fast as he could down the hill, it was stupid. He should have gone through the forest leading to the town instead of rolling down several times. He hit a few rocks on the way down and tumbled for a bit until he would get up. Each time cursing the squirrel, vowing revenge.

But Momo-san ignored his childish threats and continued to glide down gracefully to the town. He had a mission, to get help and he got Mugen…which was close enough. It was late, and no one was in the town walking about, only the lechers and police roamed trying to catch criminals. However, Mugen could see the heavy presence of Kao's men, wondering around and the skirts around the town, looking. He smirked. He knew they were looking for him. His gut instinct was telling him to deliberately cause a fight so that he could kill, but somehow his heart was telling him to forget; he had something more important to take care of. Where did this distressing need to protect her come from. Why the hell did he care so danm much. He swore all the way down, and than swore some more as he dusted himself. Momo-san waited for him, looking irritated that Mugen was taking so long.

"Oy! Don't look at me like that you fat bastard!" Mugen shouted. He had fallen down several times on the way down the hill, there were twigs, rocks , leaves and dirt all over him. Not to mention a few scratches. Momo-san put his little hands to his fatty hips and tapped his little foot impatiently.

"HEY! I said stop that!" He shouted running after him again. The squirrel led him past the town stores and houses. But he wasn't getting closer to the red light district, he was heading the opposite direction. Mugen looked back to the red lit zone, and than to the squirrel gliding ahead.

"YO! Where are you going?" He shouted. But the squirrel didn't stop. Mugen stopped, angrily. He cursed the little creature.

"You baka! You're going the wrong way! The brothel is back there!" He shouted running back. The squirrel stopped and landed to the ground squeaking uncontrollably for the ruffian to stop and follow him. But Mugen didn't listen, he kept running, towards the red zone.

……………………………………………

Aki and Shiro were tied up but still alive. There was only a small ray of light shinning down from the moon, and it was all that they had to comfort them. They quietly looked to the floor wondering if Fuu was safe.

"We should never have asked her to stay with us…" Aki whispered with a soft smile. Fuu had become some what like a daughter for her, and felt accountable for her. Had she never asked her to live with them, she would not be in this situation. She didn't know all the tales of Fuu's journey, and obviously didn't know that she had been captured many times; and was always saved somehow.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she will be safe." Shiro smiled. He didn't know if she really was safe, but he prayed in his heart. Things had happened so suddenly since they met her. What would happen to them now that they were in Kao's custody? The worry of death did not bother them, they were fulfilled with their life; they lived long and happily. After all, they had said goodbye to their adopted family. A small tear rolled down Aki's eyes as she thought about Mizu. She considered him to be her son, never once really thought of him as some one else's child. She would miss him growing up. Shiro thought a lot about Mizu too. There was still much more in his old age that he wanted to do before dying, but considering how comfy his life was; he really had no complaints. Yet, he wanted to see Mizu marry, play with his grand children; and pass on the restaurant.

"I guess this is what was meant for us Aki." Shiro smiled, resting his head on hers. She was tucked close to him, leaning on his chest, listening to the easy rhythm of his heart beat, awaiting certain death. She realized something.

"What if they found out that Mizu was alive and living with us?" Aki whispered lowly to make sure that the walls could not hear. Shiro closed his eyes smiling.

"Than we die not saying a word." He voiced. He would not tell Kao's government anything about Mizu or his whereabouts. He will die honorably keeping his son safe. Aki smiled agreeing. They fell silent keeping close to each other. If they would die, they would die as they lived, together.

……………………………………………….

Mugen was rushing towards the brothel when Momo-san leaped up and took hold of his head. The criminal could stand a lot of things, but this was getting gross. He flinched, trying to rip the animal off of his head. Momo-san squeaked as if in horrible pain as he glided to the ground.

"What the F is wrong with you!" He snarled angrily. He paused for a moment looking deep into the squirrels large glassy eyes. He was trying to tell him something, but what.

"What the hell!" Mugen shouted balling his fists. He knew that each second he wasted standing there arguing with the tiny beast, Fuu was closer to getting killed. Yet, he tried to analyze Momo-san, trying to figure out what he was attempting to tell him. Momo-san squeaked again, turning back to the way he was originally running before Mugen had a stroke of genius.

"YO! Where are you going!" He barked grinding his teeth. The animal was frustrating and confusing him. He stomped his feet hard to the ground forcing Momo-san to look back at him.

………………………………………………………

Fuu was looking out to the star wishing that she could think of a better way out of there. But she was trapped from every corner. There were guards outside the room, and even more outside. She looked around and could see the rest of the town. She wondered where she was, and what type of building this was. The place was large, like a palace with a large fancy garden and large fences surrounding the entire property. It wasn't the brothel, that was for sure, she could tell that just by looking at the way the place was constructed. She thought about Jin and Mugen, wondering what they were doing right now. She missed Jin, and wished she had never encouraged him to go. She was pretty weak after all, and she really did need protection.

"Ahhh Fuu…you're useless…" She whispered to herself. But what else could she do, it's not like she had the guards gun's or their armor. However, if Mugen had just stayed back with them, she would not be there, and Aki and Shiro would be safe too. She hoped that the old couple was alright. She was angry again at Mugen. She thought back in her timeline, there wasn't a week that went by that she didn't get mad at Mugen. He was always doing things that drove her insane. But this was the most hurtful thing he had done by far. He refused to protect her.

'I guess it was the promise that made him save me all those other times…'She pondered. It was probably true she thought. He only felt obligated to save her because he was bound by the promise he made her; to find the sunflower samurai. He had no reason to protect her now. No reason. After all, he hated her.

The door creaked as it slid open. In walked the man behind all the terror, Kao. Fuu's eyes widen. She stood up feeling her senses blow up. She was mad and she let him know.

"What do you want?" She screamed making a firm stance. This time no matter what she would not show how afraid she was inside, she wouldn't give this blood line the satisfaction of her tears. He smirked walking closer to her, behind him was his closest general, the one who brought her there. He darted from behind him striking Fuu down hard against the wall, sending her into unconsciousness. Kao smiled wickedly as the large man picked her up.

"My lord, will this truly work?" He asked looking down at the young girl. He was never the type to wait, he wanted to kill the girl and hang her body in the middle of town, warning any who opposed Kao's government.

"It will." Kao grinned lightly touching Fuu's face. The bruises that Koroso made had faded into her natural blush, this was the last thing he son wanted before he was murdered. And Mugen took that satisfaction from him.

"It will work." Kao moved a few strands of loose hair from her face, he would enjoy his revenge.

…………………………………………………

Mugen ran after the little squirrel, he had been running without knowing for certain that he was going the right way. He was moving further and further from the brothel and towards Kao's palace. It hit him, this was Kao, he was a reserved elegant man; he would not just rape Fuu, he would plan something more torturous. His pace sped and he was now flashing past Momo-san in fury. He would not let Fuu see such a fate, he regretted it. He should not have left her, his old habit and ego fooled him, and he walked away from her so calmly; and now she was going to die. Momo-san followed as quickly as he could.

"Hey stop right there!" Shouted several of his guards but they didn't get a step closer before Mugen killed them. He was merciless and savage as he slaughtered them. He was pressed for time and had no intention of loosing her. Man after man he killed until he stormed past the garden and jumped up to the second floor of the palace; while the guards hurried out to capture him.

"Feh, bastards." He whispered angrily evading them. He climbed into a room, completely empty when he heard soft weeping. Agitated but unwilling to believe that he was too late, he busted down the door to see the old couple. They blinked in shock looking up to Mugen. He was surprised too.

"Hey, old man? Where is she?" He asked cutting their restraints. Shiro gulped not sure if he was seeing things.

"I I don't know." He stuttered still in surprise. Mugen knew his arrival was a bombshell, after all he abandoned them; why should he care to save them. But he couldn't leave them.

"Please save her, please Mugen." Aki begged gently grabbing the front of his shirt. It was the first time he felt a mother cry to him. He never had one, so he never could appreciate the worry a mother must feel when her child is in danger.

"Don't worry old woman…" He barked getting up from her. He closed his eyes.

"I won't let anything happen to her." He turned and gestured for them to follow.

"I'm gonna get your guys outta here." He groaned and slowly stalked the hallways until he could safely get them out the back part of the palace, which was not guarded at all. The foolish men were too busy trying to find his hiding body somewhere in Kao's garden. Little did they know that Mugen was already inside. Shiro and Aki quickly went into the protection of the plush forest with watery eyes looking back at the criminal who saved their lives. Aki turned around to look at him one last time before he disappeared. The light around him shadowed his body and face, hiding his expression.

"Don't worry…I'll get her back." He voiced before dashing off. Shiro and Aki quickly continued into the forest.

Mugen was back in the house, he thought he was fine when Kao's general appeared from no where inviting him.

"So you are here?" He smirked. Mugen didn't seem too surprised or bothered that the general found him. Instead he played along with it, cheapening the general's small victory of finding him.

"Yeh, I was looking for some jerks to kill. It's a good thing you came along." Mugen grinned. There was a loud clang of swords as they quickly darted in the hallway fighting. Mugen was getting the upper hand by making clean deep cuts on the general a couple of times. The general growled, cowardly calling for men to aid him. Mugen spat.

"Some man you are, calling for back up like that." Mugen grinned. But he was out numbered. He fought, his sword flying everywhere cutting everyone he could see, when suddenly his head started to spin with pain. The hurt spasmed down to his neck and shoulders and than everything turned black. His body fell limp and he passed out on the floor.

"Good job…" The general grinned patting his solider on the back. He was holding on to a large gun, small trickles of blood on the tip.

"Take him away." He barked.

………………………………………………….

When Fuu opened her eyes she felt cold. Her body shivered as she sat up rubbing her head.

"Ahh what happened?" She mumbled.

"AAAHHHH!" She screamed looking down to the sheet that was wrapped around her.

"It's okay…nothing was done to you." A small voice whispered. The young maid girl was picking up the tray she used to clean Fuu up with. She didn't make any eye contact with her, in her way letting Fuu know that she could not talk anymore. But Fuu needed more answers.

"What's going on?" Fuu asked urgently, but the girl walked out, not saying a word. However, when she looked back at Fuu, her eyes were filled with apologies and sadness. Fuu sighed feeling defeated and lonely again. But than she heard painful moaning coming from the room. Frightened that it was a ghost she cringed and looked over to the wall.

"UH?" She exclaimed struggling to get up with the sheet wrapped around her. She hurried from the heavily cushioned futon she lay on to the wall.

"Mugen!" She screamed falling in front of him, holding on to his shoulders. He looked beaten and sweaty. His arms had been chained to the wall and he sat with his head hanging lifelessly. Fuu's eyes filled up with tears, but didn't let one roll down as she gently shook him.

"Mugen! Mugen? Mugen?" She screamed shaking him aggressively when he didn't respond. She looked down to his face, cupping it with her hands, trying to see him. His body was tired, bruises on his face, and his shirt cut and torn. He had been beaten badly. Fuu started to cry not getting any response from him.

"No...no please, wake up Mugen!" She urged, but nothing. In the sadness, her reflex told her to move into him; embracing him. She wept on his slightly exposed shoulder, holding him close to her.

"Mugen…." She whispered lightly into his ear.

He could hear her, but he couldn't see her, everything was still very bright. His eyes were blank and she cried as he lifelessly stared out to see her. In his mind he was calling for her, but all he could hear was her call his name over and over again. She was crying. Suddenly his eyes fluttered open and reality was back. The picture came into slow focus and he grunted. Fuu's eyes shot open and she jerked back looking at him, still holding him straight with her shoulders.

"Mugen?..Mugen?" She begged happily. He opened his eyes all the way, and saw her tearful face. She was crying for him. She had done this before, and somehow, this time; he felt her pain. She was happy to see him alive and she smiled to show her that. Mugen was waking up now, and could feel that his body had been beaten while he was out cold. He struggled and found his arms chained to the wall. He smirked.

"That bastard." He grinned.

"Mugen are you okay?" Fuu asked bringing his attention back to her. He was going to call her baka like he always did, but he saw her face and than his eyes fell to her body. His emotion changed drastically, she was wrapped in a sheet.

"What the F is that?" He asked calmly. She blushed realizing that she must've looked very helpless and violated. But she smiled knowing that he cared. She nodded side to side.

"…nothing happened…" she whispered feeling a bit embarrassed. His eyes stayed on her until he had made her uncomfortable. He pulled on the chains trying to get free.

"Oy, you have to get out of here." He said to her. Her eyes comically straightened.

"Yes, well if it was that easy, I would've been gone long ago." She barked folding her arms across her chest. It wasn't like she was staying there on her own free will. Mugen narrowed his eyes.

"Baka!" He shouted still struggling against the chains.

"You can't just pull yourself out of chains." Fuu boldly pointed out, she looked around to the room trying to see if there was something she could use to help him. But there was nothing. She sat down in front of him, quiet. Mugen looked at her, forgetting momentarily about the chains that hindered his movement. Fuu was looking up with glassy eyes and a small smile.

"Mugen…why did you come here?" She asked. She wanted to hear that he came for her, that he was worried; but knew he would never say that. But it would be nice to hear it. Mugen turned away from her, feeling a bit trapped, emotionally and physically. He couldn't tell her that it was for her, he couldn't tell her that he was worried.

"I got a bone to pick with that asshole." Mugen spat with a grin. He was lying and he knew it, but Fuu believed him. She was a bit let down but didn't show too much of her disappointment. After all, Mugen would never come back, not to save her. There was a long hush before they heard footsteps and than the door sharply slid open. In walked the general and Kao. They were both smiling.

"Oh so you're awake too?" The general teased grabbing Fuu by the arm and forcefully bringing her to her feet, only to toss her back on the futon.

"Bastard!" Mugen shouted struggling again with the chains that restricted him. The general grinned watching the anger that raised in Mugen's eyes, the man was going to kill him if he ever escaped from the chains; and it would not be a merciful death. Fuu sat up fixing her sheet.

"What do you want from us!" she shouted. The general grinned at Mugen insinuating at his intentions. Mugen's eyes turned red with madness, he knew what they were planning now.

"You bastards!" Mugen roared.

"Fight your own fight!" He continued, pulling on his chains. Fuu had never seen his expression like this, or his behavior this wild. She was frightened by him a bit. He seemed like a rabid dog madly struggling to free from his cage. Kao took off the outer part of his kimono and flung it to the floor. Fuu looked up when she felt him sit next to her placing a hand on her thigh. She jerked back away from his touch but he moved to hover over her and she was trapped. Mugen growled madly, sweat dropping from his face as he watched Kao loiter over her body. His eyes burned with rage, streaking with scarlet veins popping out. His body was tensing, a new strength washing over him; violent rage. Fuu struggled and kicked and hit as much as she could as Kao made advances on her, and was able to keep herself covered as he teased her, trying to pull the sheet that kept her decent. He wasn't using force or jumping roughly into the rape, he wanted Mugen to feel pain, to suffer. The general smirked watching Mugen tremble with uncontrollable anger. Fuu's eyes were watering up, and it made it hard to see as she moved from one end to another, trying to roll away from Kao.

"You like the show Mugen?" The general laughed pervertidly. Kao was making light kisses on her arms and legs as she tried to kick herself free from his grasp, but each time she did; he would only find another way to pin her.

".You bastards…" Mugen whispered through clenched teeth. He could feel a sensation in his eyes, it burned, and it blurred his vision. It was tears, tears that were building up from helplessness, from not being able to protect the one thing in his life worth defending. His rage had hit a new level.

Finally Kao had Fuu pinned in exactly the position he wanted her in. He parted her legs with his knee as he leaned close to her face. His other hand lightly traced the top of the sheet the wrapped securely around her. Her eyes widen, with tears no longer able to stay back.

"….no…" She begged in a soft whisper.

OH MY GOD, why am I so evil to you guys…leaving it there like that. ; ) Don't hate me, I love you! LOL I promise I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow, I already have it finished but it makes for a better story to have some suspense :) See ya's !


	17. To save a Girl

OH Lurking…we didn't have a conflict, it was funny wasn't it? ;) And 'me' I know you were kidding LOL ; )

Okay friends I'm back, but sadly I'll be leaving Hawaii tomorrow …so sad :( But I guess it'll be good to get back to good ol' Canadian soil:) HAHAHA Enjoy! By the way, the lemon tangy stuff is gonna be coming up soon, so just a small warning :) but than again if you guys would prefer no lemon, I can swing that way too :)

Chapter rating: some tangy-like stuff

Chapter Seventeen: To save a girl.

Jin and Mizu were eating the last bit of their roasted dumplings when a horrible feeling flashed in his mind. He gasped softly and turned his head north, the direction they had walked from. It was really creepy, and he knew some danger had fallen on the old couple and Fuu. And he was too far to go back to protect them. His gut instinct tried to force him to get up and run to them, but it would be useless. He could only hope that she and the old husband and wife would be safe. Mizu watched Jin for a moment, noticing that his expression, although still very blank, changed suddenly. He wanted to ask him what the matter was, but thought it would be best if he left the samurai with his thoughts. They would have only a short moment to relax before they headed back out. He looked up to the long thin rays of light from the moon peeking out from the trees, it must have been very beautiful out in the night sky. He wondered if his mother and father were alright and if Fuu was okay. It was sad to leave them behind, but there was no other choice. Mizu closed his eyes and relaxed his tense body. He needed to stop thinking so much.

'They must be sleeping right now…'Mizu smiled keeping to positive thinking.

…………………………………………..

Aki and Shiro made it as far as they could go when they had to stop. They looked back hiding in the darkness of the thick forest looking back to the lights from Kao's palace. There had been a sudden uproar fifteen or more minutes ago, with men shouting and screaming 'intruder'. But it was calm now. This eerie silence worried them, perhaps Mugen was defeated. And if it meant he had been killed, Fuu would be dead too. Aki lowered her head, burying her face in Shiro's chest, softly sobbing. Shiro was silent too, and though he wanted to cry; he preferred to be strong for Aki.

"There there Aki…what is meant to be, will be…" He whispered patting her back and holding her to him. He closed his eyes and opened them slowly looking out to the light in the distance.

"All we have to hope for is their safety…" He was hurt, but kept it in as his wife cried softly on him. These last few days had been demanding on them physically and emotionally. They knew a day like this would come, a day when they would have to watch their family die, loose everything and wither away. They had only hoped that it would have hurt less people.

…………………………………………………….

"How do you like it Mugen? Watching her suffer like this?" The general mocked slapping Mugen hard against the face. But Mugen didn't have time to feel the sting in his cheek or his body, he had to save Fuu. The chains were still holding him back, his lunacy growing; the world around him crashed when he saw Kao smirk pulling the sheet down further, exposing more of Fuu's legs.

"Oh …all this rage just to save a girl? How do you think I felt when you killed my last son!" Kao screamed. Fuu had quickly covered her small self, a few tears escaping her eyes. She rolled to her side feeling Kao's tight hold on her gone. He was mocking Mugen, using her to take revenge on him.

"You fen bastard!" Mugen roared. Her saw her naked back to him, Kao still sitting with her on the futon, slowly removing his kimono shirt. He was teasing her by lightly touching her back. Fuu pulled the sheet up to her neck, covering herself; but knew it was useless.

"This girl is the last thing my son wanted before you killed him. I'm going to fulfill his last deed." Kao smirked pushing her on to her stomach. He pressed himself on her, letting her know the evil things he would do. Fuu squirmed trying to get free. The sheet that wrapped around her restricted a lot of her movement and also prevented Kao from doing too much damage all at once. Mugen growled again watching him linger closely on her, rubbing himself on her.

"I'm going to pay you back a thousand for what you did." Kao smirked lightly kissing Fuu's bare back.

"No, stop it!" She shouted in tears, feeling his lips on her back, tracing her shoulders and down to her lower back. He was slowly pulling the sheets when she pushed herself up with her arms. He pushed her back down, pinning her wrists above her head. She screamed slightly feeling the impact on her cheek. Mugen kept struggling watching what Kao was doing to her.

"Don't worry, I'm next." The general smirked taking a seat at the corner of the room. Kao was moving the sheet down, pulling it well over her lower back. Mugen had reached it, the point where he could no longer rule his mind or his body. Abruptly the chains tore off the walls, breaking the long metal from his wrists. It had surprised everyone in terror watching him hurdle quickly to Kao before the general could even get up.

Kao went into the air and smashed hard against the wall before he fell to the floor. Fuu moved and covered herself in a scramble looking back up to Mugen. His expression had taken her breath away, he was inhumanly enraged. He didn't look back at her, instead he eyed Kao as he struggled to breathe and sit up.

"Well well, you are something else Mugen. It's too bad it took this girl to bring the animal out." The general laughed throwing Mugen his sheath and sword. Kao stood up wiping the blood from his face.

"The price of my blood is large, you're whole life isn't worth it." Kao smirked. He knew Mugen would die, no matter what, he would. His palace was filled to it's limit with his men ready to attack if he commanded it. Even if the general died, Mugen would too. Mugen didn't smirk, he didn't do anything but take his sword out and readied to slaughter.

"Stay back." He said in a low calm tone, to Fuu. She nodded and hurried to the corner in the room away from the men. Kao smirked.

"You're life isn't worth enough to pay for the blood you spilled Mugen! But I'll be satisfied with your death." Kao shouted. His eyes were filled with powerful anger that had been boiling since Koroso died. And now he was close to his revenge, close to the peace he was seeking. Mugen didn't turn to him, instead he looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"I'm gonna tell you one thing…" Mugen said. The general seemed confused and looked back at Kao, who was still smirking.

"And that is?" Kao asked. He had no interest in what Mugen had to say, but to humor himself, he listened.

"If you touch her again…I'll kill you." No one saw him between the time he said it to when blood spattered all over the wall. The general hurled blood as his body fell to the floor dying. Mugen had painted that side of the room with the torturous leader's blood. Kao gasped taking a step back. He had never seen anyone draw so much blood out of someone from one swing of a sword.

"And now for you." Mugen spat. He turned to face the frightened magistrate taking more steps closer to the window. His hand was shaking, the small sword locked tightly in them, he was afraid of dying. He called out for more men, and as they quickly dashed into the room, Mugen stood there waiting to kill. Fuu's eyes had not been able to close since Mugen sliced open the general's body. She was terrified. It had reminded her of the way her father died. She clutched to the sheet around her body, trembling in fear.

"Who wants to be first?" Mugen asked taking a step closer to Kao's men. The look of fear was in their eyes as it wandered over the general's dead bleeding body. Kao screamed for their attack but they hesitated.

"Attack you fools!" Kao demanded. More men pushed in leaving very little space for a good fight, but Mugen didn't care how satisfying the fight was anymore; he was only there to defend Fuu. They were lightning fast attacking from everywhere, but Mugen was being fueled by a power that took over his body, insane protectiveness. He swung his sword side to side killing anyone in the way. The guards stopped, inching closer to the door, their only escape. They were afraid. Mugen was surrounded by dead bodies, his sword dripping with their fallen comrades' blood. In a panic they rushed out of the room.

"Feh! Fools." He mustered. It was silent. In a sudden the lights went out, darkness filled the room. There was a soft touch of light peeking in the room from the stars and moon. Fuu was shaken up, holding tightly on her sheet, looking at Mugen as he looked back at her. She was shivering from cold and fear. She didn't know what to think, Mugen had done and said so much in the small words he delivered. He looked down, loosening his grip on the sword.

"Come on, we gotta get out of here." He still looked very angry, and she didn't know if he would strike her. She nodded and took slow steps closer to him. He didn't look at her, it would only fill him up with the same violent rage he had earlier. Instead he grabbed her wrist and led her out of the room. She was surprised that he took her hand, he wasn't gentle about it, but she could tell he wasn't trying to hurt her. He snuck around the halls with Fuu close behind him. He used the darkness of the shadows to hide as he quickly made their way to the back of the palace. He looked down and could see the first floor being overwhelmed with guards and soldiers. They would need to find another way out.

"This way." He whispered narrowing his eyes. He dragged Fuu behind him, her feet getting tangled in her sheet as she tried to keep up with Mugen. He rushed inside a empty looking room and ran to the window large enough to climb out of.

"No, no Mugen I can't…" Fuu whispered panicking when he climbed on the ledge. She didn't want to jump from the second floor to the ground. She scanned the room to see if there were sheets she could tie and than climb down from, but the room was empty. Mugen looked at her, she was scared. He sharply looked at her grabbing her arm.

"You're gonna have to." He aggressively insisted pulling her closer to him. She pulled back a little with glassy eyes, feeling sick looking down on to the ground. He could see it in her eyes.

"I'll catch you." Mugen said. Fuu, though surprised by his kind gesture, was still not convinced. They heard footsteps rushing up the stairs. Mugen grunted and closed his eyes.

"If you need to climb down than fine." He snorted pulling down the sheet wrapped around her, scaring her out of her skin. She grabbed the sheet pulling it back up to cover herself.

"Mugen, what are you thinking!" She angrily whispered turning red at his bold attempt. He opened his eyes feeling the warmth of her skin leaving his hand. He straightened out standing up in front of her. Fuu stepped back. She knew she could trust him, but Mugen was the type who wouldn't care about decency. Even so, she wasn't about to climb down naked.

"Baka." He groaned taking off his red shirt and draping it over her shoulders. Fuu blinked with her mouth wide open. She couldn't believe it, and the only thing she could do was stare at him in shock. This didn't really happen, did it. She was thinking so hard as she looked up to him. He grew embarrassed by her stare and his noble act. He hated feeling like he cared for her, but he didn't want to risk leaving her behind.

"Well take off the sheet now." He barked in a low tone. Fuu blinked blushing. He turned around to the window, climbing on to the ledge, keeping his back to Fuu. She was still stunned and it took her a full second to recover. She smiled as her cheeks turned a gentle pink. The sheet fell to the floor and she quickly tied the shirt to cover herself. She was embarrassed, and was uncomfortable when she climbed on to the ledge beside Mugen. The sheet didn't make it all the way to the bottom but it was enough for her to jump down from. Mugen didn't think he would blush when he looked over to her, but the slight hint of red painted his cheeks. Fuu didn't notice of course, she was too busy trying to make sure her legs didn't show too much. Although Mugen's shirt was big and long on her, she was still showing a lot of skin, and Mugen didn't want anyone else staring at that skin but him. He wanted to kick himself for thinking such a thing, and for a second his expression was hilarious.

"Mugen?" She asked slightly annoyed by his behavior.

"Shaddup." He snorted grabbing her around the waist. She blinked in confusion.

"What are yo- AAHH-" He didn't give her the chance to climb down the sheet. He had given her the false feeling of security and than pulled her down with him as he landed on his feet; on the ground. She tried to scream but he had already covered her mouth. When they were firmly on ground, she was holding tightly around his neck almost chocking him to death. He struggled and finally pulled her off gasping for air. Fuu was about to shout at him for tricking her, but in some way she knew that if he hadn't; she would have never climbed on the ledge willingly. They heard the scatter of men and dogs and Mugen quickly led Fuu out into the dark mysteries of the forest. The men made hot pursuit, but when they arrived inside the forest, Mugen and Fuu had vanished. They scanned quickly with their eyes and than headed to another part of the forest. Mugen's face peeked out of the shadow behind a large tree holding Fuu close to him. She could hear his heart beat, it was fast. She never knew that Mugen's heart ever raced. Could he be really be worried for her.

"We don't have much time, lets go." He was cocky and didn't wait for her to ask or say anything. He started to walk away. Fuu decided that it was not appropriate to talk and followed him.

…………………………………………

"Hmm?" Jin looked up to the half moon peeking out of the tall trees'. He was confused at first. The feeling he had in his gut was gone. He kept his narrowed eyes on the moon, his face slightly angry.

"Hmm." He smiled. Perhaps Mugen did get to Fuu on time. He could relax now. But his guard was not completely down, it never was. He was very intone with the world and his gut instinct, but even than he wondered if what he felt was true. He hoped, his eyes glazed behind his eyes glasses. He asked the moon, to guide Mugen, to help him find himself. Jin looked back down to the road ahead. They were getting closer to the camp, it was too late to go back now. Mizu was deep in thought as he marched on. Jin could tell he was thinking a lot about his parents and worried for them greatly. Jin would feel the loss too if the old couple were killed, even though he had only spent a short time with them; somehow they had won a place in his heart. But what would happen to him if something had happened to Fuu. What if she really was dead, and his gut was only hoping that Mugen would save her.

'Hmm' He thought. He had time to figure Mugen out. He was a hellish dog, someone who just didn't give 'two-shits' about anything or anyone, but he could see it; he knew he could. Mugen's face changed when he saw Fuu. He was always angry looking, but the sparkle was there. He couldn't doubt Mugen's ability, his strength, but his heart was something puzzling to Jin. He wasn't sure anymore. He smiled.

'Baka…he won't abandon her." He had done this once before, think too much. In fact before he had met Fuu and Mugen, all he did was over think all the time. But when he met Fuu, he started to believe in friendship again, learned to trust once more. His smile only grew thinking back to when he left Fuu in Mugen's custody to save Shino. Fuu was mad at him, he knew it. But no matter what she said and thought, she still raced to help him; came to aid him no matter what. He had done the same for her many times, but now it was Mugen's turn to show her what she meant to him. Mugen had saved her many times, even risked himself, but this time was different; it was all so similar however all so different.

'What could this mean?' Jin asked looking back up.

………………………………………………………….

Fuu didn't complain. It was the first time he didn't hear her grumble about the travel or the terrain. He didn't look back at her, he knew she was close to him. She was shaking from the cold breeze and fear. He could tell she was slightly frightened by him, but he couldn't blame her too much for feeling that; after all he really did turn into a monster. When Kao had stepped a line in his mind, by laying his dirty hand on her, Mugen's violent behavior was replaced by irreversible rage. He wasn't able to handle it, watching him over her like that, touching her. He cursed in his head remembering the kisses he placed on Fuu's back.

'That bastard..' He thought. He changed direction and walked slowly. Fuu didn't question his movements, after all he would know where they were going. And he did, he wanted her to get home as fast as possible so that she could wash Kao's kisses and touch off of her body. He never thought he would feel this way for Fuu, there was no denying it now. Yet, he was mad at her, for being so weak, for being a girl that he would want this much. For being someone that he fell in love with. He hated that emotion, love. It was useless, it served no purpose in his life, and yet; there he was feeling it.

"Baka!" He spun around grabbing her by her shoulders, shaking her slightly. She looked up to him scared. She didn't understand what went over him as he looked madly at her.

"Mugen! What are you doing! Baka!" She shouted trying to push him away. She knew that their silent moment would not last too long, she knew that they would start to fight soon.

His eyes were glassy, his cheeks blushed with a very faint shade of red. Nothing but a soft wind brushing the trees was heard as they stared at each other. Fuu's fear disappeared, she was feeling flushed now, under Mugen's intense gaze. He didn't look so angry anymore, he looked almost…caring. He felt atrocious, responsible and awful. Her condition was pitiful, standing there pretty much naked and cold before him. She was vulnerable and he knew it. He could do anything he wanted to her, and if it was some other girl, he would've done it. But he went out of his way, he found her, protected and rescued her.

"Mugen…"She whispered gently. He stepped closer as she tried to step back not sure what he was going to do. She felt his arms wrap around her bringing her into his embrace. Her eyes were wide open, her body stopped trembling feeling the instinct warmth cover her body. It felt nice to be in his arms, pressed tightly against him. He didn't want to stop, he knew how disgusting this act of affection was; but he couldn't help it. His heart had taken over his mind, moving his arms and body. She was horribly cold, and his hot breath on the back of her neck was warming her up. His whole body was warm, and it served her well to get some heat. But she was still very shocked and couldn't return the hug feeling very confused about the situation. It felt really nice to be with him like this, somehow it felt normal, even though it was Mugen who was hugging her. She rubbed her cheek against his chest, feeling for the first time tonight, relaxed.

"Gomen…" He whispered on her neck. Fuu opened her eyes again not sure if she heard him correctly.

"Mugen…"She whispered back trying to move a little, but his grip didn't give her any room. His eyes were pressed tightly closed as he went to repeat.

"I didn't come earlier…gomen…" He whispered back a little louder. Fuu couldn't believe it, he was actually apologizing. This was not Mugen she thought.

'no way….'She was extremely confused. Everything had changed since they all parted, and she only noticed now how much it had. She thought that it was all the same, that nothing was different. Mugen would never apologize even if he did something wrong, and now he was being sensitive to her feelings. Fuu smiled resting her head back on his chest. She held on to his back returning the hug. She didn't even have to think, the hug just happened.

So? How did you guys likey? But I really should stop being so cruel, I mean you guys are like the best. Hmm well to make things right, I promise to have two chapters up on Monday : ) How does that sound? Well thanks a bunch guys for the reviews, and good night : )


	18. The two of Them

Helooo guys, as promised, here's the first of the two chapters I promised. ) Thanks for all your wonderful reviews, OH and the cookies were great (keep 'em coming) )

Okay so here's the rundown, I am sticking to keeping the lemon, and the end is near, how near?…we'll have to see: because some ppl's gotta die, somebody's heart is gonna break, and two couples will get together (but the pairings will shock and devastate you and than you'll form a crazy gang of lunatics out to hunt me down and beat the heck out of me …YOU MONSTERS!) HHAHAHA juss kidding, nobody knows what's gonna happen next so stay tuned…well I know but that's a secret ) tee hee

Chapter Eighteen: The two of them.

Aki and Shiro waited, curled in a corner in the darkness of their home. They were sure they would never see their home again. Now they were safe but for how long. They thought a lot about Fuu as they waited huddled in the cold breath of the night. Fear of being captured again, no fire was lit, instead they patiently sat waiting for Jin and Mizu to return. How long would they stay like this before they were either saved by Mizu's rebel's or killed by Kao's men. Not a sound was heard until small footsteps hurried to the door. Suddenly it opened and Fuu walked in cautiously.

"Aki-san? Shiro-san?" She whispered hoping they were alright. Aki jumped up and stumbled to Fuu as she rushed to her. She grabbed Aki into a tight embrace as Shiro walked to them with a large smile. He was happy to see Fuu alive, but was actually smiling at Mugen, who seemed to not give a danm. Mugen didn't look over to the old couple as they hugged Fuu, he didn't want to get into that again.

"Fuu-chan, you're alright. I'm so glad." Aki smiled with happy tears running down her face. Fuu smiled down to her adopted mother, she was worried for them both.

"We should get some heat in here." Mugen said annoyed by the whole touchy feeling situation. He sat down starting the fire.

"Oh son, we shouldn't. What if Kao's men come back?" Shiro exclaimed waving his hands, gesturing to put the fire out. Mugen snorted with a fat smirk.

"Let him come if he dares." Mugen started the fire, and instantly the heat blanketed the whole house. Shiro and Aki exchanged glances worried, but after what Mugen had done; they accepted his judgment.

……………………………………………..

"Mizu-san!" One of the rebels shouted, calling for the other men to help him and Jin with their bags. They had finally reached the camp. Though the men were not skilled in swordplay nor did they have proper guns or materials to fight, there was a large number of them grouped together at the camp. Mizu's spirit lifted knowing that no matter what happened, he would do what was right, and get back the town he lost.

"Mizu-san, we got word that Kao has captured your family." One of his men exclaimed as Jin and Mizu sat with some fresh water. Mizu and Jin both sharply glared to the man, wanting to know more.

"The information is still sketchy, but the messenger said that someone who had a lot of skill, took them and a young girl hostage." Mizu's eyes widen and so did Jin's.

'It couldn't be..'Jin thought. Could they be talking about Mugen. Mizu stood up demanding details. The rebel men were very confused by Mizu's actions.

"I'm not sure Mizu-san. He was described to me as an untamed dog." Jin's eyes narrowed. He could not have misjudged Mugen, it was not true. Mizu was hit with an uncontrollable stab of betrayal and rage.

"So that's why he didn't want to stay with them…he was the one who was going to capture them!" Mizu shouted at Jin.

"Calm down." Jin voiced assertively. He didn't want to jump to harsh conclusions. He needed more information, needed to think it all through. Could it really be that Mugen tricked them all. Jin thought back to when Mugen killed Koroso, he insisted to go. But it was not possible that he was lying, Fuu confirmed Koroso's death. He heard Mizu's men talk amongst themselves wondering what was going on. Mizu sat on the ground with a loud thud. His emotions were running high, he didn't want to loose his family or Fuu. He had started to believe in Mugen, felt bad for misjudging him; but he should've known that Mugen would betray him. It all made sense to him now, the way it all played out. Mizu concluded that it was all planned, Kao had sacrificed his son, just to rid of the rebels. Mugen would not get away.

Jin was deep in his own thoughts, thinking about what Mugen supposedly did. He wondered if it was possible. It couldn't be, Mugen was not that man. Fuu was too important to him, he couldn't do such a thing.

"couldn't be…" He mumbled.

……………………………………

Aki and Shiro were fast asleep. Fuu was bathed and changed and laying quietly in her room. She couldn't sleep. It didn't bother her, it should have but it didn't. The attack made on her wasn't what was over taking her mind, it was Mugen. She sighed.

'What's he thinking?' She thought rolling over on her back. Momo-san peaked up happily nuzzling her neck. She smiled and pet the little creature. She didn't know that Momo-san was responsible for hunting down Mugen, it was lucky that the creature went back to the house when he did, otherwise; he would have missed Mugen. She stared blankly at the ceiling. She wondered why Mugen hugged her, maybe he felt bad for her. But it doesn't make any sense. Mugen wasn't like that, he would never do anything close to that; especially to her. She was confused about his feelings. Than again, she was confused about her feelings. Did she really like Mugen? It was Mugen, grumpy evil, murderous Mugen! They did nothing but fight, tease and tick each other off. If she had to fall in love with somebody, it should've been Jin, the one who was most connected to Fuu. But it never felt like that with Jin, he was always 'brotherly'. She made a disgusted face, repulsed by the thought of being with Jin. She stuck out her tongue and narrowed her eyes.

"Eww…."She whispered. Momo-san squeaked grabbing her attention.

"Ah, Momo-san, gomen. I'll go to sleep." Fuu smiled. She was happy. She wasn't sad or upset or even depressed about any of the things she should have been sadden about. Mugen made her happy. He gave her a hug that made her forget all her worries. He was actually being nice to her.

"Mugen?..." Fuu whispered. With her eyes closed she wondered if his bruises would be alright till morning to tend to.

…………………………………………..

"Stupid baka…" He whispered getting out of the tub and wiping down. He was frustrated and bothered by Fuu. His bruises were stinging him all over his chest and back. He cringed, not only from his cuts but from what he felt for Fuu. He cursed himself for making the move in the forest, hugging her like that. He walked out of the bath with a towel wrapped around him, and another drying his hair. He thought about it, and though it was disgusting to him now; he liked it.

_Flashback:_

There the two were, alone in a mysterious thick forest lighted only by the stars and moon. Mugen was breathing deep, he was fighting his old self, no longer being able to resist her. She hugged him back, feeling truly special to him. He rescued her, he came back for her; and now he was holding her. What could he be thinking about right now, what was she thinking about. Fuu closed her eyes, smelling the sweat and blood on him, she should have pushed back out of the embrace, but right now nothing mattered. Mugen wanted to stay like this for the rest of his life, and he hated the thought of it. It couldn't be helped, his body moved for him. Even if he did admit to himself that he liked her, it wasn't like he could provide her with a noble family or a proper name or home. He was a criminal, living by a code of murder and crime. She was still young, and had a chance to live a normal honorable life. So why was he hugging her so tightly even though he knew it was useless. He never hugged anyone like this, not even the countless women he had been with. It bothered him to admit that this was a 100 times better than any night he had ever spent at a brothel. She fit perfectly in his arms, not too small not too big, just the perfect size for him to hug. He kept his eyes closed still hugging her, moving his chin to rest on her head. The move surprised Fuu again, they had been hugging for a long time now. Little fireflies flew by giving them a romantic glow, surrounding them. Fuu liked this, hugging him, but why was he hugging her. She blushed, she had been with him for so long, but never had a moment like this.

"Hey…" Mugen whispered, his eyes closed still, his chin still resting on her head. Fuu shifted up trying to look at him, but he restricted her from looking at him, he didn't want those eyes staring at him; it would break the last bit of control he had conjured up.

"Uh?..."Fuu softly breathed waiting for him to say what he had to say. It was an intense moment, and she blushed thinking that he would confess something to her that would break her body down. Her heart beat fast waiting for his lips to part and words to come out. It seemed like eternity.

"You're pretty light for a fat girl…" Mugen whispered with a smirk. Fuu's expression changed to blood thirsty rage.

"…what?" Fuu barked in a low groan. Mugen opened his eyes, feeling better, he could now let go of her, now that she was mad at him. Fuu pushed back gently from his arms but didn't realize that he kept her wrapped up in them. Mugen tried to tell his arms to let go of her, that he was alright now and was normal again; but his arms weren't listening.

"Baka!" She shouted still pushing on his chest, she had a lot more to say when Mugen finally let her go, but saw the smile. He was smiling, it wasn't a smirk. Mugen meant to be mean to her, call her names and useless and a whole bunch of other things; but he couldn't. Instead he turned around and started to walk. Fuu was stunned standing there blushing. She looked down to her feet, smiling. It was another quiet moment. Mugen felt the warmth leave his body, and it angered him to loose that. One part of him mind was telling him to turn around and pull her back into his arms and the other telling him to slap her and yell at her. All this confusion stopped when Momo-san slapped down on his face. Mugen struggled, his screams muffled.

"STUPID F squirrel!" He barked tearing the little creature off of his face. Momo-san was happy to see Mugen though, and stay balled up in Mugen's grip until Fuu rushed to him.

"Momo-san! You're okay!" She smiled. He jumped out of Mugen's hand and into Fuu's rubbing his face against hers. Mugen groaned rolling his eyes. But deep inside he was happy to see her smile like that, and he was even happy to see that dumb creature; who he would try to roast later.

"You train that little bastard to stay off my-" And the squirrel was back, planted genital first on Mugen's face. Fuu smiled nervously as she saw Mugen's temper rise in puffs of smoke.

"AARRRRRRRGGGGHHHHH!" He screamed ripping the fat squirrel off of him.

"Baka! Be gentle, he's just a helpless little creature." Fuu barked slamming her shoe on Mugen's face when he pulled out his sword ready to cut open the hostage squirrel. He stuck out his tongue and leapt on Fuu's shoulder. Mugen recovered from the hit and twitched ready to beat down the girl, but he saw the small smile and giggle as she walked off.

'Baka…'He whispered in his mind following her. She really did look very nice, even in his shirt. He stopped in his tracks, looking pretty dumb when he punched himself in the face.

'You say that one more time…'Mugen angrily growled.

_End of Flashback_

He passed Fuu's room slowly, looking at the door closely. She was probably asleep, after all it was a long night. He knew that Kao's men would not take the step of coming there to attack them so soon after being defeated. He smirked. He stopped at the door to what would be his room temporarily. It was Mizu's and Jin's room, it was next to Fuu's, how lucky they were to be that close to her. He was saddened, he didn't fit in their picture, into this family. He didn't have a room, a place in the home. It was all temporary.

"…" He was silent and sad. It was a long time since he felt this way. It was worse enough already that he couldn't stop thinking of Fuu, but now he was sad. He slid open the door sighing and rubbing his hair dry.

"Uh…" Fuu gasped turning around to face the window. She was waiting for Mugen in the room with a small bowl and bandages. Mugen froze in his steps, staggered to see her there. He didn't want to go red, but he knew he did. To cover up his happiness, he groaned in irritation.

"Whaddya doing here?" He snapped still drying his hair. Fuu blushed, swallowing. She heard him slide the door shut, it was just the two of them now, alone in the room; with only the moonlight.

"You'll say no…but… you need to take care of those bruises." Fuu whispered in a soft calm voice. She felt strange being there like this, she normally never would have before, but something had changed between them. Mugen looked over to her, tracing her body with his eyes. A smile crept on his face, he was happy to see her, to know that she was concerned for him. Fuu didn't hear anything for a long time, and she worried that he would snarl at her dismissing her. Her eyes saddened.

"Lemme change." He whispered. Fuu was shocked and it was noticeable. He didn't like that reaction, because it meant that it was an unusual response that he gave. It was bizarre for him to agree for her to tend to his bruises.

"I brought your shirt back too…" She smiled holding the shirt behind her in the air. He walked over to her with his shorts on. He grabbed the shirt.

"Okay, lets get this done." He said a bit annoyed. He didn't like it, not one bit. She was beautiful, a type of loveliness he choose to ignore. A natural beauty. She turned around kneeling down to her small bowl of goop. He sat down in front of her, scratching his chest. He was feeling very masculine compared to her, she was soft and fragile in his mind; and he was the rough and tough man. A smile cracked slightly watching her mush a leaf into the mix. She really was worried for him. Fuu blushed when she looked up to his eyes staring at her. He didn't move his eyes off of her as she stretched to his chest pasting the cut. It stung and he flinched ready to slap the bowl away from her.

"It'll sting a little, but it won't get infected." Fuu smiled happily. Mugen didn't do anything but stare at her, he really liked looking at her, it made him happy. Yet, he was ashamed of feeling this way, for her or anyone. He hated that he showed so much of his emotions, it was stupid and made him feel vulnerable. He was a murderer, and now because of her, his life was changing; his old habits fading.

'baka…I don't care…'He snorted in his mind. He sharply looked the other way as she continued to tend to his wounds. He liked the feel of her hand on his chest, how gentle she was being so that it didn't hurt him too much. He relaxed trying to think about things that made him angry, like Kao. Mugen's eyes pointed angrily, it was working; he was pissed off again. He hated that man, and would not spare him. Fuu moved closer so that she didn't have to stretch out so far. She moved to his side patching up the cuts on his shoulder and arms. She felt sad seeing so many cuts, and it was all because of her.

"Mugen…" She whispered feeling tears in her eyes. She didn't know she was going to cry, but she couldn't help it, she felt so sad. He had risked himself for her, taken all the beating for her, all for her. He looked to her seeing her eyes covered by her hair, she was trembling.

"Oy, what is it?" He said annoyed. He could tell she was about to cry and didn't want her to, he didn't know how to react to tears. Especially her. If she cried his mushy side might come back, he was happy being angry.

"Arigato…for everything." She smiled. He looked blankly at her for a moment watching her paste the medicine. He snorted looking away and outside to the moon. He should have said something to make her feel better but he didn't know what. He leaned back flinching slightly at the sting of the goop.

'…feels like a wife…' He whispered to himself. Suddenly he punched himself in the face again alarming Fuu.

"What are you doing?" She shouted and quickly covered her mouth. She didn't know what was wrong with him sometimes, his actions just didn't add up.

"Shaddup and finish this up. I'm tired." He barked closing his eyes. Fuu looked at him for a moment, confused.

"Oy, I said finish up…geez, you wouldn't make a good wife at all." He teased annoyingly, poking all the right spots for maximum irritation. Fuu sunk growling through grinding teeth.

"BAKA!" She shouted punching him. Suddenly she was attacking Mugen trying to punch him. They were loudly exchanging angry words, awaking Aki and Shiro, but they didn't interrupt the squabble; instead they smiled.

Meanwhile Fuu and Mugen were rolling around on the floor trying to kill each other, when they realized how weird they had become. There Mugen was, on top of her pinning her to the floor, tightly holding her wrists above her head. Fuu growled trying to kick the ruffian off calling him baka over and over again.

"Stupid girl! Stop kicking me!" He hollered, his face inching closer as he screamed. Fuu closed her eyes and than opened them inhaling as much as she could.

"No! You take back what you said BBAAAKKKKAAA!" She shouted in his face, blasting his ear drums. He growled in annoyance, and before she could say anything more; he found her lips. Her mouth was open, and he took advantage of that. She panicked, her eyes wide open, her body paralyzed. Mugen put more of his weight down on her, tightening his grip on her wrists to stop any movement she might make. It hit her, Mugen was kissing her, he was on top of her, kissing her. She got scared, not sure what to do, but knew that he was putting too much of his weight on her. She struggled to breath and tried to move out of his grasp.

Mugen never had a problem before, the other women could handle his weight, but this was Fuu, she was a lot younger than most he had. He realized that and subconsciously lifted his weight but didn't move his lips off of hers. She relaxed still overwhelmed by Mugen's sudden decision to kiss her. All rational thought left him, he didn't give a danm care to restraining himself. He couldn't help it anymore, he had to kiss her. It was Fuu's first kiss, and it felt horribly good, but she was still stunned.

It was Momo-san's squeak that brought him back to reality. He looked down to her, laying there under him flushed and stunned. He had scared her, he knew it. But somehow he felt that she liked it. After sharing a long moment of staring, he moved off of her sitting up. She quickly sat up too, breathing heavy not looking at him. She didn't know what to think. Mugen felt like filth, this wasn't what he was supposed to do. First the hug and now this, what was he thinking. Why wasn't he able to maintain his control, keep his hostile anger all the time so that he didn't have a moment to like her. Fuu looked up to him, still blushing, she didn't know what to say or how to ask.

"You should go to bed." He whispered, feeling very disgusting. What was more horrifying was that he liked it, the kiss, the way she felt; how wonderful she was. Sure she didn't respond to the kiss, but it wasn't her fault, she was too stunned and probably a little afraid. Fuu looked down to the floor, feeling lost and upset. He just took her first kiss and now he was just throwing her off to bed. She wanted to yell at him, but instead she kept her tears to herself and started to walk to the door. Mugen could see it in her steps, and her silence; she was sad.

'Mugen…baka…'She whispered in her mind. But before she could open the door, she felt Mugen's hand on the door. She turned to see him hovering behind her with his stern cold face. Fuu leaned on the door, slightly afraid of him, he looked very angry.

"Was it your first?" He asked still looking pretty pissed. Fuu swallowed feeling stupid and embarrassed. She didn't like the way he looked at her, she felt demeaned and foolish. She looked straight ahead to his bare chest, wanting to cry. Her silence made him more uneasy, he really was her first kiss. He sighed.

"Go to bed." He whispered still very annoyed. He moved away to and went to bed, leaving Fuu feeling violated and stupid at the door. Her lips pouted, she was hurt. He took a kiss, and than told her to go to bed. She didn't want him to see her cry about it though, instead she walked out shutting the door quietly behind her. Even though she was frustrated, she didn't let it show. Mugen rolled back and stared at the door, he was sorry that he did what he did. He enjoyed the kiss, he wanted to kiss her again, but knew that it couldn't happen again. It was becoming too difficult and complex, he decided that he needed to leave as soon as Jin came back. After all, he didn't belong there, in their picture.

"Gomen, but I'm just a dog…dogs can't be with cats." He smiled. His heart was sinking, he didn't recognize it just than; but it was heart break.


	19. Hiding

And than there was two LOL Sorry I had troubles posting this chapter for some reason, I was worried that something was wrong with my laptop LOL But I hope you guys like it so far…I want it to be as believable as possible, keeping all the things you guys like in mind ) I'm back on Canadian soil! HURRAY! Its no palm trees and coconuts, but hey no place like home right )

Enjoy!

Chapter Nineteen: Hiding

Aki and Shiro were up at the crack of dawn, cooking up a storm. Fuu and Mugen were still fast asleep and they used this time to talk about all the things that had changed in their life. It was nice to have them with them, and they missed Jin and Mizu terribly. They didn't know when they would see them next, but hoped that they were safe. It was nice to have the house filled up with people, before Mizu they were always so lonely.

"Oh I think he likes roasted squid, I'll make more." Shiro said rubbing his chin wondering what Mugen liked to eat in the morning. They wanted to show their many thanks to the hellish young man who saved them. He was brutish and deadly, but deep inside they knew there had to be a strong heart. Aki smiled thinking about Fuu and Mugen. She knew what Mugen felt for her, but he was bottling it inside his chest, pushing that wonderful love in a dark corner. She hoped to talk to him later on the day, not just about Fuu, but about his life and what he wanted. She sighed kneading the dough to make dumplings. It was relaxing to cook, but at the back of her mind she missed her restaurant. It would be nice to cook for the public again, for her friends to step into her humble place and eat to their hearts content. Some day she hoped that her wish would be a reality.

………………………………………………

Jin, Mizu and the rebel gang sat drinking tea and eating simple rice and pickled vegetables. They had not talked much last night, about Mugen or their plans. Jin could not bring himself to believe the messenger, they had to be mistaken. Mugen was a nightmare, a brutal murderer who barely thought about who he was killing, but even so; he would not take Fuu into harms way, and he would certainly not take two old people to their deaths. He would think about explaining it to Mizu, but knew that he was too hurt right now to discuss this.

"We make our attack tonight." Mizu suddenly blurted out. Everyone was shocked and looked at him sharply, each face confused. Jin's expression was still blank and unbothered, he knew that Mizu was acting out of pain.

"You would be foolish to attack without a proper plan." Jin said calmly. Mizu's eyes burned, he was tired of thinking, of sitting around and planning. It did no good in the past to plan, they always ended up loosing. He was suffering inside at the thought of his dead parents and Fuu. He wanted revenge, and he would not wait.

"I don't care. I'm sick and tired of sitting around planning everything. Why can't we just storm them, it would surprise them." Mizu shouted at Jin. He knew that Jin did not believe the messenger and was still standing by his theory that an error was made. He was hurt that after everything that Mugen had done, Jin would still believe in him.

"Why do you believe in him still? He has murdered my parents and taken Fuu-chan's life!" Mizu screamed. The men around them glanced at each other wondering what this was all about, and who this young girl was. They were worried that their group would fall apart, and that Mizu was too consumed with the pain of loosing him family to think straight. They had all seen death, Mizu too, but through it all he remained strong. He was determined and confident after his father was slaughtered brutally, and created this rebel gang to get back the town and take his revenge. However, now he was breaking down, his eyes filled with tears they had never seen.

"They are not dead. You shouldn't jump to conclusions without knowing for sure. Mistakes can be made." Jin calmly said, sternly staring at Mizu.

"You call murdering my family a mistake!" He growled unable to hold back his tears.

"He didn't murder your family. I was saying the messenger could have made a mistake. Mugen is not that kind of man. He would never sink so low to sneak around and trick somebody. If he wanted to kill them, he would have just killed them." Jin added standing up. What he said was true, Mugen would not plan and coordinate, if he wanted someone dead, he would just go and kill them. He didn't need to plan anything out. Mizu thought about it, Mugen didn't seem like the type of man who waited patiently for anything.

"He would just kill them. He would not wait." Jin said. They were all silent. Mizu sighed smiling. He didn't really know what to believe. He had been betrayed before, but some how Jin made sense. He calmed down and sat on the ground drinking more tea.

"Than we shall plan for now and see when we go back." Mizu seemed strangely mature all of a sudden. Jin closed his eyes. He could think all he wanted, break and reason Mugen's character, but the truth was; he wasn't 100 percent sure. He would just have to wait and see.

……………………………………………….

Fuu woke up, feeling horribly hungry. Her stomach was so loud it woke her up. The sun rays warmed her face, it was a wonderful feeling to have something that beautiful shine down on her. She rolled over and than sat up, stretching her arms out to the ceiling. Momo-san was sprawled out on the edge of the futon, snoring away. She smiled. He was so cute when he slept. She traced her lips, she could still feel the effect that Mugen put on them. She shivered thinking about the kiss. He was actually being gentle. She had always thought that Mugen didn't know how to be gentle, she pictured that he was always very rough. She hated to admit it, but she wanted him to kiss her again, but knew that would never happen. Obviously it was a mistake. Mugen didn't mean to kiss her, he was probably really on edge and needed to take a girl, and meant to save it for the brothel; but kissed her instead. She sighed sadly.

Mugen was her first kiss. First kisses were always supposed to be special, and even though the kiss Mugen gave her was dear; she was hurt.

"No. I'm not going to think about this." Fuu said determined clasping her hands together, waking Momo-san.

"You hear that Momo-san, it's not going to bother me. I'll just forget it all happened." Fuu smiled. She yawned and stretched again. She looked outside, wondering if she could maybe go for a walk in the forest, but knew that it was unsafe at the moment. Kao's men were probably out there plotting to attack. She didn't want to get caught. What was this fight for? Who was Kao really battling, the rebels or Mugen. She could see it in Kao's eyes, he wanted Mugen dead. She wondered how Mugen always ended up being the target.

"…aaahhhhhh…." She grumbled hearing her stomach groan.

"I need to eat." She grinned comically.

…………………………………………………….

Mugen didn't sleep very well. All he thought about was Fuu. What was he thinking, how did he just end up kissing her like that. He hated to imagine it, but he liked her being under him. He really was a dog, thinking about things like this even though it was her. He groaned. Why did he want to be with her so badly, to beside her all the time, to protect her and hold her. His expression was blank for a moment as he stopped his train of thought.

"BAKA!" He shouted sharply getting up. It was just becoming too much for him. Fuu was always there no matter where he looked, even when he closed his eyes. He stood by the window, looking out, wondering when Jin would be back so that he could leave. His stomach growled, it was the only thing that helped him keep Fuu out of his mind. He smirked. Maybe he should stop eating if it meant getting rid of her. But like food, he needed Fuu; and it was bothersome. He walked over to the wall that separated him and Fuu, and put his ear to it. He heard nothing but Momo-san's little squeaks and some ruffling. He pressed harder against the wall, trying harder to hear. And his eyes widen along with his smirk hearing her talk to the little creature.

"Momo-san, are you hungry too." She said happily. He was surprised that she was so up-beat, but than again, she was hungry; and nothing mattered when she was hungry. He pulled away from the wall hearing her exit the room. He stood up folding his arms with a grin. Maybe she wasn't disgusted and hurt from his kiss. She sounded happy. He was happy knowing that she was. He felt better about his situation. But his happiness quickly faded when he realized that he would eventually have to see her. How would he react, how would she react. Would she poke fun at him for kissing her. With a loud grunt he punched the wall, boring a hole. He gasped a swear looking through the hole he made to Fuu's room. He sneakily looked side to side in his room, before pervertidly gazing through the hole to Fuu's. He already knew she was gone but he still needed to see. He pulled back feeling like a molester.

"She's too young anyways." He barked to himself pulling his shirt on. But it didn't matter really in this age, he wasn't that much older than her, 4 years was hardly a gap. Regardless, he shouldn't be looking like that, hoping to see her naked. She was Fuu, chest-less, unsexy Fuu. What had happened to him, when did he start to want her this much.

"Of course…." He smirked.

"That's it." He punched his own hand relieved. He didn't really love her, it was just because he wanted some. He didn't care about her, he just needed to sleep with her. What he was feeling was pure lust, he just wanted to get laid. He smiled victorious, feeling great about himself and his reasoning. He scratched his chest.

"Baka, and you thought you loved her, FEH!" He grinned. He had finally worked out his feelings, coming to a satisfying conclusion. Now he could face her, he could knock down any of her comments with his low life pride still intact. But first, he would eat.

………………………………………………..

Jin and Mizu had finally agreed to a plan, carefully orchestrated right down to a T. They would attack tomorrow, under the cover of the night. Mizu had high hopes, he didn't know what happened to his family, or to Fuu; but he would not let Kao live. He would kill him with his own hands.

"We need to rest, we leave at noon." Jin expressed folding his arms. He could tell that Mizu was hopelessly angry, and he needed to calm down if the plan was going to work. One small wrong step, and it could cost them all their lives. In his current state, Mizu might make that one small wrong step.

The men had spread out, drinking water and resting. A few took this time to sleep, so that they had enough steam to travel. And many others were sitting up wide awake and talking. They discussed their families, their children, the life they left behind. It wasn't like other wars, this war had meaning to every person in that town. These people were trying to get their lives back. Jin could see the worry on all their faces, wondering if they would make it back alive. It was hard to watch them as they reflected on their wives and children, parents and friends. What would happen to them if they died? Lucky for Jin, he didn't have anything like that. He didn't have anyone to worry for him.

"Hmm." He smirked realizing how false his thinking was. Fuu would worry. If he didn't return, she would worry, she would cry and miss him. His smirk relaxed to a gentle smile, it made him happy to know that he would be missed. He remembered when she and Mugen thought he had been killed by Sarah. How worried she was. He giggled thinking back to her reaction when he appeared from nowhere while she was cleaning his glasses.

"A ghost…" He whispered. She had thought he was a ghost coming back to haunt her. She was very cute that way. And than there was Shino, the love he had to set free, even from himself, in order for her to be free. He wondered if she thought about him, she must've. There was no way for her to know if he was dead or alive, until she was allowed to leave the island sanctuary. If he died, she would only know, because he would not be there to greet her. And than, there was Mugen. He would never admit it out loud, and neither would Mugen, but he would worry for Jin.

"Hmm.."Jin needed to stop thinking so much. He knew he had to trust Mugen. Regardless of his criminal habits, Mugen was still a decent man.

…………………………………………………

Mugen had sat down, ate everything in sight, even taking some from Fuu's bowl. There was a small moment of uncomfortable-ness when he first stepped into the room, but lucky for them, Momo-san had jumped on to Mugen's face; giving them all a big laugh. Aki and Shiro watched the ruffian fight with the small creature, they smiled, temporarily forgetting their woe's. They wished that all days could be like this.

"OY! Don't F around with me!" Mugen spat standing up. His stance was equal to the type he would take when he was about to kill someone. The squirrel squeaked jumping to his face again. Mugen didn't know why he wasn't quick enough to catch him. He was a man of speed and skill, but he was always being beaten by the fat animal. He fell to the ground trying to rip the creature off of him.

"Mugen, what are you doing to him!" She shouted choking him. Mugen was still struggling with the squirrel on his face and now Fuu strangling him. Finally he tore Momo-san off chucking him to Aki. He than sat up grabbing Fuu and tackling her to the ground, pinning her.

"I wasn't doing anything to him!" He shouted.

"BAKA!" He shouted again. Annoyed and not paying attention to how they were, Fuu and Mugen fought trying to strangle each other. Aki and Shiro blushed covering Momo-san's eyes.

"We should leave those two alone.." Shiro whispered with a giant sweat drop hanging on the side of his face. Aki nodded quickly and they ducked out of the house, to the large tree outside. There they would sit and relax, while Mugen and Fuu fought.

"Chest-less girl!"

"Flithly man!"

"Stupid baka!" Mugen snorted covering her mouth before she could respond. She struggled pinned to the ground under him again. He smirked feeling victorius. Fuu shot him a mean look. A long moment passed with the two still on the floor. Something happened to Mugen, he felt the way he felt last night. His heart was racing, his breath stuck in his throat. Her eyes were beautiful. Fuu saw the change in him, his face went softer as he stared down at her. He was on top again, and gazing at her with those intense eyes.

Her heart stopped, a crazy sensation stirred in her gut. It was just like last night, but it was different, he looked like he was in love with her. She breathed slowly, looking worried. She was blushing and she could tell he noticed how red she was. He moved slightly, his knee parting her legs. She gasped. He didn't want to do this to her. He could do this to any other girl without thinking twice, but for some reason, he couldn't do this with her. She needed someone who would commit to her, be there with her always, a man who could be her husband. His heart sunk, it hurt. Mugen had never lost, but this time he would have to give up. Fuu was unable to say anything but she thought he was going to kiss her when he moved his face closer to her, removing his hand from her mouth, and she tightly closed her eyes. But his lips never landed on hers, instead his head rested on her shoulder. He stayed on top of her, letting go of her wrists. He hated himself, realizing that it wasn't lust at all, it wasn't sex that he needed; he needed to be with her. It was love that he was feeling. He was so disgusted with himself, however, he was still unable to tell his body to move.

Fuu was confused. She kept her arms above her head not sure what to do with them. She could feel Mugen's hot breath on her neck and face. It felt really nice to be with him, but scary because she didn't understand what was happening.

"….Mugen?..." She whispered very perplexed about the situation.

"Let me rest." He groaned. He sounded sad. Fuu didn't say anything, she didn't even push him back. She blushed, nodding her head. He lay on top of her comfortably resting, she wasn't as tense anymore. But she was horribly baffled about Mugen's feelings and her own emotions. Was she really falling for Mugen. She lay there with his lips just barely missing the small area that joined her neck and collar. Every exhale made her heart stop. Fuu tried to stop blushing, tried to think about things that made her sick. She pictured a fat bold man naked, which grossed her out to the point where she thought she would vomit. She thought about everything and anything she could, but somehow it proved useless when air left his mouth. What was he doing to her. Mugen shifted his arm from her ribs to her waist, grabbing hold of her. She moved her legs shut when he moved his knee. Only half his body was on her now. He could have slept forever like this, but knew that eventually he would have to get up.

'….baka…'He thought with sad annoyed eyes as he moved to get up. Fuu relaxed her body, feeling a lot better. She didn't mean to look like she was relieved that he was off of her, but to Mugen it seemed like that. He saw the sigh of relief escape her lips, the depth in her eyes.

"Baka!" He shouted at her sharply standing up and leaving. Fuu was confused again. He had just laid on top of her for god knows how long and now he called her an idiot. Her eyes filled up with tears, irritating by the fact that he was playing on her emotions. But Mugen never meant to do such a thing. She stood up, fists balled, watching his body leave the front door. A tear escaped, rolling slowly down her cheek. It hurt. It hurt so much to watch him do the things he did and than walk away.

"BAKA!" She shouted after she saw the door slam shut. She was mad at him for doing this, for making her feel like she loved him. But how could he love, it was Mugen.

"He's Mugen. He'll never love me. What were you thinking Fuu?" She smiled to herself wiping another tear. She looked to the floor.

"He'll never love me."

OH I IS SOOOO EVIL! ) Okay…don't break my arms, I need them for typing! LOL See you tomorrow! )


	20. Mizu's home

**Another post card moment+ chapter 20 (for those who hate my post cards) **

Mugen: What the f!

Jin: I didn't know about this.

Fuu: Ohhh another one?

Author: Sorry guys, but I had to thank some people and stuff.

Mugen: Bringing us back here like this! YOU BITCH!

Fuu: Mugen!

Jin: Hmm…

Author: So to doodoo, Proyalangel, and darkness ninja, serene-fears, slysereinu, and a whole bucket full of others: (A BIG THANK YOU!) you guys have always been big supporters and thanks for all your wonderful comments and occasional threats ). And of course, to all the ppl out there who have been reading and reviewing! )

Mugen: FEH! I don't have time for this! I'm leaving.

Author: Oh wait Mugen, doodoo says she thinks you're hot.

Jin: hmm….

Fuu: What? Has she seen him...? He looks like a gorilla, has the manners of an chimpanzee, and eats like hippo!

Mugen: OY shut up you baka! At least that chick's got some breasts on her. OH OH and nice ones too.

Fuu: Mugen ! BAKA!

Jin: This is inappropriate, minors could be reading this.

Author: A little too late for that now Jin.

Jin: hmm…unnecessary…

Mugen: Hey these other girls on the reviews aren't half bad either, OOOHH nice ones.

Author: MUGEN!

Fuu: such a pervert!

Jin: Correct me if I'm wrong, but you are involved with Fuu…

Author: OOHHHHHHHHHH!

Fuu: (blush)

Mugen: AHHH shut up! I don't love nobody!

Author: Who said anything about love?

Jin: …hmm

Fuu: (blush)

Mugen: (blush) OY shut up! I don't care!

Fuu: I don't care if you don't!

Mugen: GOOD because I don't!

Jin: hmm

Author: and what about the kiss and your crazy desire to be with her

Mugen: OY stupid bitch, you stay out of this!

Fuu: GGRRR, Mugen!

Jin: Lying to others may help you, but lying to yourself doesn't

Mugen: Shut the F up!

Author: What is your problem, you love her, it's okay to feel like that

Jin: hmm, I shall make your burial arrangements.

Author: Uh? Why?

Mugen: STUPID BITCH! I don't love that girl! I like that one and that one and that one and- OOOWWWW

Fuu: Mugen BAAAAKKKKKAAAAA!

Mugen: What the hell is wrong with you!

Jin: Hmm

Fuu: What's wrong with me! **You're** the one perving on poor defenseless girls!

Mugen: Doesn't matter, that's how they like it.

Jin: …and he will be missed.

Author: OHHH the girls who review this are gonna kill you Mugen!

Fuu: Kill em painfully girls!

Mugen: girls are weak, they couldn't get a scratch on- OOOOOWWWWW

Jin: hmm…and we end it here.

Author: Sorry about this guys…

Fuu: Mugen can't help it if he's unattractive.

Mugen: BAKA!

Jin: Wasn't there a question about that?

Fuu: Uh? About what?

Mugen: Whaddya talking about glasses

Author: Oh yeh, the question about baka.

Jin: Yes.

Mugen: OY! Bitch, who you calling baka!

Fuu: She wasn't talking about you, but you responded anyway! BAAKKAAAA

Mugen: Danmit! Bitch I'm gonna tear you- I love babies…OY! BITCH!

Author: Heheheehe, anyways. Back to the topic.

Fuu: Baka means idiot…so you can see why we call Mugen that.

Mugen: You bitch! (strangling Fuu)

Fuu: BBBAAAAKKKKKKAAAA! (strangling Mugen)

Author: Think we should stop 'em?

Jin: It cannot be stopped…let them kill each other, it's their way of showing love.

Mugen: You F bastard!

Author: Mugen, mind your French

Mugen: Uh?

Jin: The story …please….

Author: Oh yeh! LOL Forgot about that. Well here it is people. Chapter 20, counting down to the lemon! ) Who will it be? The suspense must be itching away at your very soul! Ps- I love the cookies! ) soooo good.

Chapter Twenty: Mizu's home.

They left him be for awhile, alone in his corner, and Fuu in hers. She came out of her room once to eat lunch and than one more time to eat dinner. Aki and Shiro both knew they needed some time apart to collect their thoughts. But when the moon was comfortably up in the sky, Mugen stormed out; wanting some air.

"Mugen wait!" Aki shouted running after him. Shiro remained back, smiling and petting the small squirrel in his hand. There was a lot of new things that Mugen was thinking of and experiencing, and he would need a gentle mother to talk things over. But how much would he warm up to Aki, was a mystery. Mugen turned around to shout at the old lady, but instead he was quiet, looking his angry self. Aki walked to him slowly, getting her rhythm of breathing back. Mugen stood, looking annoyed as ever, he snorted when she got close enough to talk to him.

"What is it Mugen? You can't leave now." She said giving him a warm smile. Mugen moved his eyes from her towards the town below in the distance. He didn't want to look at her, maybe it was worry that she might see the things he was hiding inside.

"Feh! I was just going to a walk old hag." He snorted scratching his head casually. He was still very upset about Fuu. She didn't have to look that revolted. It was maybe her way of telling him, no. She didn't return the feelings he had. It was a mistake that he kissed her, a mistake that he let her so close to him. All the emotions he had made him feel vulnerable, and he hated that. Aki grabbed his arm jerking him gently out of his thoughts.

"Oy, whaddya doing! I don't go for old lady's." He snarled.

"It's irresponsible for you to say such things to a mother." She said in an assertive tone. Mugen's shoulders slumped and he willing let her lead the way. They walked silently towards the other side of their house to a small stream and lake. It was beautiful, and even Mugen admit it. He had never noticed beauty until he met Fuu. She showed him things about the world he never knew, like the trust between companions.

"Mugen. What will you do when you're older?" She asked clasping her hands behind her, staring out to the lake.

"Huh?" Mugen asked rolling his eyes.

"What will your future look like?" She looked up to him, noticing the change in his eyes. He had never really thought about the future, he didn't expect to live this long. He always assumed he had no future, and maybe that was true. The thought scared him for the first time. He had no future. This was it for him, the life he had was it.

"I don't have a future to plan." Mugen grinned happily. But Aki could see it, the sadness of the realization. He didn't want to be alone forever, he didn't want to be a criminal; but that's who he was, and it was fine by him.

"Oh? Everyone has a future to plan Mugen." Aki smiled.

"Except me. Listen old lady, I'm a freaking criminal alright. I kill people, that's who I am…" He stopped closing his eyes. Aki felt strangely sorry for Mugen and his unpromising outlook on life.

"People like me don't get a future." He whispered in a low voice. The wind picked up and brushed their bodies. The season would change, and soon winter will come. They were quiet again for a long time looking out to the lake. Mugen sat down, leaning back on his arms and extending his legs out. He had a moment to relax now.

"Mugen, all people have a future. You only need to tell it where you want to go." Aki smiled taking a seat next to him.

"For example. When I married Shiro, we had nothing. But we both wanted a restaurant of our own, so after years of planning and saving; we opened one." Aki explained with sparkling eyes. It had been a long time since she remembered her wedding with Shiro. Those were wonderful years, how ever hard, it was lovingly spent.

"That's fine and everything old woman, but what I want…is a dream. Even if I planned it for my future, I won't ever happen." Mugen groaned. He was mad about everything again. Especially at Fuu. She was responsible for all of this. If he had never met her, his life would have been fine. He would wonder around the country killing and doing what he pleased when he pleased. He was content with his criminal life. But because of her, he thought about being a husband, consummating love instead of just having sex, giving a name to a family; building a home. Yet, these were all things he could never have, because he was Mugen; the criminal mutt. There was no place in her world for him, not even if he planned it. He thought about it over and over again as they sat, he got his answer from Fuu; and when she got up looking relieved, he knew it was no.

"Son. You can run and make excuses for many things, but no matter what you do, the truth doesn't change. It's still there, and you can drown it with saki and women; but it won't ever go away." Aki seemed a lot more firm on Mugen now, using a stern voice and serious body language to get her point across. She could see it in his eyes, he loved that young girl, but he used his life and criminal past to remove himself from her. Mugen was silent, not looking to her.

"Life is a lot shorter than you think Mugen. I told you this before, remember. Whatever you need to say, you have to say, no matter what the consequence. What if Fuu-chan had been killed by Kao that night?" Aki asked spacing out in worrying. She prayed a lot, hoping that Fuu would come home unharmed. Even though she knew the odd's of her surviving were nill, she still had hope.

"If you wait too long, another might take your place." Aki sighed sadly. There was a problem she was aware of, and though Mizu was her son; he couldn't change what is destined. Mugen didn't say anything when he got up and walked a few steps away from her. His back was turned and everything went silent.

"Mugen?" Aki whispered.

"Shh." Mugen quickly turned to the forest when a large sword came hurling down to him. Aki gasped in horror seeing the sword hit Mugen's sword. Mizu looked up to Mugen, his sword still locked with his.

"Mugen!" Mizu shouted. His eyes were boiling with madness.

"Mizu!" Aki shouted rushing towards the two men. Mizu turned to see his mother running to him, his eyes widen in terrible alarm.

"Mamma?..." He whispered letting go of his sword and rushing to her. They quickly wrapped into a tight embrace. Mizu started to cry, relieved to see her alive and unharmed. Mugen sheathed his sword looking at the mother and son hug. His feelings were mixed, he couldn't describe if he wanted a mother or hated the idea.

"You." Jin said poking out of the shrubs. Mugen smirked seeing him alive.

"Shiro and Fuu? Where are they?" Jin asked sternly. He knew Mugen did not kill anyone, and knew that Fuu was safe. Mugen didn't like the fact that Jin worried so much about Fuu. His jealously didn't make any sense, he didn't want to be with Fuu, so it was perfectly fine if Jin wanted her. Mugen's eyes narrowed thinking about that. Jin with Fuu. He hated it. He was always looking out for her, running after her, protecting her. Mugen did those things to, but somehow he never had that with Fuu. Maybe it was because he teased her to no end and complained about her so much.

"They're fine." Mugen snarled. Jin smirked. He could tell that Mugen was jealous. Perhaps it would be jealously that finally made Mugen open his heart. But things like this always had a way of back firing, and Jin wondered if his jealously would really aid in admitting his feelings to Fuu.

"Where is Fuu-chan? Is she alright? Nothing happened to her right?" Mizu asked quickly walking over to Mugen. His eyes were filled with mindless concern for her. Mugen saw the look he gave, and they way he asked about Fuu. Jin looked from Mizu to Mugen and than closed his eyes, keeping quiet. This would get messy he thought. Mugen grinded his teeth.

"What's it to you?" Mugen spat.

"Where is she!" Mizu shouted. Aki grabbed his arm, trying to restrain him from walking any closer to Mugen; who looked incredibly ticked off.

"I don't take orders from anybody!" Mugen shouted grinning. Mizu felt disrespected, and though he was younger than him, Mizu didn't deserve poor treatment. He pulled away from his mother's grasp and faced Mugen.

"I'm not ordering you, I just want to know if she's alright." Mizu calmly said looking the criminal straight in the eyes.

"Mizu, she's fine, she's at home." Aki explained grabbing his arm again. Mizu relaxed, he smiled to his mother and let out a loud sigh. Jin opened his eyes and looked at Mugen. His eyes were filled with jealously and rage, he could clearly tell that Mugen did not like Mizu.

Aki started to walk Mizu home, with Mugen and Jin following behind. Jin explained the details of the plan and what part Mugen had in all of it. His only part was to kill. Jin could tell that Mugen was thinking about it, and before he could as, Jin responded.

"I'll stay back and protect the house, and Fuu." Jin smiled. Mugen sharply looked at him, a little surprised. He wanted to tell the silent samurai off, and demand he be the one to protect them; but it was probably better this way. Jin continued to explain the plan until they reached home.

……………………………………………………

Fuu relaxed in the bath, easing her tense muscles. Shiro was in the kitchen waiting for Mugen and Aki to return. Momo-san sat on the edge of the tub watching Fuu bath. She talked to him about all the things that had happened, and she felt like crying when she reached the part with Mugen.

"What does he want Momo-san?" She smiled, her eyes glazing. She felt deeply hurt. She could withstand a lot of things, but somehow this hurt the most. She thought about him a lot, and even more now that he had kissed her. What was happening to her each time she said his name.

"He didn't really want me uh Momo-san?" Fuu smiled resting her chin on her knees.

"But he's wrong, I have a chest…"Her face went funny feeling the small lumps she called breasts. But they were growing.

"Hopefully tomorrow they'll be big." She giggled as he eyes turned into little black dots. The squirrel squeaked.

"OH that's right Momo-san, you didn't know. Tomorrow is the day I was born. I used to celebrate with my mom, but I guess…not this year." Her smile changed quickly to a soft cry thinking about her dead mother. She really did miss her. But on her journey and even after it, she didn't have much time to think about her. She never felt lonely in those times. And even though, she wasn't alone right now, she still felt very abandoned. She wiped her tears.

"It's funny uh? The men I want in my life, always….seem to leave me behind…" Fuu tried to smile so that she could feel a little cheery, but it hurt too much. She missed Jin, she wished that he was still here.

"Fuu.." She gasped hearing her name. She heard a small knock on the door with another soft call of her name. She jumped out of the tub, loosely tying her kimono back on. She slid open the door in a rush, still wet from her bath.

"JIN!" She screamed happily. He gasped softly seeing her dressed like that. He could see her left shoulder all the way down to the small hill of her breast. Her kimono was drenched and it clung to her curves as she leapt into an embrace. She was so happy to see him. She stared to cry in his chest, holding tightly on him. He had expected her to respond from the bath, not jump out and attack him. Mizu's eyes were wide with sadness as he watched the girl cry in Jin's chest. He wondered if his assumption of Jin's relationship was correct. Mugen was there too, with his arms folded. He was mad to see her like that with Jin. She was practically indecent, but she still held on to him. Jin had to take a few seconds to recover. He didn't want to think about Fuu like this, it was the second time he had to see her almost nude. His heart jumped a beat, and his arms involuntarily moved to return the hug.

Unable to see her clinging desperately on to him while crying happily, Mugen stormed off outside. Fuu didn't see him leave, she was too happy to see Jin again. Finally, things were starting to feel normal again. Jin looked up to where Mugen and Mizu were standing, concerned that the situation between the three men was becoming complex. He didn't look at Fuu that way, and had hoped the Mugen and Mizu picked up on that. He did not want to discuss this with them, it was humiliating. He looked back down to her soaked form still holding on to him. She was drenching him, but he let it slide. Why was she so happy to see him, and even crying. He knew that something must've happened, something that he would later find out.

………………………………………………….

It was in the middle of the night, they ate in the moon's radiance. No fire was made, there was too much company and unnecessary attention would ruin their plans. The house was filled to it's limit with men from Mizu's army, they secretly ducked in, with a message crediting Mugen with the family's great escape, clearing him of all the previous accusations. Mizu didn't want to apologize to Mugen, or to Jin, but he knew that it was the right thing to do. He laid down his pride and slightly bowed and made his apologies. Mugen smirked at the young man, teasing his age. Another message had come, this time with great accuracy, because it came straight from Kao's newly appointed general, his closest associate, Makoto. It was ironic, to have a name that meant truthfulness and honesty, and to side with a man like Kao.

Security was bumped up, and now homes were being raided to see if there were any rebels hiding. So far no one was caught.

"This is not good Mizu-san." One of men whispered. He worried that eventually, they would run out of hiding places. They could hear from the town, the noise of men and dogs lurking around trying to seek out rebel members. Jin was concerned.

"We need to set up camp on the out skirts of the town, we can't attack tomorrow." Jin said. Mizu was impatient though, and was the first one to stand up against the idea.

"No, we can't, everything has been planned." He urged. It seemed each time he got close enough to battling, something always changed. He needed this revenge. After learning about what happened to Fuu, and his parents, he could not sit and tolerate Kao's existence. Jin understood what Mizu felt, his rage and hurt to see the people he loved be harmed, but the house would fall if the foundation was built poorly.

"Jin-sama, but the plans?" Another man asked. It seemed nobody wanted to wait another day, but they needed it to secure themselves, otherwise they would be all caught, and tortured for information.

"Hmm…the final decision lays on you. I did what I needed to do, and warned you." Jin said, his eyes were closed and his voice seriously low. He knew that if they decided to stay there, in their homes, they would be caught; and the revolt they had been planning and performing for years would be useless.

"Oy, are you that in a hurry to die?" Mugen grinned. He was laying on his side, his head propped in his hand. He was the only one who looked very casual, like he was not worried or afraid to die. The other men all had things they could loose if they died, families that would suffer, children who would become fatherless. But in Mugen's mind, he had nothing he could loose if he died, he was never ever afraid to perish. He would pass on the way he wanted, and twice before he had cheated death. The men silenced, thinking about what Mugen asked. No one wanted to die, and therefore, they relaxed accepting Jin's new strategy. Mizu calmed down too, and after it was agreed, he sent his four messengers out to the town and their camp. He wasn't happy that he had to make these changes, but this time he would not doubt what Jin said.

When all the men had left, Mizu went to bed. The house was completely silent. Jin and Mugen were still up, dawn was nearing but neither one could sleep. Both were riddled with many questions.

"Oy when the F did you become the leader?" Mugen smirked giving Jin a teasing look. Jin smirked gently.

"When did you become a different man?" Jin said. The question confused Mugen so much that he sighed quizzically and sat up staring at the samurai. Jin was smiling with his eyes closed and his katana in his hand. He had always sat this way, carrying his soul in his hands.

"You came back and saved them all. It was a noble thing you did." Jin said opening his eyes to look at the empty room. His eyes fell on the open area where the fire would have been. Mugen snorted feeling ashamed for what he did. He felt like the simple act of kindness had forever ruined his horrible and terrible name.

"Don't spread rumors. I was just passing by." Mugen angrily spat looking the other direction.

"I talked to Fuu…thank you for saving her." Jin smirked, his eyes opened just slightly. He had a strange look on his face, like he had set a trap.

"Feh, when did you become her husband?" Mugen groaned irritably. He straightened up his shoulders back, his eyes intensely focused on the wall. He didn't like that Jin was taking responsibility over her, making sure that all her needs were met. He was a bother. However, he could see it, why Fuu would pick him instead. Suddenly Mugen's expression changed unwillingly. He was sad. He pretty much had lost it all now, even if he died; it would make no difference. Jin smiled glancing from the corner of his eyes to Mugen's sturdy form staring out into space. He knew that Mugen would be jealous, knew that he would react. He was comfortable making Mugen jealous, because his actions and words were controlled only to spike Mugen into confessing to Fuu. However, Mizu, was actually in love with her, and was the real competition.

"Goodnight…" Jin smiled standing up and heading to the room he shared with Mizu, who had fallen asleep. The emotional torment had made his body weak, he needed the rest.

……………………………………………..

Fuu tossed and turned. What a long night this had turned into. Even though it was so quiet, and completely dark, she still couldn't sleep. Her mind played over and over, the kiss, the way Mugen laid on her. What was he doing. Why was he doing it. She sighed sadly. She looked over to her side and saw Momo-san sprawled out on the futon, he had eaten to his hearts content. Ever since she met Aki and Shiro, she had been doing nothing but eating, Oh happy days. She was really happy.

"Mugen…"She whispered, in her mind asking him why things had to change. She played with the sheets, feeling how soft they were, and than stared out to the moon. She knew he was in the house, all she had to do is tip toe over to him and she could ask him. But it was embarrassing.

'What if he causes a big commotion?' She asked herself. She sat up, sighing again. She wondered if he was already asleep. She pulled her knees to under her chin, thinking about Mugen. She was really happy to see him when he first made his arrival. Of course, it was on horrible circumstances, but she was still very happy. He saved her so many times on her journey to find her father, and even now saved her; he didn't even tease her about it after wards. Maybe she always liked him too, but never really knew what that feeling was. But it was useless to feel this way for him, he obviously had no intention of returning those feelings. She sighed again, seeing small hints of the sunrise. Soon, Jin and Mizu would leave again, and than a huge war would break out. She hoped that she would get Jin and Mugen back safely, and that they would always be together.

"Oh yeh..." She smiled turning red. Jin talked to her about the events that unfolded while he was gone. He had learned about it from Aki, and than came to her to discuss it all. He was shocked and disturbed by what he heard from her, it truly was much worse than he expected. It also helped him to assess Kao's character, he was being driven mad by his last son's death. He wanted revenge from Mugen. The rebels could use this to their advantage. While Kao's government busied with Mugen, the rebels could kill Kao. Fuu didn't think about any of that, she was too busy being embarrassed that Jin asked her about this.

"And Jin thinks I'm upset because of that…" Fuu whispered to herself. What she really was upset over was Mugen, and all the things that happened between them. Little did she know, that Jin already knew who was responsible for her sadness. She stopped thinking about all of that, she needed to get some sleep. She lay down staring back at the colors in the sky, rising.

Ahh that's better, sorry it was sooo late guys, but I had a jam packed day today ) so much laundry LOL Plus I've been having some troubles uploading my chapters…strange….oh well see you in the next chapter!


	21. In the Mist

Sorry guys for the late update ) Been sort of busy with some stuff. But here is Chapter 21. Gumgum a big thanks to you for your wonderful comments, I'll definitely be doing some action SOONER than you think ) AND the reason I didn't say "fuck" is because I was tying to be a little 'clean' about it, but hey the story's rated M right LOL YUM great cookies and brownies – I LOVE YOU GUYS! )

Enjoy!

Chapter Twenty One: In the mist.

Mugen had gone outside to watch the sunrise. It was a romantic thing to do, but in his mind, he just needed to get his brain off of Fuu. She was the person who made him like sunrises, made him appreciate how important each day was. But he was a criminal, what future could he have. He thought about what Aki said to him, and it didn't seem so impossible, if only Fuu could feel same way he did.

When he thought he was going to loose her, he broke down, it was disgraceful for him to do something like that ; to let water come from his eyes. And at that moment when he was chained to the wall and Fuu lay struggling under Kao, he regretted not telling her sooner what he felt about her. Yet, now she was safe and with him, he was disgusted with his emotions, and obviously so was Fuu. How could he let her get that close to him. Why did he say it was okay to kiss her, or to hug her, or to lay with her. She was the only girl he never forced, and it wasn't the fact that she had very little body to give him, it was because she was Fuu. The type of wind that gently brushed over water. Mizu was better suited for her.

"Danm it to hell." He moaned grinding his teeth. He hated that guy, if he had been the man he was before he met Fuu, he would have killed him right on the spot. But maybe that's why they were all there again, so that Fuu could meet Mizu, and marry him; have kids with him, have a life with him. He had a lot to offer her. A family name, a home, a noble identity. All Mugen had was a sword, which he used to commit his crimes. He sighed angrily. His situation sucked.

"That bastard." He groaned. And than there was Jin. He was the closest to Fuu, always right there protecting and taking care of her.

"Who the fuck died and made him …" He hated to admit it. Jin was another suitable candidate for Fuu.

"Husband…." He sighed. Jin would also offer her a good name, and a love that she returned. There was no place for Mugen, he didn't even stand a chance. He remembered back to the way she hugged Jin, tightly and with no worry of her clothes or exposed skin; that's how comfortable she was around him. Mugen also noted that Jin went straight to greet Fuu, before properly greeting anyone else. She was obviously on his mind a lot, and he was obviously on hers. Maybe that's why she looked so disgusted when Mugen got off of her, because she wanted Jin.

Mugen's eyes closed slowly, sadness and anger all over his face. This was something he couldn't fix by killing, he couldn't kill to make her love him back. He rested his chin on his clasped hands, quietly thinking of what to do. Aki's words started to fill his head, and he remembered them clearly.

It was silent, but he suspected something in the forest, lurking closer to them. He jumped up and started running. He continued to run until he found a group of Kao's men standing around and talking. They were being lazy, sluggishly searching for him in the forest. He looked back to the direction of the house, he didn't want Fuu getting involved again. He needed to take these men out before they found the house, before Jin's plans went into jeopardy.

"Alright than…"He whispered jumping out. He stepped on one of their faces, kicking the other with his free foot. Both men spun to the ground as Mugen started his killing spree. They took out there swords trying to arrest the ruffian from Ryuukuu, but only one was able to get a cut on Mugen, before he too was sliced open. They all collapsed onto the ground with a loud thud, dead. Mugen sheathed his sword and covered his wound with his other hand. It wasn't too deep, but he was bleeding pretty badly. Somehow, he wasn't satisfied, he had worked off some stress, yet, he wasn't happy about it.

"Meh!" He winced taking off his red shirt as he trotted back to the house. He was approaching close to the house, where he thought everyone was asleep, however, when he listened closely; he heard his name being called out many times. It was Fuu that he could hear the clearest, she sounded distraught. Unable to think of anything else, he dashed off to her. When he cleared out of the forest to the house, he saw Jin, Aki, Shiro, Mizu and Fuu all standing outside in all directions, calling out for him. Jin smiled, relieved. He knew that Mugen had not abandoned them, however, he didn't want Mugen being caught. They were all very thankful. Mugen snorted, calling everyone a wimp. But when his eyes fell on Fuu's watering eyes, and narrowed brows', he could tell she was really upset.

"Why would you just take off like that without telling anyone!" Fuu shouted. Everyone fell silent staring back at her. She was standing still, tears falling down her cheeks. Mugen was shocked to see her worry like this for him. He looked around and saw everyone gawking at him, he felt embarrassed and belittled. It was like, they all knew what he felt for her.

"Baka! I do what I want" He snarled back leaning his head back to crack it casually. He appeared like he didn't care what she thought, but in his mind, he liked that she was worried for him. Fuu's body trembled madly a bit, her eyes closed tightly as she inhaled.

"When there's nobody left to worry for you, than do what you want! But right now stop making us all worry like that!" She shouted in the loudest, angriest voice in her. It was a terrible shock to even Jin, who had already seen her angry many times before; but this time, Mugen had really tipped her over the edge. Mugen was silent too, unable to comprehend how upset she was. She took a few steps closer to him.

"What did you think would happen if they killed you! That we would all be happy!" Fuu shouted standing closer to him. The tone of voice she was using, and the way she was acting was aggravating Mugen. He felt like he was being humiliated by her in front of everyone. His terrible name was being ruined and shamed by a girl. And why would she care what happened to him, she was the one who hated his very presence.

"Why the fuck would I care if you all were happy or not!" he shouted angrily back at her. He took a step closer, trying to intimidate her, but it wasn't working. Her eyes were still glassy and tears were still streaming down. He felt bad about making this scene, but what did she care.

"And what does it matter if I get killed baka, it's my life!"

"BAKA!" Mugen felt the sting in his cheek after she had moved her hand back down to her side. She was crying feeling her heart sink. She didn't want to hear things like that from him.

"I…I was so…worried about you…baka…" She cried. Aki, Shiro, Mizu and Jin were dead silent. Jin was the first to gesture for the watching audience to go back in and let the two work this out. And Mizu was the only one who needed to be pulled into the house.

Fuu stood still crying her heart out. She looked to the ground, wondering if Mugen would hit her back. But she didn't regret slapping him, he deserved it for saying such a horrible thing. Fuu cared about him so much, loosing him would devastate her, and he didn't even care. She felt her heart was breaking all over again. She wished that he could understand how she felt about him, and actually give a danm about her.

Mugen was silent, unable to think of anything to say to her. All he could do was stare at her, crying away. A light breeze brushed them as they stood there in front of each other. How many minutes had past as he stood there watching her sob, unable to bring himself to do what he wanted to do, to hold her. His criminal ego and no-shit attitude stopped him after he moved a step closer. Fuu braced for him to slap her, but felt nothing, just the wind of his body brush past her. He was walking to the other side of the house, away from her. She wiped the tears on her face, still feeling awful inside. She looked down to the place Mugen was standing, and that is when she noticed the blood on the grass. She jerked back and sharply looked to his direction.

"…Mugen…" She whispered.

…………………………………………..

Mizu was pacing back and fourth, wondering where they were. Aki and Shiro were worried at first, but when Jin told them all was well, they didn't doubt him. There was only a couple hours left before they would have to leave to the camp the rebels had made on the edge of the town's border.

"She'll be fine." Jin sighed to Mizu, hoping that he would stop walking around stirring his own emotions. But Mizu couldn't relax, Mugen was alone with Fuu. And judging by the way she reacted to Mugen, the tears she shed, he was even more important than he had previously assumed. He finally sat down, feeling defeated. He looked to Jin silently eating and than to his own bowl of rice.

'which one is the one…' He questioned. Was it Jin that she fell closer to, or Mugen. Mizu felt sad, not knowing if he could win Fuu's heart. She had already established a lasting connection to both samurai's, who had journeyed with her, protected her; were her companions. He had no history to link himself to her with. But how could he show her what she meant to him when he was always gone. He sighed and started to eat.

…………………………………………………..

Fuu had caught up with Mugen, he was sitting and leaning against a old abandoned hut deep in the forest. It was creepy there, a smoky mist flooded the area, making it hard to see in the haze; but she eventually found him. He didn't know she had followed him. The tree's were so large and thick that it covered the sun, making everything dark. She was becoming scared but pressed on. She was relieved to see him sitting there by the old house. He looked very sad and alone. She took cautious steps towards him, clearing out of the thick fog. In the darkness, Mugen thought it was one of Kao's guard and was preparing himself mentally to kill.

"Mugen?" When he heard his name, his eyes opened slowly looking up to the small ache of light peeking out of the trees. The heavy fog revealed Fuu walking to him.

"Are you okay?" She asked sitting in front of him. He kept his eyes to the small bit of sun light, wondering what he should say to her. He finally straightened out and sat properly, still not making eye contact with her. The tree's rustled, but nothing else was heard as they sat there. Finally Fuu conjured the courage to speak again.

"Gomen…I didn't mean to sla-Mugen?" She was interrupted when he pulled her arm to stand up with him. He didn't say anything, he didn't even look at her as he led her into the hut. She was surprised by his sudden actions, but quietly followed him in. She wasn't afraid when he shut the door securely behind him. It was darker inside than it was outside, just like the night. Her face glowed in the dim light of the fog and sun. She stood there quietly waiting for him to say something. He leaned on the door, looking at the ground with his eyes closed. His heart was beating fast and so was her's.

"I'm only gonna ask this once, and whatever you say, is fine with me." He asserted. His muscles tightened. Fuu nodded, her heart stuck in her throat. Her body trembled slightly watching him. He really was handsome, and when he wanted to be, was very considerate and sweet. She swallowed.

"Is there anything between us?" He asked in a soft gentle tone. He didn't move from the door, and he didn't look at her; making it easier for him to ask. Fuu's heart jumped, and her voice was caught. She blushed looking down to the floor.

"Um…if there is…" She started. She had never said anything like this to anyone. She turned a beautiful shade of pink complementing her already pretty features. Mugen waited.

"I don't mind…" Her voice was soft, carried to him by the wind. He opened his eyes looking straight at her blushing face. She felt naked in his gaze as he stared at her. She looked to the floor, her heart anxiously beating. He walked to her, taking a hold of her shoulders. She looked up still feeling flushed. He had the faintest shade of red on his cheeks when he leant down to her face. She took a step back, but unable to move from him as his lips landed on hers. He held her in place. He had gotten the answer he hoped for, and now that he had it; there wasn't a danm thing in the world that would separate him from her.

Fuu was tense, her eyes still wide open. She froze as he pulled in closer to him. It was her second kiss from him (or ever) but this kiss was more loving; gentler than the first. He pulled up from her, looking down to her glassy eyes, and feeling her tensed shoulders.

"I don't mind either…Fuu…"He pulled her back to him, her face rested against his chest as he tightly hugged her. It all made sense to him now, the world was not such a hateful place. He was not all bad, he could be good, he could have a future; and it all started with her. She was shocked to feel him hold her, and even say her name. In all the time she had known Mugen, he had never said her name. She gave into him and loosened up resting her hands on his chest. He closed his eyes, satisfied to feel her relax in his embrace. He felt she had accepted him. Sex was the only affection he had ever had, but this was so much better than anything he had experienced. Time stopped, and he kept her there with him. He nuzzled against her head, inhaling her scent.

"Mugen…" Fuu whispered gently rubbing her face against his chest. She smiled happily being there in his safe arms. A real smile came on his face. He pulled her back a little, enough room between them for him to prop her head up to him. She didn't get what he was doing until his lips gently collided on hers. This time, her eyes closed and she returned the affection.

"Don't leave me…"He whispered tracing her lips with his. Fuu smiled and let a few tears roll down. He saw the tears and pulled back away from her, wondering if he had stepped over the limit. She looked to him confusedly wiping her tears.

"If it's too horrible for you to-"

"Mugen, baka….I'm just happy." She cracked a smile slightly giggling at his childish silliness. He never knew people could cry from happiness, but he could understand the feeling now. She was happy, with him. He smiled, his eyes soft. For the first time, he didn't feel like a murderer, he felt like a man. He hugged her again bringing her into another kiss.

"Fuu…"He whispered, his lips half an inch away from hers.

……………………………………………………

When they returned, Fuu was blushing and happy walking side by side with Mugen, who didn't seem the same. Jin smirked closing his eyes, he was happy that Mugen had finally confessed what he needed to say. Mizu didn't see the change though, all he saw was Fuu coming home. He smiled.

"Fuu-chan! I was worried. Is everything alright?" He asked rushing to her. Fuu smiled nervously at him, feeling a little embarrassed. How would she explain all of this to Aki and Jin. She quickly ran past Mizu and Mugen to Aki's side. She took step back from everyone's eyes, and was so happy that Jin broke the weirdness that lingered over that moment. Mugen was staring harshly at Mizu, he could kill him before they even reached the camp, and he wouldn't have to worry about loosing Fuu to him. But than he looked back at Fuu smiling nervously at Shiro, who's eyes were twitching at Mugen.

'Huh? The old man gets it?' Mugen grinned. He knew that Shiro understood what transpired between Fuu and him.

"Mugen." Jin interrupted. Mugen turned to face him, as Mizu and Aki said their goodbyes again. She always had such a hard time watching him leave.

"Just remember one thing." Jin said slightly smiling at the not so rough dog. Muged grunted feeling awkward around Jin. Strangely, he felt like he was talking to her father.

"What's that?" Mugen grunted again. He looked uninterested in what the silent samurai had to say, but deep down he was itching to find out. Maybe Jin was jealous and would tell him off, or challenge to fight for Fuu.

"She's still young." Jin smirked and walked away to say his good bye and many thanks to the old couple, leaving Mugen standing there dumb founded. His lip twitch not sure why he said that.

'That bastard knows…'Mugen smirked. He realized that it wasn't the love type of relationship between Fuu and Jin, it was more of a fatherly or brotherly type, and he was only warning Mugen to take things slowly. Mugen looked over to Fuu. She was happily skipping all over the place. A simple kiss and hug made her this happy. Mugen's eyes softened watching her. She was still 4 years younger than him, and she had been through many different things in her life; he couldn't just take her. But it didn't matter, he could wait, wait as long as she needed. He had never waited too long though. His expression changed to something like resembling fear, what if she waited years.

Jin glanced over to Mugen smirking. He was happy for them. He looked up to the sky, it was time to leave now. Mugen had forgotten that he was the one who would have to leave with Mizu back to camp. He groaned. Just when he had finally won Fuu, he had to leave. What if he never came back alive, what would happen to Fuu. He looked at her, her worried smiling face. Now that he had confessed to her, she would be even more devastated if he died. Mugen's eyes narrowed, he was mad at himself. He put unnecessary worry on her. He didn't want to feel her sad, he always wanted her to be happy, even if it was without him.

"Mugen, why don't we trade places. It makes more sense for me to go with Mizu." Jin smiled walking beside a surprised Mugen.

"You." Mugen smirked. He was happy though, he didn't want Jin to be alone with Fuu, it didn't matter what Jin 'seemed' like, things could change in a moment. Mizu was angered by Jin's sudden decision to change plans yet again. However, he couldn't help but feel that Jin had planned this whole thing. He looked over to Fuu's smiling face, slightly shaded pink and than to Mugen's rough grinning face. He looked perverted, ruthless and harmful. Mizu looked angrily at him, warning him with his eyes.

'Don't worry Fuu-chan, you'll be fine. I promise I'll come back for you.' He thought looking back at her again.

OH MY GOD, I know, evil evil evil evil evil! LOL BUT you can't kill me, because only I have the next chapter MMMUUUUUAAAHHHHHHAAAHHHHHHAAAAAA!...okay see you laters


	22. Attack on Kao

OH you guys, thanks a bunchers! And sempaiko, you have the same favorite parts in the story that I do Glad to hear you all liked it. Don't worry though, I am building up to the lemon. OH and keep the virtual cookies and brownies coming LOL OH and by the way, the non-chapter in Chapter 20 is gonna come down today, sorry

Well ENJOY!

Chapter Twenty Two: Attack on Kao.

Jin and Mizu had safely made it out of the town's jurisdiction. Mizu was still heavily burdened by what he saw in Fuu's eyes when she looked at Mugen. He didn't want to think of them like that, think that she was with him, but it was all that bounced in his mind as they walked. The men at the camp eagerly welcomed Jin and Mizu, they had waited for a whole day, feeling doubtful and scared. But when they saw Jin, his silent murderous elegance, they felt confident again.

"Mizu-san, when do we attack?" One of the men asked. They were scattered closely around Jin and Mizu as they drank water and ate pickled vegetables. Mizu looked over to Jin, wondering if there were any other last minute changes Jin wanted to make. He was upset that Jin took Mugen's place, he didn't want Mugen to be there with him; but he didn't want him to be with Fuu either.

"We attack tonight." Jin blurted out. He could feel how upset Mizu was with him. He understood how he felt, but it couldn't be helped, Mugen was already predestined to be with Fuu. Even if it wasn't, Mugen would still find a way. The men confidently looked at each other, this was it, the day they would either fall dead or finally start to live.

But Kao was a smart man, from the intelligence they gathered from women and children; they found out that he had put a price tag on anyone who was a rebel. And in times like this, people were likely to betray if they were hungry. Jin thought about Fuu, wondering if she could handle a relationship with Mugen. He knew that Mugen was not the type to cuddle up and whisper sweet words into her ear, he was more the type who he ripped off clothes and dived in. His expression changed, what would Mugen have done if Fuu picked Mizu or even Jin. He smiled. From the look in Mugens' eyes, he would probably end up killing them both. Loosing was something he couldn't handle, and if it was something that was vital for him to keep, he wouldn't care who it was he had to kill. Yet was this same attitude that saved Fuu twice. His murderous rage against anyone who even looked at her the wrong way. Jin looked up to the sun, it was struggling to maintain control of the sky as brooding clouds hurried in.

"Hmm." He mused. He had a bad feeling in his stomach, today was judgment day, today it would be decided if the town went back to the people, or if they would all perish. But they couldn't loose. Mugen would not accept defeat, and would fight on even if he was cut.

"Will Kao really fall for it?" Mizu asked shaking Jin's thoughts. He looked over to the young leader of the rebel army. He looked determined and some how a lot older than before. There was a maturity to him that he had never seen.

"Mugen killed his son, and sabotaged his plans. If Mugen was to show up suddenly, he would forget the rebels and take his revenge." Jin closed his eyes. It was really a fool proof plan. Kao was intelligent and manipulative, but on the other hand, he could not stand to be had. He was not the type of man who forced young women, and by kidnapping Fuu and trying to violate her only in front of Mugen, proofed this to him. He only wanted to make Mugen suffer, he was more tortured by him than the thought of the rebels.

…………………………………………………….

Aki and Shiro were eating lunch with Fuu. Mugen was alone outside looking up at the clouds. Was it going to rain? He slammed open the door forcing everyone to gasp. Fuu's eyes narrowed annoyed by his crazy behavior.

"Baka, could you be less noisy when you open doors!" Fuu angrily snapped.

"Oy shaddap! Old lady, does your body hurt?" Mugen asked facing Aki. Shiro and Aki exchanged glances, Fuu twitched madly wondering why he was asking questions like that.

"No Mugen, why?" Aki replied. She and Shiro perplexedly stared at Mugen.

"Hmm." He turned back around to go outside. There was no rain coming, so why did the sky look so evil. It was darker than just rain clouds, there was something behind that black veil, something bad was going to happen. Mugen stared out to the horizon, watching the clouds swallow the sun almost completely. He felt a skip in his heart beat and turned around to see Fuu.

"Mugen, what is it?" She asked standing beside him and staring up at the sky. She had never seen such an ugly day. It was beautiful in the morning, but all of a sudden had changed. Aki and Shiro came out joining the quiet couple. Aki looked at her hands, her joints were not hurting.

There was going to be no rain, but instead, blood would be shower tonight.

"We should get some rest. It will be a long night Aki." Shiro smiled. Aki followed her husband back into the house to rest. They would be awake all night praying and hoping for everyone's safety. When the door closed Mugen looked over to Fuu. She looked upset.

"Oy, what's wrong with you?" he snorted. It bothered him a little that he couldn't be gentle with her, he wanted to, but it was foreign and difficult for him. Fuu smiled softly, closing her eyes and facing the ground.

"Will you be fighting?" She asked. The question had taken him by surprise. He had assumed she knew what the design of the plan was, but he was mistaken. He looked away trying not to look too concerned about her feelings.

"Yeh of course." He moaned. He wanted to look like he was not bothered by it. He knew that she would worry now, stay up and worry for him. It was a nice feeling to know that she cared that much. He glanced back at the house, making sure no one was peeking. Fuu was silently staring out to space. She felt a little hurt by Mugen's attitude. Just hours ago, he had made her feel like she was the only person on the planet who mattered to him. Regardless of how he acted, she didn't want him to be killed.

"Just don't…just don't die, okay?" She smiled with a small tear rolling down. She didn't know why she had to cry again. But it was sad. What if both Mugen and Jin died, how would she be able to take that. Finally she and Mugen had said the things they needed to say, but it would be tragic if he never came back. Mugen looked down to her. Her lips were quivering. She was sad. There was a quick tug in his heart, forcing Mugen to swallow, the look on her face was breaking him down. It would be tragic if he died, but he knew he wouldn't. There wasn't a skilled fighter who could beat him, because now he had every reason to live.

"Baka, I won't." He snorted gently looking away. Fuu's eyes softened. She was glad that things hadn't changed too much between them, it was still the way it always was; only now she knew she had his affection.

"I won't die. I'll come back." He whispered taking her hand in his. He felt slightly embarrassed by what he was doing, but at the same time, it felt right. Fuu looked down to Mugen's hand tightly wrapped around hers. Moving her gaze back up to his face, it was determined. She blushed. He was nervous and scared. This strange feeling was really upsetting him. It hit him right there, that he couldn't live without Fuu, and this worried him. That meant that his whole life would revolve around her, where she went, he would go; always right there with her. He looked over down to her. She was smiling happily looking out at the menacing sky. She was always naturally beautiful, and with the moon's shy kiss, her face had a gentle glow. He smiled thinking about the kiss he gave. It would be the first time he would care about another person, and even though he liked the feeling, it scared him. He wondered if this was a mistake.

……………………………………………………

Mizu's black hair popped up, and slowly revealed his big black eyes, his distinguished nose and small lips. There was a sparkle of fear in him, and as he moved his gaze around to Kao's guards, he gave the hand signal for two of his rebels to kill. They attacked with speed, the guards didn't even see them coming until it was too late. The rebels slowly peered out of the tall grass, sliding on their bellies to avoid capture. Mizu darted out of the bush he hid behind and sunk low to the ground, he hoped that Jin had made it in to the back door, otherwise their whole plan would go down the drain. He looked over to the rebel beside him, he could see the worry in his expression, he had a wife, two kids and a home. He had a lot to loose if he died. Mizu felt bad, that it might cost their lives to get their town back. He wished that he had lived in a better age, where the government cared.

'Don't let me down Mugen…'He angrily thought. He knew that the plan centered around the ruffian, Jin stated that he was the best person to use for bate. But Mizu didn't care right now, he was too busy fixated on winning.

…………………………………………………

Mugen didn't want to hide cowardly; instead he ran around town, slaughtered any of Kao's army that closed in on him. He made sure that his arrival was loud and annoying. When he approached Kao's palace, a forest of men tried to block his path, and as Mugen jumped into the air, his sword swung from all around, blood flying everywhere.

"Yo." He smirked landing to the ground. The remaining men were hesitant of attacking, knowing very well, they were no match for him. But there was no choice, either Mugen killed them or Kao's government did. They charged at Mugen and he danced madly with his sword, sparing no one. A noisy alarm rang and more of the army started to pool out of the palace and from all parts of the town, Mugen hurried past the gates and into the palace. He kicked the front door with ease, killing two guards in the process. He grinned looking around. It was silent for a moment, his eyes moved from side to side, searching for sound.

"I don't have time to play. Come out and lemme kill you!" He shouted, and suddenly a thunder of footsteps ran to the area Mugen stood. They attacked with speed and force. It was a bit of a challenge to take on so many men all at once, but luckily more swords flung into action. Mugen had killed a guard looking over to see rebel members helping him fight. He smirked.

…………………………………………………

Kao was informed the palace had been penetrated by Mugen and a handful of his friends, possible criminals. Little did they know that the rebels were the men who aided Mugen. Kao loved it, he finally got another chance to destroy the man who betrayed his government, and killed his remaining son. Fujimaro, the new general urged Kao to leave, but Kao had other plans in mind. Instead, he ordered Fujimaro to lure Mugen to the dojo by his garden, the place where he had first seen Mugen. That was the day he invited him to his home, trusted him; he wanted that place to be Mugen's last. He would punish him with interest a thousand times over for killing his son Koroso, and betraying him.

"Are you sure Kao-sama?" General Fujimaro asked confident that the plan would fail. Mugen was a walking lethal weapon, and even if he lost his sword; he could still win. And that type of strength worried him. Kao was adamant about his victory, and dismissed the general to get Mugen.

"This time, I won't fail." He laughed.

……………………………………………….

Mugen had sped up, and started to run around the first floor, killing quickly. He wanted this to be over with so that he could return to Fuu. The very thought fueled his anger. He hated feeling like he was some sort of pet that had to return home to his owner.

"That stupid bitch!" he screamed slicing another bowl full of men. It was getting intense. When general Fujimaro appeared at the top of the stairs, Mugen moved his attention from killing the army, to targeting Kao's closest associate.

"So it's you criminal Mugen. Were you hiding cowardly, we were trying to arrest you for the murder of the Lord's son." Fujimaro smirked, hands to his side clutching on to one of the three swords. Mugen sheathed his sword and cracked his neck casually standing.

"I wasn't hiding, your men are just sloppy." Mugen smirked. Fujimaro's left eye twitched uncomfortably. He knew that Mugen was arrogant and very confident in his own strength, but he had believed that he would at least be some what afraid to die. But he could see it in Mugen's eyes, he wasn't afraid of death, wasn't afraid of anything.

"What's wrong general-boy, cat got your tongue." Mugen grinned.

"Follow me, and I'll show you how men fight." Fujimaro grinned walking away from Mugen as he paced up the stairs. Mugen had a suspicious feeling in his gut, a nervous sting was aching in his abdomen. Something was not right. He stopped inside a large dojo, the very place where he first met Kao, the magistrate of the town. He smirked.

"So this is where you want to die?" Mugen grinned scratching the back of his head. Fujimaro was getting rather annoyed by Mugen's casual un-bothered stance, and his 'whatever' type of attitude.

"Tell me, how did you become a samurai?" Fujimaro asked unsheathing one of his swords. Mugen laughed at the comment, closing his eyes as he took his sword out.

"Who said I was a samurai!" And Mugen jumped into action. Fujimaro was amazed at the speed and skill Mugen had, it was hard to even get a swing with him making short but powerful swings. His attacks came hard, enough to force Fujimaro to take steps back.

"Oy, what's wrong old man, can't handle a criminal like me?" Mugen snorted with the intent of pissing the general off. Fujimaro smirked, and relaxed his sword.

"No, I was only creating a distraction." He grinned.

"Huh?" Mugen questioned straightening his stance. He suddenly heard clapping from behind Fujimaro, coming from the next room. Fujimaro smiled wickedly and moved away as the door slid open and Fuu was thrown to the floor. Mugen gasped. She was tied, the roped extending to Kao's clapping hands.

"Very well, very well done Mugen. But I'm afraid there is one thing you forgot." Kao smirked stepping into the light. Fuu struggled and got to her knees, her mouth covered, her tears slowly falling down her chin. Mugen groaned in rage, his fist balled, his grip on his sword tighter.

"YOU!"

"That you can't win." Kao smirked bending down to Fuu, grabbing her neck, forcing her head to fall back on his shoulder. Mugen growled warning Kao.

"What the fuck is this!" Mugen shouted. Suddenly Mugen screamed and fell to his knee's letting go of his sword to cover the cut on his shoulder down to his back. Fujimaro was behind him, laughing at his small victory.

"You see boy, this is how men fight." He laughed loudly.

"No offense Mugen, but this world is only big enough for just one, and I'm not the one who's going to die." Kao smirked kissing the side of Fuu's neck. She shivered at the feel of his lips.

"You bastard." Mugen growled. He felt the sharp hits over and over around his back and head, Fujimaro was merciless attacking him. Mugen fell flat to the ground, much to Fuu's horror. She struggled for a moment and than ran to Mugen's lifeless body. For his own enjoyment, Kao let go of the rope that held her hostage, she tore off the cloth on her mouth and begged Mugen to get up.

"Mugen! Mugen wake up!" She shouted. Her tears wouldn't stop, no matter how much she told herself to be strong. Mugen moaned and turned over to his back, a small pool of blood starting to flow from his back. Fuu gasped wiping the blood from his mouth.

"Mugen…Mugen…"She whispered listening to his faint breath. Kao and Fujimaro started to laugh telling Fuu that she should be more worried about herself.

"Why did you do this! WHY!" She shouted hugging on to his chest. She started to cry madly burying her face in his shirt. She could hear the shallow air slowly exhaling and inhaling, his eyes were shut and his body didn't move. She sat up looking down at him, still crying. Her eyes were wide with shock watching his chest rise one last time and than stop.

"…Mugen…" She whispered.

"OH I see, he's dead finally." Kao laughed patting Fujimaro on the back. Fuu's world stopped, staring down at him, hoping to see his chest rise again. In a moment of sadness and heart break she shook his chest, trying to force him to breath.

"MUGEN! MUUGGEENN!" She screamed finally realizing that he wouldn't breath, that he wouldn't open his eyes.

"No..no…you wouldn't die like this…." She cried laying down beside him, resting her head on his chest and holding him tightly.

"You said that you would come back…do you hear me Mugen, You said that you would come back BAKA!" She screamed crying out loud, still clutching on to him.

"Hey little girl, don't worry, we're still here." Fujimaro smirked winking at her. Kao took off his outer kimono and threw it to the ground. Fuu didn't turn around to see them, she didn't even try to escape. Nothing mattered anymore. Mugen was gone, and so she didn't care what happened to her.

……………………………………………………

Jin wasn't sure if he heard it, but it was Fuu's scream. He had been fighting with the rest of the rebel army after he had knocked down the back door. There was very little of Kao's army left, which meant that Mugen had pretty much killed anyone on the first floor. Jin smiled, Mugen had done more than what he was supposed to do, meaning that he actually cared about winning.

"Around the corner! GO GO GO!" Mizu shouted gesturing frantically for his men to turn the corner and head to the next floor. The number of guards were thin, which helped greatly in killing them. Jin was the stealthiest, and stalked behind the wall before killing the guards that tried to run to them. But when he passed the stairs leading to the second floor to finish off any left over army men, he felt a strange sensation in his gut.

"..What…" He whispered. He looked up to the stairs, his hand went to touch his chest, his heart beat was madly racing. He had this feeling before. His eyes widened.

"Fuu…"He gasped. But before he could run up of the stairs to confirm, Kao's army pooled in from the second floor to attack the rebels.

"Don't give up men!" Mizu shouted killing yet another guard. This was the first time he had killed so many people. Some of the men, he recognized as town's men, who by force of hunger and loosing their families joined Kao's army. But regardless, he had no choice but to kill those who attacked him. Jin, being the strongest, was burdened the most, he was being attacked all at once by 6 or 7 men at a time. He slaughtered another bunch of men when he looked back up to the stairs, the horrible feeling still lingering over him. He pressed on, trying to fight as fast as he could, and finally the rebels had more in numbers than the Kao's army. Jin was dashing up the stairs, when he was attacked again, Mizu helped but some how more and more guards seemed to have flooded in from no where.

"What is this! Where are they coming from!" Mizu shouted killing a guard. Jin had no time to look around and investigate, he was still being attacked.

………………………………………………………..

Fujimaro could hear all the commotion, and didn't understand why there was so much noise. He heard the alarm go off again, when one of Kao's men rushed to the dojo.

"Sir! The rebels have broken in!" The young man shouted with his sword unsheathed. Kao and Fujimaro stood up in shock.

"WHAT! How can that be!" Fujimaro shouted. He dashed out to help his army, leaving Kao behind to enjoy himself.

"Well, two birds with one stone. How nice things have turned out for me." Kao smiled looking like his normal self again. He looked refined and intelligent, not like the blood thirsty animal he appeared to be a moment ago. He looked down to Fuu, her shoulders exposed, her arms tied and her mouth covered.

"You know, I don't want to do anything to hurt you. It's not like me to do such things." He said calmly staring out to his garden. Fuu whimpered, still feeling the loss. Kao closed his eyes and cupped her face.

"But this was the last thing my son was doing. I will fulfill it in his place." He smiled gently kissing her chest. Fuu twitched and struggled crying. Her mind had stopped working, everything she had seen and felt exhausted her, and she couldn't control her emotions anymore.

"Don't worry, I will be gentle." His smile was innocent, but his thought wasn't. He took off his kimono shirt and hovered over her, sucking on the soft skin on her neck. Fuu cringed, but couldn't struggle anymore. She gave up. He had emotionally drained her, and could feel her body loosen up under him.

"Good girl…" He whispered moving her kimono up, revealing more of her legs. Fuu closed her eyes letting her tears fall down her cheeks, she just didn't care anymore what happened.

"Fucken BASTARD!" Kao looked up only to feel Mugen kick him off of Fuu. He slammed against the wall in horrible shock. But before he could say much, Mugen already picked up his sword.

"I told you, I told you that if you touched her again-" He saw the plead for mercy in Kao's eyes, but Mugen wasn't someone who showed that sort of character to anyone, especially to a man like Kao. Fuu sat up relieved and surprised to see Mugen alive. She was in a state of paralyzed shock staring up at him, his sword pointed to Kao.

"I'd kill you!" And with that said, Mugen plunged his sword over and over into Kao's body. Kao screamed in anguish, but didn't stay alive too long. Mugen turned to Fuu. She noticed him limp, and saw blood dripping slowly on the floor from his back. Her eyes squinted as she happily cried. He knelt down to her and cut the ropes, she flung to him.

"Mugen!" She cried, tightly hugging him. Mugen closed his eyes, and hugged her back. He had made a promise, that he wouldn't die, and he intended on keeping it, not even death would stop him.

"Where are the old geezers? He asked as she pulled back from him. She touched his chest and face sadly.

"They only came for me." She said not really paying attention. She made note of every single cut he got, and the one that worried her the most was the one on his shoulder and back. Mugen nodded, he realized that Kao only got her to get back at him. He cursed himself. How many others would do this. He had a weakness now, and if anyone else found out what it was, he would be risking her each day. He looked down to her.

"Come on, I'll get you outta here." He said standing up.

"NO! You can't fight like this. Please Mugen!" She begged, holding on to his arms. He jerked back away from her grip.

"Baka!" He shouted at her. There was still one more person he had to kill. She looked down to the floor, looking at the blood that had dripped from him. She smiled with a single tear falling down.

"If you don't come back, I'll kill my-"

"OY, don't talk shit!" He grabbed her aggressively throwing down his sword and pulling her to him. He held her tightly, closing his eyes.

"Baka, I told you I won't die. Now get out of here!" He shouted at her. He didn't want to let her go, and as he watched her leave from the back door, he actually wanted to cry.

'…if I break this promise…I didn't mean to…Fuu….' He thought as she disappeared into the thick forest.

WHOA.. LOL So I guess the wait was worth it, I hope LOL ) Well guys, lemme me know whatcha think. See yas.


	23. Over

HELOO guys. Thanks so much for all your wonderful reviews. SO if I kill Mugen not only will you ppl totally kick my ass, I won't get my cookies- with that said, I'll make sure he doesn't die, I mean, I can't promise nothing, because if I tell you, it won't be suspenseful. And I know how much you guys LOVE suspense.

Some questions I was asked.

Doodoo- Well I don't know for sure if the series meant to have a pairing at the end, I mean it only ran for like 2 seasons. But I found out from my friend in Japan, that the Japanese audience didn't really respond to the show and that's way the second season was going to be the last. That's why the end was sort of rushed. So maybe there was going to be some sort of romance thing with Mugen and Fuu, but because the series had to end, they couldn't really just put it in all of a sudden.

Fuu: Hmm Jin or Mugen…or Mizu? Hmmm well it's strange. Mugen loves the ocean…and Mizu means water…strange uh?

Author: Which one? I think I like Jin better.

Mugen: Whatever, I don't care.

Jin: Hmm, don't you have a fiancée already?

Author: you're a cartoon! I wasn't talking about a real relationship!

Jin: my heart is already else where.

Fuu: Aww Jin, that was so beautiful

Author: purely sweet

Mugen: OY he just put some words together, don't look so impressed!

Author: Jealous?

Mugen: you bitch

Author: Okay that's enough, sorry doodoo, Fuu's not sure.

Mugen: What the fuck do you mean she's not sure! Make her sure!

Author: Bite me- AAAAHHH

Jin: and it begins again

Fuu: I'm hungry….

And don't worry gumgum, I'll have that lemon even if it kills me! And I'll make it worth the wait ) And fallingstar, it'll be a happy ending ) Whoa this is getting too long. To the others, sorry if I didn't answer your questions, but keep the cookies coming! )

Chapter Twenty Three: Over

The whole town lit up. The citizens peeked out of their homes to watch the palace alarms set off again, and the entire place covered with army men and rebels. Sweat rolled down their foreheads as they looked on, wondering what the future of their town would be. Mothers hushed their curious children to bed, as they sat up with their husbands and other adult family members to watch the palace burn up. They were all worried. What would happen if Kao lived through the experience? What punishment would he bestow on the towns people.

Wives sat on edge praying for their husband's safe return, mothers doing the same for their sons. A lot was a stake if even one man perished. His children would grow up proud of their father, but fatherless. Old fathers and mothers stayed up, fighting slumber to be with their son's as the battle waged on. It was getting close to midnight, and the fight was still not over. Which one of their children, husbands, brothers were dead, they would find out when morning breaks.

……………………………………………………

Fuu ran up the hill, gasping for air, she finally stopped looking back at the palace. As planned Mizu lit the magistrate's home on fire, to symbolize the fall out of his government. She hoped that most of the rebels were able to make it out safely. She stood there, her eyes shaking with tears, hoping that Jin and Mugen were alive, and would come back to her. She believed Mugen, and trusted that he would come back, but now she felt like he lied. She shook her head, frustrated by her thoughts. Suddenly Momo-san squeaked and jumped on her shoulder, surprising her.

"Momo-san!" She was so happy to see him. The soft fluffy ball rubbed against her cheek, calming her. She looked back out to the burning palace, afraid that Mugen had lied to her. She sat down, bringing her knees under chin, wondering, hoping, praying for everything to be alright. A tear rolled down her cheek as the world in front of her perished, and all she could do was watch.

………………………………………………….

"Get out of my way!" Mugen shouted swinging his sword madly around. He had killed many since Fuu left, his rage building. All he kept thinking about was her, and each move Kao had made on her, it was enough to set him off, and he exploded darting everywhere; sparing no one. He went out of his way to slaughter the ones who ran away from him, trying to give up. But in his state of mind, he just didn't give a danm. Everything and anyone who supported Kao, had to die. He had finally made it to where Jin was. He looked calm and collective as usual but even he was becoming exhausted. Between the heat of the flames and the men attacking him, and the panic in his mind for Fuu; he was draining.

"YO! So here you are!" Mugen smirked cutting open several men to get to Jin. He moved his glasses up and smiled at Mugen, happy to see that he had made it. They could certainly use his dog like madness, but it was apparent to Jin that Mugen was acting out.

"Hey, is Fuu here?" Jin asked moving closer to the ruffian murder. It had sparked Mugen's attention hearing her name, and he waited a moment to kill a couple of men before answering.

"She's fine, don't you worry about it!" He shouted grinning. He leapt into the air and spun, killing a round of men that had surrounded them.

"Ah, there you are!" Mugen shouted spotting the general standing at the corner of the large open hall. He smirked at him. He was surprised that criminal wasn't dead. He had beaten him, cut him, and yet he lived.

"So how about that match, if you're up to it." Mugen smirked cracking his neck. Fujimaro's left eye twitched annoyed by his confidence. He pulled out one of his samurai swords and grinned cleaning the blade. They shared a moment staring at each other madly wanting to cut the other open.

"Shall we than?" Fujimaro shouted launching into the air.

……………………………………………………..

Jin was coping with the hard attacks, the rain of men did not stop. For a while they had the upper hand, and suddenly Kao's army seemed to have tripled. Mizu and the rebels were exhausted and tried to sneak in small breaks as more and more assaulted from every corner. Jin peered up between swings to the front door, and than looked around to the crowded floor. He would be at an advantage if he were outside.

"Hey, Mizu. Follow me." Jin shouted as he darted towards the door, swinging madly at anyone who was in his swords range. The walls were stained with layers of the dead men as the rebels followed Jin out. Mizu had never seen so much blood in his life. He swallowed hard and tried to regain his breathing. His eyes were getting blurry from the lack of air and extreme fatigue.

"Jin, where are we going!" Mizu asked noticing that they were nearing the front door. He worried that Jin was leading them out of the battle, and he was not going to give up until Kao was dead. Jin didn't say anything, but it was working, the government's army followed behind. When Jin was outside in the open, he smiled feeling more comfortable. He had fought better outside, where he could make harder moves. He put this new found strength to work. Mizu needed to get back inside though, he needed to finish off Kao.

"I'm going back in!" Mizu shouted back to Jin, who immediately turned to him.

"Wait! It's not safe!" Jin shouted back. Aki had asked him to take care of her son, and he had every intention of bringing him back alive. But Mizu didn't listen, he didn't even wait for Jin to say anymore. He dashed off, avoiding any contact of men. Jin couldn't go after him, the rebel men would perish without him there.

…………………………………………………………..

"I commend you, you do have some skill." Fujimaro mocked. He thought Mugen had dodged death, but soon he would send him to the other side. Mugen rolled his shoulders, and pointed his sword to the large general. He had beaten this type of man before, and knew the bigger they were the harder they fall.

"Too bad the magistrate didn't." Mugen smirked. The general was taken back. He wondered if it was possible, that Mugen killed Kao.

"Unforgivable!" Fujimaro shouted. Kao was his closest friend, dating back to when they were children. He had always protected Kao, and his government, and now the criminal out cast Mugen had killed him. He felt guilt for leaving him behind to aid his men, but he thought that Mugen was dead. The general's body flamed, his rage igniting. He leapt into the air charging Mugen again. His sword met his over and over again. They were fighting quickly, Mugen zipping from place to place, making over-exaggerated movements to throw Fujimaro off. And it was working.

"You gonna give up?" Mugen smirked flinging Fujimaro's sword right out of his hand. The general moved back covering the cut in his hand. He growled madly at the young hellion.

"I don't give up that easily!" He shouted pulling out his last fighting sword. It was no use though, Mugen was too quick for him. Fujimaro was an experienced samurai, who had fought and won many battles, but he was having difficulty.

"I won't die at your hands!" Fujimaro screamed lunging forward into another sharp attack. It did no good, Mugen was able to dodge the attack and stab his leg. He wanted the general to feel it, the suffering he put him through. Fujimaro screamed in anguish falling to his knees. Mugen stepped forward to the crouching general, who spat out a little blood. He would die soon, he knew he would.

"Looks like you're gonna die at my hands." Mugen smirked. Suddenly he felt the sharp pain in his lower stomach. He stepped back groaning at the sudden anguish ripping his body. He looked down to the dagger, the final sword in the general's possession.

"If I die, I'll take you to hell with me!" The general laughed madly. His eyes glowed red with insanity. Mugen groaned pulling his arm into the air and slicing down into the general's back. He let go the dagger, and fell dead on the floor. Mugen took a few more steps back trying to cope with the pain. The room started to twirl, and his vision got fuzzy. He fell to his knees grimacing at the pain. He steadied his breathing. Suddenly everything in his life flashed before him. All the crimes he committed. He groaned at the thought of all the bad things he did, all the unnecessary murders. But it wasn't all bad, there was some good he saw, he had performed good things in his life too.

"Ah…" He moaned falling on his back to the floor, still holding on to the dagger. He thought about it, if he pulled it out, all the blood would rush out and he would surely die. But what use was it to stay alive a bit longer, eventually he would die, there was no way of saving him. He would only be suffering himself keeping the dagger in his body. His hand trembled on it. His eyes closed and opened slowly staring out at the ceiling. Fuu came into his mind. He could hear her laughing, could hear all the comments she made to him on their journey. Her smile, her dance, everything that made her so wonderful to him. He smiled.

"Baka." He whispered. His heart was slowing, and so was his breath. His hand was still wrapped around the dagger, indecisively holding on. He remembered the kiss he gave her, the hugs he shared, the feeling of her around. She was the only one who made him want to be something more than just a criminal. He regretted it all. Why did he wait so long to say the things he wanted to say. His smile grew slightly.

"The old woman was right…life is a lot shorter than I thought…" He coughed, relaxing his shoulders. This would be it, the other side would not dare to give him another chance to life. But he was leaving the world happily, his only regret was not being able to share his life with Fuu.

…………………………………………………

His sword swung at the last man who opposed him, and the rest ran off begging to be spared. Mizu had come out screaming that the Kao was already dead in a dojo upstairs, giving everyone a reason to stop fighting. Mizu felt victorious, but sad that he didn't get the chance to kill Kao with his own hands. He was angered that he was not the one who avenged his father's murder. He quickly ran up to the rebels joyously dancing with victory. There was laughter and blissful shouting all around the palace as everyone celebrated. They had finally done it, they won. Kao and his government were dead.

"Who killed him?" Mizu asked wanting to know who to scold at. He was the person who was supposed to kill him, and nobody else. The rebels knew this very well, they had known that it was the only way for Mizu to have peace. Jin pushed his glasses back on the bridge of his nose and sheathed his sword. He had killed many, but only a few spots of battle stained on his clothes, while the other rebels seemed to have drowned in the blood of men. He watched Mizu anxiously question everyone, he was frustrated. It wasn't enough that they won, he needed to know who killed Kao.

"It was Mugen." Jin said wiping a small blood spot on his cheek with his sleeve. Mizu turned to him sharply, his eyes narrowed. He should have known that Mugen would want to kill him, but Mizu had more right to slaughter Kao than Mugen.

"Why! I was supposed to kill him!" Mizu shouted angrily. The rebel men didn't seem to notice how unhappy Mizu was, they were too busy celebrating their victory. At the cost of 13 rebel lives, they got back their town.

"What does it matter who killed him. I thought getting this town back was your only motive." Jin's eyebrows narrowed. He was not impressed by Mizu's attitude and watering eyes. He knew that his father had been brutally murdered by Kao, but he was dead, and knowing Mugen; Kao died a horrible painful death.

"He killed my father! It was my revenge!" He shouted. He wondered if his father would look down at him with ashamed eyes. His son could not fulfill the simple act of avenging him. The thought burned at his very soul. Jin saw the rage and pain, and understood his hurt.

"You created the rebels, you successfully killed two of his three son's, you destroyed his home and family, there's more there for your father to be proud of than just Kao's death. You shamed Kao before he even died…it's a better vengeance knowing that he felt anguish, the same way you felt anguish." Jin explained. Mizu calmed down. It was true, his father would smile down at him, content that Mizu had rid of Kao.

"Gomen…I forget myself." Mizu smiled feeling a bit childish. Jin placed a hand on his shoulder, congratulating him. The men cheered hugging each other, they were finally free.

…………………………………………………………….

Fuu watched on, as the palace continued to burn. She watched the men rush out of the palace, fighting madly. She became worried, her gut was churning, her heart racing. She started to sweat, feeling anxious. She shot up with Momo-san clinging onto her wondering why she was moving so quickly.

"…Mugen…" Her eyes watered as she watched the palace burn to nothing, as she watched the men triumphantly cheer. She hoped, hoped that Mugen was alright, and that what she was feeling was unnecessary. Momo-san rubbed against her cheek trying to cheer her up, and she did smile faintly. However, worry tore her mind and heart, tugging at her soul. She could feel him, feel him say her name.

"I can't! I can't stay here!" She screamed and started to run down to the palace. She could hear the rebel's victorious laughter and happy cheers as she got closer, but right now she couldn't share their happiness, she needed to get to Mugen.

Okay guys! I hope you likey, don't kill me. I swear it will be worth it…now I know parting is such sweet sorrow and you want to see what happens next..but it will have to wait till the next chapter. (Evil hysterical laughter)…sorry….


	24. A Fresh Morning

Psst, I don't own Samurai Champloo. OH and Thanks you guys for getting me soo many reviews! ) For that I give you a longer chapter. OH and to gumgum- thanks for the feedback. I like it when ppl tell the specifically what they liked )

Enjoy!

Chapter Twenty Four: A fresh morning

The town's people had poured out into the streets, even the red light district had come out to see Kao's palace burn. Their laughter, their tears, their joy filled the sunrise, the start of a fresh new day; free from Kao's horrible government. The rebels cheered, they had not been this happy in a long time. Jin smiled, as he watched the rebels dance. Mizu was above their heads, being carried on their shoulders in celebration. It was because of this young man's strength that they even willed the confidence to fight back. A few rebels came towards Jin wanting to lift him up on their shoulders. Jin's expression was comically distressed as he denied them.

"Huh…"He spun quickly to face the burning palace.

"Mugen!" He shouted running into the flames. The rebels stopped watching Jin run into the palace which was now collapsing.

"What's he doing!" Shouted one of the rebel men. Mizu came down to his feet, he couldn't see Jin anymore. He than realized why he went back in. In a panic he turned around everywhere calling for Mugen.

"Where is Mugen!" He shouted, his heart in his throat. He never thought he would worry that much for him, but after all it was because of him that they were able to penetrate the palace walls with ease. No one had seen him around the field.

"I think I last saw him with the general." One of the rebels recalled seeing Mugen jump to the general and they had disappeared; he didn't know where they went. Mizu looked on to the palace fearing the worst. He was probably dead by now, the flames had torched the entire second floor, and the ground level was giving way. The smoke alone should have killed him.

…………………………………………………………

Mugen said her name over and over in his mind, playing with the happy thoughts of holding her. He didn't die on evil terms, he was actually doing something good when this happened, maybe he would be granted entrance into a better place. He started to cough gently.

"Here I go." He whispered with a smirk. He closed his eyes picturing the only thing in his life that was worth living for, Fuu; and he pulled the dagger out. It was the only thing holding back all the blood, and now he lay in the pool dying quickly. He relaxed his body, no longer able to feel pain. His eyes opened, everything around him was on fire, but he kept his thoughts on Fuu.

"OY! Mugen!" Jin shouted. Mugen twitched hearing his name being called by Jin on Fuu's face. He scrounged his nose and eyes seeing Fuu call to him with Jin's voice again and again. He was getting really annoyed.

"BAKA! Don't use his voice!" He shouted at his hallucination. Jin grabbed him, wrapped his outer kimono around him and threw him over his shoulder. Pieces of the second floor were now falling over and beams of wood were just barely missing him. He needed to hurry.

………………………………………………………….

There was no way in from the back, the place had completely lit up in flames. Fuu ran to the front to see the men had stopped their cheering and were watching the burning palace with strange eyes.

"Mizu-san! Where is Mugen? JIN?" She screamed looking around frantically. Mizu was surprised to see her. He didn't know what to say, or how to tell her that Mugen and Jin were inside the dying palace. But his watering eyes told her the news for him. She shook her head not believing his expression. She looked over to the palace, tears running down her face.

"NNOOOOO!" She cried falling to the ground. Mizu looked down, it had been minutes since Jin had gone in, and now the palace was toppling over. Fuu covered her face in her hands, unable to handle the grief she was feeling. She lost both of them, her greatest friends, the people she loved, the man she loved. Why was her destiny so bleak. She cried. Mizu knelt down pulling her into his embrace letting her cry in his chest. He felt the loss too, Jin and Mugen both helped him so much. He owed them his life, and they had both perished before he could repay his debt. They had left Fuu behind, but he promised to the burning palace, to their dead bodies; that he would always take good care of her. Finally the whole place collapsed, the fire reached out to the sunrise, Fuu's eyes burned with grief. It was official, they were both dead.

"JIIINN!" She cried wanting to run to the burning pile.

"MMUUUGGEEENNN!" She tried to pull out of Mizu's arms, to run to him, to be with him; but Mizu held her in place. He let a tear escape his own eyes when Fuu had just given up and cried her heart out in his chest. The rebels sulked, their high spirits gone. It was sad, nothing seemed joyful anymore. When the fire died down, they would find Mugen's and Jin's crisp bodies and give them both honorable graves, along with the other 13 rebel men. Mizu bowed gently in respect with his eyes closed, silently thanking the samurai's for their help.

…………………………………………..

Aki and Shiro watched the colors branch out to cover the whole sky. Morning was here. They could hear the town cheering and as they walked closer out of the forest they could smell flames. But by the lack of cheer and joy in the rebels, they knew something horrible had happened. Kao was dead for sure, but who else died. They prayed that their new family was not harmed, and that Fuu was safe.

"They are all fine right Shiro?" Aki asked feeling helpless. Shiro held on to his wife, trying to consol her. He had told himself that not all endings were happy and that someone from his family if not all, was going to die. He couldn't say anything to Aki, all he could do was lower his head and close his eyes.

"Just pray Aki." He whispered.

…………………………………………………………

The rebels were all gloomy, Kao was dead and they were free, but they had lost two of the best men they ever had. And as Fuu watched the palace burn, she wished.

'Please let them come back…he promised he'd come back….' Fuu wished over and over. Tears were still streaming down her face, but she had no more energy to cry. Mizu kept his arm around her shoulder, sad to see her this broken. He looked at her face, she really did love them both, and both were lost. The people she had called family were gone. Suddenly a large blurred shadow was slowly walking from the back of the palace. The rebels gasped wondering what the dark image was. It seemed to be struggling. Mizu's grip on Fuu tightened.

"No…could it be the general Fujimaro!" He shouted. The rebels took a step back, pulling their swords up to give Fujimaro the final blow. But it wasn't him. Fuu's eyes widen in shock. Everyone stopped, noise disappeared, even the wind and fire lost their sound.

"Jin..Mugen.."She whispered. Her body had fainted but she was still conscience. Mizu and the rebels gasped, as they ran to help the samurai carrying Mugen on his shoulder. They grabbed Mugen and aided Jin to walk further away from the burning palace.

"Get some water!" Mizu shouted holding up Jin's head as he lay.

"Jin! Are you okay?" Mizu asked frantically. Jin smiled sitting up. He was not that badly hurt. But he had to run through fire with his thin shirt on, and it was not easy. Fuu cried and was finally able to move her body. She fell to her knees wrapping Jin's neck in her arms tightly. He gasped slightly for air but returned the hug. She would need this hug. His eyes closed. He knew Mugen's condition was not good when he found him, and was not sure if he was alive.

"I'm so glad." Fuu smiled crying. She moved her gaze over to Mugen's lifeless body, the blood all over the grass, the rebels trying to give him water. Her eyes squinted in pain.

'…no…' She begged crawling to him. The rebels moved away from Mugen's body to allow Fuu more space. Mizu and his men closed their eyes and bowed their heads. Jin couldn't say anything to Fuu, what could he say.

"Mugen?" She smiled touching his face. He didn't wake. She wiped his cheek and ruffled his hair.

"Mugen?" She stuttered trying to keep calm. She could not accept his silence. She put her hands on his chest and shook him, calling him name several times in spurts of screams. He didn't wake. She looked behind to Jin, keeping his eyes closed and staying silent. She looked around to the rebels, she saw what they already knew. Mugen was dead.

"No, he can't. It can't be. Mugen wouldn't die. He wouldn't die!" She cried shaking him more, screaming for him to wake up.

"WAKE UP MUGEN!" She shouted again and again. She became hysterical when her sense finally burst and all she had left to do was cry cuddled up to him. She held on to him tightly, never wanting to let go.

'you said you wouldn't. Baka! You said you wouldn't' She cried nuzzling his chest.

………………………………………………..

He heard his name being called, but everything was white. He sat up looking around, he saw nothing but white. Annoyed and wondering where he was, he stood up walking around trying to call out for somebody.

"HEY! Where am I!" He shouted. He heard nothing. He didn't want to be stuck here. He sighed. He touched his body.

"Am I dead?" He asked. A smirk fell on his face, he knew he was. This time he wasn't granted life again. But he still didn't know where he was, or why he was surrounded in white light. He sat down with a grunt. He missed her.

"..Fuu…" His eyes narrowed, his face was upset and sad all at once. He left her behind, and she would probably be crying her mind out. Before he met her, he wouldn't have cared if he died in a fight like that, but ever since she walked into his life; death became scary. There was so much he still wanted to do, so much he wanted to have.

"Ah, maybe dogs like me don't get to have lives like that." He smirked. The idea of marriage and children didn't seem too bad now to him. Having a home, offspring that would call him father, a wife he loved; an existence that had meaning. Somehow being in this quiet white place made him realize the things he could have had back on earth. He sighed again. It was funny how he met Fuu, the adventures they had on their journey with Jin. It wasn't all serious all the time, they had some really fun times, where they laughed. He relaxed, he realized how much everything that happened so far seemed much like their past. It was all very familiar.

'What are you trying to tell me..' He asked destiny. He thought about it, all the similarities, what was destiny and fate telling him. He groaned in frustration. He wanted to kick something, but nothing was around. He groaned again. But this time something popped into his mind. This would keep happening, their destinies will always cross paths until they did the things there were supposed to do. Each time they separated, they would meet again and redo the whole thing over again until what they were meant to do, was done.

"What are we supposed to do!" He shouted kicking air. He sat there blankly staring off at nothing. This was getting really irritating, especially because he didn't know what he was supposed to do. Suddenly it dawned on him. Everything they went through was for Fuu, it was because of her they met, because of her they met again; there was something about Fuu. If they separated again, all the things they experienced would happen again, unless they stayed together, and did life together.

"Am I supposed to be with her?" He asked. The room pulsed and the light suddenly started to crowd over Mugen.

"OY! What's going on!" He shouted as the light swallowed him.

………………………………………………………

Fuu was still crying on Mugen's dead body. Jin and the rebels were quiet waiting for Fuu to calm down.

"Fuu." Jin said kneeling down behind her. She sat up, looking down at Mugen's face. He did so much for her, saved her life, made her feel loved. She wanted to say so much more to him.

"Why? Why would fate bring us back like this? I want him here with us Jin." Fuu wept. Jin closed his eyes, understanding the pain she felt. Suddenly the old monk's message popped into his mind, but before he could hear it, Mugen moaned. Everyone gasped, even Fuu.

"Mugen!" She shouted gently patting his cheek, as he coughed a few times.

"Get him a doctor!" Mizu shouted. The rebels scattered bringing water and bandages to the struggling Mugen.

"Fuu…" He whispered.

…………………………………………………………………

It was morning now, and the towns people were living their first day as a free people. Aki slide open the door to see Fuu sitting beside Mugen dipping the cloth in cold water and placing it back on his head.

"How is he?" Aki asked said placing the tray of food down beside her. Fuu smiled weakily.

"He's doing better now that he took the medication." She put the cloth back on his forehead. He was fast asleep, for the first time he looked peaceful. Aki smiled and gave a small hug to Fuu.

"You should eat Fuu-chan. You won't be able to take care of Mugen if you get sick." Aki patted her head and quietly left. Fuu was smiling, but a part of her still sad. She was devastated to watch him like this, it hurt her so much to see him in pain. Since they brought him from the palace, he had been sleeping, his breathing was steady which was a good sign. The doctor promised his full recovery, after a few days in bed and rest. He always looked so upset in his sleep, but today, he looked peaceful. Like a child dreaming of candy.

"Mugen…time to eat." She softly sang. Mugen's eyes fluttered open. The sound of Fuu's voice eased him. Fuu helped him to sit and lean up against the wall. His chest and shoulder was bandaged , and so his right hand. But he was finally awake. She smiled to him as he yawned.

"How did I get here?" He asked in a quiet voice. Fuu smiled.

"We were all so worried that you…but luckily you're fine. Jin and Mizu brought you here. Don't worry the doctor said you'll be fine." Fuu eagerly spoke, like she had waited her whole life to speak to him. Happiness filled her, her Mugen was alright. Mugen leaned his head back.

"Here, you have to eat." She smiled pulling the bowl of rice on her lap. She moved closer to him when he grabbed her hand. She was surprised by his sudden movement and looked up to him. His eyes were closed.

"The old lady told you to eat." Mugen assertively said. Fuu blushed. He could hear everything in his sleep.

"I'll eat later. You're the one who's all bruised up, baka." She smirked forcing him to take a bite. He opened his eyes and looked down to her, a small smirk on his face. She was really cute.

"Eat with me." He smiled pulling on her arm, forcing her to move closer to him. She blushed again, nodding. She took a bite after he did. He liked being fed by her, felt like she was already his wife. The thought brought him back to the white place he was stuck in. Somehow he earned another chance to live, and this time he was going to do what he was supposed to do; what destiny had planned for him.

"Do you want some more?" Fuu asked. Mugen wasn't full, and nodded yes. Fuu was going to get up, when he pulled on her arm again, making her fall to her knees; her lips landing on his. Her eyes bulged open, and she blushed madly. She pulled back feeling embarrassed and hot. Mugen smirked.

"Mugen, you need to rest." She stuttered unable to look him in the eye. It was like him to do things unexpectedly, but even for him this was sudden. He held on to her arm, not wanting to let go.

"Arigato." He whispered. She had obviously been crying for him a lot, he could tell by her blood shot eyes and the dark circles under them. She looked worn out, and even had to be told to eat. It was not like Fuu to be told to eat, she was always the first one to suggest they stop in eat no matter what they were doing. His expression softened as he looked at her bewildered face.

"Is it a surprise? That I thank you?" Mugen asked giggling slightly. He wasn't used to saying thanks to anyone, and meaning it. He had never felt that it was worth thanking anyone for anything. He did things for himself, but she had made such great efforts to take care of him, to nurture him back to health. Nobody cared for him, he couldn't even recall his mother taking care of him. But he could remember all the times Fuu had worried over him, taken care of him. He appreciated her tears, her prayers for him. Fuu blinked a few more times.

"Mugen, are you feeling alright?" She asked putting her hand over his forehead trying to feel if his temperature shot up again. He made a twisted angry expression, grinding his teeth.

"OY baka! I'm fine." He groaned pulling her hand down. She blinked at him again.

"I meant just …arigato." He moaned. Fuu smiled.

"Just wait, I'll be back with more food." She smiled brightly to him. She got up when Mugen slapped her bum. She cringed and sharply turned around to the grinning perverted face on Mugen.

"Mugen! Don't do that!" She screamed with little veins popping on her forehead. But deep down she liked it, it was cute and playful. Mugen's grin grew wider, excited. He winked at her blushing angry face. She turned beat red and ran out of the room feeling happy. He relaxed after watching her close the door behind her. It was nice to be alive, but this time around, he would make good use of the time permitted to him. The door slid open again, his smirk came back but quickly turned to disgust when he saw Jin enter.

"Yo." He smirked. Jin walked in with a relieved smile taking a seat a little ways further from him.

"How are you feeling?" Jin asked closing his eyes. He was happy to see Mugen alive. It had never occurred to him how much he worried for the young ruffian who at one time sought to kill him. What had happened to the trio, they were once so distant and uncaring, but now because of irreplaceable circumstances, they were closer than ever. Mugen grunted but smiled as he looked up to Jin.

"Why, are you worried?" Mugen mused. Humour was making things easier for him to deal with. He was never the type to sit around and sulk. Jin looked up to see Mugen, the strange look in his eyes, it was peace, Mugen was peaceful. It was the first time he saw Mugen like this, and it was awkward to see him without his sword.

"You should rest for the next few days." Jin said.

"You were close to death." He continued. Mugen closed his eyes knowing that he had cheated death yet again. It all made sense why he was given so many chances to live, it was because he hadn't fulfilled his destiny. His destiny was Fuu. He liked feeling like this, feeling like he had something to look forward to. And as much as he hated to admit it, he was glad that Jin was there, a strong part of his life. He wondered where life would take Jin, what purpose he had left to fulfill.

"Hey, what you did for me back there…" Mugen grinned. It was tough for him to say thank you to Jin. He felt like he was thinning himself of pride, but it had to be said. He had learned something from his deathly experience and that time truly was too short. Jin stared at Mugen wondering what he was going to say.

"Arigato." He mustered out closing his eyes. Jin's mouth slightly opened in shock. He never saw that coming. Mugen's left eyebrow twitched.

"Don't look so fucking surprised bastard!" He shouted. Jin gave out a small laugh and smiled. It was expected to hear that. He nodded.

Fuu walked in, and Mugen straightened himself out. Jin smiled at her as she walked in.

"Jin, did you eat?" She asked sitting down in front of Mugen, who looked like he wanted Jin to leave. Jin understood Mugen's secret just by looking at his eyes. He smiled at the couple.

"I'll eat in the kitchen." And he got up and left, making sure to close the door behind him. Fuu didn't seem too bothered by Jin's presence, but Mugen clearly didn't want him there. He wanted to be alone with Fuu, to feel relaxed as she fed him. He had never wanted a women like he wanted her. His dependency on her, although driving him crazy, was what soothed his aching muscles.

"Mugen, here." She smiled as she watched his intense expression. He looked like he was thinking really hard, and although she liked that expression on him, she wanted him to eat.

"Hey, when I get better, you wanna go for a walk in the forest with me?" He asked out of the blue. Fuu blinked with the chopstick's an inch away from her mouth.

"Are you alright Mugen?" She asked putting the chopsticks down and feeling his forehead again. Mugen's eyes and mouth twitched upset that she didn't take him seriously.

"Baka! I'm fine!" He shouted moving her hand. But he really couldn't blame her, it was his fault for instilling that doubt in her. He had always teased her, picked on her; made her used to his normal rusty attitude, and suddenly he was being nice. It would be strange. She blinked again and smiled. She started to blush again as she nodded yes. There was a large could of silence as she fed him. When they finished eating, she helped him back onto the futon and tucked him in. Mugen felt really loved and cared for. Nobody had ever done this for him. He smiled at her as his eyes closed. He was really tired and slipping away into slumber. She played with his hair, gently petting him to sleep. It was the most relaxing and affectionate thing a woman had ever done for him.

Soon he fell asleep, soundly, softly snoring. She smiled at his sleeping face. She watched him for a long while, feeling like she needed to be there for him. She finally decided to go out and let him rest peacefully, but when she tried to stand she found his hand still wrapped around her wrist. She didn't even notice that he was still holding on to her.

"Mugen…."She smiled lightly blushing pink. She looked back to his face, he really did want her around. She sat back down, his grip slowly loosening, but maintaining a hold. She nodded, agreeing to stay, to watch over him as he slept.

So that should make up for the last chapter being sooo short. Sorry about that by the way. But it's summer break and I've been a tad busy with the beach ) HAHHAHAHAHA thanks again for all your wonderful reviews, cookies, and brownies- keep 'em coming kids! )


	25. The New Magistrate

Heloo guys, thanks again for the wonderful reviews. Sorry this chapter is late, but I got a bee sting on my hand! 00 I'm allergic to bee stings- danm you bee's! Anyways, enjoy the chapter, and keep the cookies and brownies coming ( love that combo) )

Chapter Twenty Five: The new Magistrate

Mizu was smiling up at the sun, saying his hello to his father. There wasn't a cloud in sight for miles. He had the best view over looking the town. The village men had drowned the burning palace, it was nothing more than charred wood and ashes. Though they worked for Kao's government, the rebels gave the solider's a proper burial, complete with their apologies and wishes to their children and wives. There was a new light that covered the town, a healthy cheer they had not experienced since Magistrate Satoru, Mizu's father, was in power.

Mizu turned to the town and walked over to the edge of the hill to see the rejuvenated homes. The people had scattered everywhere, happily greeting everyone. This was the best day of his life.

"Mizu?" Aki smiled coming behind him. He turned to his adopted mother and smiled. He looked a lot like his father, with a strong jaw and handsome dimples, he had aged over night into a brave young man.

"We did it ma." He smiled. His father's soul was at peace now, and Mizu could look at the people in the town with a smile. He didn't have to hide anymore from Kao, or his men, he was free. Aki gave him a small hug, looking rather sad. There was a lot of emotional things she had to witness in the last 24 hours, but now she was relaxing.

"Will you leave now?" She asked in a small voice. Mizu opened his eyes, still hugging the old woman. He had no intention of ever leaving them.

"Mizu-san! Mizu-san!" called out a rebel messenger as he peeked out of the forest into vision. Aki moved aside as Mizu asked the man what was wrong.

"Mizu-san, the town's people have decided to name you the new magistrate, in honor of the late magistrate Satoru-sama, your father." The man gracefully bowed to Mizu. It was only fitting that Mizu took the place of his dead father, and continued on to be the Lord to rule over the town, fairly like his father had done before Kao murdered him. Aki smiled at Mizu.

"The towns people want me?" Mizu asked unsure if he heard the messenger right.

"Mizu-san, you created the rebel gang when no man had the courage to stand up. You gave us hope, gave us confidence and will to get back our home. Your father was a strong leader, and you are too Mizu-san." The man was older than Mizu, but paid good respects to him.

"But wouldn't it be better to appoint and older and wiser Lord to rule over the town?" Mizu asked. He blushed feeling very happy with himself, the people trusted him and wanted him to lead them.

"Nobody will give us more fairness and proper guidance Mizu-san. Don't let your age be the judge of your character." The man smiled. Mizu was humbled by his words and gladly accepted the position. He was taking after his father, and vowed to be a good and fair lord. The messenger bowed and leapt back into the forest, to alert the town of the new magistrate. Aki proudly hugged him, she was too happy to see Mizu take after his father, and become the new magistrate. He would indeed be a good humble lord, listening to all his subjects.

"Do you think I can do it ma?" Mizu asked smiling down at her. A few tears came down her eyes, as she squinted, her happiness could not be contained. She was so proud of her son.

"Son, you will do wonderful." She hugged him tightly.

"Don't worry ma, I won't ever leave you." Mizu smiled. He was determined to rebuild the palace, to the humble house it was before Kao set his foot into it. He would also re-construct the school Kao tore down because he needed a larger plot of land. But in the mean time, he would continue to live with Aki and Shiro. However, the old couple had been living in the same house since they married, would they leave this place for a home in the town. Mizu decided it would be something he would discuss with his parents later. Right now, he had to go down to the town and talk to his people. He was nervous, and a bit worried. He was still wondering if an older man was better for the job. But that was something he would discuss with the town.

…………………………………………………….

Jin had accompanied the old couple to their restaurant, which they had not been back to for a few days. Aki and Shiro had to clean up the place and throw away some of the rotten ingredients. Jin than followed Mizu to the black palace, where his rebel men waited for him. There was still the 13 rebel men who perished they had to bury. Mizu stood over the bodies, and knelt down. The men crowded around him, as did Jin. They made a small prayer and Mizu thanked them all for their loyalty and courage. It was a touching moment, he didn't feel the absence of his father, because he now had a extended family of fathers. Men who took to his side, and joined his team to weed out Kao. He had not felt this content in a long time.

"Thank you all." Mizu stuttered unable to control his emotions. Mizu and Jin helped to bury the perished rebel men, and went to their homes to say their condolences and sympathies. He saw their wives, mothers and children cry, missing their father, it ached to see them loose someone they loved. So at the final house, he made a promise, that all of the widow's and children and parents who suffered the loss would be taken care of. It was his first act, and for him there was no better place to start, then to compensate the families of the men who died trying to kill Kao. Jin saw something in Mizu he had not seen before, a certain mature fair elegance. A true confidence to do what was best for the town. Jin knew right away that Mizu would be a honorable leader, who would sacrifice himself for the benefit of his people, who would aid and take care of those in need; who would listen. Jin smiled. Mizu was young, but grew up suddenly.

"Jin?" Mizu interrupted Jin's silent thoughts. He stopped and turned to Mizu, who was looking at him with the most thankful expression.

"Arigato… For everything." Mizu smiled. Jin nodded.

"Hmm." He said in response.

"As promised, your payment." He handed over a pouch full of money. Jin looked around to the town, it would take a lot of money to re-build the school and there was certainly a lot of women who suffered the loss of a husband. Jin pushed Mizu's hand back to his chest gently. Mizu looked at him confused.

"Jin, is the money not enough to compensate you?" He asked, worried. Jin smiled.

"This town needs more. I already got my payment." He turned away and started to walk off back to the crisp palace. Mizu stood there for a moment, admiring Jin, he was more than he gave him credit for, he was a man of good ethics and honor. Mizu decided at that very moment, that he would mold himself in Jin's image.

………………………………………………

Aki and Shiro had opened their restaurant, the sun hit all the dark corners, lighting the place up. It felt like ages since they stepped foot in their humble store. They went straight to cleaning after standing there for a long while admiring the different feeling. No longer would their food be stained by Kao's men, they would be in a safe place, where people could finally come and enjoy their cooking.

"Shiro, we made a lot of money from Kao." Aki smiled sweeping the kitchen and Shiro threw away the rotten shrimp. He smiled to himself stopping for a second. It was where the money should go, the best place for it.

"I agree." He turned to his wife. They would give the money back to the town, to invest, to rebuild their streets, to encourage more trading between villages and towns. The town was already a bustling market place for fresh fruits and seafood, and even the Shogonate's men bought their crabs and prawns. But with a little more effort, they could make this place the center for the entire country. Shiro wanted to give back to his town, after such a long struggle, it was the only right thing to do. Aki stepped outside and saw a few of her old friends, that she had not seen in a long while. They were all so happy to see each other.

"When I open the restaurant, please come in and eat" Aki enthusiastically said waving good bye to them as they went to the market. It felt good to invite her friends and everyone to the restaurant, it had been a long time since people came in to eat. Shiro was just as happy, the restaurant would finally go back to the way it was, a place where people sat and enjoyed themselves with friends and family. Everything was going back to the way it should be. He was glad that things went the way they did, because in the end the town was freed and he got a few more additions to his family.

………………………………………………

Mugen was feeling better. He sat up after a long nap. His head was no longer hurting and nor did his body ache. He sucked in a large helping of air before letting out a breath. He looked outside to the sun briefly before getting up. The medicine was helping. He slid open the door and looked around, but no one was there.

"Huh?" He sighed looking around the place confused. He wondered where everyone went. He went to the bath area and splashed his face with cool water, but decided to take a bath while he was there. He was relaxed, and enjoyed the feel of the water submerging him. He wondered where Fuu had ran off to, she could not have gone anywhere alone. He started to get a bit annoyed and worried now that he thought more about it. He was out of the tub when Fuu stepped in. Her eyes bulged open her face burned red as Mugen stood completely naked in front of her. Mugen grinned seeing her holding on to her towel tightly as she spun around. Her kimono was still on, and that bothered him.

"Gomen! I thought you were asleep!" she shouted embarrassed out of her mind. She had never seen a man's body look like that before. She had seen him one other time, when they were on their journey, but this time she got a full close up view of all the parts she wasn't supposed to see.

"Gomen!" She shouted again, taking off, but before she could get too far away, Mugen grabbed her arm. She stiffened, paralyzed and worried as he rested his chin on her shoulder. There was a long silence, as Fuu anticipated his next move. Her heart dived into her stomach, her mind packed up and left. She could feel his hot breath against her neck, and it was doing something to her that she really liked. Mugen grinned.

"..Boo.." He whispered. Fuu cringed in her skin and ran off to her room. It shouldn't have scared her, but it did. The strange part was that she found it funny and playful. Mugen smirked wrapping a towel around his waist and headed off to her direction. She sat in the middle of the room on her futon, getting her heart beat back. Momo-san jumped up to greet her, she smiled at him feeling like she had done something naughty.

'That was so cute…'She thought. Mugen was being playful with her, and she liked it. He had never done something like that before. Mugen didn't knock on the door, he just slid it open and walked in, forcing Fuu to stiffen again. She sat there on her futon blushing madly as he knelt down in front of her. Fuu gasped when he pushed her gently down on her back. She was flushed and confused, but at the same time in the back of her mind, she knew what he was hinting.

"Mugen-" He cut her off with a strong kiss, holding her down with his weight. She blushed and squirmed a little feeling hot. Something happened to her, her mind and body stopped fighting, instead she responded. He moved his hands from her wrists and placed them under her head, lifting her lips closer to him. Balancing himself on a knee, her held her in place, passionately kissing her. He was getting really hot, he was with Fuu, not just some girl from the brothel; not just anybody. He heard her moan slightly when he gently massaged the small of her back. He let her lips go and started to suck on her neck. Fuu opened her eyes feeling a strange pain in her neck that she liked. She held on to his shoulders, as if trying to push him back, but he moved closer to her body, pinning her to him. She wasn't scared, but rather flushed by the suddenness.

"Mugen, you shouldn't move around, you should be resting." She whispered. Her eyes glassed over, foggy from the new sensation churning in her stomach. It was exciting and new, especially to be with him. Mugen groaned tightening his grip on her waist and pulling her body into his. She could feel a hard lump pushing against her lower stomach, and blushed bloody red when she realized what he was planning. She liked the idea of him wanting her, felt good for him to need her; but at the same time she worried that someone would come home and catch them.

"Mugen, someone might come home." She nervously smiled finally able to push the hungry man off. He moaned with a grin feeling a huge loss of warmth.

"I don't care." He smirked crawling to her balled body. Fuu panicked and nervously continued to smile at him as he inched closer to her.

"Ah Mugen, wait." She hysterically smiled waving her hand in front of his face. He grabbed the hand and pulled her down back on the ground.

"I waited too long, I'm not gonna wait anymore." He whispered. His eyes were soft and caring, she could tell he really loved her. She blushed again, trying to push him away as he stared down at her. She looked beautiful blushing, and it turned him wild knowing that she wanted him back but was resisting. He couldn't control his rational thought. What Jin said about Fuu being young tip toed into his mind, and as he continued to pin her down with his weight and gaze, Fuu became very uncomfortable. He smirked at her anxious expression, he could see the slight panic in her eyes. She was a virgin, and there was no hiding it. He moved down pushing his lips on her, holding her in place as he assaulted her. She didn't fight too much, she meant to, but she couldn't get her body to stop him. She enjoyed the feel he stirred in her, her own need starting to rise.

Suddenly the door slid open with Mizu calling out for Fuu. His mouth dropped, his eyes wide open in hurt. He stepped back unable to hold his expression. It hurt so much to see Mugen over top of her kissing her. Fuu twitched and squirmed out from under Mugen feeling horribly embarrassed. She was red and moved away from Mugen as he cracked his neck in annoyance seeing Mizu and Jin staring at him. Jin's eyes were closed but his eyebrow twitched unpleasantly, he didn't like what Mugen was about to do with Fuu.

"Oh what's that, I think I hear my name being called out from outside, in the forest FAR away from here." Fuu hysterically giggled and took off leaving Mizu watching her body disappear in the corner. His heart fell, he was so sad to see her under Mugen accepting him, welcoming him.

"Oy what's the big idea messing up the mood?" Mugen barked scratching his chest as he sprawled leisurely on Fuu's bed. Mizu stomped in.

"What the hell are you thinking! You can't just go around and do something like that to her!" Mizu shouted angrily. He was upset, more than he ever knew possible. Mugen didn't like his tone, he straightened out to face him.

"Who the fuck made you responsible for her?" He growled back. Mizu blushed feeling trapped. He had no position to be yelling on her behave, and judging from the way she willingly lay under him, she had no objections. But he didn't want her to be with Mugen, he wanted her to be with him.

"It doesn't matter. Don't you have any decency? She needs to be with someone who will honor her, give her a good name and home, NOT somebody who will use her body and throw her to the side." Mugen shot up, ready to punch Mizu in the face, and Mizu could feel the madness emitting off his body, luckily Jin stepped in Mugen's way forcing him to stop inches away.

"This is no place. Mizu, please leave." Jin said in a soft but stern voice. He didn't want blood to be shed so soon after they had killed so many. Mizu nodded no and bit his lower lip, struggling with his anger.

"NO. He needs to hear this, he needs to understand this." Mizu shouted.

"Oy, leave." Jin said again slightly turning his head. Mugen's expression went dark.

"You can't provide her with a home and name Mugen, you don't deserve somebody like her. Fuu-chan needs to be loved, not taken advantage of and left. I am the more suitable-"

"That's enough. Show me your respect and leave." Jin assertively said. Mizu stepped back, he didn't want to leave, he wanted to chew Mugen out, but staying there would mean he was disrespecting Jin's request. He owed too much to Jin to disobey him. He grunted and sharply left the room. Mugen was very irritated, and had he had his sword, he would not have hesitated to cut him open.

"What the fuck is this?" Mugen barked boring a hole in Jin's head. Jin sighed and looked to Mugen.

"What were you thinking?" He asked. Mugen looked surprised that Jin even had to ask such a question. But at the same time he was embarrassed to admit that he loved Fuu, wanted her to be with him, wanted a home and life with her.

"I don't have to answer to anyone." Mugen smirked. Jin's expression calmed a little. He already knew that Mugen loved Fuu, but he was concerned that this type of relationship would leave her heartbroken. Mugen looked away annoyed that Jin was looking at him like that, like he knew that he was in love with Fuu.

"Oy what's your problem?" He shouted at Jin.

"If you love her, say it." Jin closed his eyes. His body language was calm and easy going, he didn't want to make it look like he was judging Mugen or asking him to marry her. Mugen scrounged his nose, not wanting to admit nothing to nobody.

"Mugen, she's still young. If you do this, she'll be heartbroken if you leave-"

"WHO THE FUCK SAID I WAS GOING TO LEAVE HER!" Mugen sharply interrupted. He was mad that everyone thought he was some type of pimp, who would take Fuu's body and than leave. That was never his intention. He wanted to be with her. He thought that Jin could see that. Jin knew what Mugens' attention was, he was merely forcing him to say it out loud, so that Mugen could realize himself. Mugen did realize it, how desperately he loved her.

"You should alteast wait till you're healed." Jin smiled and left Mugen standing baffled in the room. He couldn't figure out how Jin always knew. How he could sense it all. But this meant that Fuu felt the same for him, Jin would have told him that she was not interested if she wasn't. Mugen smiled to himself. He would wait, but when he was healed, he would not wait again. He closed his eyes, remembering the feel of her in his arms. But Jin was right, Fuu would need something more solid to know that he was committed to her, not just a simple kiss or affectionate hug; he needed to prove himself to her. And most of all, he needed to kick Mizu out of the picture.

'What if that little bastard makes her fall for him?' He thought jealously. He was getting mad all over again. He couldn't let that happen.

There you guys go. LOL I really am soo sooo sooooo evil! But I promise that the lemon is coming, AND the secret of the monk will be revealed. So if you forgot the stuff that happened in the first few chapters, go back and read. LOL


	26. In Time

SOOO sorry guys about the delay, big thanks to all your reviews, and yes I did trick you guys hehehehehe, BUT don't despair, the lemon will be here. ) OH and just so you know, I don't own Samurai Champloo, those who think I do, need to pay me now!

ENJOY!

Chapter Twenty Six: In time.

Jin had left Mugen in the house, he wondered into the forest searching for Fuu or Mizu, but couldn't find them. He called out for Fuu many times, and finally sighed and gave up. He had to turn back home, maybe they would be already there. As he walked he heard a small faint crack of a branch. It was enough for his senses to tingle, there was someone else there. He waited for a moment, pretending he had not felt the stranger near, but than spun quickly slightly startling the old man. His eyes widen confused to see him.

"Monk?" He said sheathing his sword. He had to stop this habit of reaching for the sword, but it was something that he had trained his mind to do like reflex, it couldn't be changed. The monk smiled at him, laughing whole heartedly to see him.

"Imagine to see you here young Samurai." He smiled moving his hat so he could see Jin better. Jin returned the smile.

"How are you Samurai?" The monk asked walking slowly closer to Jin. His old legs had carried him far from the island he first met him. For a brief moment before responding, Jin's mind wondered off to Shino, how was she.

"My name is Jin." Jin said smiling to himself. It always brought a smile to him whenever he thought of her, but at the same time sadness. It had been awhile since he saw her, and it would be even longer before he did. Luckily time was flying by, with Fuu and Mugen and his new friends, he didn't have too much time to feel her loss. The monk smiled.

"Ahh Jin, a fitting name for a skilled Samurai." He laughed patting Jin on the chest as he continued to walk. Jin followed slowly beside him.

"What are you doing here? " Jin asked. He wanted to tell the monk that if he was familiar with the town, he should know that Kao was no longer in power. The monk smiled.

"I'm here to see a couple of friends of mine." He smiled.

"The town has changed. The magistrate is different." Jin explained walking along. The monk didn't seem surprised at all to hear that.

"I know." He smiled looking over to Jin, who was surprised. Since the first time he made contact with the monk, Jin had felt a usual aura around the old man, he was not a normal monk. There was a long silence between them as they walked out of the forest when Jin decided there was something he just had to know.

"When I met you, you said that destiny always brings people who are meant to be together, to be together…what does that mean?" Jin asked. He had found his way to Fuu and Mugen but where did Shino belong in this destiny. He wanted to ask the monk about Shino, but choose not to. The monk stopped and turned to him. He was smiling, there was peace behind those aged eyes and defined wrinkles, and Jin could feel it.

"Just what it says." He smiled and pet Jin on the shoulder. He was confused, he needed more that.

"Have patience." He smiled and took off to the house. It took Jin a few minutes to realize that he was walking to house, but when he did he concluded that he was Shiro and Aki's friend. He didn't say anything more about it, he decided he would wait till he was alone with the monk again to ask.

"Hmm…"He sighed looking up to the sun. It was a perfect day, perfect to share. He wondered if Shino was looking up to the sky watching with him.

…………………………………………………….

Fuu was sitting quietly at the edge of the lake watching it sparkle under the sun. It was beautiful and relaxing. She was still blushing, she had almost done the nasty with Mugen. But it wasn't a bad thing, it actually felt really good.

"AHH" She screamed and cupping her mouth. She didn't want to think of such things, but she couldn't help it. Mugen had started a fire in her and now she couldn't shake it off. She sighed thinking back to his face, the way he touched her, the forceful kisses he placed on her. She giggled liking the idea that he needed her that badly. Her eyes changed and she looked down to her breasts cupping them in her small hands.

"Aww, this is pathetic." She grumbled. She was 16 now, and she still felt like a 15 year old she annoying thought. But there wasn't a big leap between 15 and 16, she hoped that they would get bigger. She wondered if Mugen would like her body, if he would still want her after he saw her. She blushed again madly. Yet it was nice to think of him doing things like to her, wanting her. She worried though, if she was ready for that sort of thing, especially after everything they had been through.

"Does he even…love me…"She whispered out to the lake. She always pictured that she would be married when she did things like that, and it would be with her husband, the man who would be her pillar; her protection. Mugen certainly protected her like he loved her, but she wondered if it was because he was possessive of things that he considered his. Although it was nice to think that she was his, she didn't know. He didn't tell her that he loved her, or if she was just a girl that he became interested.

"Aww…."She sighed. Where did all these doubts come from. Why did it have to be so complex. Mugen wasn't the type to want to settle down get married and have a home, he was a ruffian free spirit who went where the wind took him. The notion startled her, what if Mugen left again. She would have been broken in by him, but than abandoned. He wouldn't stay, it was not like him. She became sad thinking of him leaving. They had shared many days together on the journey and that was supposed to be enough, but now all the time spent didn't seem sufficient. She looked up to the sky, wondering what he was thinking.

………………………………………………………………

Mizu was sitting on the hill over looking the town, it was nice to see everyone so happy. He was near the bottom, and waved hello's and goodbyes to the people walking by. He even played a little ball with a few kids. But he wasn't a child anymore, and sat back down like an adult would. He couldn't erase Mugen and Fuu out of his memory. The way she looked, her expression, she was blushing like a new bride as if her husband was touching her. But Mugen was not her husband and never could be, and that was something he decided. So why was Fuu so happy in his arms.

"Why Fuu…." He asked. Was it because she had spent all that time on her journey with Mugen, because they had a strong history. But she was living with him, in his home with his parents, like a wife did. He had a name, a honorable name, a good home, a place in society; Mugen only had his sword and his tainted past. He sighed thinking about her, the way she smiles, the way she eats, everything about her made Mizu happy.

'I am the one who deserves her.' He thought. After all he was the one who could give her all the things she would ever need. With him she would have a good standing in the community, be labeled as the wife of the magistrate, be his life partner, the one person he would love more than his own life. Mugen was not the kind of man who would ever cherish somebody like that, who would consider her life more important over his. He stood up, taking a deep breath, he decided that he needed to talk to Fuu; and give her all the reasons she needed to be with him, not Mugen.

…………………………………………………..

Mugen stayed in Fuu's room, inhaling her scent on the pillow and sheets. No matter what she bathed in, she always smelled so good. He moved from his stomach and laid on his back looking up to the ceiling when Momo-san suddenly landed on his face.

"AAARRGGGHHHH!" Mugen groaned trying to rip the furry devil off of his face. He hated that creature so much, somehow the little squirrel loved being attached to his face. Mugen squirmed and finally tore off the squirrel who squeaked a few times with sparkling eyes and flew out the window. Mugen wiped his face.

"OY! GET BACK HERE!" He shouted. His body didn't hurt anymore, he was recovering like some sort of super hero, but that was how his body always was. He had a high tolerance for pain and torture. He tried to chase after Fuu's little friend, but he couldn't get his shoulders to squeeze out the small window. Momo-san teasingly squeaked at him from outside before launching again on his face. Mugen was stuck in the window groaning as the squirrel assaulted him. He finally flew off.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" He screamed pulling out of the wall and taking off from the room. He was cursing like a sailor when he opened the door to see the monk and Jin, both looked horribly funny as they stood there listening to Mugen swear inside the house.

"Oh son, you shouldn't use such words." The monk twitched walking in. Mugen looked annoyingly at him.

"And what the fuck is this?" Mugen groaned looking at Jin.

"Are Shiro and Aki not home, no matter I shall wait for them while I rest for a bit." The monk smiled leaning back on the wall. Mugen's left eye twitched remembering the stupid squirrel he was chasing. Jin shouted after him, wanting to know where he was going.

"To kill Fuu's squirrel!" Mugen shouted back. A smile cracked on Jin's face, Mugen was still the same in many ways. He was a little surprised that he was able to get up and start running about like that. He moved his eyes to the sleeping monk, he had so many questions for him, but never could find the way to ask him; which meant he was not meant to ask.

………………………………………………………….

Mizu had walked deep into the woods, hoping to forget Fuu just for a little while. He started to get hungry. He stopped wondering if he should go back home and eat, but what if Fuu was there, he would see her, have to talk to her. Right now he wasn't ready to discuss things with her, right now he just needed to gather himself and work on what he was going to say to her. He headed down the hill towards the town. It felt good not having to hide behind fake moustaches and other disguises, he could wonder in and out of the town without worry. He looked down to the city as he walked, it was busier than most days, but it was understandable. People finally felt safe to go out and shop, meet friends and just enjoy themselves. He met a few people who congratulated him and bowed slightly to him, but he made sure to insist that the not be treated like some God, but rather another citizen. He spotted an elderly man struggling with his grocery bags, Mizu approached and helped the man to his home. Mizu felt good again, all he needed to do was get out and do something. He started to walk back in the direction of the restaurant, playing with some kids as he went. He didn't feel like a child, but perhaps a man who was ready to have kids so he could play with them. He blushed lightly at the thought of doing an act that intimate with Fuu. But that's how sacred and important marriage was to him, he wasn't going to attack Fuu like Mugen did and force her into sex; he would marry her, give her his eternal loyalty and love and than proceed.

"…but would she with me…" He whispered slowing his pace down. He thought about the possibility of rejection. But how could she reject him, a man who would love her endlessly, support her and give her all the things she may need. His shoulders slumped a little, he wished he knew how she really felt inside. He didn't want the image of Mugen on her to come back, but when he closed his eyes there it was.

He sighed.

……………………………………………………….

Mugen had chased the animal, but lost him when he took flight. He felt stupid shouting at the trees and even more ridiculous when he realized he was deathly chasing after a squirrel.

"AHHH stupid thing!" He shouted stomping his foot on the ground and walking back. He was sluggish in his steps feeling a bit worn out from the run. His body started to slightly ache, he needed to get home and rest. He had never felt this weakened in a long time, but it was alright, at least he had Fuu. She did take good care of him, it was obvious. He sighed looking to his side, wishing that she was with him, walking with him. Feeling a little guilty for pouncing her like that, he wondered how he would bring himself to apologize, he didn't feel he had to, but knew that it might be best. Jin was right, this was her first time, and it should be something special, but he let his hormones get to him the minute he saw her. She did that to him, his body and mind responded automatically. He smirked to himself remembering the feel of her small body against his.

"That girl." He smiled. He was still worried though, of Mizu being better for her. He wanted to give her everything, and he would do whatever it took to do that, he wasn't going to let her go; not even if she wanted to. He groaned. He hated being selfish like this with her, but it was something he couldn't help. He wanted her with him, and no one else. If it meant killing Mizu, he would not hesitate to cut him open.

"That bastard.' Mugen mumbled ticked off by the very thought of Mizu. He knew that Mizu was a better candidate but it didn't matter, Mugen was the one who proved himself to Fuu, over and over again; he would not loose her. He kicked a rock in his path, picturing Mizu's face on it. He twitched moaning at the pain in his shoulder.

"Ahh I gotta control my anger." He moaned and pressed on. As he walked, he wondered what Fuu was thinking, where she was. He hoped that she didn't go too far and was safe. He wasn't too worried though, with Kao dead, he knew she was safe and he could relax. Somehow he just knew.

………………………………………………………………..

Jin had taken out some rice, a tray full of roasted seafood and some vegetables. He woke the monk up gently from his deep sleep. He yawned and looked up to Jin, and was happy to see him.

"OH thank you." The monk said taking the bowl. Jin sat back down with his own bowl eating slowly. He had a long time to think about what the monk said to him, that destiny brought people together, he wanted to know about Shino, wanted to ask him about her.

"Tell me Jin, who were you praying for that night?" The monk suddenly asked as if he was reading Jin's mind. He didn't seem all to surprised that he knew what Jin was thinking, yet he wondered what he should say. Could he tell the monk that he was praying to be with the woman he had to give up in order to save her. The monk smiled.

"It's terrible in these times." He continued as he watched Jin who was quiet as usual.

"People don't appreciate each other. You're one of the few who stops to think about those you miss." He smiled. Jin felt the power of each word the monk said. He was right. In times of war, all people did was think of their loved ones, but when the danger of death subsided, they no longer showed that affection. But Jin always put value to those he trusted. He valued Fuu and Mugen, and his new friends; and of course Shino. She had to be thinking of him, he could feel it. The monk continued to eat, silently. He knew that in time, Jin would see everything he needed to see.

……………………………………………….

Mugen stopped, he recognized this place. The old lady had taken him here to talk to him about his life. He remembered all the questions she asked about what he was planning on doing for the future, he had never imagined that he would actually have a future to plan. He smiled to himself thinking more about Fuu. She was the only reason he would have a future, a life to live for.

"Huh?" He squinted leaning over the lake to wash his face. The pain in his shoulder was kicking in, and he needed a small break before heading back to the house. He noticed how his reflection looked the same as it always did, rough. But there was something very different about him. A change so subtle but so drastic. He was still the same fighter but a different man. He leaned back and sat on the ground massaging his shoulder. The bandage was neatly and firmly wrapped, Fuu had done a wonderful job of taking care of him. He smiled at all the little things she did on the journey that he didn't pay attention to, and now were flooding his mind. He had always taken care of him, and he never really said thank you to her. But than again, he had saved her many times before and never expected a thank you from her.

"I guess we just have an understanding. That girl." He snorted. He looked grumpy and irritated by her thought, but he liked thinking about her. He wondered where she took off to, and when she was coming back.

"That baka better not have gone far." He groaned. Suddenly his vision landed on a small body curled up on the other side of the lake. He stood up squinting. It looked like Fuu. He smirked.

"Good she's asleep." He grinned madly as he started to make his way over to her. But than he stopped, deciding to make another sort of entrance. He looked to the lake and smirked.

Fuu was napping. She needed rest after thinking so hard. What bothered her was what she felt for Mugen, she didn't ever want him to leave her, but knew that he might go. She had exhausted herself with thoughts like that and finally dozed off into sleep. Her eyes twitched sensing ripples in the water. Slowly she woke up still laying. She looked to the water, there indeed were ripples, small at first but growing. She thought it was strange and sat up watching the ripples intensely. She wondered what was causing the ripples. She saw a few bubbles come up and pop. Her heart started to beat fast getting strangely afraid when suddenly Mugen jumped out pulling her into the water with him. Fuu screamed but he muted her. She struggled a bit until she realized it was Mugen.

"MUGEN! BAKA!" She shouted punching him on his bare chest. She was breathing heavy and was still a little shaken up. He was laughing out loud holding her by the arms.

"You should've seen your face!" He laughed. Fuu didn't find it very funny. He had practically scared her out of her own skin.

"BAKA!" She shouted trying to move away from him, but he kept pulling her back to face him. The water was almost up to her shoulders and she didn't like being wet and cold, Mugen was fine though; his body was used to cold.

"Mugen, let me go, I'm getting cold." She snorted angrily. He looked at her, and thought about how cute she was when she got mad and whiny. Maybe that's why he would always tease her and annoy her. She pushed on his chest trying to free herself but he blankly stared at her like he was hypnotized.

"Baka! Let me go!" She shouted again weakly punching him. Suddenly he grinned pulling her to his chest. Fuu was surprised by his sudden movement. He was bothered by something in her eyes, doubt. He held on to the back of her head, keeping her close to him, thinking.

'Could she be doubting me?' He thought angrily. He didn't want her to doubt him, he was not going to hurt her. His eye brows narrowed as his eyes closed, he concluded this doubt was Mizu's fault. He wondered exactly what she was doubting about him. Fuu in- voluntarily responded by accepting the hug, her hands held on to his back. Although Mugen liked that she responded, he couldn't stop thinking.

"Hey…" He whispered waking Fuu back to reality. She realized they were in the lake, alone and hugging. She blushed trying to think about how she ended up like this.

"Do you doubt me?" He asked. He didn't want her to face him, and so when she tried to move, he paralyzed her by tightening his grip. She became a little worried but flattered at the same time. She didn't know how to respond and stumbled with her words.

"I just don't know where you'll be going after this…"She finally whispered. Mugen's eyes opened, realizing what she was thinking. She was thinking he was going to leave.

"You think I'm gonna leave…." He started. Fuu was about to nod when he started to speak again.

"..without you." He didn't care if it hurt her, but he squeezed her harder as if he was trying to make her part of his skin. She struggled to breath, but mostly from the shock of what he revealed to her.

"I'm not going nowhere without you, remember that." He kissed the side of her head. Fuu blushed, he had been sweet before, but this was possessively sweet and it scared her a little. But she liked this sort of fear, because it was coming from Mugen.

SOOOO, whatcha all think! )


	27. Shino

AWW thanks you guys for all your wonderful comments ) I'll try to do updates everyday like I did before, and get to that lemon as soon as I can…but in the mean time…OH by the way, the Island is the place Jin left Shino, it's like some temple sanctuary; but like she said in the anime, if she goes there she'll have to be there for 3 years :( So yeh it's sad…

Chapter Twenty Seven: Shino

Aki and Shiro were packed at the restaurant, people from the streets wondered in to say their hello's after staying away from the place for so long. They hadn't made any food just yet, they were too busy cleaning the place and getting rid of the old food that had stunk up the place. But they promised that they would be cooking by tomorrow night, and invited everyone to come and enjoy. Aki had missed her little place of heaven and so did Shiro. The restaurant was something they made together, something that symbolized their marriage, their life, their family.

"It all feels complete now doesn't it Shiro." Aki smiled saying good bye to the last guest. Shiro started to sweep the restaurant area but stopped and smiled at his old wife. They had been together for a long time, he knew her better than anyone.

"Yes it does Aki." He came beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders staring out to the streets and clear skies. Life had not gone back to the way it was before as it was with Mizu's father, it was all different in many ways, but this change was good. They stood there for a long moment just looking.

"Ma, pa what are you two staring at?" Mizu asked approaching the old parents. They turned to him and smiled.

"The world." Shiro smiled gently. Somehow the warmth of the sun felt better today than any other day, and Mizu could feel the difference too. This was his town, he had fought for it, poured his blood and sweat into it; loved it. He still had a hard time understanding how he became the new Magistrate. The people of the town must trust him a lot to elect him. He wondered if he was the youngest magistrate to come into power. He kept on smiling staring out to the same world his parents stared at.

"Lets get back inside and I'll make you something to eat." Aki smiled pulling on her son's arm.

………………………………………………………

"How long have you been traveling for Jin?" The monk asked in between sips of his tea. It felt very natural to be the host in someone else's home, the place felt like his home, with Aki and Shiro as his parents. He had thought about it before, at night while he slept; how he came to this feeling. The old couple had welcomed and accepted him to their home, and called him son, it had been a long time since a mother had called him that.

"For a long time." Jin smiled taking a sip of his hot tea. The years had faded and soon he couldn't tell one year apart for another. He was young when he killed his master and left the dojo. He wondered for years just searching. When he met Fuu and Mugen, he never thought they would ever fall into the small place in his heart, he always thought he had blocked that area. He was searching all these years, for friends, for a life.

"I see. Were you alone?" The monk asked looking strangely at Jin. He couldn't tell if the monk was puzzled or quizzing him.

"Not all the time. I had two companions."

"Only two?" He asked quickly. Jin's eyes slightly widened. He wondered if the monk knew about who he was, and his relation to Shino. He couldn't ask though, he would be putting her safety in jeopardy, just in case the monk didn't know.

"Tell me Jin." He started bringing Jin's attention back in the room.

"What was the reward for helping to save this place?" The monk asked putting his tea down. Jin's eyes twitched a little, he was surprised that he even asked such a question. There was a long silence between them as they stared at each other.

"You shouldn't reject reward. Those who you help will feel forever in debt to you. If there is something you would like, you should ask for it." The monk smiled standing up and stretching his old body. Jin watched him speechless, not really understanding what he was saying.

"Ahh, I should get some rest." He smiled again walking off to the hall way and into the room Jin shared with Mizu. It was all very strange, the feeling in his chest and gut; some how just those simple words made Jin's heart race a mile a minute. Rarely did he get to that point, where his heart ran that fast. He wondered what his body was reacting to, and exhaled trying to calm himself down.

…………………………………………………………..

They were both stuck in each other arms, in the water. Fuu was wet and getting really cold, she started to shiver. Mugen could feel her body getting cold and smirked to himself, liking how she clung further into his body trying to seek his warmth. And he gave in, tightening his grip around her, trying to warm her. He didn't move from the water, he needed this lake to give her a hug like this, needed her to urgently hug him back. He closed his eyes resting his chin on her head. It all felt good again, his heart and mind. The strange realization made his open sharply open, his body didn't hurt anymore. Before he started to hug her, his shoulder had started to hurt badly, but the minute he touched her; it all went away. He moved his eyes down, staring at her face nuzzling against his chest. Her eyes were closed and her face blush pink. She was cold but it was cute. Mugen smiled at her rubbing her back. She liked the feeling of him touching her, he was being a lot softer than normal. He didn't feel so rough anymore, even his skin felt smooth.

"Mugen, we should go back. I'll get sick." Fuu whispered, not really wanting to move. The lake gave her an excuse to keep hugging him. Mugen smirked and suddenly moved to pick her in his arms. Fuu yelped closing her eyes. When she opened them again, she found herself over his shoulder as he moved out of the lake. Her expression turned sour.

"Mugen! You're treating me like an object! Put me down!" She shouted gently punching his back and trying to kick his chest. His smirk grew wider as he pinched her left bum cheek. She screamed feeling the pain.

"OOOOWWW! Put me down Mugen baka!" She shouted rubbing her bum and covering it from being pinched again.

"I take care of the objects that belong to me." Fuu's eyes widen, she turned a different rosier shade of pink. She stopped moving as the surprise and flatter sunk in. She smiled.

"That shut you up." He grinned walking through the forest. Fuu cringed, her temper rising.

"BAKA!" She shouted.

"Oy don't call me BAKA BBBAAAKKAA!" He shouted back. As much as it annoyed him, he liked their little squabbles. He pressed on, exchanging 'baka's as they closed in on home.

………………………………………………………..

It was quiet up until he heard their voices approaching. Suddenly all the things he was deep in thought about vanished. He was thinking about what the monk said. There was something Jin wanted more than anything, so much that he was willing to wait 3 years for, but if he could ask for her he would. But what jurisdiction did the town hold on the Island sanctuary. His eyes closed a small sad smile on his face.

"It's not possible." Jin concluded. He had always done that, contemplated over and over again, he made reasons not to try because he figured the answer would be no. Freeing Shino just by asking would not happen, it was impossible. Why would the sanctuary release her into his custody. He wasn't her husband, he was nobody legally or religiously. Even if he asked, the temple had no reason to free Shino to him. It was all sad, but when he heard Mugen and Fuu fight outside he felt better. He needed them, as much as they needed him. Fuu was his escape, and though his connection to her was odd, it was unbreakable. As for Mugen, he was the only Samurai he would ever turn his back to and trust that his sword would not plunge him. A happier smile cracked on his face as he could tell they were now probably trying to kill each other. He exhaled gently looking up to the ceiling. His head leaned back against the wall, it was quiet in the house, and without that noise, he realized how lonely he was. He stood up, walking to the door, he stopped short of opening it to smile at himself.

"Not possible." He whispered under his breath.

………………………………………………………..

It was warm, a strange warmth she had not felt for a long time. The air felt cool against her face. She stared out from the garden up to the sky. Everything reminded her of Jin, even things that had nothing to do with him. Yet, even though she was sad and lonely, she smiled and laughed because it was the only things she did with him. That one night together had to last her the next three years of her life, and it was all that she needed to sustain herself. But even with the memory of his touch, his smile, his love, it was after all only a memory. It wasn't true what people said about memories lasting a life time, because eventually those memories start to feel like a dream; and she didn't want Jin to become only a dream. She wanted him to be with her as a reality. She sighed standing up. Her hands always stayed up to her chest, as if to make sure nobody else hugged her but Jin, and when she finally would see him; she'd put down her hands.

"I wonder if he's forgotten me…" She giggled a little with a single tear rolling down her cheek. It hadn't been a long time just yet, but there were enough days to separate them. She often thought if he had moved on, married, or if he was killed or alive. She nodded her head and closed her eyes.

"No he's alive." She smiled. Jin would not die, destiny would not do that to her. But would he return to collect her after her three year sentence was over, or would she be the woman he loved for a small while. She worried sometimes at night, when she thought about him. She wondered if he had settled down and started a family with a honorable woman, who had not been stained like she had been. After all, she worked at the brothel enough days to allow men to taint her.

"It's all up to you now…please don't let me down." She said to destiny in a small prayer. She let the wind carry her message of love in hopes that her kiss would meet Jin. Wherever he was, and with whoever he was with, she hoped him all the best, and prayed for his safety and health, always.

…………………………………………………………

Mizu had finished off the large snack his mother prepared for him. He always loved her cooking, but eating at the restaurant gave the food a little extra flavor. His parents had poured their heart into their cooking, and to finally see the light back in their eyes as they cooked soothed his tense emotions. He missed his father a lot, and would think about him a lot. But he was extremely happy and grateful that Shiro was now his father, a man that he believed his dead father had led him to. In a short moment, he gained back both parents and the love that naturally came with kin. He wondered how long it would be until they rebuilt his father's old home. He thought about his duties and how to fund the women and children of the dead men. Kao had a lot of money that he took from the people and made even more from the illegal activities he engaged in; it would be enough to help the victims' families for years.

He sighed when his heavy mind landed on Fuu. He closed his eyes finding her face light up in his mind's eye. She was very beautiful and kind, and just plain wonderful. He didn't understand why she would consider Mugen, she deserved a man with sincerity and romance; not rough and murderous. Aki and Shiro saw the silent boy resting his head on the table. So much had happened to him in a short while, and now he had to deal with the matters of the heart.

"Poor child." Shiro sadly whispered to Aki.

"It's better that they deal with it, and he talk to Fuu-chan." Aki whispered back. She didn't want to see any of her children fight or sad, but this was a delicate situation. Mizu didn't want to accept that Fuu was in love with Mugen, or how Mugen could return that love back to her. His perception of people was black and white, he didn't see the grey. It would be a hard lesson, but it needed to be learned.

"I hope it will be alright." Shiro sighed cleaning up the dishes as Aki watched Mizu rest. She could tell that he was indeed very captivated by Fuu, and if it were any other life time, and Mugen had not walked into her world; she could have been Mizu's.

……………………………………………………

Jin went outside to see Fuu and Mugen trying to strangle each other, just like he predicted.

"Hmm…." He interrupted. Mugen and Fuu turned to him, still holding on to each other's necks as Jin walked down to them.

"We have a guest."

"Who, that monk?" Mugen asked pulling his hands off of Fuu and standing up. He could tell that Jin had a strong interest in the monk but couldn't figure out why.

"Monk?" Fuu asked dusting off her kimono. There was only one zen temple in the area but why would the monk travel from there to stay here on the hill away from town.

"He's apparently a friend of Aki and Shiro's. He's inside resting." Jin said softly. Mugen cracked his neck about to say something but the sting of pain shot up his shoulders.

"Mugen! You should have been resting." Fuu complained. Mugen snorted stating that it was nothing until Fuu poked his back sending an electric shock all over his body.

"Nothing huh? Baka, come on." Fuu dragged Mugen's paralyzed body inside, he was still feeling the effects of her poke. Jin smiled as she watched him drag Mugen's body, nagging him as he retorted everything she said. They were already like a husband and wife. He wondered if that was something that was possible, marriage for Mugen. But what difference would marriage make to his life. He already loved her more than life itself, was her protection and pillar. He saw changes in Mugen though, changes that may change how he does life.

"Huh…." He suddenly felt a strong wind blow gently on his face. The breeze was warm. His eyes opened a little wider as he looked up to the sky.

"Shino…" He smiled. Somehow the breeze gave him a small kiss, a hint that she was indeed thinking of him. He knew that he was going crazy.

"Breezes don't give messages….but thank you." He smiled looking out to the same sky.

Okay this was sort of short, but I had to end it with a smile. ) Thanks again doodoo, you rock so much, I think you and a handful of others always review and its great to read what you say. ) By the way, I don't think Mizu will turn evil, but he'll be on the edge. I actually have the next chapter ready. OH and by the way, there's another problem coming…can you guess what it is? LOL SOO evil I am…. )


	28. A Moonlight Night

Sorry people, but I thought I lost this chapter, but I found it- THANK GOD! Extra thanks to Violet you picked that up. :)

Lizzy

Hey guys, I'm so sorry that I took so long to post this chapter, but I had a death in my family. Here's chapter 28, enjoy.

Chapter rating: LEMON- be warned, it's not vulgar stuff….

Chapter Twenty Eight: A moonlight night.

It was now early evening with the sun just starting to set. Clear and blue skies greeted the town. A night where everyone could go outside and watch the stars. A night to enjoy. Aki and Shiro got home in time to cook dinner. They wanted to cook at the restaurant, but nothing was prepared, they had spent the whole day cleaning. Jin and the monk were sitting opposite each other in content silence, while Fuu was bathing and Mugen was sleeping. Mizu decided to stay outside so that he could stare and wonder some more. Tomorrow would be the first official day as magistrate, he needed to gather his thoughts and plan.

The monk stood up and went to hug his long time friends. They had not expected to see him so soon.

"I came after the news of Kao's death reached me." The monk smiled. The last time he was there was when he bumped into Jin. It was all so strange how things worked out, how relationships were made before anyone knew it. Jin watched the old monks face, his features were warped in wrinkles, but there was peaceful wisdom in his old eyes, they seemed to know everything; but revealed nothing. He sighed gently, trying not to over think too much, but as it proofed in the past, his over thinking helped.

"Oh please please sit down Makoto-sama, did you eat?" Aki asked heading to the kitchen area.

'So that is his name, Makoto…' Jin thought. Why he had not thought to ask the monk for his name before perplexed him. But his name had a great meaning, truthfulness, something he hoped the monk lived up to. Sure enough though, the monk thanked Aki but turned down eating, he complimented Jin for his wonderful hospitality. Shiro could not help but feel proud, strangely Jin seemed to have become his son too. He had in such a short time acquired 2 more sons and a lovely daughter. His family was complete. They sat while Aki poured more tea to discuss the events that led up to Kao's destruction.

"Jin and his friend Mugen were very brave. Mizu fought very well too. I was so worried for all of them." Aki smiled closing her eyes remembering how frightened she was when they had kidnapped Fuu and taken her away. Jin did nothing, he kept watching the monk as the monk watched him.

"Oh where is Mizu?" Makoto asked looking around.

"He is outside, he needed a little time for himself." Shiro smiled. Heartbreak always felt so horrible and tore at your very soul as if it would never heal, but he knew that once everything was said and done; Mizu would start to heal. But it would be difficult for him to understand how Fuu feels because in Mizu's mind, he was the better man. But love was never measured by who looked good together, it was done by love itself.

……………………………………………..

Fuu got out of the bath and went to greet their guest as well as eat dinner. It was dark now, but the town was still up, unlike the days spent inside the home locked in by fear. There were children still running around embracing the fathers they scarcely saw. Lights lit the town and fireworks were about to start, it was their first night of complete freedom. She had thought about Mugen a lot and decided to check on him after she ate. Jin sat next to Fuu as Aki and Shiro talked to Makoto.

"Psst Jin, do you know him from somewhere?" Fuu whispered sheepishly. From the way Jin was walking along with the monk earlier, she figured that he knew him from somewhere. Maybe in the 4 days they were separated Jin had made new friends. Jin didn't open his eyes as he ate, nor did he talk until spoken to; and even than it was in 'hums'.

"Yes, we met briefly." He whispered back. Fuu ate quickly, she wanted to utilize as much of her waking time to spend with Mugen. She sighed wondering what would happen to them all after this. They all looked over to the door when Mizu entered to eat dinner. He had stayed outside for hours just thinking, wondering and pondering about all the things in his life, mostly just Fuu. Jin opened his eyes to see Mizu sit down and start talking to the monk. It seemed he had found peace in talking, it took away from his mind the strains that plagued him. Jin didn't understand why Mizu was so adamant in having Fuu, he didn't even talk to Fuu about how she felt and what she wanted. Mizu was being selfish and childish, and he would learn the hard way what it meant to not get everything he wanted.

"Well shall we set out than to the town? I hear the fireworks are going to be a great show." Shiro smiled after slightly burping. Aki took the bowls and put them aside. They stood up as Makoto headed to the bath to freshen up, he had traveled far for his age, and needed to lighten his step. Jin was the first to think it was strange, how everything they had been through was such a big coincidence. His was perplexed by the similarities but knew why destiny was working this way. But what part did this monk have if any in the plot. He was disturbed yet comforted by Makoto.

Mizu kept his eyes to the floor blushing and not wanting to address Fuu in front of everyone. He felt all the residence of his home knew that he loved her, all except Fuu. She never seemed to look his way the way she looked at Mugen, with loving and caring eyes, passionate and lustful. He glanced briefly at her, using his father as an excuse to look her way. She was beautiful just standing there staring out to space. He wondered what she was thinking of, or if she too was avoiding eye contact with anyone. Jin caught Mizu's quick glimpse at Fuu. He was becoming very annoyed with Mizu, his persistence for Fuu. He knew very well that Fuu was in love with Mugen, and Mugen with Fuu; yet Mizu was ignoring all of the clear signs and continuing to pursue her. He closed his eyes again wondering if he would play any rule in the triangle. There was one thing he knew for sure, if Mizu didn't smarten up and back down, Mugen would surely kill him.

Fuu on the other hand, could not see Mizu's affection for her, all she thought of was Mugen, everything and all day Mugen. She wondered how he felt, or if he was hungry or feeling sore. She liked thinking about him, worrying about him; it gave her a sense of wifely duty over him. She blushed lightly thinking of him as her husband. She wondered if that was something he could do, become a husband. She smiled to herself thinking back to what he said to her at the lake, how he held her and all the things he didn't say but could feel in his breath.

"Well than, shall we?" Makoto smiled returning from freshening up. Aki and Shiro smiled vibrantly and started to head for the door when Fuu declared she was staying back. Mizu sharply turned to ask her why, but Aki beat him to it.

"But Fuu-chan are you sure?" Aki asked semi worried. Secretly she knew the reason, but wanted to help Mizu understand what Fuu was feeling.

"I'm sure, I want to stay back and make sure Mugen is alright." She blushed in a small whisper. Explaining was tougher than she thought it would be. In a way she was openly admitting her feelings for Mugen and she felt embarrassed. Mizu's heart ripped out of his chest when the words hit him. Aki and Shiro nodded with a friendly goodbye and went outside. Mizu stood watching Fuu confused and horrified. Fuu became nervous with his crazy expression and couldn't do much but nervously smile back at him. She didn't understand what Mizu's problem was but she was irritated by him.

"Fine than." He whispered as he turned and left. Jin was waiting for Mizu outside, an by the look on his face, he was disappointed. But it was something Mizu needed to understand, that sometimes love was one sided.

……………………………………………………….

Fuu sighed. She didn't like the way Mizu looked at her before he left, or the tone of voice he used with her.

"What was that about?" She asked herself. She shook her head and decided to forget about it. She went to the hallway and into Mugen's room to find him gone.

"Mugen?" she called. Before she could gasp properly, Mugen snuck behind her covering her mouth and pushing her into the room. Panic ran up her mind but quickly faded when he spun her around. She relaxed and pulled back but in a sharp move and than punched him in the stomach. Mugen slightly gasped grabbing his stomach with a large smirk on his face.

"That's okay, I like it rough." He grinned. Fuu blushed and started to back up when Mugen pushed her down on the futon. Her mind went fuzzy, she was nervous but liked it.

"So you stayed back for me uh?" He whispered gently against her neck sending an electric sensation down her spine. She blushed brighter concluding his intentions, but she didn't resist. She nodded a small yes embarrassed that he was thinking of things like this.

"Good, we're alone now." He smirked. He propped her head and met her lips with his eager desire. He went slowly though, passionately but slow. He positioned himself over top of her forcing her legs apart with his knee. Fuu's stomach became a mess, anxiety and passion stirring her mind and soul. She liked it, she liked what he was doing to her. He pressed himself on her excited by the feel of her every curve. He moved his hand through her hair holding her head in place so that he could control the force of his kiss. She stayed still for a moment but gave in to the sensation burning in her chest. Slowly she brought her hands on his powerful arms. He broke the kiss gently.

"Fuu, I wanna do this with you…but…if you-"

"It's okay Mugen…" She smiled and nodded giving him the okay he needed to proceed. He had been thinking and dreaming about this for a long time, wanting to touch every part of this body, kiss all the curves, all the sighs and tears. Her cheeks were a light shade of pink, her face gently glowing under the moon's light. This was the perfect night to make her his. He stared at her for a long moment, looking deep into her soul. He loved this girl more than anything in the world, he cared for her wellness more than his; worried for her, thought of her. He moved down again to seal his lips with hers. They started their small journey for the night. He grew tense and nervous, something he had never experienced with a girl before. Fuu was making him feel a totally different emotion, this wasn't sex with some girl; this was making love with Fuu.

He pulled down her kimono slowly, not breaking the kiss, her eyes opened wide when she felt the kimono under her breasts. She blushed worrying that he would not be satisfied. He moved his kiss down her neck, causing her to moan. He liked that sound coming from her, he wanted to hear that as much as possible. He trailed his soft kisses down to her collar bone forcing her chin up so that he could kiss all the places on her neck. He moved up slightly to pull off both his shirt and lay back down on her chest. He could feel the small lumps of skin under his chest, and he never thought he would love that feeling. But he did, it was driving him to new levels. Fuu could feel his warm body on hers and his kisses were making her loose her mind very slowly. If he was torturing her, he was doing a good job.

"Fuu, I'm gonna take your clothes off…" He whispered in between his kiss, he pulled off her kimono quickly and began to trail his kisses down to her chest. Fuu arched her back into the futon feeling hot and embarrassed. Before she could protest him kissing her on her chest, he had taken her left nipple hostage. She moaned in loving anguish. Mugen didn't know it, but he let out a groan, pushing himself further on her. She got the message, she could feel him against her lower stomach. Her cheeks were flushed red, she was breathing heavy as he continued to twirl her nipple. Once he could feel her body give in to him, he started to massage the other breast, slowly and firmly. Fuu blushed, tightly closing her eyes.

"I like them…" He sighed not letting go of her nipple. She arched her back up to him, not able to control herself. She pushed on his arms trying to stop him from doing this to her body, but it was no use, Mugen was merciless. She moaned again. Her soft cries of pleasure tugging on his sanity, he wanted nothing more than to push into her willing body and complete; but this was her first time, their first time; for this he would take his time.

"…Mugen…." She sighed, he moved his kisses down to her belly button still massaging her. His hands were always rough, but for this short moment in time, his hands were soft and gentle. He touched her body with urgency but delicately.

Mugen quickly pulled his shorts off, as he assaulted her belly with his kiss. He moved back up to her chest and than up to her neck, keeping the slow passionate rhythm he had started with. She was getting used to his touches, his kisses, and her body wasn't so stiff and tense; she was now holding on to him, hugging him, trailing her fingers on his back and shoulders. She was becoming bold enough to kiss him on the neck, and chest. It was those kisses and touches that were bringing him down. He pulled the sheet over them as they rolled all over the futon. They kissed and pressed as much as they could into the other body, trying to be one. Fuu could feel him against her body, her stomach at times and than her against her leg. But each time he went up to her neck, it was getting closer to its destination. She could tell by the look on his face, that he was growing tense. She smiled realizing why he was going so slow. In a quick move she wrapped her hands around him, causing a surge of spasms to go up his back. He looked down to her flushed and aroused. She was smiling at him as she moved her hands up and down.

"For you're first time, you're sure really good at that…" He smiled in between groans of passion. No other girl had made him feel like that. He was used to touches there, but this was amazing. She blushed remembering what she was doing, but loosing herself each time she looked at his happy face.

"Fuu…I'm gonna put it in…" He whispered shifting himself to be in between her thighs. She smiled and blushed brightly. Her eyes filled up in anticipation of his entrance, this was going to be her first, Mugen was her first. She willingly spread her legs further apart so that he didn't feel like he was forcing this on her. He smiled at her, the most loving smile he had ever given.

"Is it going to hurt too much Mugen?" She asked innocently. Mugen could have cried at her question, it was the sweetest thing she had ever said. He blushed a little gazing down at her face. She was always so sweet and very beautiful, she seemed to look older to him suddenly.

"A little, but it'll go away soon enough." He leaned down to her face, nose touching nose and pulled in slowly. Fuu tensed her body as he slowly penetrated her, feeling her body tremble in shutters of pain as he pushed in further. He saw the pain in her eyes, feeling like he was slowly torturing her, and so he decided to thrust in quickly. She yelped crying, feeling him rip into her womanhood. He was there, the place that no one had been in, he had managed to get to.

"Fuu, are you alright." He asked concerned and too afraid to move. He had had other virgins, he had broken them in quickly and never stopped to ask if they were alright; he had just kept on going ignoring their cries. But this was Fuu, and when she cried it hurt him. Fuu smiled at him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm fine." She smiled burying her face in his neck. Her body was getting used to him, adjusting to accommodate his size. He stayed in place for a long while, just kissing her until she was ready for movement. And when he could tell her body was fine, he slowly started to push in and out. She was grinding her teeth as he moved, holding on to his shoulders trying to stay in place. Eventually the pain left her and all that was left behind was his loving kisses and slow pace. The rhythm was set, and even Mugen didn't want to interrupt it, but he felt his need growing and from the look on her flushed face; so was hers. He sped enough to satisfy that need, still maintaining the romantic passion he had set. She moved her legs further apart, now that she was comfortable and lost in the moment. Her soft moans were mixed with his. Like reflex her body arched trying to meet his hips. The moon shined down on their hot sweaty bodies tangled together moving towards a similar goal. Mugen never thought that he could be like this, move as slowly as he did and love it. He didn't feel rushed to achieve what he wanted out of her body, he wanted her to feel it with him.

"…Mugen…" Fuu whispered in her small pants as she clawed his back. It drove him insane feeling her breath against his collar bone, feeling her nails on his back, feeling her body against his. Fuu was equally lost, finding her body begging him for more.

"…Fuu…"He whispered back in a long moan. He could feel it, the end near. He wished that he didn't have to complete, so that he could always be like this. This whole time he had forgotten about the world around him, forgotten about who he was and what he had done; all he could see for miles was Fuu. She was the greatest thing that had ever happened to him, and now she was his. Nobody would take this moment from him.

Fuu bit down on her bottom lip, feeling an overwhelming sensation start to stir up in her body as Mugen sped up. He moaned louder, she could feel his muscles tightening. She realized what was happening to both of them, they were close. He pressed his body harder into her, feeling her getting to the edge. It had to end, but it didn't matter, he was with Fuu, and what they had could never end. He decided that. Nothing felt better or more right in his life, than being with her. In a moment of passion, as her started to tremble with his he let out a final moan.

"I love you!" He closed his eyes feeling himself let go. The feeling electrified through her entire body, as she shuddered underneath. She heard him say it, and her eyes were wide open as they stayed in place allowing the different emotions and sensations ravage their senses. Mugen rested on top of her, nuzzling her. She hugged him, letting a small tear roll down her cheek.

"I love you Fuu." He softly whispered into her ear. Fuu smiled blushing. She had just done what she thought she would never do with Mugen. But here she was laying under him, with him inside her. No one other than her mother had ever told her that, but hearing it from Mugen did something else to her.

"Do you think you can Fuu?.."He asked in a small concerned whisper. He didn't hear the three small words back, and it worried him.

"What?" Fuu asked a bit confused.

"Love me back?" Mugen said moving to look down at her eyes. She was a sweaty mess, but she looked beautiful. Fuu blushed a little embarrassed it back.

"I don't have to think about it Mugen, I already…love you.." She smiled letting another tear roll down her cheek. Mugen felt warm and complete. No one ever said that to him, and it felt great to be loved, and to be told that he was loved. He wiped the tear from her face. They layed there staring into each others eyes. He wished this moment never had to end, and for the first time in his life prayed; that she would always be his, in any life time.

Well that was long awaited, and I hope I met everyone's taste. Don't worry there will be more of this sort of stuff now that their first time is done and over with. I don't know when I'll be able to put the next chapter up, but I'll try to finish it up by tomorrow night. See you guys later.


	29. 3 Rooms

Hi guys, sorry that I took so long. Thanks to everyone for sending me your sympathies. Really helped. But I'm okay, and I'll be getting back to writing. So here it is, another installment.

Chapter Twenty Nine: 3 rooms

The fireworks lit up the whole sky. The town had never seen so much brightness. Mizu stayed close to his parents and Makoto, the monk. However, Jin stayed further behind them all, as if he was trying to read what was going on underneath the skin. Makoto could feel Jin's eyes on him even though they were closed. He could feel the suspicion, the questions, the intention. He smiled looking back slightly to let Jin know that he knew what he was thinking. Jin thought it was strange, and had known from the very first time he met the monk that he was not a normal monk. But he wondered what his motivations were, if he was evil or kind hearted. Though his thoughts were loud in his mind, he could not weed out the noise of the fireworks. It was captivating. The lights, the different colours, the joy and peace in all their faces. He looked at all the people's face, they were so hopeful. Perhaps the light symbolized the town's bright new beginning. He looked over to Mizu. Jin could tell that Mizu was avoiding his own thoughts. He looked back up at the hill that led to the house, he wondered what Fuu was doing, or if Mugen was awake yet. He could relate to how Mizu was feeling. He had felt like that once, broken inside all for the love of a woman who at the time, seemed unobtainable. Luckily for him, fate let him have Shino, and even though the road to keeping her was bumpy, he gladly stuck to that path. A smile crossed his face as he looked up to the fiery colours, the thought of Shino in his eyes.

"It's getting a little late, we should get going home." Shiro smiled. He was tired and so was Aki. The day's cleaning had worn the couple out, and even Makoto was feeling tired. Mizu didn't want to go back home, where he would have to see Fuu lovingly stand beside Mugen. He hated Mugen so much. He was not worthy of Fuu, and he believed everyone knew that. But even his own parents accepted Fuu as Mugen's and it bothered him to no end. He started to play her face over and over again telling him that she wanted to stay behind to take care of Mugen. She was directly telling him, he knew that, but it didn't matter, he didn't care. He knew he was being selfish and crude, but somehow he just didn't care. He sighed looking up at the fireworks, picturing Fuu in the colours.

"Hey, are you coming?" Jin asked interrupting Mizu's mad illusions. His parents and the monk had already walked a good ways up the hill, but Jin stayed behind to see if Mizu would follow. His thoughts were right, Mizu was still mad. Mizu sighed again and gave Jin a simple no as his reply. He stayed still, thinking of Fuu. Jin's eyes narrowed. His patience was wearing thin, and he approached Mizu with frustrated intent.

"You can't make people love you." Jin calmly said standing only a few feet behind Mizu. He was annoyed and frustrated that a destined relationship such as Fuu and Mugen's would be tried by love struck puppy. Mizu didn't accept Jin's thought, and slowly turned to face him.

"It's true, but you can try." Mizu had an angry expression. His nose was scrounged up, his black stare stabbing Jin's eyes like daggers, his face flushed red with a growing madness. Jin didn't like what he saw in Mizu's face, but regardless he smirked at the youth.

"Destiny has already decided for them, you shouldn't force yourself." Jin's smirk was smooth but it warned Mizu enough to stay back.

"When you try too hard to force something you're way, it normally goes the opposite." Jin left with the words still lingering over Mizu's body. It was true, he knew it was all true. Fuu had already made up her mind, and destiny led her to make that decision. No matter what he did now, didn't matter, her path was away from his. He looked down to his feet. He had exhausted himself from all the thinking he had done. Suddenly he didn't know what to do. Follow what his heart was tugging him to do, or what his mind told him to do. He had always thought that the heart was all he needed to follow.

"Forget it for now Mizu…" He smiled watching Jin's body fade into the hill.

"Wait till tomorrow." He sighed and started his way up the hill.

………………………………………………….

Fuu was still tangled with Mugen, laying naked on his futon. She had never felt so complete. All the uncertainties left her, and was determined for the first time in her life. She was still blushing as she rested on his chest protected in his embrace. Mugen didn't want to let her go, but knew that he would have to before anyone came home. He liked this feeling, the love he felt for her, the love she felt for him. He had a chance to be a normal man, a man with honor and name. He was pretty much the same, but so different in so many ways.

"Oy Fuu, we should get up." He whispered as he kissed the top of her head. Fuu nuzzled into his chest further, rubbing her hot cheek against him. He smiled enjoying this temporary closeness. She nodded. She moved to look up at him, but instead of getting up; she blushed madly. He became confused.

"What is it?" He asked a bit worried.

"Um…I don't want you peeking when I get up." She whispered. Mugen broke out in horrible laughter as she lightly punched him. He held on to her as she pushed on his chest, upset with his reaction.

"I just did it with you, and you're worried that I'll see you naked?" He laughed. Fuu blushed, knowing how ridiculous it was. But it was embarrassing.

"Mugen…come on." She scrounged up her nose and pulled the sheet to cover her. He smirked moving to kiss her neck. She blushed madly once again trying to push him away. Mugen playfully snuggled her finally agreeing to not peek as she got up and dressed. He closed his eyes shut as Fuu cautiously moved. She kept her eyes on him as she grabbed her kimono, but before she could put it on, Mugen opened his eyes with a loud shout.

"BOO!" He shouted seeing her petite body trying to cover herself. Fuu turned red screaming back at him.

"BAKA MUGEN!" She screeched trying to keep the parts that needed to be covered, covered. Mugen got up with a mischievous smirk. She swallowed hard and started to step back.

"Mugen, mugen, wait. Come on now, calm down." She nervously smiled backing up to the wall. She turned red each time her eyes automatically trialed to his manhood. She didn't want to look at it, but she couldn't help the female side of her. He was erect and ready. But she was nervous and tired. He trapped her against the wall, pushing his body against hers. Fuu pulled her kimono to cover her mouth trying to hide her own need. They couldn't possibly engage into another round, the others would be returning soon, and she was still a bit sore. Mugen kept his smirk as he forcefully pulled her kimono down to expose her small breasts. She blushed trying hard to pull it back up, even tried to fight off Mugen from lowering his head to assault her poor tired nipple. But the feeling knocked out her sensible side, and slowly her body accepted his movements. He rubbed her hips gently, moving his hands up to her stomach and down her back. He cupped her small buttocks in his hands, squeezing them as he bent on his knees. He couldn't stop all of a sudden as she started to moan gently.

"HUH!" She came out of her trance when she could hear Aki and Shiro just outside the house, and getting closer. She panicked and tried to pull Mugen's hair. Her efforts were failing when he started to rub the small area in-between her legs. She blushed liking the touch, but had to stop him.

"Mugen, they're home." She panicked. Mugen could feel her hands ripping his hair, trying to stop him, and soon he stopped.

"Oy what's the problem." He angrily growled, upset that she was interrupting him. He was happy doing what he was doing, and she was killing his mood. She blushed looking down at him. She finally was able to push him off as she quickly dressed.

"Oy!" He shouted.

"Mugen, they're home!" She was flushed a horny red, but it had to be stopped. Mugen listened closely, and he heard their voices.

"OH shit!" He scrambled to his futon, and put on his shorts and got into bed. Fuu ran out to her own room before anyone could walk in. She was breathing heavy, the fear of being caught was still looming over her. She steadied her breathing.

Mugen lay on his bed, waiting for the door to open and the voices to fill the house again. He was close to getting Fuu again, but it didn't matter, there would be other times. In fact he had the rest of his life to love her. A smile crept on to his face as moved on to his back. His expression changed but before he could say a word the furry creature fell on face. He started to curse under the creatures belly trying to rip the ball of fur off of his face. He sat up, struggling when Jin entered his room to see Mugen being assaulted by a small animal.

"I see you're busy." Jin smiled.

"Help me you bastard!" Mugen shouted, his plead incoherent and muffled from the squirrel. Momo-san squeaked innocently and leapt on to Jin's shoulder. Mugen got up, ready to fight.

"Alright, you little bastard, I'm gonna kill you today!" He shouted. Jin smiled and looked at the pudgy squirrel on his shoulder.

"It would seem Fuu's squirrel won this battle too." Jin smiled walking away. Mugen stood surprised for a second, but the insult finally hit him, and he growled in frustration.

"You danm squirrel!" He shouted to the top of his lungs.

……………………………………….

Mizu walked into his room not looking back at Fuu's door. It took all his courage not to burst into her room and demand answers. It hurt to realize that he was not loved by her, but there had to be a way to win her heart. He remembered back to the days when his father was alive, he had always told him that anything was possible if he put his heart into it. Those were words he followed everyday since his death. He found courage to fight and avenge his father, had it not been his heart leading him; he surely would have failed. He smiled walking into his room. It didn't seem so impossible anymore. He looked to the wall that was separating him from Fuu, placing a hand on it.

"It's not so out of reach…" He smiled. He leaned against the wall, wondering how he could win her. But than it came to him. All he had to do was show her everyday how much he loved her. He would do things for her, help her, give her recognition and credit. Only than she would realize that she loved him back. He smiled to himself feeling more confident in his situation.

………………………………...

Fuu sat down on her futon looking out the window. It was a beautiful night. The fireworks had stopped but the crowd was still out and celebrating. It was a wonderful night to loose her virginity and gain the love of her life. She blushed touching her lips. How many kisses did Mugen place on her, she lost track of it when they became intimate. Mugen had confessed his love. It was something she had never expected in a million years to leave Mugen's lips, but he said it. The words were crystal clear.

"Mugen…" She smiled looking back at the wall that blocked her from him. He was still in there, she heard him screaming and fighting with Momo-san. How did things change so much in so little time. Had this happened during her journey, she would have scolded and made fun of him, but she had matured, and so had he. It was nice to feel like she had someone like Mugen in her life. He was scary looking, rough around the edges, and violent, but there was a big heart behind all that madness. She giggled softly thinking back to all the times she and he fought like there was no tomorrow. And now she ached to see him and knew he felt the same.

"…but…" She wondered what would happen now. Where would they go from here? Would things become strange and awkward between them? She sighed remembering the way he touched and held her. It was a feeling she wanted to have back, real soon. But she didn't want to be the instigator of anything, it would embarrass her.

"That would never happen." She laughed. From the look on Mugen's face when she was pulling back, Mugen would most defiantly be the instigator of all future sexual moments. She sniffed herself, Mugen was still on her, and she loved that scent. But she was a sweaty mess and needed to cozy her body in warm water.

Slowly she snuck out of her room, to avoid anyone from noticing her.

"Fuu-chan, are you alright?" Aki asked. Her voice had come from nowhere and it scared Fuu out of her own skin. She turned around to see Aki's old smiling face. Fuu relaxed.

"I'm alright. I was just going to take a bath." Fuu hesitated. Aki titled her head a bit, looking at her strangely. Aki wasn't sure, but something about Fuu had changed. Fuu was nervously smiling, laughing hysterically trying to hide the deed she consummated with Mugen.

"Well goodnight." Fuu smiled and quickly skipped to the bathroom. When she shut the door, she was relieved, but felt weird.

"Could she know….?" She asked herself. A drop of sweat coming down the side of her forehead.

Aki stood quiet for a short moment, but Shiro's request for tea brought her out of her thoughts. She wondered why Fuu was bathing now, when she had already bathed. She also wondered why her hair was messy and her face looking sticky with sweat. But luckily for Fuu, Aki went back to the kitchen to serve some tea to her quest and her husband.

Fuu exhaled the biggest amount of air that could come out of her lungs. The water was great. She soaked her body, feeling a small bit of pain in her womanhood. She didn't want to over think anything, she just wanted to enjoy this special night.

……………………………………….

Jin was sitting across from Makoto on the other side of the kitchen, feeding Momo-san sun flower seeds. The seeds brought him back to his journey, and to Shino. How was she doing, he thought over and over. He watched the squirrel eat, his eyes softening as his thoughts grew full of Shino. Shiro was talking to Aki at that time about the restaurant, but even if they were not distracted, they would not have noticed the small change in Jin's face. There was sadness.

"Who is it that consumes your mind?" Makoto asked. Jin immediately looked up to the monk. His old smile was comforting but something behind his eyes bothered Jin. Somehow he felt the monk knew something, or carried more information than he led on. But what could he be hiding in that old mind of his. Jin smiled moving his attention back to Fuu's pet.

"A friend from a long time ago." Jin said in a stern voice. He didn't want the monk to know that this friend meant the world to him. But deep inside, he could tell that the monk already knew.

"Even a friend from the past is still a friend." The monk smiled. Jin looked back up to him.

"But some friends are not reachable." Jin added. He didn't know what the monk was trying to do. Jin's suspicion only grew.

"All friends are reachable, even time can not hold you back." Makoto smiled again. His black eyes sparkled in the fire's light. Jin's eyes opened a little wider. He wondered if the monk knew of his relationship with Shino. They stared at each other for a long time before Aki and Shiro announced they were going to bed.

"Ahh, I should sleep too." Makoto added.

"Oh, Mugen is the only one in that room, why don't you go ahead and share it with him" Shiro added.

"No need, he can have the room." Mugen interrupted as he plopped down beside Jin. He gave Momo-san an evil smirk warning him of the doom to come. Momo-san retaliated by sticking out his small pink tongue.

"Why you little-"

"Mugen, where will you sleep?" Aki asked curious and suspicious of him. Mizu joined the conversation, not really knowing what the crowd was talking about. He sat down and quickly poured some tea for himself.

"With Fuu." Mugen smiled. He said it so easily. Jin sharply looked to him, examining his composure and attitude. His eyes bulged when he realized what he had done with Fuu. Aki and Shiro were equally nerved and even bothered by his loose words. Mizu took it the hardest and stared at him angrily for a long moment, holding himself back.

"Mugen, you can't. Don't say such things. She's just a young girl." Shiro added pointing a warning finger to his adopted ruffian son. He wasn't too strict, he knew he couldn't be. Mugen was young, but he already knew the connection he had with Fuu. He was mostly doing it to show Mizu yet another reason to stop pursuing Fuu. Mugen looked to him, looking more attentive.

"Oy old man, she's not a young girl. She's gonna be my wife, so I decide where she sleeps, and she's sleeping with me." He grunted. The monk started to laugh gently while everybody else chocked. Mizu spat out the tea in horrible shock. Jin just stared at Mugen, while Shiro and Aki looked nervously at each other.

"Listen, I'm not going to do anything to her. I respect her, so that's final." He growled getting upset that everyone was treating him like some lecher. If only he was able to tell them what he did to her.

"The man knows what he is doing. If the young lady has no objections, there is no harm." Makoto added. It was something nobody expected him to say. A monk just said it was alright for an unmarried couple to sleep in the same room together. Aki and Shiro looked at him confused and surprised. All Makoto did was smile, yawn and leave to sleep. Aki and Shiro followed not looking back at Mugen or Mizu.

"Goodnight." Mizu growled leaving the kitchen abruptly. Mugen watched Mizu leave from the corner of his eyes. He hated that kid.

"What did you do?" Jin asked angrily. He didn't want to hear that Mugen had done it with Fuu, that he touched her, kissed her and seen her. Mugen smirked.

"Oy, that's personal shit." He grinned resting his head against the wall. Jin was not too happy, he looked at Mugen closely. But something came to him, a realization. Mugen would never force Fuu, nor would he take advantage of her. All he had noticed, was the love he had, and it was not his place to lecture him.

"Just don't hurt her." Jin added as he got up. It offended Mugen to hear that from Jin, but he didn't say anything back. He had always seen the fatherly protection Jin had over Fuu. He didn't want to see Fuu cry or be taken advantage of, and it was understandable.

"Hey.." Mugen said stopping Jin from leaving the room.

"Hmm..?" Jin responded.

"I would never." Mugen said in a small voice. He wanted Jin to understand that he was not all madness, he was decent and logical. Jin closed his eyes and left. He didn't show it to Mugen, but he accepted their love.

Okay guys, so how was that? Oh ProyalAngel, I'm defiantly signing that petition. LOL One more thing, thanks to all of you for sending your wonderful sympathy e-cards and emails, and even on the reviews. I never expected for you guys to actually take the time out and email me and send me cards. Thank you so much. I really appreciate it all. For that I'm gonna add more lemons and I'll work feverishly to get the chapters up every day. ) Much love.


	30. A Chance Opportunity

Well guys, here is it, Chapter 30! WHOA. I can't believe it's that long. Thanks again to all my reviewers and loyal readers, you guys are the best! pat on the back to all I'm not sure how long this story will be, but there is another mission that needs to be taken care of. OR I could make it an Samurai Champloo knock off other never ending story thing…?

Gumgum, it's okay, I'm not offended. And I'm doing alright. I'm actually not a Buddhist, I'm a Muslim, but hey everyone is the same right. ) Don't worry, it's okay.

By the way, I don't own Samurai Champloo.

Chapter Thirty: A chance opportunity.

The sun crept up. Birds were chirping, people were waking. Aki and Shiro were the first ones to get up. They had gone to the market leaving a note behind for their new family to eat at the restaurant. It was still very early and no one in the house really wanted to open their eyes. Mugen had snuck into Fuu's bed, held her in his arms the whole night, even when she tried to move in her sleep; he pulled her back to him. Her body and mind were both very exhausted and she never realized he was there. But she did sleep, very well.

The night didn't seem like it would ever end for Mugen. He could smell her loveliness, her small body in his arms, the way her mouth slightly parted as she lightly snored. It was all very cute, and enough to rape her. But he couldn't do that to her for not just moral reasons, she needed rest. He watched over her, the way she curled slightly towards his body, how much she moved, and even the drooling. He could do this every night for the rest of his life. He wanted to wake up and see her. He thought a lot about himself and how he was changing. Maybe he was just becoming a man, or maybe he was always a man, only he was becoming a proper man.

Fuu woke up from the sound of noise coming from the kitchen and hallway. She rolled over and snuggled into Mugen's chest.

"Good morning Mugen." She yawned rubbing her head on his chest. Mugen smirked. Fuu's eyes shot open and she flew out of the futon almost hugging the wall.

"MUGEN!" She screamed. Quickly she covered her mouth from making any more commotion. Her heart was racing, sweat coming down her forehead, fear and anxiety ripping her mind into pieces.

"Mugen, what are you doing in my room?" She whispered anxiously. Mugen rolled on to his back exhaling. He stretched his body and sat up, grinning at Fuu as she madly bit down her nails.

"Okay, here's what we're gonna do. You can sneak out of the window and nobody will ever know." She contemplated before Mugen could say anything. He tried to clear up things but she pulled him to his feet and started to stuff him out the window. She tried hard and Mugen was cringing in pain.

"Oy baka, I can't fit through this." He squealed as she continued to shove him through the window.

"Suck it in!" She shouted pushing harder. Mugen finally pushed himself back landing on Fuu.

"Baka, I can't fit through a window that small!" He shouted pulling the dizzy Fuu up to her feet. He had landed on her body hard, smacking some sense into her panic stricken mind. She shook her head, terrified.

"Mugen, what are we going to do. Why did you have to sleep here?" She asked in an frenzy. She hoped that Aki had not come in and seen them, suddenly ever single horrible scenario flashed in her mind and she tried to reason a good explanation for each one.

"Don't worry about it. I told them I was going to sleep here." Mugen said in his usual smooth attitude. But the words hit Fuu and she fell into a deep swirling hole of colours.

"You did what!" She screamed. The world crashed, the gig was up, they all knew about her and Mugen. He smirked feeling like he had openly claimed her, and it felt good to know that she was his.

"Baka, what's the big deal. They would have to know sooner or later."

"I know but I wanted it to be later, MUCH much later." Fuu whined. She blushed wondering how she would face everybody, what they would think.

"Well atleast now I can take you when I want without having to worry about shit like that." Mugen said in the most arrogant tone. He stepped closer to her pulling her by her forearms to him. She was a bit annoyed by his ego and pulled back. She hated to admit it, but she sort of liked what he said.

"Mugen, this is no time to be thinking of things like that. And besides we can't just do things like that here." She whispered. She blushed a little harder remembering back to what she did with Mugen yesterday. It was nice, and she wanted to do that again real soon, but they would have to be careful. Mugen moved closer to her, using his height to heavy over her.

"Don't tell me when I can and when I can't. I don't like to be told what to do." He smirked. His tone was deep and there was a small hint of anger in his eyes. She was a bit frightened by that look as he stared down at her. Mugen was never good with taking orders. He didn't mean to look like a hungry monster, but she was his, and he didn't want to give anyone any opportunity to take her away from him.

"Fuu, you're gonna stay with me. Only me. Whatever you do, will be done with me." He pulled on her, applying more pressure to her arms. It hurt a little and it worried her to see him so possessive, yet it felt really good to be handled this way.

"Mugen, stop that." She whined trying to look mad. Mugen's grin grew as he moved his lips closer to hers.

"You're with me. Remember that." He was whispering but some how it came out so loudly. Her cheeks suddenly became a deep shade of red as she tried to look down. He let her go and left the room. She looked back at him as he glanced over to her before shutting the door behind him. The words ran over and over again in her mind. Somehow it was more meaningful than I love you. Anyone could say they loved anyone, but it was their actions that spoke what they really felt. She smiled to herself. Mugen had proven his love to her over and over, and would keep on doing it.

…………………………………………………………….

Mizu had not slept a wink, and his appearance spoke for him. Makoto was in the kitchen pouring himself a fresh cup of tea after bathing. He waited for the rest of the house to wake. He was by himself when Jin had suddenly sat down across from him. They exchanged no words, and that was fine with both of them. Jin could feel it, the monk's ulterior motive for coming there, but what could it be.

"Good morning." Mizu said rubbing his eye. He had looked at Fuu's door for a bit after he saw Mugen disappear into the bathroom. It upset him so much to know that he had been in there with her. All sorts of things circled his mind last night, wondering what Mugen was doing to Fuu. He sighed taking a seat pouring himself a cup of tea.

"Jin, would you like some tea?" Mizu asked wondering why Makoto and Jin were so quiet. He noticed that Jin was very un-talkative with the monk. His nature was very silent, but even for him it was too quiet.

"No thank you. Your parents have left a note for us to eat breakfast at the restaurant. I will have tea there." Jin didn't look at Mizu, instead he looked up to Makoto who was happily drinking away. Mizu felt very strange, he knew that something was up, but didn't know what.

…………………………………………………

Fuu had finally conjured up the courage to go step outside. She was nervous but quietly and as decently as possible sat next to Jin, close to Jin. Mizu watched Fuu come into the kitchen nervously saying good morning and take seat beside Jin. Fuu could feel his eyes on her, and she fought to not look back at him. She was pink from embarrassment, and Mugen didn't help by smirking and winking at her. She gave him a warning glare but it didn't nothing to make Mugen stop.

"Oy Mizu, drink your tea." Mugen grinned catching him staring at her. He hated that kid, and didn't appreciate him gawking at Fuu like that. Mizu was too sad and hurt to say anything back to Mugen and it surprised Fuu that he quietly took Mugen's abuse. She felt slightly bad for him. Jin was startled that Fuu sat so closely to him, she was pretty much leaning on him. He didn't look down at her, but he could feel her shaking. A small smile cracked on his face.

'…trying to hide.' He thought. It was true, Fuu was trying to hide. Mugen didn't mind that Fuu sat so closely to Jin, in fact he had expected it to happen.

"Shiro tells me you are frightening with your sword, how did you become such a talent?" Makoto asked with a brilliant smile. Mugen looked at the old man and back at Jin, he could feel something was strange about this monk.

"I killed a lot of people." He smirked at Makoto. He had thought that it would wipe the smile off the monk's face, but it did no such thing. In fact, he had expected Mugen to say such a thing.

"Killing people can't be your only practice, there must have been something else that trained you." Makoto's smile calmed Mugen, even though he was very suspicious of him. His old eyes disappeared into his wrinkles. Jin looked up at the monk sharply, he knew that he was reading Mugen's mind, and it bothered him.

"I don't give up, and I don't take shit. I believe in my own strength" Mugen smirked. He wasn't able to tell before, but it was clear now, the monk was up to something. Mizu was too consumed in his thoughts about Fuu to listen to what was being discussed. Fuu looked guilty and taken. He didn't want to think that she was touched my Mugen, his rough hands tracing her body, his lips demanding her. His eyes watered, but he didn't let it show. It didn't matter right now, he would show her.

……………………………………………………

They had all arrived to the bottom of the hill, when Mizu spoke up.

"I'll meet you guys at the restaurant, I just want to meet up with Satoru-san." Mizu was smiling confidently and it did catch Fuu's eye. Not because she thought he was attractive, but because Mizu seemed different. He wasn't so moody and angry looking. Jin glanced at Mizu as he disappeared into the town. When his eyes went back to his path, Makoto was staring at him. It bothered him to have his smiling face looking at him like that, dissecting his thoughts.

"Jin, walk with this old man." Makoto smiled asking for his help. Jin didn't say anything but he did help the monk.

"These old legs aren't what they used to be." Makoto joked holding on to Jin's arm. Mugen glared at the monk, feeling strange.

'Something's gonna happen..' He thought. Fuu wasn't the wiser, but she did notice the fierce look in his eyes.

"Mugen? What's wrong?" she asked pulling on his shirt. He didn't move his eyes off of the monk.

"Nothing." He replied following Jin and Makoto. It felt a bit awkward to be paired with Mugen, and she knew that she was blushing the whole way. She wished that she had the guts to say something to him, to talk to him, but it was embarrassing.

"Yo." Mugen interrupted Fuu and her intimate thoughts.

"Huh?" She said softly. Felt nice to have Mugen say something to her, even if it was 'yo'.

"Stay away from Mizu." He blurted out. Fuu looked confusedly at him as they continued to approach the restaurant. This would be the second time Fuu would enter the restaurant from the front. She felt a déjà vu coming on. It was the first time she met Aki and Shiro, her tummy led her to them.

"Wha?" Fuu said. His tone was unusually irritated.

"You heard what I said. Don't go near him. If I catch you with him-"

"Or you'll do what?" Fuu asked annoyed by Mugen crazy authority over her.

"I'll kill him." He growled at her. He didn't appreciate her tone. It was almost like she wanted to be near Mizu and he hated that. He scared her with the look in his eyes, and that deep grunt. But what really had her nervous was when he grabbed her arm and pulled her aggressively to him. She agreed not really sure what else to say. He let her go and continued to walk. It made him mad that she questioned him.

'What, does she want Mizu!' He shouted in his head. He didn't want her going near him, talking to him or anything else. He wanted her always beside him, and that was that. But what he failed to remember was that Fuu was already his, and Mizu couldn't take that. He couldn't get himself to calm down, therefore he said nothing to her as they neared the front entrance.

Fuu was upset with Mugen, and her arm hurt a little. As sick as it was, deep down it was romantic to have him be so possessive of her, but at the same time worrisome. She wondered why Mugen was so troubled by Mizu, she didn't have feelings for him, she never did. She loved Mugen, slept with him, gave herself to him. It disappointed her to know that maybe he thought she would switch.

Jin was thinking a lot about the monk and what his motives could be. This man walked far to get to Aki's home and only now was feeling the affects of aging? He knew that he was plotting something, and was trying to use his age to mask his intentions.

…………………………………………………………………………

Aki quickly ran to greet her family at the door. She was very excited about the breakfast. Shiro and her had worked most of the morning preparing this wonderful meal.

"Come in come in. Please take a seat. I'll bring out some tea." She smiled insisting for them all to take a seat right away.

"Aki-san, can I help?" Fuu smiled.

"Thank you Fuu-chan, but it's okay. Just have a seat. You're going to need that energy for eating." Aki giggled. Fuu blushed, she really did have a big appetite. They sat down, she had purposely went to sit beside Jin, but Mugen pulled her by the arm towards him.

"Just sit here, you don't have to hide." Mugen grinned. He didn't want to show how much it bothered him. He could see that she was unhappy with him, and he really did feel bad about it, but he couldn't help it. He cleared his throat when she took the seat beside him. Makoto sat next to Jin.

"Here you go." Aki smiled bringing out a tray of tea. Fuu twitched nervously when she felt Mugen's hand on her thigh. He turned to her and grinned, she blushed madly and tensed up.

"What's wrong?" Jin asked not catching on to what Mugen was doing. Fuu nodded madly, swinging her head side to side. Her hands were clawing away on the table as Mugen continued to rubb her thigh gently.

"Not..nothing…." She anxiously smiled. Mugen shot Jin a smirk. Jin's eyes opened wide, he blushed uncomfortably. His eye brow's narrowed, and his voice got stuck in his breath.

"Here you go. Eat up!" Shiro smiled as he and Aki brought in more trays of food.

"Good morning." Mizu smiled walking in. Aki and Shiro smiled back at him as he took a seat next to Jin, which was directly across from Fuu. Mugen shot him a look. Mizu smiled back at him.

………………………………………………………..

Breakfast was done. They had eaten everything. They were stuffed. Fuu had turned into a fat girl happily burping. Mugen smiled at her, he liked to see her content like that, just felt strange that she looked the happiest after eating.

"Jin, will you walk with me." Makoto smiled getting up. Everyone at the table turned and looked strangely at the old monk. Even Shiro and Aki were confused. Jin was silent for a long moment, but nodded and got up. The two men walked out of the restaurant with no other words shared. The table was silent, except for one loud burp from Fuu. She blushed and apologized.

……………………………………….

They were quiet for a long time. Jin didn't look at the old man holding on to him and wasn't too surprised when he started to talk.

"There is something else that I came here for." The monk said coming to a stop. They had wondered off into the forest on the other side of town. Jin didn't stop him. The monk could tell that Jin was suspicious of him.

"I know." Jin replied looking at him. His eyes narrowed, his guard up. Could this monk be an assassin? But who would come to him now.

"Ah. You are a very skilled samurai." Makoto smiled. A cold wind brushed them as they stood silent.

"What is it that you want." Jin asked sternly.

"The town is trying to over rule our temple, and eliminate us. The brothels are growing along with the gangs that control them. Innocent women are having to resort to selling themselves because of their selfish husbands." Makoto's eyes became sad. His body seemed weak suddenly. Jin's eyes soften, he had heard this story before. Shino had to face a fate like that, being used to pay back her husband's debt.

"These poor daughters, wives' and sisters have been thrown away. When the temple heard of this, we tried to stop it. But the leader only had the monks killed for opposing. And now they threaten to destroy us." Makoto looked to his feet. He remembered clearly the day when the dead bodies of the three monks were thrown on the shores of the island. A note attached to one of their cold bleeding body's warning the sanctuary. Jin's eyes opened. He thought Shino was in a protected place. Things had changed. But Jin should have known that the monk was coming for his help, why didn't he see it in his eyes.

"How can that be?" Jin asked. His interest was growing, his heart wrenching. Shiro was in danger. A tear escaped Makoto's wise eyes. His spirit seemed to be broken down. The very government who was supposed to offer them protection let them loose.

"We are helpless, and not able to defend ourselves. There are women who have fought and escaped death to find peace at our temple. They will not be spared if Yakuza penetrate our Island." Makoto became frightful. He no longer seemed strong or as extraordinary as Jin had pinned him to be. He was an exceptional monk, more than caring. A sweat drop appeared in the middle of Jin's forehead, he was worried and tense. Shino was one of those women. He had brought her there to be safe. If her husband found her, she would not be spared. She would be tortured and killed like the other women who had escaped.

"When I heard that a couple of brave Samurai's had killed Koroso and his father, I became hopeful and thus came here to find you. As destiny would have it, it turned out to be you." Makoto smiled, but his eyes were sad and dying. Jin could tell the pain the old man had seen, the losses they took in order to protect the women.

"It isn't coincidence that I should have met you that night. It is not coincidence that the very place you brought Shino-san to, is the very place that faces elimination." Jin's eyes popped open. His heart started to race. Suddenly his palms became sweaty, worry fell over him.

"How did you-"

"Son, as old as I may be, I can still recognize the face of a man who loves." Makoto smiled. He stepped closer to Jin hoping to relax him.

"We don't have much to give you for payment, but I can give you Shino-san's freedom..." Jin's heart stopped, his mouth fell open, his mind a hazy mess.

"I can release her into your custody. Give her your name as your wife and all the rights of a husband. But please Jin, help us…" The monk said holding on to Jin's kimono shirt. Jin didn't know what to say just than. It was a complete shock to hear these things coming from the monk. A chance to get Shino, an opportunity to be completely free with her. If he did this, Shino could be released to him, and he would not have to part from her again. What choice did he have, if he didn't lend the help, Shino might face death. And Jin would not let her die, would not let her separate herself from him like that.

Well guys that's it. I wonder what will happen next…oh wait, I know. ) Thanks again guys. See you in the next chapter.


	31. For Shino

Hi guys. So this chapter was a little tricky, but I think it'll go smoothly. As for how long this story will be, like I said before, I'm not really sure. Oh and what I meant by the never ending story thing, it was just a joke ) you know that old story movie 'the never ending story' LOL ) Here it is, chapter 31.

Chapter Thirty One: For Shino

A wild cold breeze brushed Jin's body. He felt frozen. Makoto stared up to Jin's pale face, heavy with emotion, yet so blank. He had caught Jin completely off guard. The world around them seemed to fade as Jin reflected back on what Makoto said, the very first time he met him.

'…to be together…' Jin thought over and over as the small fragile monk stared at him. Makoto didn't want a single noise to interrupt Jin's thoughts. He needed this short moment in time, to think.

And Jin was thinking, very hard. It wasn't that he was confused on whether he should take Makoto's offer, but he wondered how this all came to be. Fate had planned this so well, too perfectly well. Was this all meant to happen, from the very beginning. Destiny brought him to Fuu and Mugen, and than through Fuu, he was able to meet Shino. And now after all this time, he had a chance to get Shino back. Colour dimmed in the background as Jin closed his eyes. It was black and white now and crystal clear.

"I accept." Jin said in a low tone. Makoto's eyes teared up. He was happy that Jin accepted his plea for help.

"Thank you Jin." He smiled. Jin opened his eyes to find the monk smiling up at him. Something still bothered him though.

"How did you know?" Jin asked. His expression had turned hard. He wondered about all the different possibilities, Shino's monster husband, the brothel owners, some of the clients, who could have told him. The monk's smile grew a little wider.

"There are things that people don't need to speak of, but can be heard miles away." Makoto said.

"Shino-san would sit and stare blankly at the waters for hours at a time." Makoto started his tale, and Jin watched him trying to envision the story.

"Her eyes turned glassy when she looked at the sky, and no matter what it was, the sun or the moon; she would sit and smile up at it…" Makoto's voice was soft like a whisper, and it only added to the grief Shino was feeling. Jin closed his eyes, he realized that Shino indeed missed him as much as he missed her, maybe even more.

"The oddest thing…the way her lips curled, it would seem she was sending a message in the wind. A secret message just for…you Jin." Makoto turned to look around at Jin, who's face had sadden. He could vision it, the sadness in Shino's eyes. He saw her smile, just like she always did, but inside she was crying. He saw the tear roll down her cheeks as she kissed the wind. He looked to Makoto, his confidence and trust restored in the old man.

"She didn't have to say your name to tell me that there was a man out there who loved her. I could see it in her eyes. But she did tell me one thing…." Makoto paused. Jin became anxious in waiting for what that one thing could be.

"He is quiet." Makoto smiled. Jin's heart broke. Her pain was him, he was responsible for making her sadly wait for 3 years. But he wouldn't let her stare at the sky alone again.

"When do you want to go back?" Jin asked determined.

……………………………………………………..

Mugen was walking along side Fuu. She was stuffed to her fill and happily skipping in the forest. She didn't feel awkward with Mugen anymore, everything felt more natural around him, like they were naturally meant to be.

"Hey Fuu, where did that monk took Jin anyway?" Mugen asked. Since Jin left the restaurant with Makoto the hair on the back of his neck had prickled up. He was suspicious and nervous about the situation Jin was in. Who was the monk and why did he feel so strange. What was he hiding. Fuu thought about it. Her finger slipped on her chin tapping it gently as she pondered.

"I don't know. Why? What's wrong Mugen?" She asked growing a little tense by Mugen's expression. He stopped and looked down at her, she seemed worried.

"I don't know, but I get a strange feeling from that old monk." He said. His eyes scanned the forest. There was someone in the forest with them, whoever it was had been following them.

"Hey, stay close." He whispered pulling on her arm. She looked at him getting more confused. As much as she wanted to protest, or ask more questions, she was too busy blushing and thinking of some really nasty things. She had to control herself and trying to regain control of her mind was making her break out in red.

"Fuu, about what I said…" Mugen started. He felt very uncomfortable and embarrassed, but he knew what he saw in her eyes when he was being aggressive with her. She was slightly frightened by him, and he didn't want that. He wanted to see her always happy, but he couldn't control his temper. Mizu was strong on Fuu, and was obviously going to try his best to gain her.

"It's just that little twerp won't give up!" He roared throwing his sword quickly behind them and into the bush. Fuu gasped wondering what had possessed him to do that.

"Mugen!" Fuu shouted. She was annoyed with him, he was always doing things out of the blue, and this especially freaked her out.

"Get out Mizu!" Mugen shouted. The bush rustled a little before Mizu sluggishly and shamefully waddled out. The sleeve of his shirt torn at the shoulder, where Mugen's sword had grazed him. Fuu's eyes opened wide.

"Mizu?" She whispered. Mizu's eyes teared up, he felt naked and humiliated by Mugen. He could do nothing but stare at his feet.

"Why the hell are you following us?" Mugen growled. He already knew Mizu's answer, but he wanted Fuu to hear it. Mizu trembled. He couldn't find the words to help him, instead he ran off into the bush.

"OY!" Mugen shouted angrily at him, he rushed over and sheathed his sword. Fuu didn't get it, she was puzzled by it all.

"First Jin, than you and now Mizu..what's going on with the world." She sighed and started to walk off. Mugen dumb founded and feeling abandoned demanded she walk with him. She turned around to stick out her tongue and ran off giggling.

"OY! You stupid girl, come back here!" He shouted. He wasn't really mad at her, he liked what she was doing. Making him chase her. He sped after her, making sure to run just slow enough to not catch up. He wanted to jump her at the perfect time.

…………………………………………………………

Mizu ran deep as he could into the forest, humiliation staining his name. He felt vulnerable and stripped. He was quiet and made sure to stalk from further behind, so how did Mugen catch him.

"Danmit…" Mizu muttered grinding his teeth. This was the single most humiliating thing he had ever experienced.

"Fuu must know now…That criminal Mugen didn't even spare me!" He shouted. He was positive that Fuu knew about how he felt, but it was still embarrassing to be caught. She must think he was a freak, lurking in the shadows, watching her. How he would face her after that, he wasn't sure. He didn't want to face any of them, including Mugen. He would definitely make fun of Mizu.

"Why did I have to follow them..!" He groaned falling to the ground to rest. He leaned his head back on the large mosey tree and closed his eyes. He didn't think anything through, that was his problem, he was jumping into action without planning. He needed to get back to strategizing. He needed to show what he wanted to proof to Fuu, but he needed to do it in a calm smooth manner, so that Mugen would not catch on.

"Don't worry Fuu, I'll proof it to you." He whispered.

……………………………………………………….

Aki and Shiro were non the wiser to what was happening, they were too busy with their friends and customers pouring into the restaurant. It was the first official day of business after a long time, and no one was more happy about it than the old couple. This restaurant symbolized all the things great in their life, including each other.

"Ah Mizu! Welcome back. Would you like some lunch?" Aki asked in a rush. She was running from table to table getting people's order's in and out. No body complained that it was taking longer than it should have to get their food, after all it was really busy, and it was only just the two of them working the place. Mizu looked around temporary forgetting his Mugen the pest problems. It was very busy, everyone was laughing, smiling, just enjoying themselves.

"No thanks ma. But can I help you. It would be nice to get my mind off some things." Mizu smiled nervously. He didn't want his parents to get tired, and they could use the helping hand. Aki smiled handing him the tray she was holding.

"Here, take this to that table. Thank you." She smiled rushing back into the kitchen. Mizu took the tray and turned around to deliver the tea when the crowd turned to him.

"OH Mizu-san!" Cried a happy old subject. Mizu smiled to the old man.

"Oh Bodai-sama, how are you?" Mizu asked him. The old man smiled back at him, starting to slowly clap. Mizu looked at him a bit confused, but before he knew it, the crowd of people joined in.

"Huh?" He wondered looking around to everyone.

"Make us proud Mizu-san." The old man smiled. He was fortunate to live under his father's rule, but when Kao took over, his life was sour and barely could afford money for medication. But with Mizu now the new magistrate, things would go back to being normal, and he could buy much needed medication.

"Thank you Bodai-sama, I will do my best. I promise to live up to my father's rule, and be a fair and proper man." Mizu felt much better inside now that his heart was repairing. The hope and joy in all those eyes gave him back his confidence, reminded him of his real goal. This was what he was working so hard for, to return his town back to normal, and now he had that chance.

The crowd calmed down as they started to be served. Mizu waitered the tables, and made small chat with the town folk at the same time. It gave him a better idea of what things he should be looking at to restore. He already knew that he had to rebuild his father's home, the school and help with the victim's families. But there was so much more he could do. Kao's accounting was sky high, he needed to properly manage that money and give back to the town Kao took so much from.

……………………………………………………………..

"Thank you Jin. This old man's body may not be able to help you, but I will pray." Makoto smiled stopping just short of the door. Jin had walked him home, the old monk's body was trembling, he seemed to have aged a lot in a short time. Jin wondered about that.

"Are you alright?" Jin asked helping the struggling old man up the last step. The monk smiled sadly.

"I asked to be healthy until I could find the skilled samurai's to help save the island temple, it would seem my time is inching close…we must hurry back in order for you to save the women, and for me to honor my promise." He didn't seem to be sad about his death approaching. He was a monk and understood the value of life and death. Death needed to happen in order for life to return back to the earth. It was something creatures in this world needed to achieve. He had worked his whole life to prayer and good, and his last breath would be to save the temple.

"Hmm…" Jin responded, going back to his un-talkative manners. He didn't have anything to say to the monk, what could he say to a man who already understood where he was going. He helped Makoto into his room, where Mugen should have been sleeping last night. The monk rested down on the futon, quickly closing his eyes.

"I should rest if we are going to leave tomorrow." Makoto whispered before trailing off to sleep. Jin could hear the change in his breath, his chest was working harder to come up and go down. He was struggling to breath, which meant that he was closer than ever to dying. He couldn't protest the time, they would have to leave tomorrow, there was no question about it.

"Shino…" He whispered leaving Makoto in the room to rest. He shut the door behind him and headed to the kitchen living area. He sat down leaning against the wall. His mind was exhausted. When were they all going to catch a break and just live. They had spent so much time fighting, that when they got a chance to relax, it never lasted. Could it really be possible to have Shino again. He thought he would have to wait 3 years to see her, and even than he wasn't sure if he could be her husband. Could it be that easy to gain her. It didn't matter though, no matter what the risk was, he would go after her; save her and bring her home. But there was a small problem, Mugen.

"Hmmm…." He sighed. It would take a lot to convince Mugen to help him in saving the temple and to rescue Shino. After all, he had reason to live now, for Fuu. And that itself was another issue, Fuu, would she be alright letting Mugen go with him. He sighed again, his head had not stopped thinking since the monk arrived. Mugen had a chance now to become a normal man, an honorable man; be wed Fuu and live happily. Why would he risk that to save Shino, a person he never met.

"It's not possible…" He had said that before. When he was staring out and thinking of Shino, he had said that to himself, not just once either. Yet, here he was, being offered the chance to save his beloved.

"I'll have to do it on my own…" He whispered. Since he met Mugen and Fuu, it had become strangely difficult to think about doing things on his own. Both Mugen and Fuu were very close to him now, people he trusted, but he didn't want to risk their relationship; and their future. He would go to the Island sanctuary alone, and defeat the Yakuza on his own.

"For Shino…." He sighed.

………………………………………………

Fuu was slowing down. Not by intention, but she was tired of running. She never thought that Mugen would have that sort of stamina; she was dumb to think that. Mugen was a fighter, a samurai, of course he would have more endurance than her.

"HAHAHA, hello Fuu!" Mugen smirked as he came in arms length to her. She squealed, but smiled teasingly. She could never have dreamt of having a moment as cute and romantic as this with Mugen. He was actually playing with her, and it felt nice. Not wanting to roll down on her, Mugen grabbed the girl and flipped to land on his back. He didn't care about the pain he took, he wanted to make sure she didn't feel it.

"AHH, baka! Let me go!" Fuu shouted still not able to control her smile. She wiggled trying to push herself off of him, but he kept his arms wrapped around her waist.

"No I'm not letting go." He childishly confessed perking his lips for a kiss. He looked humorous and it only made Fuu laugh some more. He didn't mind, he was trying to make her laugh.

"Smoochi smoochi." Mugen teased. He was being really cute, which was different from how he was acting earlier.

"Mugen let me go!" Fuu laughed still trying to struggle off of him.

"No." He quickly said.

"And why not?" Fuu said getting slightly annoyed with him and his insisting.

"Because if I do, somebody else might take you." He pulled her head down to his, looked her right in the eyes, as darling and as serious as he could. Fuu swallowed hearing the worried words leave his lips. Her eyes sparkled, cheeks flushed, hands trembling.

"….Mugen…" She whispered.

"I don't mean to be harsh, but I can't stand the idea of someone taking you… away from me…" He was blushing. He was fully aware of what he was saying, and even though it was embarrassing to confess something like that; he had to tell her. He wasn't some sort of possessive monster, he was just in love.

"I, I love you baka, and I don't want to separate from you…"His facial expression was stern and angry, but his eyes were afraid; like a lost boy. Fuu could say nothing as she listened to him. He waited for her to say something and than pulled her completely on himself for a hug.

"Mugen?" She whispered smiling to herself, loosening up to him.

"Yeh?" He said back feeling slightly worried that she was going to say something he wouldn't like.

"I won't ever leave you….I love you too much Mugen…" She whispered into his ear. He smiled inhaling the scent of her hair. She was always lovely. She was always his.

So? How did you guys like that? I hope you all enjoyed it, I'm starting chapter 32. Will Jin really get Shino, or will the monk die before he could honor his promise..?


	32. With Friends: Fuu

Hello guys. Thanks for the great reviews. Tell me what parts you guys like the best, or what parts you hate and would scrap off the story if you had the God given power. HAHAHAHA It'll help me to write more of the stuff you like…but remember that the parts that you hate have to exist in order to love the parts you like….I just confused myself. OH well, Enjoy.

Chapter Thirty Two: With friends: Fuu

The day was coming to an end. The sky changed into a different type of beauty. Long stretches of reds and oranges reached out as far as the eye could see. She was still staring at it, watched clouds pass by, birds fly, the sun set. She was waiting for him, waiting until he arrived on the shore to take her away from this place.

"Makoto-sama did you reach them alright?" She asked the setting sun. She wondered if Makoto was able to find the two skilled samurai's who had defeated Kao and his evil regime. It was sad, to know that Jin was out there somewhere, not knowing that she was in danger. If the Samurai's didn't fight the Yakuza, the sanctuary would fall into their hands, and she would have to go back to being a prostitute.

"Its okay if you don't know Jin…you're too far to know…" She wondered where he could be, what he was doing, if he still remembered her and the small time they shared. But she made up her mind, if she was somehow saved from this mess, she would look for him, travel to find him. Even if she got to see him only one more time, it would mean the world to her. She kept her smile to the sky, a tear falling down her cheek. It was a sadness she didn't want but couldn't help feeling. How much she missed him.

"Take care Jin, until we meet again…"

…………………………………………………..

The couple had actually sat down with each other to share a quiet moment and watch the sun set. It was beautiful, even Mugen couldn't help but feel completely awed.

"It's odd…" Fuu began. Mugen shifted his gaze to his side and down on the girl sitting beside him.

"How something like a sunset can make all the difference in the world." Fuu whispered. She couldn't help but feel sad inside, even though everything was perfect. Mugen could feel her sadness and became uncomfortable. He wondered if it was him who was making her feel that way.

"What is it?" He asked. Fuu nodded not really sure why she felt so sad.

"It just feels strange. Do you think other people are looking at the sky right now Mugen?" She asked hopeful. Mugen turned back to the large sky above them.

"There has to be, it's big but the world is still small." Fuu looked up at him, his expression so calm. She liked seeing him so peaceful and thoughtful.

"That was beautiful Mugen…" She whispered. Mugen smiled and closed his eyes.

'I can name one other thing that's more beautiful…' He thought. It would be too embarrassing to tell her what he was thinking. Strangely he liked being this way. Staying still, pausing to enjoy life. He was still feeling very worried though, he hadn't been able to track down Jin or the monk.

"We should get going." He said getting up and dusting off his shorts. Fuu followed him. She was getting hungry and wanted to go back to the restaurant to eat.

"I'm gonna take you home and look for Jin." Mugen said stretching out his arms as they walked. Fuu looked at him and smiled. Mugen really was a true friend, and she knew he was worried for him. To see a human side of Mugen lately made her feel wonderful. He was still the same man but with a soft side.

"Where do you think he is?" She asked. Mugen didn't know where he would go to search for Jin, but knew he would.

"I don't know. Lets just get you home first." He stopped all of a sudden and closed his eyes. He looked uncomfortable and slightly angry. Fuu stopped as well not really sure what happened.

"Mugen?" She asked stepping closer in front of him. She didn't expect for his hand to gesture to her. He wanted to hold her hand. He didn't know how to ask her for her hand, but he knew he couldn't just grab her. She looked down to his hand reaching out for her. She blushed and took his hand. He opened his eyes and started to walk, hand in hand.

……………………………………………………

His eyes were glassy as he looked up to the sky. This was the same sky Shino was staring at. He could feel the pain she felt, the heartbreak and hurt. He felt his own heart sinking, how much he loved her, he didn't realize until now. With his friends and all the events had distracted him greatly from her memory, and he was fortunate. But Shino didn't have that, she had all the time in the world to miss him; to pray for him. His very soul felt weak, the image of her face staring down at him. The last thing he saw in her was her tears as she floated away from him. Since than, her silent tears had flooded the world.

"Shino…" He whispered again closing his eyes. He never knew he was capable of crying, but he felt the water fall down his chin. His eyes opened sharply. He felt the wetness of the escaped tear still on his cheek. He gently rubbed his cheek. He was surprised that such an emotion existed in him. He looked back up at the sky after seeing his finger wet with the small drop. She loved him, and still remembered him, every second of her day. He needed to rescue her, not just for her, but for himself. He was surrounded by people who cared for him, yet he still felt lonely. He needed her. The tragic part was that he would have to venture alone to save her. There was no way he could ask Fuu or Mugen to come along with him. He smiled remembering the journey, Fuu was a very strong girl. Even when she was trapped in a brothel she fought, she fought against all odds to achieve her goal. He wished they could go on this last journey together.

"You have to leave tomorrow morning?" Fuu asked. She was horribly worried, she didn't want to loose Jin.

"So she's the woman you bought that night." Mugen chuckled. Fuu turned red and hit him hard with her shoe over the head. Mugen sharply cringed.

"OY baka! I was just saying." Mugen growled.

"Well than stop saying!" Fuu shouted back crossing her arms over her chest. Jin smiled. He wondered if he would survive. He had escaped death many times, but with each fight, he wondered if he was getting close to soon dying.

"Well I'm going to bath, I'm tired of this heavy girly talk." Mugen snorted. He got up and left Jin alone with Fuu. Her eyes were glazed over and she was flushed pink. She didn't want to go on another journey, things were finally going well. But Jin was always there for her, each time she needed him; he was there.

"I'm not going to ask you to come along." Jin interrupted. Fuu looked over at him. She wondered how he could tell what she was thinking.

"Not even Mugen. You two are happy, and I don't want to interrupt that." Jin added. He felt very sad inside to say that, but didn't let Fuu see it.

"Are you crazy! Of course we're coming with you!" Fuu shouted moving close to him. Jin was surprised. He looked back at her, his eyes wide open, his lips slightly parted.

"What did you think we would abandon you." Fuu shouted waving her hands in the air hysterically. Sure she was happy, and yeh it would be dangerous, but it didn't matter, this was Jin's love. She blushed remembering back to how jealous she had become that night, the night Jin left to go sleep with Shino. Jin remembered that too. He had never looked at Fuu as a partner, but at one point he thought that he would surely end up with Fuu; one way or another. Strange how Shino suddenly walked into his destiny.

"Jin, we're more than just friends…we're a family now. I won't let you go on your own." Fuu looked down to her fists. Her voice was soft and cracked slightly trying to hold back her tears.

"I'm going with you." Fuu sharply added closing her eyes tightly. Jin was very important to her, therefore everything that was important to him was important to her. Jin didn't know what to say. He saw her move towards him and suddenly embrace him. His eyes opened wider feeling her pressed against him.

"We're not separating again." Fuu whispered. His chin was on her shoulder as she kept him in her arms. He felt reassured and confident. He had a friend that cared this much for him. She was willingly following him.

"I'm not sure how helpful I'll be, but I'll do what I can Jin." She smiled moving back down to sit. Jin looked down at her. Her words were very sincere, her eyes glassy and concerned.

"We'll get her back Jin." Fuu added. Jin had been holding all his emotions in for a very long time, kept in all the pain and hurt he had ever suffered. But when he thought about Shino, his heart tore. He found himself grabbing Fuu in another hug.

"I was afraid…." He whispered. Fuu heard a small crack in his voice.

"I was afraid that she would forget me…" He added, his eyes slightly opening. There was one thing Fuu couldn't understand but was too afraid to ask Jin. And that was why he was so worried. He was an excellent samurai and was positive he would win, so why was he so bothered. It was something he never really confessed to himself, and that was he worried that this was all a trap. Maybe Shino was already dead, maybe the monk was after him for another reason. He couldn't tell for sure. It was a risk he was willing to take.

"Fuu you can't come with me." Jin said moving back from his hug. Fuu's eyes narrowed.

"What! Why not!" She demanded. She was part of his team, and wanted to help him. Jin saw the cute anger that stirred in her, but she was something he didn't want to sacrifice. He wouldn't stand to loose two women because of him.

"Fuu-"

"Don't you Fuu me! I'm coming with you and that's final!" Fuu screamed. She paused for a moment thinking about how upset she must've sounded. Jin was silent.

"Jin, I'm coming with you and you can't stop me." She snorted crossing her arms across her chest and sharply turning her head to the side.

"Hmpf!"

Jin smiled at her. She was a lovely person, and he would never forget what she said to him today.

"Arigato." Jin smiled.

"Don't thank me Jin. Family's are not a burden." She smiled placing a hand on his. They stared at each other for a bit. Fuu recalled the time she said that family was a burden, a bother she could leave without. But now that she had a family, she couldn't be happier to feel those burdens. Jin felt ridiculous for doubting her, doubting that she would not come with him. She didn't think about Mugen, or what he would say, and it flattered him. However, he was happy that Fuu insisted to come along, this way it would be easy to ask Mugen to come.

'Hmm…' His mind drew blank. Would Mugen really come along. And if he did, would he abject to Fuu coming with them.

OHHH So the next chapter will answer that….. see yas in Chapter 33


	33. With Friends: Mugen

Thanks guys for the suggestions! I'll totally keep that in mind. ) And you'll still see a lot of Mugen and Fuu action in between the Jin and Shino stuff..and oh what's this…Mizu!

Enjoy! LOL

Chapter Thirty Three: With friends: Mugen

"AAHH that's good." He moaned in exquisite pleasure. But when the screen moved to Mugen, he was in the bath. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He was thinking about Jin. He knew that Jin would need his help, after all the monk come looking for both of them. He thought about it, would it be worth it to go on a journey to fight a bunch of Yakuza just for some chic Jin liked.

"Hmm…" He moaned again. He had risked his life, died and come back again for Fuu. And he would do it again just to see her. Jin's feelings were the same as Mugen's, he was in love.

"That horny bastard." Mugen smirked. He relaxed his tense muscles. Without thinking, his fingers automatically started to swirl in the water. When he realized what he was doing, his face became red and furious.

"That bitch!" He shouted getting up from the bath.

………………………………………………………….

They were sipping on tea. It was getting around that time for dinner. Jin was just moving to go check up on the monk. He had been sleeping for a long time.

"OY! BITCH! You did this to me!" Mugen screamed pointing an accusing finger at Fuu. They were both paralyzed from surprise. Fuu's face twisted from shock to annoyance.

"What are you talking about?" She shouted back, sharply getting up to face Mugen, still in his towel. Mugen cringed again.

"You know what you did! Making me all _like some WUSS._" He teased changing his voice to sound like a little girl. Fuu's left eye twitched.

"It's not my fault that you're a mushy man!" She screamed back in triumph. Jin got up to his feet, watching the two verbally try to kill each other. It was something he was used to, but thought that things had changed. He sighed closing his eyes.

"BAKA!" Mugen shouted his face close to Fuu's. His annoying finger still pointed at her.

"BAKA BAKA BAKA BAAAAKKKKAAAA!" She hollered back. Jin sighed again and quietly slipped by from the crazy baka fight down.

"You're the one to blame for all of this 'feelings' and shit!" Mugen groaned. His eyes bulging comically.

"You're the one who's feeling it!" She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Listen up bitch! I'm a freaking murderer okay, and criminals like me don't feel shit like this for anybody." Mugen grabbed her by the shoulder to force her to face him. She was getting really irritated and very hurt. Where was this coming from.

"Than why are you feeling it!" She screamed trying to strangle him.

"Because **I LOVE YOU!**"He shouted madly and as loudly as he could. His expression changed to horrible shock, Fuu blushed as the words echoed all the way down to the city, pulsing the earth.

A sweat drop appeared on Jin's forehead as Mugen's announcement rattled his skin.

"….Mugen…" Fuu's eyes became glassy as she stared up at Mugen. It was like he finally suddenly realized that he really did love her, like LOVE LOVE her. He blushed getting mad all over again. He started to grumble as he walked back to the bath room. Fuu giggled gently.

"Mugen, baka."

…………………………………………………………………

Jin nodded his head smiling to himself. Makoto twitched and woke up after hearing Mugen's word pierce his ears.

"Ah, Mugen is a very loud boy." Makoto smiled sitting up. He looked refreshed and young again. Jin wondered about that. How is it that the monk could regain all his strength and energy after resting. At times he looked old and frail. He looked brittle and weak when Jin was walking him back home.

'He won't die…' Jin thought. He thought again about what the monk told him, his promise about not dying until he found the samurai's. It would seem he was given yet another opportunity to live.

"Jin, shall we go eat now?" Makoto smiled getting up to his feet. He was stretching out his body, in the most flexible ways. It stunned Jin, made him confused about the monk all over again.

'Is this a trap..'Jin thought. But it was a risk that had to be taken. He had to free Shino.

…………………………………………………..

The streets were crowded once again. The sky was a musky black with a large brilliant crescent moon and only a handful of stars peeking out for now. The group entered the restaurant to find Mizu helping out. He was smiling and talkative with the guests, happily putting away dishes and bringing out trays of food. Fuu didn't want to notice Mizu but couldn't help it. He looked together and very popular. Somehow he seemed more like a man than just a boy.

"OH come in come in." Aki waved from the back of the restaurant, wiping her hands on her apron. Shiro peeked out with a smile and a happy welcome. Mizu quickly rushed to the kitchen with a load of dishes. The restaurant was busy, but was slowly thinning out. People had eaten to their fill.

"Ah Aki-san, thank you for a wonderful meal." Smiled one of her friends as he left some money on the table. They smiled at him as he and his wife waddled out. Mugen grinned at the couple thinking about how fat they were. But all the people in the restaurant seemed to grow plump after eating.

"Um Fuu-chan, please come sit here." Mizu gestured walking up to the group. Fuu blushed when Mizu smiled at her, his warm face and large smile. He even bowed slightly before her. Jin and the monk did nothing more than just follow Mizu, but Mugen was grinding his teeth and balled up his fists.

"That little.." He muttered. They took a seat. The table was familiar to Mugen, it was the place Koroso always sat. He was a bit surprised but when he looked up to Mizu's grinning face, he knew what he was up to.

'You little bastard' He thought angrily.

'You may have fooled Fuu-chan, but I will remind her of who you are.' Mizu thought. His plan would work, he knew it would.

"What can I get everybody to eat. Makoto-sama, have you tried the roasted squids?" Mizu asked politely leaning over to the monk.

"No I haven't" Makoto laughed.

"Oh they are delicious Makoto-sama. It's my favorite." Fuu declared with large happy eyes. Mizu smiled at her.

"They are my favorite too. You should try some Makoto-sama. I insist." Mizu smiled again. Fuu blushed a soft shade of pink. Jin closed his eyes. He could tell Fuu was blushing and was on to Mizu. He wondered how long Mugen would be able to contain his blood thirsty side. Mizu had cleverly found out from his mother that Fuu enjoyed roasted squids a lot. He made sure to use that. Makoto was seated beside Mugen, and maybe that's why he tried to hold his madness back. Jin sat very closely to Fuu, as a constant remind for Mugen to behave.

"Sure than." Makoto smiled at Mizu as he quickly dashed away to put their large order in.

"Hmm what's that noise?" Makoto asked looking around.

"That is a very strange noise, sounds like knives sharpening.." Fuu explained. They all finally turned to Mugen, grinding his teeth madly and shaking with rising anger.

"Mugen, what's wrong." The monk asked smiling at the ruffian hell raiser. Mugen's left eye twitched.

"Nothing, just hungry." Mugen said between his teeth. Fuu blushed feeling a little guilty, but good that Mugen was getting a jealous. For his out burst earlier, he deserved it.

………………………………………………………….

The night had finally come, and the restaurant was empty. The people had gone back to their homes to enjoy yet another free night. Fuu was helping out with the dishes, as Mizu wiped the tables. He felt very successful that night. He had been able to speak to Fuu a few times without really showing it. He saw the way her eyes became, she was noticing him, and that's what he wanted. He smiled to himself looking back at the kitchen.

"That little, I'm gonna-"

"Hey calm down." Jin said blankly. He kept his eyes closed, as if he was meditating. Mugen groaned and turned to him.

"I am calm. It's that little bastard." Mugen angrily pointed out. He didn't like his small glances at Fuu, smiling at her, talking to her. It also hurt to see that Fuu blushed in front of him, falling for his false words. He was getting upset that she could even look at Mizu after his declaration. He had even told her not to talk to Mizu. His thoughts were battling it out in his head and physically he shook until he finally passed out on the stool. Jin sighed.

"Oy, are you gonna go tomorrow than?" Mugen asked sitting back up. Jin opened his eyes slowly, wondering how he would ask Mugen to leave all his wishes behind and help him.

"Hmm." He nodded.

"Good. So what time do we leave?" Mugen asked after a long pause. He said it casually, and it surprised Jin to hear it. Mugen leaned back against the wall smiling up at the ceiling.

"What?" Jin asked.

"You heard me you bastard, what time do we leave?" Mugen angrily hollered. He hated to be nice, especially to Jin. He felt vulnerable revealing himself. Jin smiled at him.

"You would risk what you have here?" Jin asked. He wondered if Mugen had actually thought out what he was doing, before he invited himself on the journey.

"I'm not risking nothing." Mugen groaned dismissing Jin's question.

"And what about Fuu?" Jin asked softly. Mugen was well aware what he was doing. He was leaving Fuu behind to save Jin's love. How she would take it, he didn't know. If he would return, he didn't know that either. But he would try to come back. How many chances would death give him, until they gave him no more. His eyes opened slowly picturing sweet Fuu smiling at him. He didn't want to loose her, but Jin was very important to him too.

"So what about her." Mugen blurted out. He didn't want to say that he would miss her, and didn't want to loose her.

"She said she's coming with me." Jin said.

"WHAT! She can't come with us. She's a girl!" Mugen shouted.

"So what if I am a girl?" Fuu shouted back. They looked up to see her standing firmly with her hands on her hips. She was furious with Mugen.

"Shut up baka! You'll get killed! You're staying here and that's final!" Mugen shouted getting up to his feet. They met in a heated stare, nose touching nose. Shiro and Aki looked out from the kitchen not knowing what was going on. Mizu was equally confused.

"Stupid jerk making decisions for me! I'm going and THAT'S FINAL!" Fuu screamed. An electric bolt shot out from their heads as they continued to madly stare at each other. Mugen pushed out his chest, straightening out his back to show her who was the boss. Fuu did the same but not as well.

"Shut up! You're staying here!" Mugen belted out.

"And who are you to make decisions for me!" Fuu growled back.

"I'm gonna be your husband baka! You're staying!" It came as a shock to everyone. Large sweat drops fell down all their heads as their smiles twitched. Mizu dropped the wiping cloth, his heart breaking. The monk smiled. It was completely silent in the restaurant. Fuu stood before Mugen, blushing. Mugen's face froze, his body turned to stone and he fell over. His eyes became two swirls of horrible embarrassment as he lay there, his leg twitching.

"Mugen?" Fuu said sitting down beside his stone body.

……………………………………………………………

When his eyes opened, he was on Fuu's futon. His head was hurting slightly. He sat up just in time to see Fuu walk in. He quickly went back to sleep. Fuu examined Mugen, making sure he was still asleep. She had just gotten out of the bath and was wearing her kimono, but she needed to change into her sleeping kimono. Her hair was wet and so was her body. Trusting her eyes she started to undress. Mugen's right eye opened slightly to see her slipping the pink kimono off her shoulders and down her back. His heart started to beat fast, his excitement and male side getting hungry. She let the kimono fall down to her feet. He noticed her soft body being kissed by the moon light. The way the small drops of bath water rolled down her. She was unfolding her sleeping kimono when Mugen's hand covered her mouth and the other wrapped around her waist. She squirmed frightened at first.

"Shhh…." Mugen whispered placing her on the futon. Her eyes opened wide, her cheeks turned bright red. He let go of her mouth and smiled down at her.

"Mugen, wait..we can't.." She tried to say, but found his hands were already working on her. Slowly and very hungrily, Mugen traced her ribs to her breasts. Her cupped them, massaged them, teased them. What she was trying to do was protest, but instead she let out a moan. He got his consent, and took the nipple in his mouth. Like reflex her back arched to him, he lifted her to sit on him. He rushed and took off his shirt, not wanting to let the nipple go. When he was free of his shirt, he caressed her soft body. Fuu held on to his head as he assaulted her body with his touches and kisses. She started to feel him poke in between her legs and the pleasure ran through her body. She arched back, her head falling back on the futon but still sitting on him. He maneuvered down with her still twirling her nipple in his mouth, while teasing her womanhood. She whimpered liking what was being done to her, she tried to maintain control, she didn't want to scream.

"Only husbands do this with their wives…what did you think I was?" He whispered as he lay her down on the futon. She looked up at him, her face flushed. Her mind was a mess, she wanted him, wanted him to say things like that; to be with her all the time. He pulled down his shorts, unable to take anymore. Laying on top of her, covering her mouth, he pushed in. Fuu squirmed screaming, but luckily he had muffled her. He stayed there for a moment, waiting for her to adjust to him. When he felt her relax, he started to move again. He kept her mouth covered, knowing that she was inexperienced and would eventually start to moan loudly. He was right, Fuu let go of her reason and started to moan. Each muffled moan she let out, caused him to inch closer, and speed up. Soon he was moving faster, and she was liking it. He found himself restraining from moaning, and it was driving him insane. She held on to him arching her body to meet his powerful thrusts.

"I'm gonna be your husband, you understand." He whispered as he drew closer to his destination. Fuu melted, his words the icing on the cake. She shuddered under him, her body tense as she felt waves of pleasure run through her body. Mugen let go, holding on to her as tightly as possible. He knew he would scream, and because of it, he made the quick decision to kiss her instead of covering his own mouth. They let out their moans in each others mouths as their bodies came to a rest. He didn't know what possessed him to attack her like that, but he was glad he did. She didn't resist him.

"Mugen…" She sighed as her panting slowed down. He looked deep into her eyes. There was a lot of love there.

"Shh, lets just stay like this a little longer…" He sighed resting his head beside her.

………………………………………………

Jin poured himself another cup of tea. He was sitting patiently waiting for Aki, Shiro and Mizu to return home. He needed to explain to them about where he was going. Makoto was silently sitting across from him. Jin had thought a lot about who the monk was, and paid particular attention to what the monk ate. He went back remembering that no matter what the dish was, he always included wasabi and mint and bark tea. It was strange to eat such things for every meal. Jin's eyes narrowed, his suspicion and distrust building up again. The monk innocently drank his tea, relaxing in front of the warm fire.

'It can't be helped..' Jin thought. He knew that this 'journey' to the sanctuary temple could very a dangerous trap, but he had to take that risk. What he didn't want to risk was his friends. But it was useless, he knew that Fuu and Mugen would not let him venture out on his own. It was strange to even doubt them. He questioned the likelihood of them helping him, but realized it was wrong of him to do. His friends were dear to him, the only people in his life that he was truly able to trust. They would never abandon him. He could possibly convince Fuu with the help from Mugen to stay back, but there was no way that Mugen would stay back. He could picture it now.

"_Shut up baka! You're staying here!" Mugen growled._

"_You're such a big baka!" Fuu groaned._

"_Why don't you both stay back." Jin suggested._

"_SHUT UP!" Screamed both Mugen and Fuu together. Suddenly the couple became huge staring the helpless Jin down. Jin's smile twitched as he vulnerably crawled away._

Jin came out of his temporary trance. There was no way of talking any of them out of it. He looked back at Makoto. His carefree moment vanished and he remembered the reality. It was all he could do now, just hope that his friends and he would come out alive, with Shino. Mixed in with all the uncertainty, he at least knew he would be with friends.

I hope you guys like that. ) I have to say, the truth about the monk might shock and disturb some of you…so be warned. It won't be revealed until the end…so like all of my chapters, you have to pay attention to details. )


	34. Another Fight

LOL to the "reviewer" you don't call that a flame? Here's a tip, if you think the story is dragging, than read something else. And that's all I have to say to that. SO far, anyone who's emailed me has asked for more Mugen and Fuu stuff, more lemons, and I can't exactly have that sort of stuff going on while their fighting now can I? Take my advice, I'm not about to delete your review, I think it helps me more than hurt me. ) So thank you for your useless banter.

Chapter Thirty Four: Another fight.

The sun was merciless on the group as they continued to walk. Fuu was the first one to complain about how bad her feet were hurting. It had been some time since she had to walk this much.

"WAA, how much longer?" Fuu whimpered stretching out her arms. They had been walking since sun rise, and had not stopped. Mugen dragged his feet, he was sweaty and tired. He looked back at her, annoyed with her constant complaining. She had not stopped her bitching since they took a few steps into the forest.

"Shut up you." Mugen growled. He wanted to stop. He looked over to Jin, he was sweaty and clearly was tired, but did not show one sign of fatigue. He was impressed by Jin's commitment to Shino, he had not seen him like this before…except for one other time.

"Oy, you still owe me." Mugen smirked standing up a little straighter. Jin looked to him, confused.

"That night, for that girl. You borrowed my money." Mugen smirked again. Jin remembered that night. It was with Mugen's money that he was able to buy Shino for the night. Had he not spent that night with her, maybe he would not be traveling to save her. He looked forward, Makoto was further ahead of the trio. He was astonished by the monks ability to walk for so long. It was one of the things that bothered him, the monk's certain creepy ways. But he assumed the truth would reveal soon.

"Ahh I'm tired!" Fuu whined again. Mugen sharply turned to her.

"AHH baka shut up!" He screamed.

…………………………………………………………..

"Stupid bitch. I told her to stay back." Mugen grumbled carrying the tired girl on his back. She was snoring after she ate all of Mugen's dried potatoes. Her arms were dangling over his shoulder as he pressed on. He wasn't falling behind, he was used to this type of burden. Jin stopped suddenly.

"Wait." He sharply said. His body froze, he could feel somebody was near. Mugen paused and looked around. He was alarmed when he realized that they were indeed surrounded. Makoto looked around as well. Finally he smiled.

"They've found us." Makoto whispered. Mugen quickly dashed and placed Fuu under a tree, when a large crowd of men jumped them. Jin didn't wait for a second to pass, he was already making blood spill. Mugen couldn't do much, he didn't want to leave Fuu. The men attacked him in large numbers. His sword swirled in all directions, cutting whatever it touched. Makoto seemed to disappear, yet no one noticed. Fuu yawned and turned to her side cuddling the trunk of the tree. Mugen's right eye twitched angrily watching her sleep.

"That girl! How can she be sleeping like that when we're being attacked!" He shouted. He had not killed in a long while, and wanted to put all his heart into it. But he couldn't risk leaving Fuu's side.

"OY! Watch out!" Mugen shouted noticing a man creeping up behind him. Jin quickly turned and slashed the shadowy man. When their swords sheathed, the ground was bloody. The smell of dead was getting strong mixed in with trees. It was this strong smell that finally woke Fuu.

"Hey what's going on?" She asked in a fuzzy yawn. Mugen's expression turned insane. His eyes large white circles, his eye brows stretching down to his nose, his maddening smile twitching.

"We were attacked YOU BAKA!" Mugen shouted in her ear. Fuu quickly stood up, dusting her kimono.

"Aww, my kimono is all dirty now." She complained. Mugen was set over the edge and he bent backwards with his hands covering his face. He was trying to hold back. Jin scanned the area.

"How did they know we were coming." Jin asked. He realized at this point that Makoto was missing.

"Hey where is Makoto-sama?" Fuu asked innocently. Mugen came back to earth and wondered the same.

'Oh no maybe I killed him accidentally.' Mugen thought. He was trying to think back to see if his sword met with Makoto's head.

"Ah. May you're souls find peace." Makoto said. The trio looked over to him sitting in the far corner of the bushes. He was on his knees in a prayer stance. Before anyone could ask him anything, he was up and slowly walking away.

"What was that, was he praying for these bastards!" Mugen growled. Jin didn't comment, all he could do was remain silently suspicious.

…………………………………………………….

Night crept on them. It had started to rain. It was a soft shower lightly misting their skin, a much needed coolness. But as they got closer to the edge of the land, it rained hard. The drops belted down like sharp knives forcing the group to find shelter. They could see the Sanctuary temple in the distance. They were not far.

"I wonder when the rain will stop?" Fuu asked. They had found a small shack. It was ratty and most of the back wall was gone, but it was enough to keep them dry. Jin had started a warm fire. Makoto took seat next to him, unwrapping the food Aki had packed for them. Mugen leaned up against the wooden wall. He wondered how old the shack was, it looked older than time itself. Fuu sat down beside him warming her hands close to the fire. It was quiet. Jin closed his eyes, thinking back to the attack in the forest. It was strange.

"Hey should we really stay here like this? There could be someone still after us." Mugen said trying to rest on his side. They needed this small break, they had been walking since sun up. Jin thought about Mugen's question. They really didn't have time to rest, the temple was in growing danger. But when they looked out to the island temple, the waters were calm and so was the forest that hid the temple.

"It can't be helped." Jin said. He knew that every moment they wasted could mean Shino's life. He wasn't even sure if she was still at the temple, or if the Yakuza had broken in and taken her. At this point they were in another town, and had to be careful. They were no longer in Mizu's borders, and his protection didn't stretch this far.

"We should rest if we are to fight well." Jin explained closing his eyes. Makoto was already drifting off to sleep. Jin had noticed that the last few moments before it started to rain hard, Makoto's steps were becoming sluggish. He was struggling to hold himself up.

'Hmm…'

……………………………………………………………….

The rain was dying out. It was now a calm rainfall, not too light but not hard. Mugen shook Fuu awake. Makoto and Jin were already out of the shack and looking around their area. The only thing they could hear was the rain, and nothing else. Which is what they expected. Fuu rubbed her eyes as she followed Mugen out. He had unintentionally given her his hand as they walked on in the rain.

"There, the shore line." Makoto pointed out. He quickly ran to the small boat. Jin paid attention to that skip in his step. Fuu was relieved that they were finally there. Jin looked around to the place and to the Island. It looked exactly like that first time he was there. It was cold, dark and misty. The fog was thick on the waters, not one ripple in the lake.

"Lets go." Jin said holding on to the boat as Fuu, Mugen and Makoto got in. He couldn't help notice Makoto's large smile. Jin tried to ignore it, but found himself looking back to the old face. Mugen steered the small crowded boat across the silent lake.

"Ahh this is creepy." Fuu whispered hugging herself. She had not seen such a frightening place in a long time. But she wasn't going to fall back on her word, she came for Jin, to help him; and had to be strong for him.

The Island became larger as they inched closer to the shoreline. The temple did not look like any other temple Fuu had seen. It was large, covered in thick forest, and scary. She felt a strange shiver creep up her spine, all the hair on the back of her neck stood up.

"This place looks so creepy." She whispered again. Temples were supposed to be welcoming pleasant places, this was far from that. The Island didn't even appear to have any inhabitants. Jin's heart was racing. He was close to Shino, close to being with her.

They hit the shore, and Mugen jumped out along with Fuu and Makoto. Jin secured the boat and calmly examined the temple. It was very quiet. They were all on edge, all except Makoto. He smiled.

"Come." Makoto insisted pulling on Jin's sleeve. Mugen didn't like the feeling that poured over him. The monk seemed strange again. He distrustfully stared at him.

"Oy stay close." He whispered to Fuu pulling on her arm. She looked up at him.

"What is it Mugen?" She asked following slowly behind him.

"I don't know…just stay close." He replied. He watched Jin and the monk walk into the forest. The rain had muffled the sound of the natural life around them. They were drenched and could only hope to find their own sanctuary upon their arrival to the temple. Jin glanced at the monk pulling on his sleeve every now and than, until the temple came into view.

"Here it is. It seems alright." Makoto smiled walking up to the main doors. He knocked on the large wooden doors eight times in a row. It confused the trio, but realized what he was doing when the doors were suddenly opened.

"Come in." Makoto smiled pushing the doors further open. Mugen and Fuu were careful as they walked in. The temple was warm but dark. Makoto lit a candle when suddenly a handful of other monks rushed to him.

"Makoto-sama! You have arrived." They happily greeted the old man. Jin didn't know what to think. So far, it didn't seem to be a trap for him, but time would tell.

"I am fine. This is Jin, he and his friend Mugen are the skilled samurai's who have come to help us." Makoto expressed with great confidence. They bowed to them and invited them to have tea and warm up. The group followed them to a small kitchen area with a large fireplace. Fuu was ecstatic and rushed to warm up.

"Here, take these." A monk bowed and presented Mugen with some clean dry clothes. Another handed out the same to Fuu and Jin.

"Makoto-sama, we are happy to see you. We worried that you may not come back to us." The monk expressed. The temple seemed empty, and Jin wondered why the place seemed so dead.

"Forgive us Jin-sama. Since the attacks, we have made the temple lifeless and unseen." A young monk explained shamefully. It had been a long time since they happily lit the temple.

"The Yakuza have come twice since your departure Makoto-sama…and they took Ai-san and Mika-san…we were unable to save them…" A older monk explained. He seemed to be distressed and frightened. There was very little the monks could do to protect the girls. Makoto placed a hand on the man's shoulder and smiled.

"It will be alright Hoshi, they have come to help" Makoto smiled.

"Please rest here tonight." Hoshi insisted.

"We don't have much, but we can certainly give you a dry place to sleep." He smiled. Jin looked around. It didn't feel like some sort of trap. They led Mugen and Jin to their room, and Fuu to a room directly beside them. Mugen didn't feel right letting Fuu go, but Jin insisted. What strange things could happen at night?

Okay, so was that fast enough for ya? LOL See you guys in the next chapter.


	35. Embrace One Night

Hey guys, LOL you guys are soo cute! Oh by the way thanks for the chocolate sundae- soooo good. And greg24, I hope this chapter answers your question ) Glad you guys like it, I'm keeping to the feel, but I'm gonna add as many lemons and fluff and crazy banter between Fuu and Mugen as I can )

And ..ENJOY! )

Chapter Thirty Five: Embrace one night.

Fuu sighed as she slid open the door to her temporary room. Mugen looked back at her as she disappeared into the room. He didn't feel as worried as he thought he would be.

The room was dark with a small beam of light shining down on a futon in the middle. She was surprised to see that someone was already there. She inhaled taking a few steps closer to the futon. She didn't know that she would be sharing the room with somebody else. As she approached slowly towards the sleeping body, the person shifted and sat up slowly. Fuu stopped in her tracks, her eyes wide open. The woman was leaning on her left hand as she steadied her body. She looked up to the moon looking down at her. She felt strangely close to Jin and the sensation woke her up.

"Um…" Fuu let a small noise escape her lips catching the woman's attention. She turned around to see Fuu standing in the dark looking at her.

"Oh hello." The woman smiled. Fuu recognized her, she looked familiar.

"Hello. " Fuu smiled. She shuffled through her memory trying to find the woman, where had she seen her before? The woman sat up properly turning her body to face Fuu. She had thought Fuu was young and a victim of abuse. She smiled at her again.

"I guess you'll be my new friend." She smiled at Fuu.

"Ye..yeah…" Fuu smiled back. She couldn't help but think the lady was beautiful. She saw her smiling and appear to be happy, but saw her eyes teared with sadness.

"Come why don't you change your clothes. It's late and you must be tired." She smiled. Fuu nodded her head and started to undress. The lady looked out to the moon as if she was asking how Jin was, as if it would reply. Fuu exhaled feeling dry and comfortable. She sat down in front of the lady wondering why she was still smiling.

"I'm Fuu." She smiled. The lady turned to her, her black hair tangled in a beautiful mess. The moon had captured her beauty and it made Fuu blush looking at her.

"I'm Shino." She smiled patting Fuu on the head. Fuu's eyes bulged out of her head, her heart stopped. This was the woman Jin had come here for. Shino didn't notice how pale Fuu had gotten, she was too lost in the moon.

"Well Fuu-chan, we should go to sleep, neh?" She smiled. Her eyes were squinted, perhaps hiding the tears that wanted so dearly to escape. Fuu nodded. She finally realized how empty Shino had been all this time waiting for Jin. She wanted to tell her that Jin was here, that he was in the next room, to comfort her, to give her a happy dream. But Shino had already put her head down on the pillow. Fuu rested down next to her, her heart beating faster and faster. Her sad eyes haunted her.

'She sat here all this time in this temple…thinking about Jin…missing him…' Fuu wanted to weep. She looked over to see that Shino was still awake. She was used to being awake and thinking. It was this constant thinking of Jin that kept her alive. The promise, the hope to one day see him again. Fuu shook unable to contain it. She had to tell her.

"Shino-san! Jin is in the next room!" Fuu blurted out. Shino's eyes opened wide, her body tensed up as she slowly turned to Fuu.

"Shino-san, he is here. Please go to him! He came here to save you." Fuu didn't know where the tears started to come from. She watched Shino's face get whiter as she watched Fuu cry. Her heart had stopped the very second she heard Jin's name. She looked to the wall, the thin wall that separated her from him.

"He…he couldn't be.." She whispered not sure if she was still asleep. Fuu shook her head.

"He is here Shino-san. We came here with him to save you. Makoto-sama brought him here." Fuu begged Shino to believe her. Shino got up and slowly walked up to the wall. She was afraid to touch the wood. Fuu watched her.

"…Jin…." She whispered.

His eyes were shut tightly while he slept, but woke up in a sweat. He felt her hand on his face calling for him in the softest whisper. He started to breath heavily. He looked over to Mugen, sprawled on the futon snoring away. He calmed himself down. Suddenly he looked over to his right, to the wall. He could hear his heart beat in his head, pulsing his rational thought out of his mind.

'…' He was silent.

……………………………………….

"Shino-san?" Fuu asked. She worried for the lady. Shino smiled to the wall.

"He is here…" She cried. Fuu wiped her cheeks when Shino suddenly fled out of the room.

She looked to the door, the room that Jin was in. Her body was trembling, she wanted to open the door and see him. But what would she say to him, what would she do.

"…Shino…" The voice was easy for her to recognize. No longer able to hold back her tears, she let them all free. Time stopped, the world around them went dark. Shino turned around slowly to see Jin standing behind her. His eyes open, grief and pain mixed with overwhelming happiness. His mind went numb, his body actually trembled. Shino moved her hand to slowly touch his cheek.

"Jin…." She whispered softly. Suddenly his normal manner flew away, and he pulled her to him. The feeling swept over him, the warmth of her body against his. Shino cried holding on to him as tightly as she could. Jin closed his eyes a small tear rolling down his face and on to Shino's head. He inhaled the smell of her, permanently engraving her into his memory.

Fuu smiled as she snuck a look at the happy reunited couple. She had never seen so much emotion in Jin. She saw the two hold on to each other as if they were being pulled apart. She gave them the privacy they needed and snuck into Mugen's room. Jin and Shino stood still, making up for the time that had been taken from them. This was the moment she was living for.

"Jin. I'm so glad." Shino cried gently hugging him. She rubbed her face against his chest, remembering what it felt like to be in his arms. Jin opened his eyes and looked down at her. Without another word, he led her towards her room. She didn't protest as they walked in.

"I thought of you-"

"Not tonight…I waited to hold you for a long time." Jin interrupted laying her down on the futon. He didn't say anything after that, he stayed there holding on to Shino like she was being ripped from him. Shino blushed. After all those nights of lonely slumber, she had her Jin. This was not a night to say all the things she wanted to say to him. Tonight they would embrace.

………………………………………….

Fuu tipped toed into the room. She smiled to herself. She never saw Jin that happy and sad before. This was the first time she could really see meaning and emotion in his eyes. For the first time see him have a colour to his pale skin, a light to him. She sighed.

"I'm glad." She smiled. Her happy thoughts were suddenly flushed down the drain when she heard an ear ripping noise. A sinusy inhale and snorted exhale. She turned around to see Mugen sprawled all over the futon, his arms and legs spread out. She looked at him annoyed by his rude display. A vein popped out on her forehead as she balled her fist.

"That baka. Sleeping away like that." She spurted out while grinding her teeth. Mugen snorted again and rolled to his side, cuddling the sheets. It was sweet enough for Fuu to calm down to. He looked like a child curled up like that. Momo-san popped out of Fuu's kimono and glided quickly to Mugen.

"Momo-san?" Fuu whispered quizzically. She watched the squirrel fly up to the ceiling. Mugen rolled over onto his back, twitching annoyingly at an all too familiar sound. His eyes fluttered open in time to see Momo-san fluffy belly land on his face. The squirrel happily wrapped himself over the ruffian samurai, as he struggled to sit.

"AHHH!" He shouted. Fuu smiled, a large sweat drop hanging down the side of her face. She watched Mugen quickly run around the room trying to scrape the animal off of him. He was making a lot of noise, Fuu tried to calm him down, but Mugen wanted the ball of fur off of his face.

"Mugen, you have to be quiet. Someone will hear you." Fuu whispered aggressively hitting the man over the head with her left shoe. He stopped rigidly fainting from the pain in a humorous manner, as Momo-san zipped up on to Fuu's shoulder.

"Geez, you're so noisy." Fuu sighed.

"You baka, keep that animal of yours away from me, or next time I'll rip him to sheds!" Mugen ranted frustrated. A red mark outlined the place where Fuu hit him, and his crazy temper only made him look more foolish.

"Shut up baka." Fuu angrily whispered pinching his left ear while covering his mouth. She had never seen a strong killer like Mugen pass out from the pain from being pinched.

"Aww sheesh." Fuu sighed.

……………………………………………………………

Okay so that was short, but I promise to have another one ready for you guys tomorrow ) Big hugs and see you laters!


	36. Just in Time

Hello! Sorry for the delay. Pimptroyce had a wonderful idea, and I just had to put it in. Thanks for the idea ) It's great. And doodoo, sure, I can stop using 'baka'. I only used it so much because that's all they used in the original anime, but you're right I should stick in jerks and ass's in there too ) I'm not a review monster guys, but when people are nice about criticizing the story, it doesn't hurt, feels like you actually care about the story and want to make it better. Just like my last story, I like to make it not just my story, but everyone's story, so that each of you guys can keep this story as yours. )

Well here it is, Enjoy!

Chapter Thirty Six: Just in time.

It was the relentless chirping from outside that forced him to wake. He sat up on his futon, feeling slightly dizzy and tired. He had not eaten well last night, he sat up and starred out to the moon. He wondered a lot about his father, and what he did to win his mother's heart. He thought a lot about Fuu, and his place in the town. He was already rebuilding the school and creating the account to help the victim's families. But Fuu was not around to see it all start to unfold.

"Ahh…" He sighed rubbing his eyes. He was upset at her and at everyone.

"Why did they have to take her with them." He whispered angrily to himself. But it was no use raging about it now, she was gone with them. He got up stretching out his body. It wasn't a bad thing that she left, in fact, it would help him. When she returned she could see all the wonderful things he has done, and when he has stabilized the town; he could tell her what he feels about her.

"But…she's with Mugen…" He thought for a brief second. He wasn't certain, he could have been had it not been for his need for her; if she was already taken by Mugen. He roughly turned to the door.

"No, no she wouldn't do such a thing. She would not be with Mugen in such a way." He convinced himself yet again. He had been doing that a lot. He would turn his back to the world and convince himself that Fuu would still be his. Finally after a long moment of just pondering, he went to ready.

………………………………………….

"AAACHHHOOOO!" Fuu sneezed loudly. Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up on the futon rubbing her eyes still sleepy. They all had a rough and exciting night. It was strange how she just sneezed out of the blue. Perhaps someone was talking about her.

"EEEEEEEEEAAAAAAA!" Mugen roared getting up beside her. She looked to him, finding him covered in her snotty sneeze. She blushed and started to laugh hysterically.

"You little!" He screamed and attacked her. It wasn't a surprise that he slept with her, and she didn't think twice getting into the futon with him last night. After all he was passed out, the skin she pinched still throbbing.

"Mugen, get off! We're in a temple." She pushed hard against Mugen's chest, trying to make him stop, but he was rubbing off the mucus. He was smirking, he liked it when she squirmed.

"Feh! I don't care. I've done much worse." He grinned. Suddenly before he had time to look up Momo-san landed on him once again. He was pushed back on the futon as Fuu made her great escape. She sat there laughing at him as he struggled yet again with the small animal. He ripped him off finally.

"Ahh you little bastard!" Mugen launched smacking into the wall Momo-san was standing next too. Mugen hit his head hard and fell to the floor.

"Get back here!" He screamed. His face was bruised red from anger and the impact of the wall. Fuu was trying to calm him down when they heard a strange scream.

"Mugen!" Fuu screamed alarmed. There were now many loud noises of men storming into the temple. Mugen grunted and grabbed his sword running out the door to see Jin was already assessing the situation.

"Oy what's going on?" Mugen asked. Jin knew very well what was happening.

"They're here." His eyes were tense and angry. He was finally with Shino, and hell did not let him even say good morning to her. Shino peeked out of the room, looking to Jin for comfort. He looked back at her, as did Mugen. Jin wanted to tell her, those worried eyes that nothing was wrong.

"Jin, what's going on?" Fuu interrupted as she stepped out of her room. Jin closed his eyes.

"OY stupid girl get back in the room." Mugen demanded, pointing his finger back to the room.

"No. There's a better place." Jin announced. They looked back at the silent samurai.

They were carefully stalking in the shadows. The Yakuza men took their time as they rounded all the monks into a corner. They had no intention of killing the helpless men as long as they cooperated.

"Hmm nothing for breakfast?" One of the fatter Yakuza men grumbled as he searched through their small food supply.

"Why are you doing this? This is a place of peace and sanctuary. The Shogunate would not tolerate you perverting a temple." Hoshi, Makoto's choice for senior monk stood up. He wanted the killing to stop, wanted the abuse of already broken women to stop. The fat Yakuza laughed.

"The Shogunate? HAHAHAHA he is powerless to save this place now." He laughed manically smacking the old man down.

"We'll do what we want, you don't worry about it." He didn't feel any pain smacking a monk down, nor did he feel pain defiling the temples scared codes. Hoshi was helped back by a couple of his monks. His nose was bleeding, and his eye bruising. He didn't know what else to do, but rely on the samurai's to save their temple.

"Hey look what we found." Said a sleazy member of the Yakuza world. He was holding on to a women still in her night kimono, there were other's behind her, clutching on to each other as the hungry men surrounded them.

"Ohh nice, they will do lovely at the brothel." He was so horny, his mouth started to salivate. The fat hideous man wobbled to touch the woman's soft pale skin, stained with tears.

"Ohh nice indeed." He orgasmically twitched as he trailed his hand down to her neck, pushing the kimono aside to reveal her left shoulder. The men woo'd their leaders actions. The poor young woman cringed at his touch, crying but not speaking up. She was already emotionally raped by the abuses her husband bestowed on her, and now, she was being forced into prostitution. They leered at the women as they were naked, making smart remarks as they stripped them of their souls.

……………………………………………………..

"But Mugen-"

"Shut up, for once in your life, just shut up." Mugen roared at Fuu angrily. He was trying to protect her, and in order to protect her, she needed to stay put. Fuu had never seen his eyes get like that at her, and knew that she had to listen this time.

"Jin, please, be careful. I don't want to loose-"

"I won't die." Jin interrupted as he started to close the floor board. Fuu and Shino looked on trying to keep in their vision their men's faces. They watched their teary eyes when finally the board was shut. Mugen and Jin had never had a quiet moment like this as they looked down to the board. Their women, their lives were down there, locked in a small space, trustingly waiting for them to return.

"You ready for this?" Mugen asked trying hard not to cry. He felt horrible that he had to scold Fuu like that at a time like this, but he had to; other wise she would insist. Jin nodded. They both got up, swords unsheathed and ready to cut.

"Ready." Jin said. A loud thunder woke them both up.

"Those bastards are gonna pay for making me worry." Mugen leapt out of the room. They rushed down the hallway to meet a handful of men lurking around. Mugen's blade was the first to slash some room for them to walk in. Jin kept his calm cool demeanor, but in him burnt a new fire; a fire that he never had before.

"Doku-sama, there are samurai's on the second floor!" A young Yakuza panted. He had escaped when he saw Jin and Mugen leap out of nowhere and swing madness. He had never seen such hard eyes. The fat Yakuza grew angry.

"Well kill them you fool!" He screamed. He did not expect there to be samurai's in the sanctuary. After all this place was for beaten children and women, not men of strength.

"Hmpf, what are samurai's doing here uh?" The fat man asked Hoshi, who was still bleeding.

"Waiting to free us." Hoshi confidently and angrily barked.

"Is that so." Doku wobbled on the floor laughing at Hoshi.

…………………………………………………………

"What's going on up there?" Fuu whispered. She could hear the hitting of blades, the blood curling holler of men. There was more noise now than before, and it worried her. She had heard this much noise before, and she never liked hearing it. Shino suddenly pulled Fuu into her gentle embrace.

"Fuu-chan, you shouldn't doubt those you love. You must send them all you're love and prayer no matter what." She smiled. Fuu looked at her blushing slightly. She wondered how Shino did it, stayed in this place for so long haunted by Jin's memory. She was smiling as she always did, but in her eyes was a lot of worry and sadness. Fuu knew what she was saying was true. She wanted Mugen to be safe and come back to her.

'I hope they both come back.' She prayed.

…………………………………………………..

"Ahh that was a nice exercise." Mugen smirked throwing the last body on the floor of the kitchen for their leader Doku (the fat Yakuza). He twitched unable to understand how two Samurai were able to bring down his small collection of men.

"What..YOU !" Doku screamed getting up to his feet. He threw the bowl of rice and vegetables down, his face red. Mugen smirked at the fat man in front of them, as Jin calmly stepped closer to the monks huddled in the corner. They were relieved and in awe of the samurai's skills. Makoto did not make a mistake, they truly were amazing fighters.

"This is a temple of peace. You have no right to barge in and take it's harmony." Jin said in his usual collective manner. The fat Yakuza cringed with embarrassment.

"Do you know who I am? You have no business lecturing me!" Doku screamed. Mugen laughed walking closer to the fat man.

"Are you a man or a elephant?" He smirked poking the Yakuza's jiggly belly. Doku swelled up, feeling more humiliated. Finally in a fit of rage he quickly wobbled out in a hurry. Mugen and Jin watched him wobble away out of their sight.

"Should we follow him?" Mugen asked.

"No." Jin said. He wanted Doku to go back to his leaders and tell them that help had come, two men who would bring them down to their knees. Mugen wanted to follow him, bust his head and murder all the other gang members. But this was Jin's battle, he would have to follow his lead.

"Thank you Jin-san" Hoshi smiled getting up to his feet. The other monks bowed to Jin and Mugen for their quick help. Jin looked to the man.

"You are alright with murders in your temple?" Jin asked a little suspicious of them all. The first thing he noticed when he walked into the kitchen was that Makoto was no where to be seen. In fact, when the gang attacked them in the forest, he went missing too.

"We were attacked in the forest on the way here by the Yakuza, how could they know we where coming?" Jin asked a little more aggressively. Mugen hadn't considered those things, but now that he thought about it, it was very strange.

"OY speak monk!" Mugen shouted pointing the end of his sword at Hoshi. The other monks huddled behind him slightly frightened and confused. Hoshi closed his eyes in disappointment. He was smiling just the way Makoto would when he was about to reveal something.

"This is indeed a temple, a place of peace and prayer. A sanctuary for those who need a place to live. How can it be helped to not kill when you are being killed. No un-natural death has ever happened here, in all it's years…..but it can't be helped." Hoshi's eye filled with tears, he was truly in pain. He had been a monk there since he was little, learning from Makoto. He was his mentor, the man he molded himself after. Mugen sheathed his sword looking away. He felt strangely guilty for killing inside the temple, but like the monk said, it could not be helped. If they were going to protect the place, they had to use their swords. Jin sighed.

"We should rest and eat, a storm is coming." Jin quietly said as he left the kitchen. Hoshi looked down at the bodies in front of him, spilling blood and death all over the place they ate. He knelt down along with his other fellow monks and prayed for the dead souls.

"HEY don't do that! They're the one's that tried to kill you!" Mugen shouted pulling Hoshi up from the front of his shirt. He was upset that people like him existed, people that showed this much mercy. But what he saw in the monk's eyes confused him.

"They are but people still." Hoshi smiled. Mugen let him go. The other monks did not interrupt their small prayer for the dead yakuza men.

"They have sinned, and they will pay much with their souls. But…" Hoshi looked up at Mugen, locking his eyes with his.

"…sometimes they think there is no other way…isn't that right Mugen-san?" Hoshi had hit home, and it affected Mugen in a way he never thought possible. He felt bad for the enemy, not because he killed them, but that maybe some of them had no other way of living. This gang life was all they knew. He wasn't the only one in the world who roamed in murder and hate, maybe some of the people he had killed, were the most like him.

"Feh" Mugen choose not to show how much Hoshi had impacted him, and walked away, following Jin back to the girls.

So guys, where is that monk Makoto? And will Jin and Mugen make it as women? LOL find out next on Destined to be…I always wanted to do that


	37. The Brothel Plan: Jin and Mugen

Hey everybody, just wanted to say….I don't own Samurai Champloo. I haven't said that in a long time so I figure I should let you guys know just incase someone out there actually thinks I own them- lots of crazies out there lol Well I hope you guys like it so far…all 37 chapters LOL See yas

Chapter Thirty Seven: The Brothel Plan: Jin and Mugen

The world was now awake. The temple was far away from town though, not much of the outside world could be seen or heard here. Jin was walking down the hall to get to Shino and Fuu. He was deep in thought, disturbed by many things. It was all very strange and coincidental. What was going on here anyways. Where was Makoto? Why did the Yakuza men just happen to attack them this morning? It all seemed very planned. They had come in the nick of time. Had they waited one more day, the temple would have been raped again.

"Oy Jin." Mugen caught up. He felt equally disturbed by the eerie sensation lingering in each corner of the temple. Jin acknowledged Mugen's presence but continued to walk.

"Hey, how did you know about the hiding place?" Mugen asked. He wasn't suspicious of Jin, he was only wondering how he knew a place that like existed in the temple. Jin was caught, his eyes opened sharply. He didn't know how he knew where to hide Shino and Fuu. He stopped.

"I don't know." He said a little suspicious of himself. Ever since he was a child, he was blessed and cursed with the ability to notice every small detail. He was able to sense and see things others could not. Not even his master, the mentor he had to murder was that skilled. But he was not able to detect the details of this own actions. Mugen looked at him, he knew something very weird was going on, but neither one knew what.

"This is all fucking strange. Where the hell is that old monk, what's his name, Mako something." Mugen angrily asked. He didn't like being in place or situation where he didn't know the game. Jin didn't like it either, they were in some sort of maze, a maze they needed to figure out soon.

……………………………………………..

"What took you so long?" Fuu shouted getting out of the secret under the floor hiding space. Mugen groaned and helped her out.

"Ahh shut up stupid you." Mugen groaned. Fuu started her crazy flow of questions, irritating Mugen to the max.

"Will you stop that!" He screamed covering her mouth. This only igniting yet another fight. But in the background of their verbal battle was Jin and Shino, taking all the time in the world. He helped her out gently to her feet. She smiled at him. He waited so long to see that smile, and there it was. A smile that was happy. He didn't know when his lips curled, but he recognized that he was smiling back at her. They stared at each other for a moment when they both felt Fuu's watering eyes on them. Mugen closed his eyes and grumbled.

"We have no time for this, we have some killing to do." Mugen groaned leaning against the wall.

"Ahh Mugen, shut up." Fuu hollered smacking him on the forehead with her shoe. Shino giggled watching the couple fight again. Mugen blushed looking away as did Fuu.

"You two are very sweet to each other." Shino smiled. Fuu turned red and started to stutter trying to explain that Mugen was a gorilla and how it was not what she thought.

"Ah, so there you are. I was looking for you four." Smiled Makoto out of nowhere. Like some ghost he appeared suddenly scarying them all. Especially Fuu who's face went funny as she leapt to Mugen for protection. Mugen didn't mind Fuu clinging on to his back. Jin was surprised to see him, and he watched the monk carefully walk into the room. He was smiling, and that smile made him only more suspicious of the old monk.

"Where were you monk!" Mugen shouted getting ready to unsheathe his sword. Fuu stopped him from taking his sword out, and scolded him for trying to kill a monk. Jin closed his eyes and walked in front of Shino.

"What is going on here." Jin asked.

"You will see. But first you all should eat." Makoto smiled avoiding the question again. Fuu was the first to remember she was hungry and charged the old monk. She happily followed him out. The old man seemed agile again, refreshed and able. Mugen turned back to Jin before walking out following Fuu. He wasn't going to leave her alone with anyone, not even this monk.

"Jin, what is? You seem unnerved by Makoto-sama." Shino asked puzzled by the expression on his pale stern face. His eyes opened again as he turned to her. He didn't want her to know that the monk at this time could not be trusted no matter what he appeared to be. He nodded side to side dismissing her question.

"It's nothing." He said.

…………………………………………………..

Fuu saw the small amount of food waiting for them. She didn't want to be the pig and ate silently and humbly like Shino. She liked Shino now, she seemed better for Jin. More his type. A graceful beautiful woman, regardless of what she was forced to do in the past. She was lovely and sweet, holding Fuu when she was scared, like a mother; like her mother would have. Fuu smiled at her as she quietly ate. Makoto was eating as well, but mostly eating wasabi and bark on rice. Mugen was grossed out by Makoto's eating habits and wanted to yell the monk for eating such things for breakfast. But wasbai and bark was the major ingredient in all his meals, and it was something Jin made note of since the day he saw him consume.

"Jin, it would be dangerous to walk into town as you are. Surely by now, Yakuza's men know about you two." Makoto said softly. He seemed more youthful and in charge. These small things bothered him. He seemed like he was going to die before they left on this journey, and now he was completely radiant. Makoto was well aware of Jin's concern and distrust in him, and smiled at him strangely each time their eyes met. But right now, Jin's focus was on defeating the Yakuza and bringing home Shino and his dear friends alive.

"I could go to the town, no one knows me." Fuu volunteered. She came on this trip to help and she knew this was her chance.

"No way. " Mugen murmured quietly ordering his decision. Fuu looked at him angrily.

"Why not?" She asked, her eyes boring a hole in his forehead.

"Because I said so. Its too dangerous for you dummy" He groaned slurping down his rice and vegetables. Fuu cringed angrily as he put his bowl down as if he was finalizing the decision.

"Mugen! I came here to help!" She roared.

"Well help some other way, but you're not going alone!" He roared at her. They were now in a dead lock eye battle, staring at each other intensely.

"Mugen, Fuu is the only one here they won't be recognized." Jin said. He was reluctant to let Fuu go into town on her own. But knew no matter what they planned, they would some way or another have to get into town.

"Hmmm, I think I have a solution." Makoto smiled. Mugen's eye twitched, he could feel it in his skin; something horrible was going to happen. Something so terrible that it would rock his manly world. They all looked over to the monk, smiling kindly back at the curious group.

………………………………………

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" The scream rattled the forest, forcing animals to run for cover, birds to quickly fly away, the water to ripple. Mugen was trembling as Fuu and Shino cuddled together to hide their giggling.

"NO I AM NOT DOING THIS MAN!" Mugen shouted to the top of his lungs. Jin's eyes were closed but his eyebrow's twitching, his face pale was silent but revolted and anxious. Makoto, Hoshi and the other monks pulled back to unveil the two samurai's. Mugen was irate, his legs were spread apart as he stood with a rather lovely kimono on, well applied make up and a fitting wig to try to hide his other wise very manly features. He still looked rugged, all his distinguished male features were still noticeable giving him a very 'ugly woman' look.

Jin on the other hand looked gentle and almost female. His soft facial contours played well in making him look beautiful. His kimono was looser to give him a more shorter appearance. He was sickened by having to do this again. Yet, even though he seemed more womanly, his male features were still noticeable. The only problem with both that could not be fixed was their height. They were incredibly large ugly woman who would try to sign up at the brothel. They stepped down from the small platform in the room, the monks including Hoshi taking a step back as they could feel the samurai's growing aura.

"You…you both look…great." Fuu stuttered trying to contain her laughter. Shino looked at Jin from toe to head. Suddenly they burst into a fit of laughter, Fuu falling to the ground unable to hold back. The junior monks looked down trying to hide their own giggle fit. Mugen roared in anguish and madness.

"I'M NOT DOING THIS!" He screamed grabbing Makoto by the front of his gi. The old monk only smiled at him.

"It has to be done. With you two disguised as women, you can penetrate the brothel and battle them from there. I don't want to bring any more of their perversion inside these walls." Makoto's eyes were burning with passion and determination. He needed Mugen and Jin to cooperate. Jin sighed not liking what he was doing, but nevertheless it had to be done this way. Mugen's body twitched, the old bag was right. They couldn't exactly walk into town or the brothel, they will be attacked from all corners; instead they needed to take a strategic approach. That would guarantee the safety of the women it held prisoner and the temple.

"OY! STOP YOUR LAUGHING BITCH!" Mugen let go of the monk and tried to walk to Fuu, who was still laughing. He had difficulty though, he had never walked in a kimono before, and it was confusing and tight for him. His legs were spread apart as he wobbled. Jin sighed again, looking up to the ceiling.

"It can't be helped." He whispered rubbing his forehead. He looked like a fool, but he had to do it. He had done this before at another brothel, and thought that it would be the last time he would ever have to be in a position like that. Was destiny poking fun at him or teaching him a lesson, that he would have to focus on later.

"Now Mugen, women are very important beings in this world, you should be more delicate in your speech when addressing them" Makoto pulled Mugen to straighten up his back. Mugen was about to retort, but Makoto had poked a sensitive area on his back, forcing him to close his legs to a proper way of standing. He than quickly pushed Mugen's shoulders forward. At first Mugen almost fell but somehow his legs started to walk. He was walking properly, like a normal lady would walk.

"Hey whaddya know, this isn't so hard." Mugen smirked getting the hang of walking like a lady.

"I don't know what the big deal, it's easy walking in this." Mugen grinned as he walked past Fuu. She cringed getting mad at him. Walking in a kimono was a graceful, art if you will; and Mugen was strutting his stuff. Shino giggled gently at the couple bursting into yet another fight.

"You're not a girl! You wouldn't appreciate what we go through!" She argued.

"FEH! This shit is easy! You're just jealous because I look better than you!" Mugen started to laugh at her poking her little nose adding fuel to the flame.

"YOU IDIOT! You're a man!" Fuu paused when she realized what he was really saying. She trembled when a large burst of flames appeared behind her. The monks quickly moved out of the way as did Shino. Except for Jin, everyone had a large sweat drop hanging down their heads.

"Alright alright!" Mugen waved his hands in front of him as Fuu grew larger in size looking him down and yelling 'idiot' in the deepest scariest voice on earth. Makoto clapped his hands bringing them all back down to reality. Jin looked to Shino to find her smiling and laughing gently at Mugen and Fuu. She was beautiful, and dear to him. If this is what it took to free her, than he would do it in every life time. His eyes softened, a small smile appeared on him.

'you'll be free…I promise…'

……………………………………………………………….

The sun was up and the world was being warmed gently. But the eerie fog was still lurking around the temple. What was so mysterious about this place. Fuu looked down trying to see the colour of the water, but saw nothing but dark water hiding under white mist. She looked on to land, as Mugen rowed the boat. He had temporary accepted his 'new look' and kept his eye on the back of Fuu's body. He would get his revenge on her in time for laughing at him. He smirked looking her up and down when Jin's face suddenly popped into his vision. Mugen flew back a bit from the horror and disgust.

"Ah! What's your problem?" He shouted at Jin.

"We can't make mistakes, you'll have to act a little more refined in town." He voiced angrily. He hated to say such things, and knew that he would have to be just as graceful. Mugen's eye twitched, and he cringed when a small bubble popped over his head, picturing how he would be sweet talking the guards and possible clients.

"Sick." He murmured.

"Hey we're almost there!" Fuu exclaimed asking for Mugen to slow down before they crash into land. Jin lifted his kimono up to his knees as he jumped on to land pulling the boat a shore. Fuu stepped out getting a little help from Jin's arm. He noted that. He noticed how automatic it was for him to offer the arm predicting her need for it. Part of being a female meant seeking aid from the male when she needed it. Mugen hopped out like a man paying no attention to his kimono.

"Hey, try that again." Jin asked telling him to go back on the boat and try getting out again. He looked at Jin confusedly.

"Why?" He asked. Jin looked back at Fuu who was also confused.

"What is it Jin?" She asked.

"Can you go back in the boat and come out again." Jin asked. Fuu looked at Mugen as he looked at her.

"He's lost it." Mugen declared unbothered. Fuu did what Jin asked and held on to his arm as she walked back into the boat. She stood there for a second and than grabbed his arm as she stepped down. She didn't notice how automatic it was for her to seek his help. She gently stepped down. It was silent for a moment. Mugen yawned and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Okay and?" He said unmoved. Fuu looked at Jin.

"She held on to my arm getting into the boat and than held on to it again getting out. It's reflex for me to hold out my arm so that she could get out without falling, and she took it." Jin pointed out looking at Mugen. He understood what he was saying and was grossed out to no end by the lesson.

"Oh wow, I didn't even notice that Jin." Fuu thought about it, and looked back at the boat. It was reflex to her. She never realized how much help she took from Mugen and Jin, and couldn't imagine how many times she held on to them for support so she would not fall.

"That's sick, I'm not touching no man!" Mugen groaned stamping his foot on the ground and waving a fist in the air. Jin sighed.

"You're gonna have to!" He ordered. He wasn't exactly thrilled about it either, but that's what graceful woman did. The men would automatically offer help, and if they didn't take it, it would mean something was wrong. These small touches would not only help them, it would also make the men ready to do what they asked.

"NO way, it's bad enough I'm dressed like this, I'm not touching no fucking guy." Mugen hollered. Fuu decided to experiment. She walked up to him, looking up at him with those big sparkling eyes. She gently touched his forearm still crossed over his chest.

"Mugen…" She whispered. Jin closed his eyes, a small smirk on his face. Mugen felt her warm hand on his arm, the gentle touch of her skin on his. He for a moment lost himself, but when he realized what happened, his screamed in anguish.

"AHHHH you bastards!" He cupped his head as steam shot out of his ears. Fuu smirked proving Jin's point. Jin walked to them and smiled at Fuu and than started to proceed on to the forest, while Mugen was still shaking with anger and humiliation. His eyes were teary and his face red.

"I'm gonna kill em." He vowed in a deep growl.

HEHEHEHE so whatcha think? This was a cute idea, but don't worry there's more to come. See you guys in the next chapter.


	38. Prostitution Tales

LOL thanks you guys for all your wonderful reviews. I'll be sure to detail the fights more. I've been trying to keep the story moving like the 'reviewer' bashed me for, but I guess because of that I've cut down a lot on description (which is basically what you guys like about my writing the most) So I'm gonna find that balance. Thanks and ENJOY!

Ps to the "reviewer" it's okay LOL ) All if forgiven, but I did listen to what you said and am speeding things along.

Chapter Thirty Eight: Prostitution tales.

Jin was walking along silently with Fuu and Mugen lagging behind. The boys could feel the eyes of the town on them as they slowly paced past them. They were a sore sight for happy eyes.

Mugen sped up feeling naked and ashamed. He had never done anything like this in his entire life. Tell him to move a mountain and he would. Tell him to swim into a whales mouth, he would do it. Tell him to battle an entire army of wolves without his sword, and he would gladly do it. He would do anything but this. This was the single most unmanly thing he had ever done.

The town's folk had never seen such tall woman, but figured they were from a richer part of the country. Their tall built figures meant they belonged to a family where they ate well and did nothing. Little did they know, they were actually men. They turned away from the trio envious of the supposed lifestyle.

"Ah Mugen stop being such a slug and get over here." Fuu complained stopping with Jin to look back at a red flaming Mugen (dressed in woman's clothing). He grunted and hoped gracefully to them. Jin could have almost laughed had he not been in the same situation. Fuu sighed as they pressed on deeper into the town. They could see the red light district as they approached 'that part' of town. They walked on the bridge, the very bridge where Jin first met Shino. This was the place Shino wanted to end her life, but he had been there by chance to make her walk away instead of diving. He looked at the water from the corner of his eye.

Mugen was getting tired of people starring at him, mostly because of how he acted when he caught someone looking at him. He caused some what of a commotion, attracting more attention to himself than welcomed. Jin paused suddenly looking ahead to the eel cart. Fuu stopped and looked fuzzily at Jin. His face was paler than normal, his eyes tense with grief and happiness. He had learned how to make eel that day, the only dish he knew how to make. A small smile cracked on his face as he remembered back to how horrible his food tasted. Fuu didn't know what was wrong with him, and looked back to Mugen for help. Her face went from seeking answers to pure annoyance. There he was further behind pulling a small kid by the front of his shirt.

"Looking at something kid?" Mugen growled at the frightened young boy.

"N-No." The child quickly shook his head as he started to cry. Mugen was about to smirk victoriously when Fuu's shoe pounded down on his head. The kid was free and ran as fast as he could away from the strange trio.

"Mugen you jerk!" She shouted putting her shoe back on. Mugen rubbed his head, irritated by the constant hitting.

"Lets hurry." Jin interrupted. He was walking a lot faster. Fuu and Mugen both noticed the increase in his steps, and linked it back to his desperate need to win this battle.

The area was specifically designated for such activities. Fuu noticed that Jin's pace had slowed as he walked down the street. He could see the faces of many broken women and girls starring blankly out at them. This was their life, to sit and be show cased for men to destroy. Fuu felt sorry for the women as they walked on. The Yakuza guards were surprised to see the ghastly large women and Fuu approach them. They immediately leapt to their feet.

"OY! Stop right there. What business do you three have here?" One of them asked looking back at Mugen and Jin. He didn't like the way Jin looked, his features were very soft and delicate. He liked Mugen better. He looked like someone who liked roughing it. He grinned at the female Mugen, who cringed as he struggled to wink back at him. Inside he was throwing up horses and men.

"Um, we were wondering if we could get jobs here?" Fuu asked smiling seductively. Mugen noticed that cute smile, that sexy body of hers trying to entice the guards and it peeved him.

'She doesn't have to get like that!' He shouted in his mind, still cringing and grinding his teeth. Jin opened his eyes and gave the guards a winning smile.

"Jobs? You three? Well you're pretty nice looking, but these two are very large women.." The Yakuza supervisor said as he walked up to his men.

"OH sir, I would buy that one for sure." The greedy Yakuza who had his eyes set on Mugen enthusiastically announced. Jin and Fuu both let go of large sweat drops as Mugen trembled. He was horribly disgusted. The supervisor looked over Jin and Mugen, making note of their large bodies, big brawly figures, and some what manly definers. Fuu smiled cutely shoving her elbow's into both Jin and Mugen.

"Smile will ya.." She whispered under her breath. They looked at each other worriedly and than looked back to the Yakuza guards and smiled.

"We may appear large, but we're still really good at pleasing." Mugen whispered in a soft girly tone. He sounded retarded, and his words were making Jin and Fuu cringe. The supervisor however bought it.

"Alright go in." He smirked smacking Mugen on the bum once. His temper was rising feeling another man touch him. Jin and Fuu quickly dragged him before Mugen jumped and killed the supervisor.

"Yeh that is some good ass." The supervisor smirked. Mugen made a face like he would vomit but lucky for him Fuu gagged him with her hand.

…………………………………………………..

"I hope they are alright." Shino whispered. She did what she always did, talk to the sky, let the wind brush her skin and pass on her small messages. Makoto approached her and sat down beside the young woman.

"That is a beautiful moon." Makoto smiled looking up to the clear beautiful sky. They needed some shed of light, and the large smiling moon gave him confidence.

"Will they be alright?" Shino asked gently. She didn't look at Makoto, instead she kept her eyes to the moon. She tried so many nights to count the stars, but there was always too many, tonight, she was determined to count them all. Makoto looked over to Shino. He understood how she felt. She was waiting for Jin and now that she had him, had to let him go again. He was doing so much to save her, to take her away with him. But it was no use, after he battled the Yakuza he would go far away from her again. She would still be there at the temple praying to see him again…after three long years passed by. All the things she wanted to say to him that night, were still in her mind. Makoto watched Shino's eyes carefully, the way they glazed under the moon's light. She was sad.

"There is something I have offered to Jin-san. I only hope that he accepts the reward." Makoto broke the silence. He knew Jin was there for her, to take her back. But will he change his mind and think what he was doing was wrong. He was a samurai and lived by his code of honor. Shino looked to Makoto wondering what the reward could be.

"I see …" She didn't look at the night, just her feet.

'So he came for the reward….' She sadly thought.

"I offered him you Shino-san. To carry you away from here as his wife." Makoto smiled. He knew this was going against the temple rules, a regulation that was passed down for many centuries. But it was the only way. Shino blushed surprised that Makoto did that.

"It's true…I'm not sure if my time in this world will be permitted for any longer, so I have told one other person. Hoshi will release you only into Jin's custody when he returns." Makoto smiled patting her on the head. Shino's eyes watered, she had never been so relieved and happy. She leapt into the monk's embrace thanking him. He gently patted her head.

"Listen my child. Live happily. You have visited so much pain and anguish. So when you do get the chance to be happy, live in that happiness." Makoto smiled kissing her forehead. There had been many women who had come to the temple over the years to seek sanctuary, but Shino was the only one he felt the most connected to. Perhaps along time ago in some other life, she was his daughter. Her smile was mixed with her tears as she held on to Makoto.

…………………………………………………………

The night brought many perverts, from the town and other town's and villages. Business men, farmers, servants and slaves all came to enjoy the forced prostitution of women. Fuu, Jin and Mugen were sitting on display, Fuu keeping to her angry disgusted face as men passed by. Mugen and Jin felt horrible sitting there being auctioned off like objects for some man to use and throw away. They looked at each other when they realized that this was the reality for all the women with them. They scanned to see the sad smiles, the teary eyes as the males smirked and mocked them. They had to take whatever abuse or filth the men wanted, in order to pay the debt off for their families; or to make money for their families. There were young girls in there, younger than Fuu who frightening sat, shaking. How many sick men had bought them, Mugen and Jin were disgusted thinking of it.

"This shit it sick" Mugen whispered to Jin.

"But it's life." Said a woman next to him. They both turned to her. Her eyes were watery.

"Hey weren't you bought?" Mugen asked. He could have sworn he saw someone buy her, what was she doing back so soon.

"A lot of men pick me, so I have a large price for a short time." She sadly smiled wiping her mouth of the saliva. Mugen felt gross, he was angry that someone could do that. He looked over to Fuu, he didn't know how he would react if someone had bought her. He would be set off like some gun shot. Jin looked around to the other women. The ones that had been there for a long time, had become accustomed to the lifestyle and had nothing more than to sell themselves.

"It's a sad life. A life filled with misery and hate, but it's the only life any of us know about it. We're mere pieces, we're nothing more." The woman sadly smiled. A tear escaped her eyes. How many men had she gone through just this day, she had lost count. Mugen looked back at the woman.

"How long you been here?" He asked her.

"8 years. My husband could not pay back the money he owed to the Yakuza. So he let them take me to repay it. I have been here since than paying back what he owes." She smiled looking at Mugen. He could not imagine what was truly going in her heart.

"I have been here for 4 years. My father sold me in order to keep his farm land safe. He visits here sometimes, to buy other women. It's sick but I always hope he buys me, like a father would; so I could sleep one night without a man touching me." Cried a young woman. She let her tears escape because she had not been able to cry in a long time. Jin and Mugen both closed their eyes. That's how desperate the young girl was, she was hoping that her father would buy her so that she could sleep.

Mugen could feel the rage building up in him. Suddenly ever single thing he did to a woman came back to him. The times he went to brothels. He took their dignity, used them for a night and left without thought or dismay. Jin had felt it too. He was disgusted to call himself a man, a samurai. He had done this a couple of times on their trip. He always thought that some of them were there on their own accord, but which prostitute would tell her client her sad story. There was never any time to talk.

"That one. I like that one." Said a young man. He was dressed well, and tossed three large coins on the ground like it was nothing. Mugen and Jin both looked up to see the mistress drag Fuu out of the brothel cage. Mugen automatically moved to grab her back.

"OY!" He shouted at the man who bought her. Jin tried to calm Mugen down, but he couldn't control him. A large vein stressed on Mugen's forehead as he bore a hole in the man's head. The young man smirked.

"I like that one too, and give me the one beside him as well."

"Three my lord?" The guard asked. The young man smirked and tossed more coins on the ground much to the guards content.

"Yeh." He smirked.

Mugen and Jin went willingly with Fuu inside the room. Fuu was relieved that she would not be alone. She thanked whatever it was that was looking out for her to make the boy buy the three of them.

"We have a problem." Jin strongly voiced in a whisper. None of them really thought it through when they decided to go ahead with this plan. Mugen cracked his neck and looked over the Jin.

"What?" He barked. Fuu was confused too, they were in the clear now.

"He's going to notice a couple of things on both of us." He was alittle frustrated with both their stupidity. Mugen and Fuu cringed realizing that the young man bought them all for a reason.

"I'm gonna slice his off, problem solved." Mugen smirked. Jin nodded his head in disappointment. But before they could plan something, the doors slide open.

"Enjoy yourself Lord." The mistress smiled letting the young lord in. Fuu swallowed hard, she knew she was safe, but what were they going to do about the boy. Jin and Mugen looked over at the lord, there was something very familiar with him. The mistress closed the doors. The young boy walked slowly into the light where Fuu was curled up in the middle of Jin and Mugen.

……………………………………………………..

_(OH I bet the suspense is killing you. So here's the thing, lets stop her for a sec and think about this. Who can this young lord be?...read on my friend, read on) I don't really know why I added this part in…hmm I really am a strange one now aren't I ) )_

………………………………………………………

"Fuu-chan It's me, Mizu." He smiled kneeling down to them. Mugen and Jin eyebrows shot up in surprise. Fuu was equally confused but was so thankful to see him.

"Mizu! Oh thank goodness." She exhaled in relief. She was so paranoid about their situation that she forgot to breath.

"Oy what the hell are you doing here?" Mugen asked distrustfully. Jin was very surprised to see him too. No one could have guessed to see him there. He was supposed to be back home, stepping up to his title as the new magistrate. Mizu took off the fake mustache and hair and sat down in front of them.

"Word came from Makoto-sama that you needed my help. So I came as quickly as I could. I brought some of my men posing as businessmen. We didn't know for sure how you two would look, but I guess I was right." Mizu slightly laughed making sure to look directly at Mugen. He was ultimately teasing him. Mugen was not happy to see Mizu, and knew exactly what he was trying to say.

"Fuu-chan, are you alright?" Mizu asked taking her hand. She nodded blushing, she looked at Mugen from the corner of her eyes. She pulled her hand back and smiled at Mizu. She could tell Mugen was shaking, he was getting really mad.

"Makoto didn't tell us that you would be coming." Jin said. He thought it was odd how mysteriously the monk was working. It was a day's trip from Mizu's town to here, how did he get here so fast. They had only planned this cross dressing strategy this morning. For Mizu to get here on time, he would have had to known about the plan a day ago. His eye brows narrowed, his silent suspicion shared by only Mugen. Who was that monk anyway.

"We should get some rest, we'll have to fight soon…" Jin whispered. Mizu agreed.

"Fuu-chan, why don't you take the futon. We can sleep on the floor." He said pointing to the bed. Fuu looked over to Mugen before getting up.

"Wait. Mizu you'll have to sleep with Mugen." Jin said stopping Fuu. Mugen and Mizu almost threw up.

"WHAT!" Mugen growled balling his fist. Fuu sat down beside Jin wondering what he was talking about. Mizu looked at Mugen and than looked to Fuu and than to Jin, searching for an answer.

"When the door's open we don't know, and we can't have the mistress be suspicious of us. So Mugen you'll have to sleep with Mizu on the bed." Jin was right and Mugen and Mizu knew it. Fuu tried not to laugh.

"Why does it have to be me, why can't you sleep with him." Mugen angrily growled at Jin.

"Because you two hate each other." Jin smirked at Mugen and Mizu. Mizu seemed to be a little ashamed that his hate for Mugen was a well known fact. Fuu didn't seem to be surprised, which meant she knew that he hated her boyfriend. Mugen groaned but finally got up and dragged Mizu to the futon. He threw the young man on the bed to the far corner and than lay down. He gave Jin once last look of death and went to sleep. Jin was smiling at him. Fuu sighed.

"Thanks Jin." She smiled. She knew that Jin had pushed them both on that futon for her, so that she didn't feel strange and uncomfortable during the night. Jin smiled down at her. His relationship with her had always been very strange. He was like a father and sometimes he felt like he was. She leaned on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

Mizu's eyes were open, his expression angry and repulsed. He was embarrassed that Mugen dragged him and tossed him on to the futon like some young child. Mugen was equally disturbed, but as long as Mizu and him were on the bed, Fuu was safe from talking to him in the night. He could tell, Mizu was clever like that.

………………………………………………..

They had tried to fall asleep but all they could hear was the willing rape of the woman in the next rooms. Jin kept his eyes closed, his body still so that no one could tell he was awake. Fuu held on to Jin's kimono trying to block the noises of the greedy men taking what they paid for from the bought women. Mugen and Mizu could not sleep. Mugen thought back to all his wrong doings, and the one that popped up suddenly was when he met Fuu again at the brothel. She was a gift from Koroso. She was tied up and struggling and Mugen was willing to rape her. He didn't know it was Fuu at the time when he took off his shirt looking down at her. But when her teary eyes met with his, she was so relieved; so trusting. Mugen remembered that moment, the fear and burden of something bad happening to her being replaced with confidence and relieve when she saw Mugen. But he was ready to rape the girl in front of him, he didn't know it would turn out to be Fuu. He didn't do anything to her, but he had thought about it he admitted. He needed a woman that night, he was built up with frustration all day looking forward to getting that much needed release; and suddenly it was Fuu. He turned on his back, looking up at the ceiling, thinking back to how relieved she was to see him. She hugged him, trusted him. He didn't know it would feel like this. He could hear the men groaning in pleasure, but heard no sound coming from the woman they defiled. Suddenly he grew mad at himself and mad at the men who tortured them so.

"Mugen, what is it?" Jin asked finally when he felt that Fuu was asleep. She was tired from the walk into town, and was emotionally drained and needed this rest. So when he felt her body relax and heavy on him, he opened his eyes to see Mugen sitting up.

"Nothing.." He whispered back. He didn't want Jin to know how much this brothel situation was bothering him. He never thought he would feel this sympathetic towards these brave beaten women. He had been to the brothel many times, never once thought about what he was doing, or who he was doing it to. He never really looked at their eyes or asked them their names. He just undressed himself and went right to it. He was ashamed of himself and what he did. But now he had the chance to make up for the deeds he committed to those women. He would save them.

Jin looked down to Fuu. She had fallen into a deep sleep. He pulled the blanket on her so that she would not get cold. He sighed looking outside. It was starting to rain. The last time he was here, it rained too. He wondered why things were unfolding the way they were, but those were questions he would ask later.

I hope this chapter met everyone's tastes. Who would have guessed Mizu would show up...oh wait I knew he would LOL See you in the next chapter. By the way Reviewer I didn't mean to make you sound like a jerk. ) you're not. And thanks again for reviewing. ) And that goes for everybody.


	39. Of Mizu

Heloo peeps, just so you guys know that next week I may not be able to write as much, but I'm gonna try to pre-write some stuff this weekend, so you all have a few chapters to satisfy your SC hormone. LOL

Chapter Thirty Nine: …Of Mizu

And suddenly the loud thud of a door being slamming open woke them up. Mugen had just closed his eyes, and Jin was finally drifting into sleep. Mizu sat up confused by the sudden noise. There were many muffled sounds of someone entering the next room. Jin adjusted himself and moved so that Fuu was sleeping on his chest. He put his ear to the wall to hear. The woman that was in there with her client was shoved out of the room, both still partly naked. Mugen could hear the fuss.

"You have to leave here at once!." The Mistress of the brothel whispered.

"This place needs to die! Where is my daughter!." The man angrily voiced. He was the young girls daughter, the girl who cried for her father to buy her for a night so she could sleep. The Yakuza guards finally ran up to apprehend the old man. He bit and kicked screaming for his daughter. But she never stepped forward.

"Uh? What's going on Jin?" Fuu asked waking up from all the noise. She looked up to him, his face stern and upset. His heart poured out for the man.

"I want my daughter! You can have my farm! I don't care, but give me my daughter back!" The man screamed fighting off the guards who tried to hold him down. No one could have known that he was so strong for a man who was in his 40's.

"Papa!" His daughter had ran out of the room, leaving her client after hearing her name being cried. She almost fainted from the happiness that surged over her body. Her father did have a heart, he came to save her. His eyes watered looking at his daughter. She looked older now.

"You, get back to your client!" The Mistress shouted grabbing her arm. The impact of the fathers hit forced her to fall down into the hall way; where she noticed that everyone was awake and watching.

"Don't you dare touch my daughter again!" He screamed. The guards were puzzled but leapt to kill him. He fought with his bare hands, his daughter's broken face encouraging him.

Jin's eyes became glassy. Mugen crawled out of the futon and went to the wall. He could hear the father, his will and courage to save his daughter. After 4 longs years, he had come for her. But the father was struggling, and Mugen could tell it. His voice was cracking and his pants for air were stronger.

"Mai! Run, run and get out of this town!" He screamed. His daughter, hesitated not wanting to leave her father. She was crying, begging for someone to help.

"We have to help her." Fuu quickly announced looking at Jin. But Jin's eyes were closed, for the greater good, he could not aid the man. She looked at Mugen, his expression gave her the answer.

"We can't." Mugen whispered back, disappointed. If Mai's father had just waited one more night, Mai could have walked home to him. Jin felt the curse rise in his belly, sitting there. Doing nothing was wrong, and he would feel the girls curse for the rest of his life; but for Shino, he couldn't.

"RUN MAI!" The father screamed yet again. He had some how forced a sword out of one of their hands and was now doing his best to slaughter everything in his way. Mai's heart tore as she cried no to her father.

"I came to save you Mai. I have done wrong to you, and I hope that you forgive me. There was not a day that went by that I didn't think of you. Not a day." He softly said to her when he had finished slicing all the guards. Their blood and sweat had fallen all over the man looking at his daughter.

"Please don't let my death be in vein. If you have forgiven me, you'll run away from here." He whispered smiling at her. Mai was taken back. She cried harder sharing a slow moment staring at her father. He was weak and tired, drenched in blood and pain. She could hear other guards storming into the brothel, they would soon arrive to kill her father.

"We have to help her! Jin…Mugen!" Fuu stressed. But there was nothing Jin or Mugen could do that would not make them suspect. The situation hit close to home. Her father had left her and her mother a long time ago. Abandoned them. He had also asked to be forgiven before he died. She never got a chance to tell him that she did. Her eyes watered listening to the silence, but the emotion screaming in her mind.

"Wait!" Screamed a familiar voice. Fuu, Jin and Mugen were all surprised with wide eyes and flopping mouths.

"Lord, I apologize for the noise." The Mistress begged wiping the blood from her lips. She did not want to offend Mizu, he paid a high price and was clearly wealthy. He looked at Mai, walked up to her and saw the tears stain her face. For some reason, his heart sunk, the world around him faded. He felt her pain. He looked over to her father, he was breathing heavy and was clearly cut several times himself.

"How much to free her?" He asked in a soft whisper. Mai's eyes shot open as did her fathers. The Mistress was shocked. Her voice stuck in her throat.

Mugen, Jin and Fuu were equally perplexed. Nobody had expected that he would be the hero in this scene _(neither did you guys LOL)_ .

"My Lord, she is still young, and of course I would like returning business from you….Shall I quote 230 shu." She smiled nervously. The price to save a prostitute was high, and Mai's was a long way from her father's farm debt. But the Mistress could tell that Mizu would pay any amount, yet she quoted very little. She smiled at Mizu. He looked deep into Mai's eyes. She was broken, tired and emotionally done. Her father was as well.

"Here, take whatever you need." He threw the Mistress his pouch full of money. The Mistress sadly took the pouch.

"That should cover their freedom." Mizu angrily looked over to the Mistress. She was shocked at first. She looked over to Mai and than to her father and than to the Yakuza men flooded into the brothel. She didn't want to, the worry of being killed herself; but somehow she had to.

"Go into my room, quick." Mizu exclaimed taking Mai by the arm and pushing her towards his room. He than helped the father into his room with the help of the mistress.

"Lord thank you for the money." She smiled sadly. It was a business transaction, and she had no intention of breaking her end. So when the Yakuza men arrived, she yelled at them claiming that Mai and her father had fled long ago. She scolded them and their incompetence and led them away from Mizu's room down to the first floor.

Mai had finally got to embrace her father. She cried softly into his chest. She had thought the worst things about her father for letting her go just so he could save his farm. She cursed him every night. Each time she saw him come to the brothel she thought that he was there to save her, to buy her back. And now, after 4 years, he finally saved her.

"Quick we need some water." Mizu asked. Fuu, Mugen and Jin were all too shocked to move at first, but snapped out of it. They helped the father on to the futon and tended to his wounds. Mai stayed close to her father, crying for him to be fine.

"Mai. You have grown up into a beautiful woman." He smiled at his daughter. Mizu looked at the man, the sincerity in his eyes. He was sorry for letting Mai see such things, to leave her alone for 4 years in a place where she had been taken by force. Mizu looked over to Mai desperately holding on to her father's hand, from her tears begging him to live.

"Young man. Thank you. Please..Please save my Mai." He pleaded in tears. Mai nodded and cried to him, begging him again to hold on. Fuu, Jin and Mugen had done all they could to stop the bleeding, and bandaged him in sheets; but his cuts were deep. Fuu's eyes watered up. It was painful to see this again, to see a father who truly loved his daughter die. She remembered her father's face, him lying there dying. He told her that he had thought about her everyday, and she believed him. No father could ever really abandon their daughters.

"Papa, please. Please stay." Mai begged softly clutching on to his clothes. He smiled at her, breathing deeply. He slowly brought up his hand to her face and cupped her cheek.

"My sweet bright Mai. You know why I picked that name for you?" His voice was cracking, his gasps for air more apparent; he was dying. Jin and Mugen closed their eyes, realizing that he was going to die soon.

"It means brightness. 4 years ago I took away that light from you. I brought it back today. I hope that you always smile…and shine brightly for me daughter, so that I can see you from the sky." He was crying like a child. Mai was in a fit of tears as well. For 4 years she thought poorly of him, cursed him and hated him for letting her go to a place like this. But tonight, after all that had happened, she forgave him in a heartbeat. It was her father.

"Stranger, if I may burden you with a dying father's request. I leave you her, please take care of my daughter." He smiled at Mizu, he could already tell that he was a good young man. He didn't ask or want to know why he was in the brothel, but could tell he was not there to defile a woman. Mizu was surprised that he asked him that. Fuu, Mugen and Jin all stared at him as he accepted the father's request. He looked at Mai nodding her head disagreeing.

"Forgive this horrible man Mai. You are my daughter…and I love you Mai." He whispered. Fuu gasped noticing that his eyes were rolling back, his breathing fading. Mai cried softly in pain.

"Papa, I love you. Please papa don't leave me again!" She screamed as she felt her father's hand fall down to her leg. His eyes closed, his breath gone; his heart stopped. Mai's head fell down on his chest sobbing gently. She clung on to him, hoping that her tears would some how bring him back. Fuu closed her eyes unable to hold back her own tears. Mugen didn't like feeling bad, but he commended the father for making up for his actions. Jin closed his eyes and gave the father a small prayer and promise for a proper burial. Mizu didn't know what to think, but knew that Mai was his responsibility.

"Mizu-sama.?" Asked Satoru, Mizu's right hand man as he crept in silently. Mizu stood up to still looking down to Mai's dead father.

"What happened?" Satoru asked looking at the young girl crying on her father's dead body.

"Something that should never have happened." Mizu softly whispered to Satoru. The room faded into the darkness, leaving Mai still crying for her father to return.

Yet another night stained with blood. What would the morning light bring?

…………………………………………………..

"Lord, please if the Yakuza find out-"

"They won't." Mizu quickly interrupted. He was determined to get Mai's father's body out of the brothel and to a proper place for burial. Jin, Mugen and Fuu stuck close to Mizu as he argued the woman down to agreeing. She finally did.

She carefully snuck down stairs while the guards had fallen asleep and led Mizu and his men out with Mai's father's body. Mai walked down slowly behind and said her small goodbye as her father disappeared. Her mind was exhausted, she had not cried this much in a long time. How did this all happen, she thought to herself. Fuu walked to her and smiled giving her a small hug. Mai tried to smile, and though she was happy that her father had come to rescue her, she did not want him to die. Mizu came up to the mistress after seeing Satoru and his men easily sneak out of sight. The morning fog was thick and gave them shelter.

"There is another thing." He said to the mistress who really didn't want to help them any further. Her husband who was responsible for taking care of the brothel was murdered when the Yakuza found out that he had let many girls escape to the sanctuary Island. Since than she had been taking care of the brothel.

"Please I don't want to meet with the same fate." She wept. Everyone was so wrapped up in their own problems they didn't notice how old she had become. Jin had recalled seeing her when he first visited this brothel to buy Shino.

"To die a proper person is not your concern? These women are suffering in this place, dying each day slowly. Men are touching them, forcing them. They don't have a right? Is this place their fate, is the torture their destiny?" He shouted at the mistress. Mizu did not know where this rage was coming from. But each time he looked at Mai, hurt consumed his heart and all he wanted to do was make her safe. It was something he didn't recognize or understand. Mugen and Jin remained silent for a long time. They had no right to say much to the mistress, because they had come to places like this to buy woman. Jin looked deep into Mizu's eyes, there he was again; the same mature honorable man that would peek out every now and than. But this time, he was different. He was convicted to his words, he sounded like a knowledgeable leader.

"Alright…I will help you…" She softly said. She had faced a similar life when she was young. Her father and brother sold her to pay back their gambling debt in her old village. She was brought to a near by town to prostitute and dance for men as they drank. When the night deepened, she would be sold off to men. She cried so much the first time. Her small young body was torn, her innocence stripped away in a quick moment. They defiled her, abused her day in and day out. She had become accustomed to that life, and finally married the owner of the brothel. But as her husband grew older, he started to change. He realized the injustice of what he was selling. They had a daughter, lost her to rape and murder by thugs. After that, they just didn't care; but her husband started to care again. He tried to help them escape to the Island Sanctuary, to imprison them there for 3 years so that after that; they could live. But the Yakuza found out of his treachery and killed him in front of her. Cutting off his arm and throwing it to her as a threat. She cried a lot that night.

However now, she could repent for the deeds she did. She could still be forgiven and allowed into paradise, if she helped the group to free all the women. She remembered back to the night, her first night as a whore. She was laying there naked and alone after a man had taken her virginity by force. The horror and pain that stung all over. The mistress became angry with herself for forgetting such a pain.

"I will not let them have any more…" She angrily said. Her passive confusion and fear were now gone. She was determined and willing to die to save them all. Mizu thanked her and looked back at Mai. She was staring back at him. His heart skipped a beat.

………………………………………………….

"Oh dear." The mistress exclaimed quietly when she learned that Mugen and Jin were indeed men. Mai was surprised as well. Something about the way Mugen's expression became made her want to laugh. He was getting annoyed and uncomfortable as the mistress leaned over to grope his fake breasts.

"Oy!" He snorted pushing her hand away. A sweat drop fell down the back of Jin's head, he didn't want to be next.

"Gomen. It's just that it's surprising for samurai's to do such things." She smiled. She had to give the men great credit. They were true to their code, even if it meant utter destruction of their ego's. Mugen cringed watching her face light up with a small giggle.

"But how are you planning to get all of them out of here?" Mai asked. Mizu was seated beside her, and he could smell her soft fragrance. She smelled nice, and was really pretty. He had to keep reminding himself who he was really in love with by gawking at Fuu. She was stuck to Mugen like glue, even though he was a total mess. He was confused. He didn't know what his heart was telling him.

"We can't wait another night. Too much has happened, so we will need to attack tonight." Jin said sternly. He sat like a man, like he always did. But he made sure to keep his kimono in check. Mugen however sat like a man with one leg up revealing his shorts underneath. He didn't want to play girl anymore and readily agreed to attack.

"Already?" Mizu asked a bit worried they were bringing this on too fast. Mugen snorted.

"We have to, there's no telling when the Yakuza will again attack the temple, and we have to make sure that doesn't happen. " Jin answered. Mizu nodded and agreed. He didn't seem childish anymore, in those clothes of a Lord, he looked mature and strong.

"I want to help. Please let me help." Mai interrupted. Fuu looked at her, her eyes watering. She admired how strong Mai was, braving so many horrible things. Mai didn't want her father's death to be in vein, he had come to save her; and she would save him. Mizu stared at her, not knowing what to say to her.

"Alright." Mugen said looking at Jin for confirmation. Jin nodded.

"It's settled. Here's what we do." Jin sternly said. Too much was going on, and they needed a solid plan to stick by in order to make things go smoothly. Mizu leaned in to hear Jin as he started.

"Are you sure you want to be involved?" Jin asked Mai a final time. He stared at her with those cold stormy eyes. He could only hope that she thought this through.

"When you act out of emotion, mistakes can be-"

"I won't make a mistake. My father's death…I won't." Mai leaned in, her tears dry and tired. She was determined to do this for her father. Jin nodded. Mugen looked down to Fuu who held on to his kimono sleeve tightly. He realized that this probably brought back a lot of memories, of her own father; of her own revenge. It was different for her though, her father wasn't able to come back for her; or she would be killed.

"Mistress, we will need men's clothing." Jin said with a sweat drop on the side of his forehead.

"Are you going to change back into men's clothing?" Fuu asked wondering why he was changing the plan. She worried that they would get caught if Mugen and Jin did. Mugen was happy to hear that and encouraged Jin.

"No it's for you and Mai…" Jin said, his eye brow twitching uncontrollably. Mugen sat back and looked at Fuu confused. Mai, Mizu and the Mistress all exchanged puzzled glances before leaning in to hear the rest of his plan.

Well guys, how'd you like that? Who would have guessed that Mizu would be the hero, or that he would find Mai. LOL What crazy things will happen next… tune in next time. )


	40. A Short Afternoon

HI guys, so here it is chapter 40 – it's like a milestone isn't it. I can't believe I wrote all this, and kept it going for this long. But you know that it is now coming to an end. LOL Just some things I wanted to clear. Makoto is NOT Shino's father, I was just identifying their relationship like that, and suggested that perhaps in another life time she was his daughter. As for Mizu, he had no other plan other than to get to the brothel and find Jin and Mugen. You really have to read carefully, because I'm very subtle but I do explain it. ) Mai was a girl I invented because in a few of the reviews people suggested him getting someone for himself so he was off of Fuu. But it hasn't been completely decided if he likes Mai in that way. He is feeling some strange things for her, and he hasn't yet understood it. Hmm I think that's it…but read carefully, because I did say something was up with the monk and there definitely is. BUT the truth about him will shock you! Yes I am evil LOL

Thanks again guys for making this story so successful and giving me all them reviews! ) LOL Big hugs and kisses to YA!

Enjoy!

Chapter Forty: A short afternoon.

"Mugen, wait, this isn't the place for this." Fuu whispered embarrassed. She was pushing him off, feeling very awkward having him hit on her looking like a girl. He puckered his lips forcing a kiss and lovingly caressing her. But it was weird for Fuu. She struggled enjoying the kiss, but feeling very uncomfortable.

"Mugen, not here. Someone might catch us." Fuu was finally able to knock some sense into him. They were able to sneak in this small moment after Jin, Mizu and Mai walked off with the Mistress. They were left alone in the room they were sharing. He had been a girl for a day now, and it was driving him insane. He wanted badly to have sex and feel like he was a man again. He sat there whimpering childishly.

"I hate being like this." He annoyingly voiced looking down at hands. Fuu smiled at him and sat up against him.

"Oh Mugen it's okay. We'll be done with all of this soon." She smiled brilliantly. He looked over to her, feeling better. But at the same time he knew this was a battle. Whenever he stepped into war there was always a fair chance that he might not make it back. His eyes softened realizing the truth of that. Fuu saw the change in his expression and didn't like it. She preferred to have the crazy Mugen.

"Mugen, don't think of such things." She scolded him grabbing on to him tightly. She didn't want to loose him no matter what happened. He held on to her inhaling the scent of her hair. He always did like that fragrance. He didn't want to loose her either, but in situations where the sword was used, there was never a guarantee.

"Don't worry." He smiled softly. Fuu relaxed in his arms, rubbing her head against his chest. He liked that feeling until he realized he was still in woman's clothes and cursed Jin. Fuu laughed cupping his face. He had never seen those eyes before, they were very soft and happy.

"Huh?" He said before Fuu's lips met with his. She had never really taken the initiative in things like this. The feeling swarmed all over Mugen and his right leg started to tap eagerly. He moaned as she leaned her body up against his.

"ARRHHHH" He moaned unable to control himself. He pulled her down as she giggled. He started his crazy attack on her body, pulling her clothes off of her, as he struggled with his. She helped him, trying to quickly get him undressed and ready. In a flash they were naked and tangled with each other bodies, feverishly kissing and touching. Fuu started to lightly pant as Mugen touched all the places that drove her lustfully mad. He moaned softly as she pushed on him trying to take control. He never knew Fuu could be so forceful with him, and he liked it.

"Mugen…" She whispered trialing soft kisses down his neck, to his belly. His eyes opened wide, with shock and complete pleasure when her tongue lingered down his length. The feeling of her curious lips curling around him could have set him off. She paced herself taking her time to get him into her mouth. He was struggling with his emotions, the way it felt. He clutched on to the sheets and clothes, tightly closing his eyes. The warm wet feeling of her mouth moving up and down him. Fuu watched him as she moved along him, his body was trembling, she could tell he really liked it. She sped up a little just to give him that satisfaction.

But something happened to Mugen when he opened his eyes again and looked around the ceiling. He realized where he was and what he was doing. He didn't want her to do this to him in a place like this. He quickly sat up and pulled her to him. Fuu was confused.

"No…you don't have. " He whispered into her ears covering her body with the sheets. He held on to her as if he had just taken advantage of her.

"Mugen, what's wrong?" She asked trying to look at him. She wondered if she did something wrong.

"Only girls that are paid do things like that…I want to make you my wife before I accept something like that from you." He whispered softly into her ear as he gently pet her hair. Fuu's eyes watered up hearing him profess that to her. She smiled nuzzling into his neck. He kissed her neck a few times before laying her back down. Slowly he pushed in. He didn't move his eyes off of her as she squinted with slight discomfort. But it didn't hurt, she was only adjusting to him. He smiled down at her as he started to move. Soon they were battling against each other bodies trying to reach a similar goal.

"Mugen..I'm…" Fuu gasped holding on to him tightly as he bore inside her over and over again. She was close he could feel it. Her whole body was trembling. He smiled kissing her to hide her moan. He started to shudder in time as she tensed. The sensation of him spilling was something she never really noticed until now, and she pushed up to him trying to continue feeling it. He lay on her, his body spent. He looked down into her eyes, smiling gently at her. He always loved to see those big bright eyes, it was the best gift he could have ever asked for. She smiled to him as he brushed the hair off of her face. They lay there under the covers still, for a bit whispering small things of love.

But they weren't alone when they finished. Mizu's eye was peaking through the door he slid partly open. His eyes were teary and shaking from the shock and pain. Fuu willingly gave herself to Mugen, let him become one with her. He closed the door slowly without anyone's notice. He got up walking defeated. His head was low, hair covering his watery sad eyes. He was doing all that he could just for Fuu, and now she was lost. His heart felt as though it had been ripped open. He couldn't see her naked body under Mugen, but knew that she was defiantly undressed as Mugen rocked on top of her. The picture would not leave his mind. He nodded his head trying to get the thought out. He only cracked the door open when he heard Fuu. When he focused Mugen was just releasing himself into her, and she was smiling at the feeling. Mizu's whole heart felt shattered, and there was nothing more to do but walk away foolishly.

………………………………………………….

The afternoon crowd wasn't as large as he thought it would be. But many men didn't normally come out at this time of day to buy a woman. Much of the Yakuza guards were also gone roaming about the town.

"I had heard that they were trying to destroy the temple. They are planning on to capture all the women in the temple's protection and burn the place down." The Mistress whispered. Jin listened carefully as she gathered some of her husbands clothes for Mai and Fuu to use.

"They had even killed four monks when they came to talk to the Yakuza leader about what he was doing. They were killed." She sadly remembered that night, the monks had brought with them a small peace offering and tried to talk about leaving the temple alone. The elder monk tried very hard to change the Yakuza's leader's mind, but in the end they were all murdered barbarically and tossed into the lake surrounding the temple sanctuary. Jin knew about the story, Makoto had told it to him. He easily could asses that this leader was murderous and had no respect for religion or humanity.

"They have been successful in bringing back many women, even young girls, but I don't know why they don't just to what they are planning." She wondered about that for a while. Jin was confused.

"What is?" Jin asked

"If they are going to burn the place down anyways, why are they waiting so long to collect the women and destroy the temple?" It was a valid question and it puzzled Jin as well. What were they waiting for.

"Perhaps it could be because of the ghost…" The Mistress suggested. But Jin didn't know what she was talking about.

"There is said to be a ghost that haunts the waters of the temple…some of the Yakuza men had claimed they saw the ghost standing on the shore praying." The mistress seemed worried and mesmerized by the tale.

"Praying?" He asked slightly suspicious of how true the story was.

"Yes. Said to be a monk, from a long time ago." The mistress didn't really know the whole story, and was herself very skeptical of things like that. She didn't believe in ghosts and magic, but the story seemed real.

"The waters are always foggy, the place itself looks frightening…The Yakuza are easily tricked," Jin thought that this tale could work to their advantage though.

………………………………………………..

The sun blistering the town, but it was still very cold outside. The air had changed drastically since he arrived here. There was barely a wind, but the tree's were dancing. Large white clouds with light shades of grey on their bellies swarmed over the town, it would most likely rain. He couldn't see anything else but Fuu moaning under Mugen.

"Why Fuu-chan? Why did you…" He asked looking up to the sky.

"Mizu-san?" Mai asked surprised to see him sitting on the edge of the stair way. He looked up to see her smiling down at him. Her eyes were soft and her smile vibrant.

"Are you alright?" She asked sitting down next to him. He kept looking at her for a long time before turning back to the ground. He couldn't force himself to smile or answer, all he could do was nod. Mai was quiet for a long time able to identify his expression as hurt and stressed. She sighed softly and looked up to the sky, wondering if her father could see her.

"Arigato Mizu-san. If you didn't come to help my father, I would not have had the chance to say what I wanted to, or be able to forgive him." She didn't want her smile to fade, but realized that it must have been since she was feeling sad. She blankly stared up to the clouds wondering where her father was. Mizu looked over to her, and couldn't help think about how beautiful she was, and how brave.

"It's okay. Are you alright?" He asked her. Mai smiled and closed her eyes feeling a soft wind brush her.

"I'm fine. I just wonder what will happen after all this is done." She thought looking to him. She knew that he was responsible for her, but knew that he was a stranger and should not have the burden of taking care of her.

"I want you to know, that you don't have to take care of-"

"It's okay. I want to. I accepted the responsibility and I have no intention of leaving you behind." Mizu's eyes were closed, he felt strangely about his situation. Mai was now under his protection and in his custody. She was smiling at him with watery eyes, she had never met a person like him before.

"Arigato Mizu-san." She whispered softly. She blushed a little. Mizu looked down at her sitting beside him, smiling at the sky. She was finally going to be free. Mizu never appreciated the worth of a woman until now. She had gone through a lot. And although he knew it would be painful of her to answer, he had to know.

"Mai-chan, didn't this job cause you pain?" He asked gently, curious to know what she had to say. She never stopped smiling, but she did stop looking at the sky. She turned to face him. He could tell she felt ashamed of herself and embarrassed of her situation.

"Everyday. It's like being dead all the time…while you're still alive." She sadly whispered drifting off into space as she stared blankly out to him. She still remembered every touch a man placed on her, all the things she did; it forced her to cry. Mizu wasn't surprised to see her break down, and like reflex wrapped his arms around her. She was stunned when she felt the warmth of his body around her. Mizu felt comfortable having her with him. He had never hugged a women other than his mother. He inhaled smelling her soft scent of flowers. Mai blushed not unable to pull back or gain control of her mind.

"You won't ever have another man touch you…I vow it." He whispered to her. She nodded, her tears vanishing. She had never felt this sort of emotion before. Men had held her, but never like this. She was peaceful and safe. When he realized what he was doing, he pulled away quickly.

"Mai-chan…Gomen…I just…" He stuttered blushing. He tried to explain but didn't know himself how he came to hug her. Mai looked shyly away, blushing a lot herself.

"It's okay Mizu-san…." She whispered smiling at him. Suddenly everything around them stopped, their breaths being carried away in the wind as they stared at each other. Their eyes were locked, their unspoken words being felt.

"I should go back inside…." Mai interrupted feeling shy and embarrassed. Mizu straightened up, nodded at her. She smiled getting up and walked away. Mizu followed her foot steps with his eyes until she vanished in the corner.

'What's going on with me? Why does it feel like this when I see her.' He thought touching his chest feeling the way his heart beat. It was unusual to feel like he could faint when he saw her smile. He didn't know what to think.

Shino was alone again sitting outside and staring at the sky. She wondered how Jin and Mugen were doing, and if Fuu was safe. She stayed up all night praying for their safe return. Makoto and Hoshi had led a long prayer for the brave samurai's and for Fuu. Makoto had made it very clear that he believed in the men and their victory, and even though Shino believed in them; she worried.

"Jin…" She whispered. But now that he was so close, she felt better. She only hoped that the ending of the story was happy; that her life didn't end without him.

OOHHHH, well I hope you guys like it because on the next chapter there is gonna be some killing and one very heart breaking death…

He couldn't for


	41. The Trap Set

Hey guys I'm back. Miss me? LOL Anyways for your reading pleasure, here is Chapter 41. Everything you know so far could be misleading you guys, LOL I'm crazy that way. HAHAHAHA

Enjoy

Chapter Forty One: The Trap Set.

Night was coming. The sun was setting quickly as if it didn't want to see red stain the town. The moon and stars didn't wait for the sun to set, as they took over the sky. Jin was sitting quietly in his kimono, meditating as he always did. Preparing his mind and body for the attack. Mugen was far from being silent, he was fidgeting and tapping his toes, waiting impatiently for Mai and Fuu to return.

"What's taking them so long?" He complained. He didn't like having Fuu off on her own without him being there to protect her. He hated himself for letting them all talk him into letting her go. He cursed everyone for roping him down like that, as Fuu and Mai took off with Jin's consent.

'That bastard' He cursed Jin for tying him up so Fuu could leave. He would definitely get his revenge for that, he smirked. But it was starting to worry them both, Mai and Fuu had not come back. What was taking them?

……………………………………………

Fuu played the manly man character down. She still looked rather young and feminine but it was enough to fool the men. Mai and her, trembled slightly as they approached the Yakuza building. The place was covered with Yakuza gang members walking proudly around with their swords.

"Fuu-chan, is this okay?" Mai asked a bit scared by the situation. She knew that if they got caught, they would defiantly be killed. A sweat drop fell down Fuu's head, as she laughed nervously like a man.

"Of course, just stick to the plan." She said in a low manly tone. They were getting closer to the Yakuza, and she could feel that they had attracted their attention. They took notice to the two shabby men as they stumbled to the long building.

"HEY, you two. Who are you and what are you doing here?" One of the commanding officers said grabbing a hold of Fuu's slender shoulder. Fuu was about to turn around and slap him for touching her, but had to remember to stay in character.

"Ayem. Well my name is Fu..ah Fugu, and this is my associate Mugu. We have traveled here from Edo looking for your leader. We have some important information for him." Said Fuu in her roughest manliest voice. The commanding officer looked quizzically at her feeling bothered by the small man's appearance. He looked back at his gang surrounding the two ladies.

"What information?" He barked boring a hole in Fuu's head. She and Mai were taken back by his sudden bark but had to hold themselves together.

"No need to scream young man, I'm not that old!" Fuu barked back pushing out her chest and standing a little more manly.

"Take me to your leader, and I'll tell him. I don't trust that ugly face of yours." Fuu pointed out and than shoved the large commander. It barely forced him to move back. It became very silent as the Yakuza men exchanged puzzled glances at each other.

"What so you want to loose more business to that temple?" Fuu added catching more of his interest. He was stunned to hear that Fuu knew that secret information.

"How did you know about that?" The commander asked stepping suspiciously closer to Fuu.

"It's a secret son, now take me to your leader!" Fuu shouted back grabbing the large frightening man by the front of his shirt. Mai gasped a little panicking behind Fuu. The Yakuza were on high alert but didn't take a step closer.

"Fine." The commander said reluctantly.

………………………………………………..

"So my men tell me that you have some information for me?" His voice was scary and deep. He was rather skinny but built like a rock. He wore no shirt, as he was practicing his kendo. But when his commander came to him with the information of two old men, he had to know what it was about. Fuu and Mai sat down like men and smirking at the maid girls as they brought out tea.

"Yes. We heard that you need some help?" Fuu explained. The leader was not young at all, in fact he looked old enough to die, but somehow was still holding on.

"Who said that I Takahashi, needed help! I own this town!" He screamed. Mai was getting scared but maintained her calm.

"It's been spreading through Japan. So I have traveled to make you a deal." Fuu smirked pulling out a pouch from her kimono. The commander looked at Fuu suspiciously and than at the pouch.

"What is this?" The leader Takahashi asked sitting down. He was embarrassed that his strong name had traveled so far, but was not impressively spread.

"This is the sticky mushroom of the Fuji mountains, they are very strong and with my secret blend of spices and magic, it will give your men the strength of ten fold." Fuu was very convincing, her voice was dark and deep, giving her that mysterious allure.

"This secret spell has been passed down for many generations in my family. My father had always told me not to sell such a thing to the wrong hands, but nowadays, the wrong place is where the money is, if you get what I mean?" Fuu smirked. She was surprised with herself, and her convincing performance. Even Mai had forgotten that Fuu was not a girl. The shady grey hair wigs, and the white moustaches and cushion stuffed bellies and back gave them both that added effect. The commander knelt down on the side, that was his place, in order to protect his lord. The leader Takahashi looked possessively at the pouch and than to Fuu, he had bought into everything the old ugly man said. Yet, he still felt bothered by Fuu's claims.

"There is an added bonus to my potion…it has the ability to eliminate any spirits that maybe lingering around. It may not help you right now, but who knows how many deaths are still angry at you…" Fuu smirked. The sentence had hit close to home for the leader and his commander. There was a ghost that lingered around the Sanctuary temple and it's presence had cost them a lot. Lately the ghost had been revealing itself more and more, and his spells had warded off his men. The leader Takahashi rubbed his chin looking sternly at the pouch.

"Name your price?" The leader Takahashi asked. The commander looked over at Mai, and noticed that she was fixing her kimono. He thought it was odd.

"400 shu." Fuu smirked. The commander thought the price was too high and was about to yell at the man, but his leader had agreed. He ordered his maid's to go and fetch his accountant and pay Fuu. He took the pouch grinning at it deviously. Now he would have the upper hand. With ten times the strength, his men could easily defeat the two samurai's who had so badly killed his men; and with the natural spirit warding; he could penetrate the temple without hesitation.

'I'll reclaim what's mine.' He smirked. Fuu was grinning madly when the accountant came and handed her the money. He was escorted by another commander, a fat wobbly man who was eating. She recognized him as the man Jin and Mugen were probably battling that day in the temple.

"For this new business relationship, I would like to offer you two to stay at my finest brothel. You can pleasure all your desires at no cost." The leader Takahashi offered. Fuu was ecstatic, now they would get a free ride back to the brothel where they would meet with Jin and Mugen.

"I insist." The leader Takahashi smirked. The commander was agitated by his leaders kindness. He didn't know what his motive could be. Fuu and Mai bowed thanking the leader and made their way out with the fat commander. When they were no longer in the room, the commander spoke up

"Takahashi-sama, why did you allow them to leave. We have not tested this so call spell of his?" The commander asked urgently. Since he first laid eyes on Fuu and Mai, he felt suspicious and weird. The same type of feeling you get when you loose a bet.

"Fugu and Mugu will not get far. I sent them to the brothel for a reason. While we attack the temple tonight, we will find out the truth. And if this is a lie, I will personally destroy them." The leader Takahashi roared laughing madly. He had wanted to get even for so many long months, and now he could get his revenge on the temple and get back his property; the women.

…………………………………………………..

Fuu and Mai were very proud of themselves, feeling very confident. Mai congratulated Fuu the minute they stepped into the brothel after the fat commander led them in. The mistress was smiling vibrantly, pretending she knew nothing of Mai and Fuu, or the plot to destroy the Yakuza.

"Mistress. Takahashi-sama has given them a night to stay here for free. Make sure they are taken good care of ." The fat commander winked patting Mai roughly on the back; like men often do. She laughed agreeing. Fuu and Mai followed the mistress around the brothel as the fat commander left. He turned slightly back to watch them leave, and smirked.

"For your sake old men, I hope your potion works." He grinned as he took another large bite of the chicken leg.

……………………………………………………

"OY, what the hell took you guys so long?" Mugen shouted pulling Fuu to him by her shoulders. He felt slightly grossed out with her looking like an old man and quickly took off her wig and moustache.

"How did it go?" Jin asked eagerly. He was meditating for a long time and was finally moving. Mai smiled taking off her wig and moustache as well.

"They fell for it. The leader, his name is Takahashi. He seems very old, but looks very fit and strong. His hair looks like it's almost shaven off, and his eyes are dark and small." Fuu explained trying to remember all the details for Jin and Mugen. Jin started to paint a mental imagine of the leader, he would be the one to kill him.

"OH and Fuu-chan, there was that commander who let us in."

"OH YEH. He's really big and has really dark skin, and carries two samurai swords." Fuu went on to explain. Both Mugen and Jin looked at each other.

"Only two?" They both asked. Mugen only carried one sword, because that's all he needed. A samurai who lived by code carried three like Jin; but two? Fuu nodded stating that one was really large and the other really small. Mugen sighed mentally calling the commander his to kill.

"And there was that fat guy. OH he was so gross." Mai softly said fixing her kimono. Mugen remembered his own girly kimono and sat properly, even though he didn't want to. This last day he had learned a lot about women, just by observing them. Sometimes they cried for no reason, sometimes they cried for reason.

"Him." Mugen grinned, also adding him to his list of men he'll kill.

"There is one thing I don't understand, why did Fuu and Mai have to go as men?" Mugen asked trying to pull off the male's kimono off of Fuu, who humbly grabbed on to. Jin closed his eyes, his usual calm façade back.

"No women would be allowed a mile close to them, and his commanders have already seen us." Jin said calmly. Mugen had a strange expression, a Eureka moment if you will.

"So what now Jin-san?' Mai asked softly. She worried for their safety, but had to be strong, for her fathers sake.

"We fight." Jin said in a low murderous tone.

Okay it was short, but the next chapter will be longer, so it balances lol )


	42. A Final Battle

Hello my people, so I know I've slacked off a bit, but it's school time now (burn your large legal child prison, BURN!) ….yes well nothing strange about that out burst LOL Here is a nice long chapter. ENJOY

Chapter Forty Two: A final Battle.

Night was something they all treaded. Finally the time had come, as they approached the temple, where they met with Makoto and Hoshi. Shino was the first to jump into the small boat as it drew closer to shore. She had prayed long and hard to see Jin come back safely. Jin was surprised and mentally overwhelmed, he wanted to tell her that the battle was not finished, that his plan was actually to bring the battle to the temple.

"I see…than we must prepare." Makoto smiled looking slightly down as he read Jin's expression. He had wondered why Mizu had come so quickly to the temple earlier in the day to warn them about a possible battle on shore. Shino stepped back from Jin looking confused.

"What is it?" Shino asked Jin, her eyes watering with fear and sadness. She worried that something ill would happen, or that the Yakuza had defeated them.

"They will attack soon." Jin said in a calm voice. Shino was surprised. Jin could do nothing but walk past her to Makoto, following him back into the temple. Fuu walked to Shino and gave her a reassuring smile.

"It's alright. Everything will be fine." She smiled again patting Shino on the shoulder. Shino smiled back at her.

Makoto walked slowly along with Hoshi far behind with Mugen, Hoshi was trying to talk to Mugen about religion and belief. Mugen snorted at each one of his statements, he had no interest in religion; and all he had to believe in was his own strength, a strength that had taken him this far without fail.

It was quiet other than nature's eerie songs and Mugen's retorts, and the girls small whispers. Jin could feel it now, and he fully understood now. He looked over to Makoto from the corner of his eyes. It all made sense. This was no coincidence that he accidentally met Makoto that night on shore. It was no accident that he met up with Fuu and Mugen shortly after that; nothing was a coincidence, it was all fate. After tomorrow night, his life will either go on or he would die.

"Why bring the blood shed here Jin?" Makoto asked in his natural old man voice. He was calming like a gentle ripple in the water. Jin looked over to him as they continued to walk to the temple.

"There is a ghost on this island that the Yakuza fear. I set a trap for them to lure them here with confidence. They will not suspect an attack before they make it over the lake." Jin explained. His plan was simple, yet so complex. There would be no fight on the Island, but on the shore of the town. Jin and Mugen would surprise attack them and murder all before they get on the boats.

"I will need your help." Jin added. He had already guessed what the small drops of hints had led him to conclude. Makoto paused before the large temple doors to smile at him, giving Jin the sensation of confirmation.

"And how could a old man like me help. But I will do what I can." He smiled gently. Jin felt strange suddenly, doubting what he thought about the monk.

………………………………………………………

His heart was beating fast as he ran through the spiky bushes. Sweat had drenched his clothing as he finally made it to the dock. He quickly scanned behind him before setting off on to the boat towards the sanctuary temple. He felt he was going too slow, and paddled faster. This information could not wait.

"MIZU-SAMA! MIZU-SAMA!" Satoru screamed urgently as he approached the Island. He didn't even wait to secure the boat properly on land before dashing off to the temple. Jin and the others were all seated in the kitchen drinking tea and eating some much needed food. Satoru ran into the temple as soon as the monk opened it, continuously calling out for Mizu.

"Satoru-san? What is it?" Mizu asked as he and Jin got to their feet. Satoru was out of breath, the fear in his eyes worried everyone.

"The mistress… from… the brothel...she…the Yakuza…" He gasped for air, trying hard to gather all his information. Mugen got to his feet with Fuu, Mai and Shino standing close by.

"Oy, what the hell are you trying to say?" Mugen barked growing impatient and worried. He could tell he wasn't going to like what the messenger was about to say. Mizu gave Satoru a cup of water trying to cool down the man.

"Satoru-san, what's wrong? What happened to the mistress?" Mizu asked calming the man down. Jin stepped closer, his eyes open and intense. This was going to be bad news.

"The Yakuza commander went looking for Fugu and Mugu in the brothel." Satoru started. Mugen's expression went funny and he looked over to Fuu knowing that only she could make such ridiculous names. Fuu shrugged nervously smiling it off.

"When they didn't find them, they questioned the mistress. The mistress told them off, telling them she didn't know they were supposed to be here. A heated argument set off, and….they, they killed her." Her death came as a shock to everyone. Especially to Mai and Shino. They had known the women, knew that she was cruel to them by selling them off to men each night, but somehow they knew that deep down inside that horrible heart; there was a woman who cared, who was only broken from years of torture. Fuu was saddened to hear the news of her murder, the mistress really did try her best to help. They never even got to properly thank her.

"The leader Takahashi told his men to search the town, and if they didn't find them they would attack the temple tonight. And I found out that they are on their way here." Satoru stressed. Everyone including Jin was horribly taken back. This had thrown everything off course. Jin had expected the Yakuza to go and check up on Mai and Fuu at the brothel, but this soon?. Perhaps the leader Takahashi was more sinister and paranoid than he had earlier concluded. He bowed his head trying to think of the best way to handle this, but there was only one choice.

"Makoto-sama, what should we do?" Hoshi asked. Makoto looked directly at Jin, leaving the decision to him. Mugen did the same. Jin could feel all their eyes on him, their hearts beating to a strange fast pace, all waiting for his verdict. Other than to flee, which was not really an option, they had no choice but to fight.

"Mugen.." Jin opened his eyes looking as stern as ever. He had made his unspoken decision, and Mugen nodded agreeing to it. They would fight. Fuu and Shino looked at their men with watery frightened eyes, how else could they help, other than to hide and pray.

…………………………………………………………

"HURREY UP!" The leader Takahashi announced from his horse. The large collection of Yakuza men marched on in the forest, with only one thing on their minds, to kill everyone but the women; they would serve another purpose. It was a secret, not even the women knew about, and that was they were going to one by one be sold off to America and Europe; as slaves. It was important to keep the women alive and unharmed.

Suddenly, the forest fell silent. They all stopped in their tracks, wondering where the forests natural noise went. The dark creepy green and bark mixed in with a light fog sent shivers up their spines. They felt watched and as if a hand was coming close to touch them, a hand they could not see.

"Takahashi-sama, why have we stopped?" The large blubbery commander asked. Takahashi felt this overwhelming sensation rise in the pit of his stomach to his throat. He felt sick and nauseous. He came off his horse as did his lead commander. He grabbed his stomach, his eyes bulged and he started to vomit hard. The commander went to help the leader, his men all stepping a little closer, surprised to see their leader get sick.

"Leader Takahashi, are you alright?" The commander asked as the leader continued to vomit. In the silence, a few thuds on the earth is what forced the commander to look back. The fat commander behind him and several others, beheaded, their bodies dead on the ground. The Yakuza became scared as they stepped away from the severed heads of their comrades. More fast slices came from the trees, taking more heads. The commander held on to the leader Takahashi.

"GET LOW!" He screamed. The leader Takahashi was feeling better, now that he was finished. He looked at his men kneeling low to the ground looking up to the large menacing trees. The air was cool, the eerie fog lurking slowly around them. They were all becoming frightened.

'..the ghost..' Leader Takahashi thought. He stayed low to the ground with his chief commander next to him. The commander looked around at the trees, it was not magic or a ghost, it was swords. He had never seen anyone swing a sword that fast. The fog was suddenly moving lower to the ground in a hurry, swallowing the Yakuza men from sight. The commander looked at the fog covering his body and held on to his leader tightly.

"STAY ALERT MEN!" He shouted. But the Yakuza men were already filled with fear, convinced that it was in deed the monk ghost seeking revenge on them. One by one, the Yakuza men started to fall dead on the ground after being sharply cut. One of them stood up trying to run feeling like he saw something red move along close by him. But his back was stabbed and he fell forward, close to the commander. The leader Takahashi grew angry watching the fog kill his men.

"What is this, fog cannot kill man!" The leader shouted at his men. The commander looked down at the dead Yakuza man in front of him, and pulled him closer. He saw the blood spilling from his back and realized, that it was not a ghost.

"WE'RE BEING ATTACKED BY MEN! RISE AND FIGHT!" The commander shouted quickly moving to his feet. The Yakuza men could barely see anything crouching down in the fog and decided to follow orders as they stood up; their swords drawn.

"We're being tricked! Show yourself!" The leader Takahashi screamed to the trees and fog.

"Here I am!" Screamed Mugen as he fell down quickly from the tree and kicked the leader Takahashi far, slamming into a tree. He had his sword ready and swung everywhere as he fought the commander. The Yakuza men started to feel a bit more confident seeing a man instead of ghost, but before they could help their commander, Jin was already cutting them open from behind. Mizu was with him, killing as many before they had time to look back at them. There was a thousand maybe even more of the Yakuza men filling the forest in one large group, and none of them could do anything to properly fight back. The fog was getting thicker, and soon even Mugen and their commander were both swallowed in the white fluff.

But Jin, Mizu and his men killed. With only Mizu and Jin standing, the other men stayed low to the ground slicing the Yakuza men from the ground. Paranoid and afraid, the Yakuza men tried to run but it was already too late, their fate was sealed, tonight; no one would be spared. Jin had never thought he would so coldly kill men, but his emotions and sympathy for man had left him, he was only filled with anger and hate for the men he murdered. These men had kidnapped, forced and raped women, degraded them, shamed them; harmed and hurt them. He had no sympathy for such men. They were given the chance to redeem themselves, but instead, they followed orders to destroy a temple of peace; the only sanctuary left for these beaten women. He might regret chasing down and murdering them as some tried to run away, but right now, all he could see was blood. He didn't want them to reach the temple, there he would have to think about his killing.

"What's the matter?" Mugen mocked the commander as he struggled to keep his footing steady. The earth was uneven with brushes and tree roots combined with the silent blanket of fog, he could see nothing properly.

"Cowardly men fight here." The commander smirked back. Had this been the old Mugen, the Mugen who took comments like this to heart; he would have stopped and switched to a different place. But this Mugen could see things clearly. He was also fighting in the same forest and fog the commander fought in; they were equally impaired.

"I don't think so. As far as I'm concerned, this is the best place for men to fight their best." Mugen smirked finally getting a cut on the commander.

"You bastard!" The commander shouted at Mugen wiping the blood from the cut on his face. He had never met anyone who was his equal. No one was ever able to get a cut on him before. He growled angrily taking a firmer stance. Mugen grinned as he stood casually, the fog was surrounding him and as the commander leapt towards him; the fog had taken Mugen from vision.

"You bastard, show yourself!" The commander screamed.

…………………………………………………………………

Shino, Fuu and Mai were hiding in the small space under the floor. Makoto had walked them to it. Fuu had a thought about the first time she was in this small hiding place, and how Jin somehow knew exactly where to go. Hoshi and the rest of the monks were out side on the shore line of the island praying, praying loudly. Hoshi prayed from his heart, loudly and proudly, hoping that the spirits would aid him. They sat with their palms out to the sky, their eyes fill with sincerity and hope.

Makoto walked slowly to the group of praying monks, smiling at them. He looked at Hoshi closely in particular and a sparkling magic happened in his eyes. His steps were fatigued and limping. He was clearly tired. His energy was spent somehow and he would be using up all the last bit of strength in him to pray. He walked and sat down beside Hoshi, not interrupting their prayer.

He clasped his hands and joined them in prayer.

……………………………………………………….

Jin and Mizu and his men were sullied in blood. The Yakuza men were panicked and were swinging their swords blindly at the fog trying to fight back. They were scared as the ghostly impressions of Jin and Mizu came closer and closer. The men had scattered everyway, some trying to flee, some trying to fight.

But their leader was not there. He had turned tails and ran off into the fog vowing revenge on the temple. He felt around the trees and bushes trying to recognize his way to the lake where he would be able to see the temple. With his sword drawn, he cut through bushes and vines as he lingered closer to the shore line.

'Those bastards are going to pay for this!' He screamed in his mind. As he walked on, slowly, he noticed that the air was thickening, the fog growing whiter. It was becoming too hard to even see his own hand. However, he pressed on, determined to kill those who opposed him and take back into his possession his property.

Mizu was getting tired, but he didn't give up. He looked to Jin for encouragement and strength. He wanted to be like Jin, to be a stealthy Samurai who barely showed any sign of fatigue. His men, including Satoru were mindlessly aiming to cut, going along the ground like snakes attacking the Yakuza from the ground. They were worried, some felt that the ghost monk was slaying them, some thought it was the eerie fog. Regardless, they knew they were certainly in trouble. More than half their Yakuza comrades were dead, vanished into the blood curling howls of the fog. They could see the splatter of blood from their fallen gang tainted over their armor. The tall trees were unforgiving, and gave no chance for light from the moon. It was dark and musky.

"Mizu!" Jin screamed as he noticed the shine from the blade of a sword coming closer to Mizu's back. Jin leapt and darted the sword from the unknowing Yakuza man, who trembled in fear to see Jin's ghostly face come into vision. The panic settled in his heart, as Jin's blade cut deep into his stomach. Jin didn't flinch went he saw the man's begging face. His eyes were pleading for mercy but Jin saw nothing. He only saw what he was supposed to do. This very Yakuza man would turn on them again, and try to kill the temple when he was out of danger. He was only begging for mercy because he was the one in danger. He showed no mercy to the women of the brothel. Mizu didn't have a split second to thank Jin, he was already gone into the fog, the shrieks of dying men his only way to follow him.

They had been fighting for a long time now. Even the night was tired of hearing their screams and swords. Jin and Mizu and his men were getting exhausted. Emotionally they were completely drained. They had walked over many dead bodies, killed many men. But the fight was still going. More and more of the Yakuza men fought back after seeing small spurts of Jin or Mizu's face. They knew it was men and not the act of a angry ghost. This did them no good though, they were still loosing.

Jin and Mizu were the most tired. They were physically beating out everyone. Mizu could see that Jin was getting tired now, the beads of sweat were flying off of their heads as they took harder swings to make the battle end soon. Men were crowding around them, all trying hard to kill Jin and Mizu. Jin scanned the area quickly looking around for somewhere to take a momentary rest. He pulled Mizu while he was still killing to a nearby tree. The fog was thick enough, and he was fast enough to avoid notice. The Yakuza stood there for a moment, dumbfounded wondering how Jin and Mizu vanished too.

But their small rest wasn't more than 2 seconds long, yet it was enough to give them a moment to breath for once. In after that, they were back in action, taking lives. They had surprised the Yakuza, as they murdered along.

OOOOOOHHHH what's gonna happen next? LOL see you in the next chapter! Thanks again for all your reviews! )


	43. Misty End

Sorry guys, but Uni has been killing me since my first day! OH MY GOD, how do normal people keep up with so much homework and studying! But here it is, Chapter Forty three! Enjoy my friends!

Chapter Three: Misty End.

There was no where else to run now that they were on the edge of the Island. The commander growled launching forward trying to slay Mugen, but his attack failed yet again. Mugen had had many opportunity to kill the commander with all the holes in his fighting style and stance, yet he choose to prolong the fight. He wanted the commander to sweat, to fear him, to feel small and cornered like he had made all those women feel like. But the night was slowly starting to fade, the moon was leaning down; the sun would come up in a few short hours.

"What's wrong, tired?" Mugen mocked kicking the commander backwards. He groaned in pain and frustration, the commander was loosing. Mugen looked out to the Island and noticed that Makoto and the other monks were lined up meditating. Their faces were strained and passionate, he could tell they were praying for them. Mugen's eyes became a little more assertive, he realized he was taking too long. He looked back listening to the blood curling cries of the Yakuza men being slaughtered by the handfuls. Jin and Mizu were getting close to finishing them all off.

"How sentimental of you, to worry for your friends" The commander smirked, wiping the blood from his nose. Mugen groaned taking the offensive stance, waiting for commander; and sure enough the commander attacked. This time, Mugen plunged his sword into his side. His eyes bulged out blood spitting out of his nose and mouth as he fell slowly down to the ground. Mugen pushed him off, taking his sword out of the commander. He looked back at the praying monks and smiled at them, he knew the fog would hide his gratitude.

"What have you done?" The leader Takahashi growled at Mugen, who turned around to see the leader. He didn't seem so intimidating, he looked lost like a child, and afraid; afraid that he would be killed. Mugen smirked at the leader, almost smelling his victory in the air, but sheathed his sword. He was not his to kill.

"I'll have you hanged for this!" The leader Takahashi screamed. He was feeling confident in himself now that Mugen had sheathed his sword. He called him names, as Mugen walked away slowly into the forest, and even though Mugen was tempted to launch out and slice the leader; he didn't. Jin was the man who would kill the leader.

"COWARD!" The leader Takahashi laughed. He looked down to his most trusted commander, dead, the earth soaking his evil blood. That fear came back to him, the fear of being killed. He looked out to the Island, but saw nothing but thick white fog. It had become a giant cloud covering the water and sanctuary Island. He squinted his eyes stepping closer to try to see something, but saw nothing but more white fog. Suddenly he heard a twitch in the trees, he turned facing the forest, and there was Jin. Standing there with his swords sheathed, walking slowly to the leader Takahashi. He smirked at the frail tired looking samurai, thinking he had won the battle before it started. He took out his sword and laughed at Jin, barking gay names to him, calling him a man behind a woman; instead of being a man infront of a woman. But Jin took nothing to heart, he listened to him say the things he needed to say with his eyes, his cold dead eyes. The leader Takahashi eventually was able to see those icy eyes, and swallowed hard. He felt his body shaking slightly as the wind picked up. He wondered how it was possible to feel the wind in such thick fog. But he had no time to think much more, Jin sword had suddenly come out and was now taking sharp slices. They circled all around fighting, swords hitting sword. Jin followed the leader in every dart he made, making sure not to leave his eye sight. The leader Takahashi was struggling and knew that Jin saw the holes in his fighting. He had not fought in a long time, he had the commanders always on his side to protect him, and all his thousands of Yakuza men. He was always sheltered, but right now, it was just him and his sword; a sword he could barely hold up. But he swung as much as he could to block the hits and make some. He was getting tired though, and Jin sense it. He let the leader struggle a little more, giving him the false satisfaction of possibly winning.

They parted for just a small moment, long enough for the leader to take a breath in. The air became still again, the fog thinning. The moon was revealed again, but it was slowly descending, morning would come soon. How long had this battle continued on for. Jin had left Mizu as soon as he saw Mugen. All the Yakuza men were dead, there was only one person left, the leader Takahashi. Thanks to Mugen, Jin knew exactly where Takahashi was. Mugen had given him one small token of advice, and that was for Jin to take back all the time Shino had lost to Takahashi. And Jin did just that. He made the fight go on, longer than it had to, and not for his own self satisfaction of watching the leader Takahashi suffer; but for Shino. She had lost 6 days to this man, whored for his brothel for so many men; and Jin was taking it all back for her.

But he had fought Takahashi long enough, he was satisfied that Shino's justice was made. The leader was too busy shouting at Jin and his deficiencies in an arrogant tone that he did not notice the large lump caught in his throat. He felt pain in his neck and shoulders, his mind a fuzzy mess. His body felt cold and limp, all he could see clearly was Jin's eyes, dark icy eyes. When his legs gave in, yet he was still standing, he realized that his neck was being sliced by Jin's sword. It was the samurai's sword that dug painfully into his neck, a small dripple of blood streaming effortlessly down his neck and Jin's sword.

"From this moment, they will never think about you again. They will forget all the touches laid on them, and forget that such an evil man existed. They will go on and live, freely. You will die here, in pain and agony, and you feel suffer all the horror you had bestowed upon them. " Jin pulled out his sword, the only thing that was holding the leader Takahashi up. He felt the pain rip through his mind and body, stretching his body in a horrible way. He barfed blood as he tried to keep his body up. He tried hard to cover the open cut on his neck, but his body was weak and dying. His legs went first, making his hips paralyzed. He coughed trying to speak, trying to beg for forgiveness and aid but Jin turned his back and walked away into the fog. The leader Takahashi saw the fog surround him, like a hungry predator, he felt trapped and caged like an animal. His screams were all locked in his mind, unable to shout. He had never felt pain and horror, as he slowly came to death.

……………………………………………………………..

Jin didn't feel any regret, he had erased the moment from his memory, and promised to never think of it again. He had never left a man like that to suffer and die, but Takahashi was not a man. He walked quietly as the fog started to fade, to reveal the countless dead bodies of the Yakuza. He stopped and looked around to the forest, he had killed many men, more than he had probably killed before. Mugen and Mizu, along with his men stood, waiting for Jin. Mugen had no doubt that Jin would win, and therefore was not too happy or too relieved to see him. Mizu on the other hand, was completely grateful to see Jin alive. They shared a quiet moment, and tried to bury as many as the Yakuza men they could, but Mizu's men were exhausted.

"Jin-san, are you alright?" Mizu asked looking at the blood staining Jin's kimono. Jin smiled at the eager young man, who did try very hard in everything he did. Jin couldn't blame him too much for all his childish ways, which time to time, he showed a lot of. He was after all, still young.

"OY, we should get going now." Mugen said cracking his neck casually. It didn't seem to surprise Jin that Mugen thought nothing of the men he killed, or how he murdered them. It was Mugen, he put nothing in his heart, except for Fuu, and for that (as he proofed many times before) was all he needed.

"But, the bodies?" Satoru asked wiping the sweat and blood from his forehead.

"It will have to wait, we need to rest." Jin quickly added. All the men were tired and needed water and much rest, they could finish the rest when they had more energy.

They walked very slowly to the edge of the shore to finally see the water. The fog had mysteriously vanished. They went on the boats already there, which came as a shock since they had not known there were other boats. The water carried them gracefully across, Mugen could not be happier to see Fuu's image as they came to shore. Shino had cried and prayed so much that her eyes were red. She ran to Jin as he came off the boat. Neither Fuu or her had the guts to hug their men especially in front of the monks, it was a moment they would share when they were alone.

"Jin, are you alright?" Shino asked impatiently. She begged and cried all night, in their small hiding space, alone with Fuu in the dark; for Jin to be safe. And she smiled knowing the he was back to her. Fuu had done the same. She had never really prayed, never really known what to believe or if there was something up there in the sky that could help them. But when she saw Mugen step off the boat, she thanked whatever it was that watched over him.

Jin nodded, looking directly at Makoto, something was strange, something he didn't notice all this time. He thought he knew the secret behind Makoto, but apparently he didn't know it all.

"Mugen, you have cuts on your arm!" Fuu exclaimed holding on to his arm looking sadly at him. He snorted moving his arm away from her touch. He wanted her to keep holding him, it lessened the pain. He gave her a small smile feeling guilty. She smiled back at him.

"I cannot thank you enough for all that you have done. Finally we are all free." Makoto smiled. His hands were clasped behind his back, as it usually was. His smile was old and tired, he had been up for too long praying. Jin linked the thick fog to Makoto, there was no doubting it.

"What you have done, is not only free the women of today, but all the women from this point on." Makoto smiled again walking closer to Jin. Mugen had never really appreciated women, or Fuu, but this ordeal hit home. He looked down at her small face watching Makoto as he talked.

"Thank you. Mizu, why don't you and your men go inside. You all need some refreshments." Makoto smiled thanking the young lord. Mizu smiled and bowed thanking the monk and followed the monks back inside the temple, leaving Makoto and Hoshi standing outside with Jin and Mugen, and the girls.

"Are you leaving now?" Jin suddenly said. Shino, Fuu and Mugen were pretty surprised with the harshness of Jin's tone. Makoto smiled at Jin.

"You have always known. I'm sorry that I did not tell you it sooner." Makoto smiled. Hoshi bowed his head in happiness and sadness. Makoto placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright Hoshi, this is what I wanted." Makoto said in a small happy tone. Hoshi looked at him with watery eyes, a faint smile.

"Okay, what the fuck is going on here." Mugen groaned, he was always very impatient, and when he didn't understand something he became unnerved.

"Mugen!" Fuu shouted and pulled him trying to calm him down before he took the sword out.

"It's alright Fuu-chan." Makoto smiled. Jin was very suspicious of the old monk, but felt very calmed by him.

"Hoshi was one of the monks who went to talk to Takahashi, the leader of the Yakuza, and the horrible oppressor of the women. He worked with the mistress's husband to help the women to escape. But when the husband was killed, there was no other way to help." Makoto went back, remembering back to that night.

"When they did not return, I felt that something had happened… Hoshi's body was one of the first I found. He was going to be the successor of the temple, after me. I had taught him all I know since he was very small, only he was qualified…" Makoto looked sad and strained. Jin had a sinking feeling in the bottom of this stomach. He had thought that Makoto was the ghost, all the hands had pointed to Makoto, but Hoshi? He looked at Hoshi, feeling nothing but a sense of normality.

"So…who would success after me?" Makoto asked, his voice cracking. Hoshi looked at Makoto and than to the eager group. They listened carefully, the girls unable to believe what Makoto was saying.

"What the fuck are you saying?" Mugen growled, feeling very frustrated and tricked, he didn't like it when people tricked him. He moved in front of Fuu, not knowing what would happen next. Jin didn't feel that any harm would come to them, but he was very confused. Could he trust what Makoto was saying, was Hoshi the ghost?

OOHHHH you guys never saw that coming, but wait, there's another big heart shattering surprise! Wait for it, it'll be up soon! LOL "


	44. Ghostly Goodbye

Hello guys! I know that everyone must be really busy with school work and what not (DANM YOU UNI!) …okay, I'm cool. LOL Anyways, I do have the next shocking chapter of Destined to be.

Enjoy, OH by the way, I don't own Samurai Champloo. I haven't declared that in such a long time, so I figured maybe I should…nobody can sue me now! )

Chapter Forty Four: Ghostly goodbye.

The morning light had dawned. Makoto was still standing beside his successor Hoshi, who humbly stared at Jin and his friends. Mugen was the most agitated, he felt cheated, but some how even he wasn't as mad as he would have been; usually. Shino watched Makoto with watery sad eyes, she had never known such things happened, she had always looked at Makoto as a father. She was confused and worried about what he was saying.

"Hoshi is the ghost?" Jin asked. He looked sternly at Hoshi as if he was breaking part Hoshi trying to find the truth.

"Hmm." Jin mused not believing that the young monk was the deceased. Everything he felt was coming from Makoto. Mugen twitched looking from Hoshi and Makoto, getting more impatient.

"Will you just tell us!" Mugen growled. Makoto smiled and gave a small laugh. His body was very weak, he had been up all night praying. All his strength and life energy had been drained, he was close. Hanging on, he spoke softly and as dearly as he could.

"I bargained with the dead world, and asked for them to spare Hoshi." He said, catching everyone off guard. Jin's eyes had popped open widely as he stared at the old fragile monk. Suddenly he knew the monk's story, it all made sense to him. He was apologetic and sad for being as suspicious as he was towards him.

"It's alright." Makoto smiled at Jin sensing his regret. Mugen's eye twitched not believing the monk. No one could bargain with the dead world like that.

"But they can Mugen…I believe you have bargained with them many times yourself…" Makoto smiled at the ruffian samurai, who was speechless.

"So…Makoto-sama…" Shino started. She didn't understand, she had touched him, felt his presence, it was real; he was real. Makoto smiled at her, he knew that he would be abandoning her. But destiny had planned it so well. He was releasing Shino into Jin's custody, and so he would die knowing that she was safe.

"I am sorry for causing you all this alarm, but it was something that could not be told." Makoto added. Fuu stood silently wide eyed and confused.

"I gave my life up, so that Hoshi could live. But much needed to be done, so I was granted existence in a fake sculpture so that I could go and find help." Makoto added walking slowly up to Jin. He had made the most impact on him, the silent samurai. He gazed deep into his eyes, reminding him of their first meeting.

"Strange how destiny brings people who are meant to be together, to be together." Makoto smiled. Jin's eyes softened. He had never realized how much destiny played in their lives. They as humans had control, but fate played in a lot. Makoto's body was tired, he needed rest. His time would be up soon.

"Ah, but now we must all rest." He smiled grabbing Hoshi's arm for aid. He started to walked away, the two monks; leaving Jin with his quiet thoughts and friends. He had a respect for Makoto that he could give no one else. The old monk gave up his life so that a younger successor could live and carry on his legacy and teachings. That dedication took something that only a rare bunch of people had, Makoto was one of them. Jin didn't know when he would see somebody like Makoto again, maybe never.

"You believe this?" Mugen asked walking up to Jin's side. He had felt strangely about the monk and his habits, but didn't know if this ghost story was something real. He had seen many scary things, but never really like this. But Makoto didn't seem like a ghost, he felt human, alive; than again, there were times like this when he looked completely drained and dead. Jin closed his eyes, thought about it for a quick second.

"Yes." Jin said. Shino looked up at Jin's quiet emotionless face, but she was able to notice the respect and admiration that perhaps Mugen and Fuu could not see. Jin clearly was humbled a lot by this meeting with Makoto, learned a lot; and had him to thank for this new found knowledge. She looked on to the direction Makoto and Hoshi left to, she wondered how long he had before he died.

'Arigato….' Jin said in his mind, a gratitude he would make sure he said to him in person.

………………………………………………………………………..

"Oh thank you." Makoto smiled getting into bed as Hoshi tucked him in. Hoshi owed the dying monk his life, and all the experiences he had. He sat near him watching him breath heavily.

"Now Hoshi, I don't have too much time-"

"No, Makoto-sama don't say such things." Hoshi interrupted. He didn't want to think that Makoto would die, he wanted to believe that somehow he could bargain with the dead world and get Makoto back. But knew that it was something impossible, Makoto had to die.

"It's alright Hoshi. I am happy to go to that world." Makoto smiled, he was still breathing heavily. Hoshi bowed his head humbly, silently crying. There was a small pause in conversation. Makoto closed his eyes thinking about Jin and Shino, he hoped and prayed that they will finally get the peace they both were searching for.

"Take care of them all. Anyone who comes to this place, has the right to live. We are their sanctuary from poverty and abuse, protect them." Makoto slowly said. He knew that Hoshi would do wonderful things for people and had no worries leaving behind the weight of responsibility to him. Hoshi looked on to Makoto's dying body and nodded. He would protect the temple with his life, and all those who came to seek that protection.

Jin asked to be allowed in, catching Hoshi's attention. Jin walked in seeing Makoto laying on the futon on the floor slowly breathing. He walked in and sat next to Hoshi. He smiled at the silent samurai and than to Makoto.

"Makoto-sama, thank you for all the things you have given me, and to this world. I will pray for you eternal peace." Hoshi bowed at his monk, lowly crouching over on the floor, to show respect to the man he could have called father. Makoto touched his head and smiled. Hoshi let a tear drop, and walked out of the room. He knew that there were many things Jin might want to say or ask Makoto. Jin closed his eyes, unable to look at the dying man. They were silent for a long time, Makoto inhaling the smell of burning fragrance, to hide the smell of his dying body. Jin felt strained, he didn't want Makoto to die.

"Can't something be done?" Jin asked finally saying something. Makoto turned his head slowly to face the samurai sitting close to him. He smiled widely at him, his eyes squinted into his wrinkles. Jin had never seen him look so old and frail. He thought back to all the times he had been suspicious and untrusting towards the monk, and felt guilty for each moment. Makoto coughed slightly, making Jin worry for him. He never really looked sad before until he saw Makoto laying there on his bed waiting to die. He had never met a man who had such strength. He had the strength of time and skill, Makoto had true strength.

"I am not afraid of dying. We must all die some day. Arigato Jin for helping the temple and to free the women." Makoto smiled. Jin nodded sliding closer to him.

"No. Arigato… for bringing me here, for giving me all that I ever wanted. Arigato." Jin humbly bowed his head looking down at Makoto's smiling old face.

"I will see you again Jin. Until than, take care of Shino. Live your life not by bravery but by life. Don't stand far away from those you cherish. Stay closely to them and live. " Makoto said slowly and in-between gasps for air. Jin closed his eyes, sadly. Makoto was leaving.

"I will. Arigato, Makoto..-sama." Jin bowed once again. Makoto smiled a final time taking Jin's hand in his. With a tight squeeze of his hand, he exhaled, closing his eyes. When Jin opened his eyes, Makoto's hand was in his limp. He saw how peaceful his face was. He bowed a final time, saying goodbye to a man he would never forget. A chance encounter brought Makoto to him, and with him, Shino into his life. He would not forget the wisdom he shared with him; and would do his best to follow those lessons.

"Goodbye, Makoto-sama." Jin held on to the dead monk's hand, until the orange light of the sun shone down on them.

……………………………………………………

They had laid him to rest, all of them bowing and praying before the stone grave of Makoto. Surrounded by flowers and beauty, they prayed that he was in a place where he could see the flowers they buried his body with. Jin never prayed for someone before, but for the first time in his life, it went completely naturally.

"Arigato Jin-san…Mugen-san." Hoshi smiled bowing to the group.

"As promised I release Shino into your custody. She is a free woman, free of her husbands name and right over her. Be well." Hoshi smiled looking at Shino. He remembered the first time he saw Shino, her eyes were filled with tears as she entered the temple searching for sanctuary. He had just been given the title of temple successor by Makoto. And now, when she was leaving, her eyes were still filled with tears. Jin nodded to Hoshi accepting Shino into his custody. Fuu smiled nudging Shino slightly. She blushed a little by Fuu's obvious tug.

"Please visit us, anytime." Hoshi smiled again as Mugen and Jin jumped on to the boats.

"Take care. Call on me when you need my aid." Jin smiled slightly looking back as they paddled away. He felt a sense of strength and humanity he had never had. All his life he felt alone, a wanderer with no purpose or soul. Makoto had given him a second chance to life, to really live. Hoshi and the other monks waved goodbye to Jin and his friends as they slowly rowed away on the water.

"Do you think everything will be fine now?" Fuu asked touching the water, watching it ripple as they sluggishly approached land. She had never seen a more beautiful morning. The wind was a perfect cool, and the nature around them beautiful. Mugen looked back at Jin, noticing a change in him. He always viewed Jin as a mature calm man, but now he felt a little more loose; something he thought a stiff like Jin could never be. Jin looked out to the water, a small smile crept to his face.

"Yes." Jin quietly said. Shino sat beside Fuu looking out at the waters too. All her prayers were real now, she was with Jin once again, leaving her tainted life behind and starting a new one. She believed Jin when he said yes to Fuu's question, everything would be fine from this moment on.

The shore was coming closer, they were all very excited to start a home. Fuu wanted to eat Aki and Shiro's fantastic cooking and relax. Mugen seconded Fuu's hungry talk, and started to plan exactly what he would order from the restaurant.

"Who are Aki and Shiro?" Shino asked innocently. It was just the light hearted conversation they all needed. Fuu went on and on talking, Mugen tried to quiet her several times; but their small fights only amused Jin and Shino. Suddenly they were all giggling, even Jin.

When the boat finally met with the shore, there was a sense of freedom they all felt, as if whatever chains that shackled them down to a life of hell; were broken. A life where they could be normal and live normally was ahead of them as they started to walk back home. When Aki and Shiro became home no one really could say, but it was the place where they all had met again. Mizu's trusted advisor Satoru was waiting for them, almost half way to help lead the way back. Mizu and his men were already far ahead.

"Satoru?" Mugen asked wondering what he was doing there. Satoru smiled and walked to them.

"You all made it! Good, it's a day's walk home, I found camp a little further ahead if you all can make it that is?" Satoru smiled.

"You're talking to the man who has walked many nights." Mugen smirked. Fuu nudged him hard, almost forcing him to fall, and that was when another one of their crazy pointless fights broke out. They bitched at each other, many times almost trying to strangle each other, but it was all fun. Satoru stayed up ahead not really talking too much, he liked being alone when he walked. It was perfect for Shino and Jin, who still felt rather uncomfortable in each other's company. Shino couldn't help but smile as she walked along with Jin.

"Are you alright?" She asked him in an effort to break the uncomfortable cloud of silence. She was very happy to see him come back, alive. She wanted to tell him that, but was not sure if this was the right time to say such private things. She had shared very little time with Jin, but had forged a lasting love. All the things she rehearsed in her mind came flooding her senses as they slowly walked on. Jin kept his eyes forward. His secret was that he was thinking about her, thinking of what to say to her, all the things he thought he would finally be able to say. But he was still Jin, a quiet man with little words to offer.

"Hmm." Was all he could think of saying to respond. Shino seemed a little disappointed on how they were acting. What were they so uncomfortable about? Jin could feel her dissatisfaction and quickly recovered their fading conversation.

"Are you alright?" He asked having nothing better to say. Shino didn't care though, she was just happy to see that he was making the effort. She smiled to him and nodded.

"I was worried though." She started. Jin looked over to her.

"That you wouldn't make it. Silly uh? I should have had more confidence in you, but I just thinking about you getting hurt..I..I was worried." She never really stuttered or tried to find the right words before, but right now she felt like a blushing bride. She was comfortable with Jin, but just not with the position they were in. They needed a quiet moment alone to speak, to say the things they needed to say, to finally breath. Jin smiled to her. He knew she was worried, and he was worried to. After all it was for her that he fought for. He would have done anything to gain her.

"I came for you. I didn't want anything to do with the fight he had with the Yakuza. It was not up to me. But when he offered you in exchange…." He didn't know how he sounded. He knew that perhaps he came off as a little cold and uncaring. He did care though, so much for her. Had it been someone else, perhaps they would not have understood him; but Shino knew what he was trying to say. She didn't see his cold words and brutal truth shake her confidence in him, she saw them as she always saw him; as true. It was true that he came for her, only for her. Yet somehow, after all the different things they experienced, he really wanted to free those women. Being a women was something difficult, full of hardships and very little respect or compliment. Women deserved the protection and care they were intended for. They were not there to become a slave to man, but rather to be the part of the man that was valued the most. He had come to understand what an old book scholar meant by calling the wife, as the better half.

Suddenly he felt strange, a bit nervous and embarrassed. He could feel Mugen and Fuu behind them smirking away like little child bullies. Their sneaky eyes curved sheepishly as they grinned wildly at the back of Jin's head.

"Hmm…." Jin mumbled uncontrollably.

You know it's sad, I really got used to Makoto, and killing him off made me sad. Made me think about my grandma. We all have to go, so if you're going to take one thing from this story, take living. ) See you in the next chapter. FYI, the end is near, and soon this story will end. But I want you guys to come back once and a while to read my story, because it's long, and well I think you guys really liked it. I'm really glad that you guys are pleased, and a BIG thanks to all of you for reviewing and reading and just being wonderful people…Whoa, you think I won the Oscar! LOL Well see you guys later. )


	45. Cherished Changes: Destined to Be

Well guys here it is, the very very last chapter of Destined to be. I'm really glad you all enjoyed my story, I worked pretty hard on it ) All those long nights, and finally I have a fanfiction master piece. I hope you guys keep reading it, because there are tons of things people miss the first time they read it, but as they read again and again; a few things pop up they never realized before! ) lol Love you all!

ENJOY!

Chapter Forty Five: Cherished changes:

Destined to be.

They had finally arrived home. The smell of freshly cooked dinner aroused their senses as they neared their house. Mugen had lots of time to think about his life now, and it had really changed for the better; he had changed for the better. All of the things he thought were impossible for him, became possible. He talked to Fuu a lot more on the trip home, and he didn't really understand why. She loved to talk, and he loved to listen to her. She had many thoughts about all the things that had happened to them, and it was really a miracle that all of them came together. He smiled to himself at the thought of their reunion as a miracle. It had to be destiny, it was too perfectly planned. Jin had many thoughts about their lives, and already knew that he had to make changes to his life. He couldn't keep living so coldly and alone. Now that he had Shino by his side, he would never be alone. All the little things made him change in so many big ways.

The town was wide awake, celebrating some special town function they had ever year before Kurokami stepped in. The streets were filled with brightly coloured lanterns, children playing, the sky lit up with hope and glee. It was that intoxicatingly wonderful smell of roasting squids and dumplings of every type, that lured the hungry traveling group to the restaurant. There were only a couple of old men and women, along with 2 or 3 families still dining. Aki and Shiro run up to the group when she saw them from the crack in the wall. They looked exhausted, but were all very happy to see her. Mugen plopped down as Aki charged him with a tight hug. He gagged a little trying to pyre the small old lady off but was too tired to really rip her body off of his. Shiro shook their hands and welcomed them all home. What was meant to be only a temporary boarding place had become their home.

"Come come, I'll bring you out some tea and food." Aki insisted pulling Fuu, who drooled madly, to sit and get comfortable. It was than Aki noticed the young lady standing beside Jin.

"Oh, please come sit." Aki smiled taking her hand and leading her to the table.

"Aki-san, that's Shino, Jin's wife." Fuu blurted out drinking tea, satisfying her thirsty belly. Jin and Shino turned red and stood stiff as Aki and Shiro looked closely at them. Jin's glasses fogged up, his smile cracked and twitching as he saw their intense eyes. He didn't know why he was reacting this way, it wasn't as if Aki and Shiro were his real parents. But at the same time, it felt so natural and wonderful to feel parent like figures dissecting him.

"Welcome!" Shiro smiled. Shino felt a little bit better and bowed and thanked the old couple for their hospitality.

"Nonsense, we are all family." Aki smiled. It affected Mugen, Fuu and Jin the most to hear such kind words. This really was their home and Aki and Shino really was their family, they were all family. Things had changed so much since the time they first met, they set out to find Fuu's sunflower samurai; parted and than so suddenly were linked back together. She smiled at Mugen and Jin, who smiled back at her. All the things they went through were worth it, to get here; to get to a place they could call home and to people they could call family.

Shino nodded and sat next to Jin. Fuu was the first one to jump on the food, fighting with Mugen for roasted squids. Jin had one more thing to explain to Aki and Shiro, about their dear friend the monk Makoto. But needed to do it at a more decent time.

"Moshi moshi!" Mizu stepped in from the kitchen happily. Mai was behind him, carrying bag fulls of mushrooms and shrimp. Shiro and Aki smiled helping them place the bags in the kitchen.

"Mai-chan?" Fuu surprisingly asked. She knew that Mai left with Mizu, on his insistence, but didn't realize that she was still here. Mai smiled and said her hello's to the table as they paused for a moment to stare at her. Mizu walked in to see them shift gazes, and stare at him. He felt strangely uncomfortable and laughed nervously.

"Come on, eat eat!" Shiro smiled and clapped encouraging everyone to dig in. They cheered and dug in to their first meal as a whole family.

………………………………………………..

It was very late, but the moon was still out. The town had silenced into slumber, the trees and nature also asleep.

"Oh dear." Aki softly said in tears. The news of Makoto's death had saddened and shocked the old couple greatly.

"Poor wonderful man. He was our dearest friend. We knew that he was ill, but…" Shiro held on to his wife tightly allowing her to cry gently. How long they had known the old monk for, even they had lost track. But one thing was for certain, that he was a wonderful selfless person. Jin sat with them for a long moment. Shino watched them with teary eyes. Makoto was like a father to her, taking good care of her since the day of her arrival. She wasn't sure, but she knew that Makoto picked Jin for a reason.

"He was the greatest person I ever knew…I know how you all must feel." Shino softly whispered with a sad smile. In her saddest times, that was all she could ever do was smile. It was that smile that gave the old couple some happiness. She knelt down in front of them, sharing their pain in silence. Jin sat with them, allowing them all to grief. He wished there was more he could have done for the monk, other than say his thanks. For now, he held his head low, and his eyes closed; to humbly remember the monk.

…………………………………………………..

"Fuu-chan, are you alright?" Mai asked Fuu, who was staring up at the sky. She smiled. It had been a long time since she had the chance to look up to the sky and just smile. She wondered if her father and mother could see her, if they was proud of her. Fuu turned and smiled at Mai.

"Yeah. It's strange isn't it?" Fuu whispered looking back up at the sky. Mai looked up too.

"Uh?" She wondered.

"How so much can change in a blink of an eye." Fuu continued.

"Yeh." Mai smiled. Her life had changed so suddenly. One day she was a whore at a brothel, the next she was alive again. Fuu looked over to Mai, seeing the tears in her eyes, she must have been thinking about her father too. Fuu could relate to Mai and her loss. She felt badly for her, and hoped that she would one day cheer up.

"Mizu is a good person." Fuu suddenly said, catching Mai's attention. She blushed trying to hide her rosy cheeks.

"Arigato…" Mai whispered. Fuu and Mai sat there for a long time just thinking and wondering about their lives, and all the things that had changed.

…………………………………………………

He layed her down in the softest way. He smoothed out the wrinkles in the sheets and caressed her. He didn't stop his movement, and continued to push and pull. He was going slow and it was driving him insane, but he wanted it this way. Fuu held on to him, gently touching his body. They shared no conversation before they started to kiss, it happened suddenly. She had walked in with Momo-san, when Mugen captured her and kidnapped her to a secret place he knew of. She was mad at him, but didn't protest.

The small shabby hut was completely dark, the soft magically mist illuminated by the moon's light. The forest dead silent. It was out and away from the worlds eyes. They would be free to do what they wanted here. He had started slowly, and stripped her and kissed her. Placed his touches all over her, tasted and loved her. And now he was pushing towards a exhausted ending. Neither one talked, only their soft moans and groans were their speech. Mugen continued to kiss her, as he brought her to the brink yet again. He was satisfied with just looking at her pleased face. He continued to slowly ravage her body, and before long, he was there himself. Their moans filled the room with their happy conclusions. His body had never trembled like that, nor had it ever felt so wonderful. He shuddered for a long time, unable to hold himself up. The world around them had disappeared. He kissed her again, as he panted for air; and moved to lay beside her. He held on to her naked body tightly, smelling her hair. He felt her heart beat and massaged her breasts, unable to take his mind off how serene their love making felt. Fuu smiled curling silently to him. His love was not declared, he didn't have to anymore; she already knew. Quietly they slept, alone and together.

…………………………………………………..

Jin had waited an impossibly long time to share another moment with Shino. But his intention was not to take her to bed, but rather to talk to her about all the things they wanted to say. He found her standing by the window of his room. He was at first alarmed, but realized that it was to be expected. He closed the door as she turned around to face him. They shared a long moment staring into each other's eyes, intensely growing teary.

Before a word could be said, they were tangled naked. All those months waiting for each other, waiting to talk, was now being expressed with their bodies. They moved fast, pushing up against each other, kissing and caressing. Jin's mind escaped him, and all he could do was love her. Time was always too slow for them, and now that they were together; they quickly jumped each other. They played music as they made love, helplessly and madly searching the other body.

"Jin, I waited so long to be with you." She smiled cupping his face. He lay on top of her smiling down into her watery eyes. Many had taken her, but to him, she always remained his. He pushed in quickly in and out of her, as she grabbed a hold of him. It wasn't reckless love making, it was tender and sweet. It was a hurried passion that they eagerly wanted to express. Their moans were muffled into each other mouths as they turned in the sheets, taking their time; yet moving quickly. This moment had become urgent for both of them. Shino sat on top of Jin, rocking slowly on him. She could tell he was pleased by her movements as his face became soft. He held on to her body, slowly rubbing her thighs and up to her stomach. He sat up with her, holding on to her as he intensely stared at her.

"Shino, is this what you want?" He whispered gently into her ear. Shino smiled, rocking a little faster, making it harder for Jin to stay calm.

"I want this Jin." Jin relaxed his slightly worried mind. He didn't want Shino to think she owed him, he wanted her to see herself as his wife; not his partner for the night. Shino embraced him as she rocked on him. He shifted again, pulling her down on to the futon. His body was in between hers. He stopped the moments so that he could look her in the eyes, tell her that he loved her.

"I love you." He whispered. He saw her smile, her eyes water up and cry. Had he said something wrong. She cupped his face.

"I love you Jin." She smiled. She sobbed for a small moment as he leant down to hug her. He started moving again when he felt she was ready. Their bodies were sweating, their minds taken over by lust. Shino pushed up to meet his thrusts as he bore inside of her yet again. He could feel her trembling, and knew that he was near too. In a small gasp and a soft moan, they shuddered giving in to the extreme pleasure they both felt. The moon kissed them as they crawled together on the futon, and slept.

………………………………………………..

Mai was alone on the patio. It was really dark and very late, but she woke up to see the sunrise. She had always wanted to see it, but was never able to. She wondered if her father would see her looking up to him.

"Mai-chan? What are you doing?" Mizu asked walking out on to the patio. He had been in town, working on the rebuilding of his father's home and the school. He thought that everyone was asleep but found Mai looking out hopelessly to the sky. She smiled at him softly as he approached her.

"I just wanted to see the sunrise." She said softly. She thought back to what Fuu had said to her, and blushed. Mizu felt strangely as he came and stood beside her. It was confirmed in his mind, that he had started to fall in love with Mai, and perhaps already fallen.

"It's beautiful." Mizu said looking out to the sky starting to discolour into pinks and purples. She smiled and nodded. It was a long silent moment before Mizu decided to say something.

"Um, Mai-chan. I was wondering, would you like to see the lake sometime today?" He asked. Mai turned to him.

"It's sort of a special lake my father used to take me to…I was thinking it could be a place you can go whenever you think of your father." He was nervous and knew she could tell. Mai's eyes softened and teared up. He turned to her when suddenly she jumped into his embrace. Crying softly she thanked him for helping her, for saving her. He was shocked for a moment and forgot what to do, but when he heard her soft cry; he held her back.

"It's okay Mai-chan. You're safe now, you're with family." He reminded her. He truly did feel horribly for her, and hoped that now that she was safe with him; she could live her life. The time they held on to each other faded into space as the sun came up. Mai moved back, wiping her eyes, and thanking him once more. Mizu didn't know why but he wanted to hug her again, to keep holding on to her. Mai smiled up at him, as he did to her. Unknowingly, as if it were reflex, their faces inched closer, and in a quick second; their lips met. Automatically, everything that was out of place fell into place. The kiss didn't shock either one of them, nor did they part. The sun rose, new beginning for all of them.

Mugen and Fuu, Jin and Shino, Aki and Shiro, for Mizu and Mai, for the town and the world, all of those who are destined to be, would be. Destiny had brought them together, love would keep them forever.

I hope you guys liked it. I didn't want to describe the ending into too much detailing, like their weddings or anything, but I assure you guys; that I will add another story, maybe a couple of chapters long; to let you guys know, how they are doing. ) So watch out for it!

LOL

"We come into this world to meet people, to make friends, to have lovers and partners. And though there will be many; there will always be those who are just destined to be…."


End file.
